Por este nuevo comienzo
by Kotomi Kagamine
Summary: Akira Naomi, una chica "normal" que llega de Londres espera que su vida no sea aburrida al ingresar a su nueva escuela en Seirin, lo que ella no esperaba es que su vida dará un gran giro al convertirse en la manager del equipo de Basket, dándole la oportunidad de muchas cosas que mejoraran su vida.
1. Prólogo

**Notas: Bien, este va a ser mi primer proyecto con más capítulos, espero les guste y agrade, aclaro que los personajes de KnB no son míos; sin embargo los que no aparecen en la serie sí. Sin más que decir a leer!**

Capítulo 1. Prólogo

De. Padre

Para. Smith Naomi

Asunto. Urgente

"Hija espero no te moleste, pero no podré estar contigo en este año. Sé que prometí estar más contigo, pero se presentó una urgencia en la empresa, me necesitan y como presidente es mi deber. Espero lo entiendas, te enviare dinero cada semana lo necesario más un extra, cuídate y espero que sigas manteniendo las buenas calificaciones, y sigas destacando pero recuerda nuestro trato ¿Vale? Te quiero hija, espero te vaya bien esté año. Esfuérzate como siempre. Te quiere tú padre"

De. Akira Naomi

Para. Padre

Asunto. Ninguno

"Gracias padre, no se preocupe por mí, sabe que puedo cuidarme sola, me mantendré en mis calificaciones, espero se resuelva el problema pronto y que pueda estar conmigo. Y claro no lo olvido"

Terminé de enviar aquel mensaje que minutos antes me había llegado, suspirando me preguntaba ¿Mi padre no podía ser más descuidado o sí? En fin, sabía que algo así pasaría entonces ¿Por qué quiere que viaje a Japón si él no va a estar? No lo entendía pero bueno, me alegra que pueda hablar el japonés con facilidad; después de todo hace diez años vivíamos allá, vinimos a Londres por mi madre quien estaba enferma en esa época. Aunque después de seis años sin saber nada de allá… va ser difícil encajar. Me da algo de miedo pero estaré bien, se cuidarme bien que eso es importante…

"Pasajeros del vuelo 15 a dirección a Japón, favor de abordar la puerta 2 a su izquierda, gracias"

Bien, ese era el llamado de mi nueva vida, en mi nueva escuela. De cualquier forma tengo que hacer lo mismo de siempre ¿No? Ser una chica "normal" que sobresale en sus calificaciones. Meterme a un club deportivo como manager o simplemente ser del consejo estudiantil. Lo que mi padre quería que fuera, la hija perfecta que tanto había estado preparando para mi/su futuro.

 _ **Horas más tarde**_

-"¡Bien! Estoy de nuevo en Japón, ugh esto me trae recuerdos… ¡No es el momento de pensar en eso debo buscar mi hotel!"

Ese era mi pensamiento cuando ya era casi medio día en Japón, si, hice 12 horas de Londres aquí a Tokio, me siento cansada pero ese no es el momento para eso, primero tengo que buscar el hotel…No espera no es hotel, es un departamento por el centro…

-Mierda, ¿Qué haré? Mi primer día y ¿Ya me perdí? No sé qué departamento es. Maldición -Susurre en ingles para que la gente a mi alrededor no me mirara "raro" por ser un tanto grosera cuando estoy sola. Mirando a mí alrededor fuera del aeropuerto busqué con la mirada algún mapa o una central de información pero note como alguien se me iba acercando lo cual es raro porque no conozco a nadie de aquí, bueno si, pero no creo sea él

-Disculpe ¿usted es la señorita Akira Naomi?

-Si… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¿Aki -chan? ¡Qué grosera! ¡Yo que pensaba que me querías!

Me le quedaba viendo desconfiada mientras él me miraba fingiendo dolor, solo conocía a una persona que me llamaba por ese nombre…Una persona de la cual no había sabido nada desde que me fui. Lo mire unos segundos más antes de darme cuenta de que… ¡Era mi primo!

-¿H- hiro? ¡¿Hiroshi Takahashi?!

-Ese mismo, sé que crecí y cambie pero no pensé que no me fueras a reconocer al instante. Y yo que cuando te vi supe que eras tú por tus bellos ojos verdes y tu hermosa cabellera rubia

-¡Tonto! ¿Cómo pretenderías que lo hiciera si son 6 años desde que vi a ese joven de 17 años a quien le decía que se casaría conmigo? ¡Eres un bobo si pensabas que me olvidaría de ti! ¡Pero también te teñiste el cabello!

-Si jeje perdí en una apuesta y ahora lo debo de llevar azul

-Siempre has sido muy impulsivo

-No es mi culpa, me ha ayudado mucho seguir esos impulsos

-Sí pero también te ha hecho perder muchas cosas ¿o me equivoco?

-No… pero ese no es el caso. Viene para llevarte a mi departamento

-Oh, así que por eso no me quedaré en un hotel, mi padre me dejo a tú cuidado, no pensó que podría haberme cuidado sola…

-Se podría decir eso, pero realmente yo me ofrecí, le dije que te podías quedar conmigo que no habría problema que podrías estar mejor en un ambiente familiar. Él acepto sin pensarlo dos veces Lo convencí muy rápido ¿No crees? No es un mal padre, sólo muy estricto

-Bastante, pero bueno, nadie te puede decir que no cuando te pones en ese modo de "hablo en serio" Se que no es malo, pero realmente no convivo mucho con él a pesar de estar tantos años viviendo juntos

-Bueno, ningún padre es perfecto. Mira los míos, me echaron cuando les dije que quería estudiar arte y no medicina, que no volviera a hablarles hasta que cambie de parecer.

Suspiro de forma pesada. Después de todo mi primo tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas difíciles; técnicamente era "la vergüenza de la familia" pero no nada más el rechazo de su familia sino de casi toda, a excepción de la mía que le ayudó con ciertas cosas, el que la gente pensará que estaba loco, que tuviera que trabajar para mantenerse lo suficiente a temprana edad, tener que estudiar y pagar al mismo tiempo su Universidad, sin duda, era mucho lo que soportó, por eso lo admiraba mucho, por las cosas que ha pasado y tenido que aguantar

Ambos hemos pasado por cosas difíciles y siempre nos animamos por mensajes. Pero en lo que respecta a mi no era lo mismo a comparación de que ahora puedo verle

-Bueno el ambiente se está tornando pesado mejor vayamos a mi auto para que comas algo y descanses

-Sí, ya sabes que la comida de avión es la peor, además que estoy muy cansada

\- Lo imaginaba, bueno vámonos

Y así deje mis maletas en la parte de atrás mientras que yo me subía a la parte del copiloto. Hablábamos de cada cosa, del que hemos hecho estos años, que anécdotas graciosas, raras, molestas e incluso me contó algunas un tanto cofcofintimascofcof. Bueno, fue así un rato porque no sé en qué momento me quede dormida, ni siquiera sentí cuando mi primo me cargo y me llevó en donde sería mi nuevo cuarto

Solo sé que cuando desperté lo vi…Un hermoso piano, no era tan grande como el que tenía en mi casa en cierta habitación. Pero aún así era bello, quería tocarlo pero salí de mi habitación en busca de mi primo y que me dé una explicación.

Cuando salí ahí estaba, cocinando para que podamos cenar porque si, aunque no lo crean dormí bastante y muy rico por cierto. Cuando me notó dejo de cocinar para ver porque estaba tan molesta

-¿Se puede saber porque hay un piano en mi cuarto? -Le dije con cierto tono de molestia mezclado con tristeza

-¿No es obvio? Es mío, intente tocarlo como tú pero era imposible, así que lo deje en ese cuarto -Me había contestado como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero sé que estaba mintiendo, no por nada lo conozco bien

-¿Y porque no lo vendiste? Sabes que ya no puedo tocarlo -Lo miraba como si en cualquier momento lloraría, ugh, odiaba cuando me ponía sentimental

-Tu padre no está, así que ¿Por qué no hacerlo? -Me dijo antes de abrazarme, mierda, sentía que las lagrimas saldrían después de tanto

-Sabes que a él… -No pude terminar de completar mi frase cuando él me interrumpió

-¡Será nuestro secreto! Nadie además de mi podrá oírte, yo sé que te duele tocarlo pero vamos, eras tan feliz de pequeña cuando tocabas, tanto que brillaban tus hermosos ojos -Acaricio mi mejilla, plantándome un pequeño beso en mi frente

-¿Prometes que nadie sabrá de esto? -Le pregunté, yo confiaba plenamente en él pero las dudas del momento me hicieron preguntar aquello

-Sí, así que por favor antes de cenar toca algo para mi ¿Si? ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! -Me soltó para demostrarme una bella sonrisa, tanto que no pude resistirme a cumplir sus caprichos

-Vale, pero sólo una…

-¡Mejor dos!

-¡Dije una!

Después de dos años me anime a tocar el piano, con algo de dificultad al principio de las primeras notas que toque, pues fueron algo difíciles pero como si nunca lo hubiera dejado de tocar, la melodía sonaba. Tanto mi primo como yo conocíamos esta melodía, solía tocarla para así animar el ambiente cuando toda la familia se reuniera tenía como unos seis años además que fue la que me hizo ganar mi primer concurso. A pesar de los difíciles recuerdos siempre tocaba esta melodía… Cuando por fin acabe mi primo me aplaudió

-¡FUE HERMOSO! Es como si nunca hubieras dejado de tocar

-Gracias, pensé que las primeras notas fueron horribles

-¡Claro que no! Aaah, quisiera que tocaras otra pero ya es hora de cenar, tienes que dormir temprano porque ya faltan pocos días para que acaben las vacaciones de verano y tienes que acostumbrarte al horario y volver a la escuela.

-Es verdad, las clases empiezan este lunes, pero no importa ¿Sabes cómo se llama la escuela a la que asistiré?

-Si esta cerca, se llama Seirin, puedo dejarte unos días pero otros tendrás que ir caminando

-Está bien, no quiero llamar mucho la atención por ser "la nueva"

-La vas a llamar, aunque no lo quieras la vas a llamar

-Pero al menos no quiero iniciar llamándola, después será inevitable

-Si… ¡Mejor comamos que muero de hambre!

-Me parece bien

Pasamos la noche hablando de cualquier cosa mientras comíamos, al menos mi primo sabia cocinar que era lo que me alegraba porque así él cocinará más a menudo. En fin, el resto de la noche fue bastante agradable, también recuerdo que mi primo me decía cosas sobre mi nuevo instituto. Uh, espero me vaya bien ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Seirin, espero sea una buena escuela y que no sea aburrida como en Londres.

Lo que espero y anhelo es que me pueda convertir en manager del equipo de basquetbol, después de todo es el deporte que más me gusta, el único que me enseño mi madre y que mi padre no prohibía que participé

 **Notas: Espero les guste esta pequeña idea loca, bueno este es el prologo así que en el siguiente van a aparecer los personajes de KnB ;) nos vemos.**


	2. Mi nuevo equipo (parte 1)

**Notas: Bien, aquí con el segundo capítulo espero les guste.**

 **Aclaro, Kuroko no Basket no es mío, es de su creador Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sin embargo, los personajes que no aparecen en la serie son míos, ¡sin más que decir a leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 2. Mi nuevo equipo (parte 1)

Era domingo por la mañana, estaba recién despertando cuando un aroma a dulce llegó a mis fosas nasales, así que algo adormilada me dirigí a la cocina de donde provenía dicho aroma, aunque esperaba encontrarme con mi primo haciendo el desayuno…fue raro verlo tan feliz y muy bien arreglado, digo, algo debió de haber pasado para que él esté tan contento apenas en la mañana. Cuando el noto mi presencia me sonrió de una manera tan… ¿Idiota?

-¿Por qué tan feliz, Hiro? -Pregunté una vez que estaba sentada empezando a comer mi desayuno; ¡Diablos! Estaba demasiado bueno, entonces algo realmente le pasó lo importante ¿Qué era?

-Pues, digamos que me paso algo bueno -Me contestó sin quitar esa sonrisa de idiota que traía.

-¡Uy! ¿Qué paso? Cuenta, ¿O es que acaso vas a ocultarme cosas? -Le puse unos ojos de perrito triste, sabía que con eso yo ganaba

-¡No pongas esos ojitos que…! Aaah, está bien, te voy a contar, quería que fuera sorpresa pero no creo poder aguantarlo

Mi primo me contó que desde que entro a la Universidad le había interesado una chica, me dijo que con el tiempo que la fue conociendo se percato de que le gustaba, no, de que estaba enamorado. Aww, ¡Qué lindo mi primo! Nada más dijo eso y ya parecía un tomate. En fin, no me dio muchos detalles solo me dijo que hoy sería su primera cita, estoy muy feliz por él y espero esa tipa me lo cuide bien, lo que no me gustaba es que no podrá consentirme por estar con ella hoy, ugh, no, no tengo celos, para naaadaaa

-Oye… ¿Pero no sé te olvida algo querido primo?

-¿Algo? Hmmm, algo…algo

-¡Hoy me ibas a enseñar Tokio!

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Perdona pero no podré ¿Lo podremos dejar para el próximo fin se semana?

-Hmm convénceme primero y lo pensaré

-Este… ¡Ah! Ya sé, te llevaré a comprar a una cafetería donde tienen tu postre favorito y muy delicioso por cierto.

-Okay, eso es convincente, pero yo pensaba que me llevarás a las canchas de basket que me gustan, sabes que ha pasado también mucho desde que juego algún deporte

-Uh, vale, vale. Te llevaré aunque sabes que no me gusta mucho los deportes, eres cruel - Me dijo fingiendo llorar, jaja él era un pésimo actor, la dramatización sin duda para él no era.

-Tú eres más cruel por decirme que me llevarías a conocer más a Tokio y dejarme plantada yo que soy TÚ prima, eres peor

En cambio, yo si sabía, por lo que mi actuación era más convincente sólo que él no se creía estas cosas tan fácil

-Bien tu ganas, tu actuación fue mejor que la mía. Aaah, eres mucho mejor que yo

-Todos son mejores que tu

-¡Eso fue cruel!

Jajaja terminamos con un marcador así

Naomi. 1

Horishi. 0

Como me encantaba estar con mi primo aunque el alcanzó a terminar su desayuno, no se despidió de mi. Uh, ¿Qué voy a hacer toda la tarde? ¿Ver anime? ¿Leer manga o un libro? ¿Una película? ¿Algún videojuego que me haya traído? Quería pero realmente no tenía ganas de nada, preferí ver algo de televisión pero al poco rato me aburrí y la apague. ¡Odiaba cuando no tenía nada que hacer!

\- "Genial, apena son las 2:00 p.m y no tengo nada que hacer ¿Y si salgo? No seguro mi primo se molesta de que salga…tal vez pueda tocar mi piano"

 _ **A fuera del departamento de Naomi**_

-"Bien tal parece tengo suministros para toda esta semana, hasta algo extra, sin duda mi viejo me mando bastante. ¡Comeré como rey!"

Ese era el pensamiento de un chico pelirrojo quien se dirigía a su departamento feliz de que comería bastante esta semana. Cuando estuvo enfrente de su puerta, sacó su llave para entrar y guardar todo lo que traía, pero un ruido o más bien una melodía le distrajo de lo que hacía, su vecino de al lado estaba tocando el piano ¡Imposible! La otra vez lo escuchó por mera casualidad y siendo sincero era horrible lo que tocaba, ahora parecía como alguien profesional…entonces ¿Quién estaba tocando justo ahora? Ugh, la curiosidad le mataba entonces se recargo en la puerta de su vecino para escuchar de la agradable melodía, claro que no contaba con que se quedaría dormido por lo tranquilo que se sentía al escuchar tan agradable melodía…

 _ **Dos horas más tarde**_

El chico, quien recién llegaba de su cita (un total desastre por varios inconvenientes… lo único bueno es que según la chica se divirtió) esperaba entrar a su casa de no ser un por o más bien alguien que dormía en su puerta y no le dejaba entrar. Conocía al chico, era vecino suyo bastante joven para vivir solo pero eso no importaba, lo que realmente le importaba era que se quedó profundamente dormido y ya llevaba un rato hablándole. No le quedaba otra opción más que decirle a su prima que abriera la puerta y el chico cayera…

No sonaba mal la idea, así que tomo su celular y envió un mensaje

De. Hiroshi Takahashi

Para. Aki -chan

Asunto. Hay un obstáculo en la puerta

"¡SOS! ¡Tenemos una emergencia con la puerta, ¿podrías abrir por favor linda?

De. Akira Naomi

Para. Hiro

Asunto. Okay… ¿?

"¿Eh? No entiendo nada pero está bien, supongo…"

Fue raro el mensaje que recibí de mi primo pero mi curiosidad me mataba, además de que la televisión me volvió a aburrir, porque si, después de tocar el piano, me dormí un rato y llevaba despierta como unos ¿diez minutos? Me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla, esperaba ver a mi primo no a un chico como de mi edad (sino es que más grande) tirado en el suelo quien parecía haber estado dormido, aunque ahora se encontraba despierto por el impacto y quejándose del dolor que tenía en su cabeza

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te has lastimado?

Le pregunte mientras me acercaba para ver que no tuviera nada, pero él sorpresivamente se iba levantado…y pues…paso… algo que para mí fue en cámara lenta para otros, cuestión de segundos…

¡Lo más vergonzoso que he tenido en mi vida!, nuestras caras estaban a poca distancia y nuestros rostros bastante sonrojados por la repentina cercanía, de no ser porque reaccioné rápido a la situación y me aparté lo más que pude. ¡Nos hubiéramos quedado así un rato! Ugh que chico tan idiota además ¡Qué pena volver a verlo! Pero bueno sucedió que el chico se levantó (aún avergonzado), tomo sus cosas y se fue a su casa sin decirnos nada, supongo que no era su intención dormirse o quedarse en nuestra puerta. En fin, no me preocupo por idiotas como él

-Que chiquillo más raro ¿No crees Aki -chan?

-Bastante, pero yo diría que es más un idiota…

-¿Eh? ¿Idiota? Hmm supongo, pero me pregunto porque se durmió en nuestra casa si la suya esta aun lado

-Eso lo hace aún más idiota… como sea ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

-Fatal… pero supongo que no fue tan mala…

-¿Eh? ¡Tienes que contarme TODO!

Cuando entramos mi primo me contó cómo le fue, sin duda un desastre para mí primo, pero ¡Un desastre muy divertido!

Lo voy a resumir, mi primo llego a tiempo la chica ya había llegado, planeaban ir a una cafetería todo bien, pero que resulta que estaba cerrada por cosas del destino decidieron ir al cine, hasta el momento la situación seguía bien, la cita aún puede salir bien, de no ser porque no tenían películas de comedia sino de terror (mi primo le asustan un montón) pero a ella no pareció importarle, por lo tanto terminaron viéndola, y mi primo se llevó bastantes sustos, en cambio la chica se reía de él

Una vez terminó, mi primo andaba temblando, y ella todavía le daba gracia me dijo que después fueron por un helado iban felices hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que un perro, uno enorme según mi primo les comenzaba a ladrar, a la chica no le gustaban mucho y mi primo trato de que se fuera, pero solo consiguió que se molestará y comenzará a seguirlos, de no ser porque lo perdieron podrían haber tenido algún accidente. Como sea, la llevó a su casa y ahí terminó la cita.

-Siéndote sincera, no les fue tan mal, he conocido gente que ha tenido peores citas.

-¡Pero no entiendes! Todo debía ser perfecto como lo planee, de no ser porque la cafetería estaba cerrada habría salido bien todo, y ella no pensaría que soy un miedoso

-Vamos no es el fin del mundo, además te dijo que se divirtió

-Eso si…

-¿Ves? Mejor comamos algo, muero de hambre

-Vale, comamos algo, pero tengo flojera de hacer de comer ¿Pedimos una pizza?

-¡Claro que sí!

Estuvimos conversando antes de que llegará la pizza, después cominos muy, muy felices y rete a mi primo en los videojuegos, termine ganando, aunque también perdía; pero fui la que tuvo más victorias. Y asi hasta que ya era casi media noche, y como debía dormir temprano decidimos apagar todo, ya que iniciaban las clases y no quería llegar tarde, ugh, va a ser difícil acostumbrarse a un ambiente desconocido, además de que estoy algo nerviosa…Solo espero no me aburra…

 _ **Horas más tarde**_

Bien, mi mañana inició normal, nada fuera de lo común. A excepción de que ahora mi primo me da un almuerzo para la escuela y algo de dinero por cualquier cosa que se me antoje; él me iba a dejar unas cuadras antes de llegar para no llamar tanto la atención porque su carro (que con mucho esfuerzo consiguió) llamaría la atención por ser uno bastante bueno (debido al modelo)

Cuando estuve dentro me empecé a sentir algo nerviosa y perdida, saqué de mi mochila un papel con mis horarios y salón de clases…

-1-B… Hmm creo que si no mal recuerdo, o más bien por lo que dijo mi primo queda por allá, ugh, no se ¿Debería de haber ido con el director? -Susurre, aunque sea una escuela nueva, era bastante grande y eso era malo para mi

-Disculpe… ¿Está usted bien?

-¿Ah?

Voltee a mirar a aquella persona que me estaba hablando, encontrándome con un chico de cabello y ojos celestes, muy bonitos por cierto… ¡Ese no es el tema! El chico parecía fantasma, de hecho, no ser porque tengo una buena visión no podría haberlo visto y me hubiera asustado

-¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces algo perdida -Me preguntó sin mostrar algún signo de emoción

-¿Eh? Ah, pues es que soy nueva y no sé si es por allá el salón que me corresponde- Genial, ahora ha de pensar que no tengo sentido de orientación

-¿Cuál es tu salón? Igual y podría guiarte -Seguía con ese rostro inexpresivo que comenzaba a dar ¿miedo?

-Pues es el 1-B, ¿Sabes que salón es? No quisiera llegar tarde mi primer día -Sonreí un tanto "amigable"

-Es mi salón, puedo llevarte si no te molesta -Me miro unos segundos, como si me analizará; fueron los segundos más eternos de toda mi vida

-¿Serías tan amable? ¡Muchas gracias! Por cierto mi nombre, es Akira Naomi Puedes llamarme como gustes ¿Y el tuyo es...?

-Kuroko Tetsuya, en gusto en conocerte Akira -san

Oh, olvidaba que en Japón se tratan con honoríficos, jaja hace tanto que no lo hago, me siento nerviosa pero no puedo dar a demostrar eso a un extraño aunque ya no tan extraño; solo me limitaba a sonreír

-El gusto es mío, Kuroko -kun

Volteo a verme unos segundos, aún me seguía analizando y daba algo de miedo por esa mirada tan fría que mostraba. Yo esperaba llegar pronto a mí salón pues no sabía de qué hablar. De repente, se me vino un tema de conversación tal vez no es mejor pero tenía que decir algo o el ambiente sería tenso

-Y bien Kuroko -kun ¿Crees que puedas enseñarme la escuela? La verdad no te conozco tanto, pero puedo deducir que eres una persona atenta, porque a pesar de que no muestras ningún signo de emoción no dudaste en ayudar a una persona desconocida

-¿Pudiste saber eso a pesar de que no soy tan expresivo?... Interesante -Me pregunto aunque claro lo ultimo lo susurro, lo sé porque no escuche nada, era como si lo digiera para sí mismo solamente para él

-Si bueno, soy bastante observadora no me dejo engañar con facilidad -Le dije y puedo jurar que en el poco tiempo que le conozco pude ver una pequeña sonrisa, realmente él es muy tierno…

O al menos su cara y personalidad dan a demostrar eso

-Lo puedo notar, sería un honor poder ser tú guía, pero no sé si podré mostrarla toda, tengo entrenamiento

-¿A si? ¿De qué?

-De basket, la entrenadora se molestará mucho si falto y más porque hay un partido de práctica al que debo ir

-¿En serio? ¡Qué genial ¿Tú crees que podría unirme? La verdad me gusta jugar basket

-Yo no veo el problema pero eso no es algo que yo decida, primero deberías hablar con la entrenadora y con nuestro consejero Takeda- sensei

-Entiendo, de todas formas ¿Podría ver su entrenamiento?

-Hmmm supongo que mientras no hagas mucho ruido la entrenadora te deje

-Por cierto, la entrenadora ¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Aida Riko, es de segundo

-¡Es bastante joven para ser entrenadora!

-Pero es bastante buena, su padre es entrenador; recolectar información y crear un régimen de entrenamiento, es una habilidad que obtuvo observando

-Es impresionante… Me gustaría conocer a todo tu equipo Kuroko -kun

-Bueno, los podrás conocerlos cuando vayas

Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado al salón de clases, ugh, ya que me empezaba agradar Kuroko, bueno al menos lo podré seguir viendo, ya que me mostrará la escuela. Unos segundos después de que entráramos Kuroko y yo entró el profesor; hizo presentarme, con lo que odio ser el centro de atención

Ya estaba a un lado del profesor y al momento en que voy a hablar un chico cuyo cabello se me hizo familiar entro sobresaltando a todos

-¡Disculpe profesor se me hizo algo tarde!

-¿Otra vez joven Kagami? Ya no importa, tome asiento por favor nuestra nueva compañera se va a presentar

¡A la mierda!

¡Es él chico que se quedo dormido en mi puerta! Mierda, pensé que no lo encontraría nunca ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Aunque su reacción al verme me dio mucha risa me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y logre ver un pequeño sonrojo. Jajaja este chico me daba gracia pero bueno no puedo distraerme, al menos no ahora que debo presentarme

-Bueno mi nombre es Akira Naomi, pues vengo de Londres apenas llegue este fin de semana, me gusta la música clásica, leer, y los deportes en especial el basket

Y ya con eso el profesor me dio la orden de ir a sentarme en un lugar vacio atrás, aún lado de Kuroko ¡Genial! Lo malo es que estaba este chico ¿Kagami? Y no dejo de voltear a verme supongo que aún estaba impresionado

Agradecía haber traído mi reproductor de música, sino la clase sería bastante aburrida ¡También me encanto que un chico un tanto más alto que yo se sentará enfrente de mí! Podía dormir con tranquilidad, y podía ver el pizarrón si quería ¡Esto es genial!

Pasaron las horas hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, me iba a ir con Kuroko de no ser porque de repente una ola de chicas y chicos me lo impidieron… genial ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía que ser una "buena compañera" Así que me limitaba forzosamente a contestarles preguntas como ¿Cómo es Londres? ¿Por qué se mudaron? O la más repetida ¿Sales con alguien? Supongo que por ser nueva llamo la atención de esas cosas pero… ¡Por Dios! Odio este tipo de personas, está bien acercarte a conocer a alguien, pero hay límites y la confianza se gana

En fin, Kuroko me salvo cuando se acerco a decir que tenía que enseñarme la escuela, tomo mi mano (algo que me avergonzó) y me llevó con él. Los demás no dijeron nada y siguieron hablando entre ellos. Íbamos hablando en camino a la azotea

-Muchas gracias, Kuroko -Y como la gente acostumbraba me incline un poco en forma de agradecimiento

-No fue nada, te dije que te iba a mostrar la escuela pero creo que primero te presentaré a algunos amigos

-¿En serio? Ellos… ¿No son como los que llegaron de repente?

-No, bueno, tal vez son curiosos pero no a ese limite

-Está bien…confiare en eso

Cuando llegue me encontré con tres chicos que no conocía y con el acosador (así decidí llamarlo porque aún no se qué hacía en mi puerta)

-¡¿Qué hace ella aquí, Kuroko?!

-Le invite a almorzar con nosotros ¿Algún problema Kagami -kun?

-Tch…ninguno

Jajaja no va a decir nada sobre lo que paso ayer, vale, entonces hare como si nada. Sonreí a los 4 chicos inclinándome un poco divertida de la situación, algo rara pero bastante cómica.

-Mucho gusto chicos, mi nombre es Akira Naomi, espero sean buenos conmigo

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kouki Furihata- Dijo un chico castaño acompañado de dos chicos que estaban a su lado

-El mío es Hiroshi Fukuda

-Y el mío es Koichi Kawahara

-Tch… El mío es Kagami Taiga

-"Oh, así se llama el acosador, jaja que interesante nombre"

-Aunque es inusual que Kuroko invite a alguien ¿No crees Furi?

-Sí, la verdad me sorprendí mucho cuando lo vi acompañado de una chica b-bastante linda…-Volteo a verme algo sonrojado, Aww que lindo, pero la verdad no me impresiono con esas reacciones, aunque se veía lindo

-Bueno, el me ayudo dos veces, y me va a enseñar la escuela

-¿Eh? ¿Llegarás tarde a la práctica?

-No me importa, Furihata -kun, si le explico a la entrenadora ella lo entenderá

¿No había dicho que no podía? Ugh ahora me siento mal por pedirle esto, pero si lo hago perjudicara a Kuroko y me ha ayudado bastante… ¡Bien! Tome mi decisión. Me acerque un poco a Kuroko para susurrar en su oído

-Kuroko -kun, no hay porque saltarte tu entrenamiento puede ser mañana o en otra ocasión, me dijiste que no podías llegar tarde porque tienen un partido de practica

-Pero…Akira -san estaría faltando a mi palabra, y no podría

-Está bien, mañana se puede, además tenemos tiempo limitado por la gente que se junto a mi alrededor

-Bueno, si así lo quieres Akira -san

Después de esa pequeña charla volví a hablar con los chicos mientras todos comíamos nuestros almuerzos. Descubrí que como dijo Kuroko son buenas personas y algo que también descubrí es que Kagami (el acosador) es un chico un tanto impulsivo, pero le gustaba el basket y para que mentir, parecía tener una gran pasión por ese deporte

Como sea, las personas que he conocido hoy han sido amables, a excepción del grupo que se juntó… Pero todavía mi día no acaba aún tengo que ver cómo puedo ser mánager del equipo, Kuroko me contó del equipo y parece gente interesante, ¡Quiero entrar! Me parece que será emocionante este nuevo equipo

* * *

 **Notas: Bueno le dejo aquí mañana o el viernes subiré la siguiente parte, no lo quería hacer tan largo por eso le corte xD pero meh, espero les haya gustado y dejen un comentario ;) Nos leemos en unos días.**


	3. Mi nuevo equipo (parte 2)

**Notas: Siento haberme demorado pero es por culpa del internet que no pude subirlo a tiempo bueno, cuando note que tenía más comentarios me alegre mucho. Así que quiero agradecerles a Mirajane,** **tadaki-taisa,** **Kuro-nee y a Keaty Marron por sus comentarios 3 ¡Sin más que decir a leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 3. Mi nuevo equipo (parte 2)

Bien íbamos de regreso hacia nuestros salones Kuroko, Kagami (el acosador) y yo ¿Dónde quedaron los otros chicos? Pues la respuesta es fácil, no van en nuestro salón, es una lástima ya que me cayeron bastante bien pero bueno

Kagami seguía con su mala cara, no lo culpo, pero no fue mi culpa que él se haya quedado dormido en MI PUERTA. Ugh, como sea lo iba a ignorar hasta llegar a casa, ahí si no se va a salvar de mis preguntas muajajaja. Ya adentro del salón tome asiento y fue cuando una chica de un poco más baja que yo (porque si soy una enana que mide 1.64) de cabello negro y ojos azules claro se me acercó algo nerviosa.

-O- oye dijiste que te gustaba la música clásica ¿T- te quisieras unir al club de música? V- veras nos falta un miembro y…

No acabo de decir su oferta cuando me levante de mi asiento algo que le sorprendió y en cierta forma le asusto, pero trate de sonreír "amigable" para que no se asustara

-Me alaga la oferta pero no puedo aceptarlo, si bien es cierto que me gusta la música clásica eso no quiere decir que sepa tocar algún instrumento de ella. Lo siento

Y me incline en forma de disculpa, la chica me dijo que no me preocupará que estaba bien; pero solo podía sentir la mirada de Kagami en mi persona, supongo que porque él sabe que si se tocar lo que no sabe es el por qué no puedo hacerlo en público. De todas formas, dudo que pregunte algo así ahora

Las horas iban pasando hasta que llegó el momento de irse a su casa claro que yo en clases sólo pensaba en cómo le haría para que me aceptaran y es que no ha de ser tan sencillo. Según tengo entendido tengo que llenar un formulario, está bien eso puedo decirle a algún profesor que me diga como lleno para estar en el club y hablarlo con Takeda -sensei, si, así se llamaba el consejero sino mal recuerdo. Que complicado pero de verdad deseo entrar, daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

-Akira -san ¿Estás bien? Estas muy pensativa -Me dijo Kuroko al estar a mi lado después de que guardara sus cosas

-¿Eh? Ah, no te preocupes Kuroko -kun estaba pensando en la clase -Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Está bien, Akira -san ¿Vas a venir con nosotros? -Me preguntó mientras que Kagami se quedaba detrás de él

-¿Vas a vernos practicar? -Ahora quien hacia las preguntas era el acosador, digo, digo, Kagami

-Lo siento tengo algo que hacer llegaré algo tarde y si Kagami -kun, los voy ir a ver así que los alcanzo después, nos vemos -Después de decir eso me despedí de ambos y me fui a dirección contraria

Tenía que ir con Takeda- sensei para pedirle que me diera un formulario y así poder unirme, claro que cuando estuve hablando con él me dijo algo que no me esperaba en lo absoluto. Que tenía que impresionarlo en la práctica, o bueno tenía que conseguir que Riko (la entrenadora) digiera que quedó impresionada con mi trabajo y así podría llegar a ser manager del equipo sin ningún problema, y de inmediato

¿YO COMO IBA A IMPRESIONARLA?

Pero si yo no podía o bueno… si podía, pero solo se me ocurría una cosa; pues recolectar información es algo bueno, aunque no lo suficiente para impresionar a una persona. Así que mi única opción es jugando

Realmente por ser un deporte que jugué desde pequeña, estoy bastante acostumbrada y en forma, pero fueron meses en los que ya no jugaba. Mi razón fue que me había lesionado el tobillo y pus… tuve que guardar reposo, pero el doctor dijo hace una semana más o menos que ya podría usarlo con normalidad. Claro que tuviera cuidado de hacer sobreesfuerzo. No me preocupaba, pero me sentía nerviosa, como si fuera la primera vez que jugará

Terminé aceptando el trato y fui lo más rápido que pude al entrenamiento

Se notaba que no mucha gente iba a verlos porque de inmediato que entre la vista de todos se centró en mi. ¡Dios! ¡Eso era demasiado para mí! Seguramente me sonroje un poco… la verdad no sé. Lo bueno es que solo fueron unos momentos ya que volvían todos a su entrenamiento, claro que los más curiosos volteaban un poco

-Este… ¿Se encuentra Riko -senpai? -Pregunte algo nerviosa intentando buscar con la mirada a la única chica del equipo

-Soy yo, ¿Se te ofrece algo? -Una chica de cabello café se acerco a mi algo confundida, supongo que no esperaba mi presencia

-¡Yo… veras quiero unirme al equipo! -Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa

¡Jajaja la cara de todos los chicos era bastante graciosa!, casi como la del acosador cuando me vio pero no se podía comparar. Bueno, al notarlo la entrenadora me pidió que habláramos en privado, y nos alejamos algo de los chicos; les seré sincera sentía un dolor en el estomago pero yo realmente quería unirme y jugaría de ser necesario

-Bueno, veras no sé si sepas pero no hay un equipo para chicas, y si quieres ser mánager tienes que hablarlo con Takeda -sensei -Me dijo rascando un poco su nuca

-¡Ya me adelante! Dijo que si lograba impresionarte en la práctica podría unirme sin problema puedes preguntarle, de verdad quisiera entrar y poder ayudar a mejorar a los chicos tengo experiencia en el basket puedo recolectar información con facilidad… y puedo demostrarlo con un partido -Le mire bastante confiada en lo que decía

-¿Eh? ¿Estás segura de eso? Vaya, admiro esa valentía que tienes. De acuerdo, puedes jugar pero ¿Lo harás así? -Me pregunto al ver como venia vestida, lástima que no traiga tenis, en cambio por la falda no había problema, siempre traía un short debajo

-No hay problema con eso, estaré bien -Intente sonreír para que no se preocupará por como vestía

-Vale, pero aún no se tu nombre

No sé porque me empecé a sentir analizada por Riko, supongo que quería ver que tan fuerte era. Como me dijo Kuroko que ella usaba el observar a la gente para ver su capacidad para jugar. Daba miedo, ugh

-Ah, es verdad ni siquiera me he presentado. Un gusto, Riko -senpai, mi nombre es Akira Naomi -Me incliné un poco, aún no me acostumbraba a volverlo a hacer

-Bueno como ya sabes yo soy Aida Riko, el gusto es mío. ¡Oigan chicos reúnanse! -Volteo para gritarles a los chicos quienes se mantenían entrenando.

Claro que al oír el grito todos de inmediato vinieron sin dejar de mirarme, ok, aún parecían sorprendidos pero bueno. Cuando note a Kuroko, Kagmi y los chicos que hoy conocí, sonreí haciendo sonrojar a todos los chicos algo raro a mi parecer.

-Bueno, les quiero presentar a Akira Naomi ella el día de hoy jugará un partido con ustedes para ver si puede pertenecer al equipo

-¡¿Eh?!

Todos, TODOS, los chicos gritaron sorprendidos (a excepción de Kuroko), no me burle de ellos porque esto se supone tenía que ser una situación seria. Pero ¡Ugh! Era muy difícil de controlarse con ellos. Bueno, solté una pequeña carcajada y me incliné nuevamente para presentarme yo misma, aunque por dentro me moría ya no de nervios sino de risa

-¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Akira Naomi, y espero tengamos un buen partido

-M- mucho gusto Akira, mi nombre es Hyūga Junpei y soy capitán del equipo -Dijo un chico de lentes

-El mío es Kiyoshi Teppei, un gusto Akira -san -Ahora dijo un chico de cabello café y sonrisa boba. Me recordó a las sonrisas que pone mi primo

-Yo soy Izuki Shun -Dijo un chico de cabello negro algo ¿serio?

-Y yo soy Koganei Shinji y él Mitobe Rinnosuke -Me dijo un chico de aspecto gatuno cuando se presento señalando a un chico más alto que él

-Y yo soy, Tsuchida Satoshi, un gusto

Y el último senpai en presentarse fue un chico con los ojos cerrados… y como no había necesidad de que los de primero se presentaran, ya que los conocía. Comenzamos el partido, estaba emocionada, sería un juego de tres contra tres; mis rivales serían Hyūga, Kagami y Kiyoshi. Se notaba que eran muy fuertes, pero no me dejaría vencer tenía que impresionar a la entrenadora

Mi equipo constaba de Kuroko e Izuki bien, el juego estuvo muy reñido, la verdad, nos dieron una dura batalla, pero gracias a los pases de Kuroko pudimos burlarlos unas veces y a la visión de Izuki nos ayudó, logramos evitar que tomaran el balón. En serio pudimos a ver ganando yo con mis lanzamientos y velocidad, ya que podía detener a Kagami pero no bastó, él junto a los senpais eran fuertes y nos terminaron ganando por una canasta de tres, aaah, bueno, al menos traté de dar lo mejor pero ¡No me rendiré! Seré la mánager cueste lo que cueste

Furihata, quien estaba más cerca nos dio un agua a Kuroko y a mí, quien se sentó porque por alguna razón terminó mareado, supongo que no es muy resistente a partidos tan "feroces", pobre espero esté bien pero bueno ese no es el tema. Yo me fui acercando a la entrenadora quien estaba platicando con Hyūga sobre el partido. Estaba nerviosa pero segura de mí

-Riko -senpai lo siento, pero no me daré por vencida ¡Así que deme otra oportunidad!

Todos los chicos me miraron, supongo que apreciaban mi esfuerzo por no darme por vencida, la entrenadora mi miro con una pequeña sonrisa; yo ya no entendí nada pero vi como alzaba su pulgar ¿Eso significaba que…estaba dentro?

-Akira -san por favor pertenece a Seirin, nos serás de mucha ayuda

-Pero perdí… no entiendo nada Riko -senpai

-Tus números, cuando te vi eran muy sencillos y no podía verlos bien porque llevas el uniforme, no me impresiono pero cuando comenzaste subieron muy rápido. Además de que tenías dos desventajas, los zapatos y el hecho de que tu tobillo estaba en recuperación ¿No es verdad?

-¿En serio pudo deducir eso? ¡Eso es genial!

-De no ser por eso seguro que habrían ganado -Me dijo Hyūga con una pequeña sonrisa acomodando un poco sus lentes

-Seguro que si, eres muy buena Akira -san juguemos otra vez -Ahora dijo el chico de la sonrisa boba

-Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Te unes?

-¡Claro que sí, Riko -senpai!

 _ **Después del entrenamiento, camino al Maji Burguer**_

Aaah, estaba cansada pero muy feliz, por fin tenía mi equipo y estoy segura que será divertido estar con todos

-Akira -san veo que estas muy feliz, ¿Es porque ya eres la mánager? -Me preguntó con una sonrisa muy pequeña

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué más? Ah, sí también se debe a que Kagami -kun pagará mis hamburguesas -Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa burlona

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Y yo porque?! -Me preguntó bastante confundido y molesto, jajaja ¿acaso no sabe que está a mi disposición?

-Porque si no lo haces confesaré algo que tu y yo sabemos

-¡No digas nada!... Eres una manipuladora además de mentirosa

Sabía que con eso bastaba para que cayera ¡Y funcionó! Claro que no esperaba su respuesta…me atrapó

No es verdad no me atrapo el muy idiota se delató solo ¡¿Será o sólo se hará?! Ugh, No soportaba la mirada de Kuroko, aunque no lo mostrará era más que obvio que quería saber qué pasaba.

-¡No soy una mentirosa! ¡Tenías que ser idiota!

-¡No me digas idiota! ¡Boba y estúpida mujer!

-Ugh, como sea, ya no puedo hacer nada les diré porque y como es que mentí pero cuando lleguemos y Kagami -kun pague mi comida

-¡Yo no pagaré nada!

-Akira -san no tienes que decir nada si no quieres

-Está bien, Kuroko -kun, quiero decirlo, además no es algo que sea malo de decir

Después de esa pequeña charla, nuestro camino al Maji fue en silencio, ya no estaba tan lejos que digamos pero nadie se atrevió a decir algo. Ya una vez adentro fuimos a pedir lo que comeríamos ¡Kagami termino comprando mi comida! ¡Muajajaja! Como sea, nos fuimos a sentar en una de las mesas cerca de la venta yo al lado de Kuroko

En tan poco tiempo y ya le tengo bastante confianza, pero es que él es muy lindo… ¡A su modo, pero lo es! Una vez sentados Kagami no dudo en empezar a comer su pila de hamburguesas mientras yo tome un poco de mi refresco y comía mi una de mis tres hamburguesas que tenía, Kuroko solo nos observaba bebiendo de su malteada. El ambiente estaba algo tenso, yo tenía que romperlo así que deje de comer para empezar a hablar

-Bien, verás Kuroko -kun, a lo que Kagami -kun se refiera con "mentirosa" fue cuando la chica se acercó a mí para que me uniera al club de música clásica, no sé si te acuerdas que le dije que no sé tocar ningún instrumento…

-Sí, lo recuerdo Akira -san

-Pues le mentí porque si sé tocar, se tocar el piano desde los seis años

-¿Y porque le mentiste?

No me sorprende que Kagami pregunté eso, pero bueno, no quería contestarla tan pronto y más porque apenas hoy los conocí, pero sé que puedo confiar en ellos, es como una sensación de que son de confianza. Ni modo, aunque no les contaré todo si lo importante…

-Pues verás le hice una promesa a mi padre de ya no tocar el piano porque me hacía daño

-Creo que no entiendo

-No me extraña Kagami -kun, siempre has sido despistado en todo

-Jajajaja eres todo un Bakagami -kun

-¡Oí!

-Bueno retomando el tema… es porque hubo cierto tiempo que me hizo daño tocarlo pero no podía dejarlo de tocar así que le hice una promesa, no volvería a tocarlo. Así que técnicamente me lo prohibió

-Pero tu padre ¿Por qué haría eso Akira -san?

-Lo hizo para protegerme pero a veces siento que no fue la manera

-Sin embargo ayer te escuché tocarlo

-Ah, jajaja bueno eso fue porque estaba aburrida, y la verdad a pesar de que me causaba daño, siempre amé el tocar el piano, además que ya he superado eso, eso sí, ya no debería tocarlo

-Ya veo, entonces es por eso que rechazaste la propuesta, Akira -san, lo hiciste por tu padre

-Bueno soy su única hija, siempre he querido verle feliz, aunque…

¡Es mi venganza contra ese idiota pelirrojo, muajajaja! Ok el día de hoy me he reído mucho como villana… me estoy comenzando a dar miedo yo sola, jajaja (?)

-¿Sabes por qué Kagami -kun sabía que ayer tocaba el piano, Kuroko -kun?

-Puedo darme una idea, Akira -san

-¡No le digas!

-Pues…veras resulta que Kagami -kun es un acosador… ¡Se quedó dormido en mi puerta!

-¡No es verdad!

-Kagami -kun, no pensé que fueras esa clase de chico, ya no quiero ser tu sombra

-¡Que no fue así Kuroko!

Realmente pasar tiempo con estos dos era divertido ¡Y más molestar a Kagami! Es muy fácil abrirse a este par de chicos jaja. Sin duda me alegró de haberlos conocido sería muy aburrida la escuela sin estos dos, en fin, se hacía tarde y sería mejor volver

Así que ahí estábamos despidiéndonos de Kuroko quien se iba por otro camino unas cuadras después del Maji, luego Kagami y yo nos fuimos a nuestra casa, o bueno departamentos, seguro mi primo ya llego y me esperaba una cena ¡Yeih! Como adoraba a mi primo, y ese chico Kiyoshi, sin duda se parecía a él cuando sonreía como bobo. Bueno, ya estábamos en nuestras puertas así que llegó el momento de despedirse

-Nos vemos mañana, Kagami, espero que no me sigas acosando -Le dije con un tono de broma

-¡Que no lo hacía! -Me grito, creo que este chico necesita controlar su enojo

-Si bueno, ese es mi criterio acosador -kun -Seguí jugando con él

-¡No me digas así! -Vi como suspiraba, supongo que ya se canso y quería irse ya

-Bueno, ahora sí, nos vemos mañana -Ya me iba a ir de no ser porque Kagami me tomo mi muñeca, algo que…hizo que me sonroje

-Oye… deberías encarar a tu padre ¿No crees?

-Gracias, Kagami, pero no, él nunca tiene tiempo

-¿No crees que deberías decirle sin importar que?

-No es tan fácil, el nunca me escucharía además que está bien, ahora puedo tocar el piano. Así que gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien… buenas noches -Hice que soltará mi muñeca y entré a casa

Había sido un día agotador, quería cenar, hablar de mi día con mi primo y descansar, no quería pensar ahora en mi padre. No, ahora quería celebrar el hecho de que ¡logré ser mánager de Seirin! Y nada, ni nadie me quitará esa felicidad que conseguí ni siquiera mi propio padre. Cuando estuve adentro me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi primo.

-Oh, ya regresaste Aki -chan dime ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bastante bien ¡Logre entrar al equipo!

-No me sorprende, eres muy buena, tenían que aceptarte

-Bueno, ¿Y el tuyo cómo estuvo?

-Nada nuevo, solo que… ¡Ya conseguí novia!

-¡¿What?! ¡Dime que paso!

Y así estuvimos toda la noche, el me contó cómo es que tuvo a su nueva novia, ya quería conocerla y advertirle que no lastimara a mi primo. Y yo le conté como conseguí entrar, fue muy agradable el ambiente y la cena ¡HMMM, DELICIOSA! Ya era tarde y debía dormir así que después de reposar me fui a mi cuarto y tome unas hojas que Riko -senpai me dio y las leí, era toda la información de los chicos. Cuando las leí quede sorprendida por todo y más porque decía algo sobre una generación milagrosa. Así que un equipo de súper dotados ¿Eh? ¡Qué interesante! Y quiero conocerlos, no puedo esperar

* * *

 **Notas; Lo sé, me tardé, pero como dije el internet no me dejo actualizar uwu, pero no desperdicie tiempo, ewe pero bueno, de aquí en adelante se basará en los episodios del anime de la segunda temporada. En fin a todas las personas que comentan ¡Gracias!**

 **Y respondiendo a tu pregunta Taisa xD ni idea eso, será una sorpresa. Nos vemos. :3**


	4. Conociendo la luz y sombra

**Notas: Bien, como les dije aquí mi nuevo capítulo xDD este se lo dedico a Kiryhara que ha estado diciendo muchas cosas lindas de mi fic, ¡Muchas gracias! :3 espero les guste y cualquier duda háganmelo saber con un comentario OwO) ¡Sin más que decir a leer!**

* * *

Capitulo 4. Conociendo la luz y sombra

Mi mañana fue de lo más normal este día, a excepción de que mi primo no pudo verme, pero no lo culpo. Tenía que irse temprano por la Universidad, eso sí, me dejo de desayunar y mí almuerzo. En verdad mi primo es un amor de persona, juraría que si conociera a un chico como él (no tanto) me casaría sin pensarlo, aunque sería todo un problema, seguro habrían un montón de chicas tras de él (y la verdad la hay)

En fin, terminé algo desvelada por empezar a buscar información sobre estos chicos… Ah, sí, la generación milagrosa aún no puedo creer que exista un grupo de chicos que sean tan ¿Monstruosos? La verdad me sorprendí mucho cuando fui investigando cosas de cada uno. Según lo que encontré al inició son cinco miembros los que conforman la generación milagrosa, cada uno con una habilidad especial. Además de haber un jugador reconocido por esos cinco miembros

Ya sabía quién era ese hombre fantasma pero vaya, Kuroko me seguía impresionado cada vez más. Mi pequeño amigo, me siento tan orgullosa (él es más alto que yo)

Como me gusta informarme bien investigue a cada chico, desde que estuvieron todos juntos hasta en la actualidad, el primero era Kise Ryōta un chico con la habilidad de ver una técnica y poder copiarla a la perfección haciendo de esta más fuerte, además de tener un trabajo como modelo. Pensé en él como un chico algo superficial, no sé por qué. Además, me enteré qué le ganamos en un juego de practica antes de iniciar la Inter-High; él siguiente era Midorima Shintarō, un chico con la habilidad de lanzar tiros de tres desde media o completa cancha, además de ser una buena defensa y ofensiva

Yo no soy tan buena con los tiros de tres, pero ¡Que pueda desde la cancha completa es impresionante! También logramos ganarles, son tan geniales los senpais; el siguiente fue Aomine Daiki la verdad encontrar información de él no fue tan sencillo, ya que sus habilidades crecen en un ritmo impresionante (lo cual lo hace aún más sospechoso)

Como sea, él es un jugador que está acostumbrado a un juego rápido, tiene la habilidad de poder tirar desde cualquier ángulo de la canasta ¡¿En serio existe alguien así?! Bueno, sinceramente no me gusto ver la información porque perdimos contra ellos, una dura batalla por lo que investigue

Siento que les dolió mucho perder contra ellos. Pero bueno, ya parecían mejor cuando los vi ayer y eso me alegraba. El siguiente monstruo, digo, digo milagro era Murasakibara Atsushi, un chico bastante alto para nuestra corta edad, con una habilidad peculiar, él suele tener un buen control al momento de ser defensiva aunque podría llegar a ser una buena ofensiva, tiene una habilidad en especial el Martillo de Thor. Pfff cuando escuche el nombre no pude evitar reír un poquito

Y bien, el último milagro Akashi Seijūrō, este chico fue él que más me impresionó de todos, sin duda un chico por el cual temer. Pero bueno, el tiene una extraña habilidad que me dio algo de miedo. El ojo del emperador, no sé muy bien qué es ya que no suele usarlo. Su equipo es muy fuerte, está formado por los reyes sin corona (si también los investigue y vi que Kiyoshi es uno de ellos) además que todo lo que hace es perfecto ¡Genial alguien que tiene grandezas de superioridad! Aunque no sé si Aomine sea igual o peor. Aún no les conozco así que no me preocupo

¿Ves? Estuve hasta las 3 de la mañana investigando un montón de cosas, y según yo me tenía que ir a dormir temprano para la escuela. Argh, ni los conozco y ya empiezan a caerme mal, okno, pero si a fastidiarme por quitarme mis horas de sueño

Ya se me hacía algo tarde (me quede entretenida viendo un anime que sale en la mañana) y tuve que terminar mi desayuno y salir corriendo hacia la escuela claro que…ejem ¿Se me olvidaba quien tenía de vecino? Nada más ni nada menos que el acosador (nunca dejaré de llamarlo así). Nuestras miraras chocaron cuando ambos salimos al mismo tiempo, me miro como si fuera un bicho raro

-¿Y tú que me ves? -Le dije algo extrañada de su actitud

-¿Eh? Ah, nada es sólo que se no pensé verte hasta en la escuela -Me dijo aún sorprendido

-Bueno, es obvio que nos íbamos a cruzar, acosador -kun

-¡Te dije que no me llames así!

-Bueno ya cálmate, Kagami, mejor ya vámonos que si no se nos hará tarde

-¡Es verdad! No puedo llegar otra vez tarde

-Jajaja sí que eres un flojo

-¡Mejor ya cállate!

Íbamos hablando (o bueno discutiendo) de cualquier cosa que se me ocurría para molestar a Kagami, jaja este chico es tan fácil de molestar que no deja de ser aburrido

En la entrada nos encontramos a Kuroko quien venía leyendo un libro, ¡Oh! parecía interesante, tal vez le diga que me diga como se llame, adoro leer y no he leído nada de nada desde hace unos días. Sería agradable hacerlo. ¡Me estoy desviando del tema!

Yo la verdad quería conocer más de Kuroko ya que casi no había mucha información de él, o al menos un tanto personal, además de que marcan a Kagami como un nuevo jugador quien ha ido a la par de la generación de los milagros ¡AAAH! Por más que quiera olvidarlos no puedo, es frustrante pero mi modo

Yo no estaba muy unida a la conversación ya que ellos mantenían cierta platica, pero los escuchaba y daba mi opinión respecto al tema así fue hasta llegar al salón donde minutos después el profesor entro y comenzó su clase. Para no aburrirme le lanzaba bolitas de papel a Kagami, jaja era muy divertirlo verlo contenerse para no llamar la atención, aunque uno que otro profesor si que lo noto y tuvieron que reprenderlo

En la hora de receso todo normal, Kuroko como había prometido me enseño parte de la escuela, y hubo cosas pequeñas sin importancia que no me enseñó. También venia Kagami con nosotros, quien se intentaba desquitar conmigo, claro que por ser mujer no haría nada, pero no esperaba que me llevara cargando por casi toda la escuela como si de un costal de papas se tratara

¡Eso fue muy vergonzoso! Tal parece que el acosador le gusta que le diga así porque busca más motivos para molestar. Después de eso las horas de clase transcurrieron con normalidad

Aunque… hubo un detalle, había varias chicas del salón susurrando un par de cosillas en secreto sin que las cache el profesor sobre mí y Kagami. Que hagan lo que quiera esas estúpidas fijadas, total, no necesitaba saber que decían de mí porque siempre era el mismo cuento de siempre

Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía amigas eso era algo ¿Normal? Quién sabe (aunque estoy acostumbrada a no tenerlas) pero realmente la única persona que me ha aparecido amable fue esa que me pidió entrar a su club, pero no he sabido de ella ¿Se habrá enfermado? Como sea, no es algo en lo que daba meterme

 _ **Horas después al (casi) finalizar las clases**_

¡Yeih! No estuvimos en la última clase por qué teníamos un partido de práctica con la escuela Komada, algo que había mencionado Kuroko y nos teníamos que ir antes ¡Estaba feliz por fin podría verlos jugar! Por fin conocería a la famosa luz y sombra; además de que sería la primera vez que trabajo de mánager en Seirin. Estaba nerviosa pero muy lista

Cuando los chicos estaban cambiándose note que en la maleta de Kuroko, quien me la encargo un momento, había algo raro pues se empezó a mover ¡Yo no creo en nada sobre natural! Pero curiosa quise ver como se movía daba miedo. Al final cuando la abrí note un pequeño cachorrito con ojos idénticos a los de mi pequeño amigo. ¡Era realmente tierno! Aunque, siempre he preferido los gatos este perrito era muy tierno; pensaba hasta en secuestrarlo pero no podría hacerle eso a mi pequeño amigo. No con la ayuda que me ha dado

El juego iba bien, no tenía mucho que hacer solo atender a los chicos en los pequeños minutos que daban, la verdad hacerlo era algo vergonzosos pero todo por ellos, aunque también estaba a mi cuidado de Nigou, si, al final Kuroko me dijo que así le llamaban para abreviar su nombre (también descubrí que a Kagami no le gustan; interesante muajajaja) Terminamos ganando el partido la verdad estaba muy feliz, el equipo de la escuela Komoda no lo hacía mal, pero ellos ¡Se lucieron!

Como sea, al finalizar el partido todos nos fuimos directo a comer, que bien porque la tripa me chillaba, jaja si soy muy comelona. Estábamos todos platicando, los de segundo en una mesa y los de primero en la otra (yo con ellos obviamente) Kagami hacía gestos muy divertidos por querer comer uno de sus brócolis con la mano izquierda (Gracias a Dios soy ambidiestra) y era gracioso ver que no podía resultaba bastante divertido

-¡Waaah! ¡Maldicion! -Esos eran los gritos de Kagami

-Kagami, ya cállate -Jajaja Hyūga reprendiéndolo, me caía muy bien el capitán

-Eh, lo siento -Le respondió Kagami

-El brócoli está muy resbaloso -Dijo Kiyoshi con su sonrisa boba

-¿Ese es el problema? -Preguntó Hyūga

-Pero ¿Qué se supone que hace Kagami -kun? -Ahora era yo la que preguntaba sobre lo que sucedía

-Está practicando -Me había contestado uno de los senpais (la verdad olvide su nombre, me siento terrible)

¿Practica usar su mano izquierda? Oh, creo que algo así me había informado Riko, sobre que Kagami debe usar su mano izquierda ya que si quiere conseguir un mejor salto debería hacerlo. En ese instante sucedió algo gracioso, al acosador se le volvió a caer el brócoli pero salió volando hacia el otro lado y Nigou se lo comió. La escena me pareció divertida y había soltado una pequeña carcajada, claro que eso molesto a Kagami quien me miraba con unos ojos que, si la mirada pudiera matar ya estaría muerta. ¡Pero no había sido la única ya que Kuroko también sonrió! muy poquito pero lo hizo

¡Yo lo noté!

-Por cierto ¿Qué quieren hacer el viernes?

Oh eso había llamado mi atención porque según tengo entendido es un día festivo y no había clases

¡GENIAL A VER ANIME TODA LA TARDE O LEER EL MANGA DE ONE PIECE! ¡GENIAL ES LA P**A OSTIA! Estaba tan embobada en que haría que no escuché toda la conversación solo alcance a ver como Furihata sacaba un cartel sobre Baloncesto Callejero, hmm me pareció interesante ya que no veía algo que prohibiera a una chica jugar, tal vez haya un ligero cambio de planes, bueno no ligero un brutal cambio de planes, ¡Sería divertido jugar con los chicos de primero! Y además seguro que ganaríamos con nuestro equipo ya me lo estaba imaginando hasta que Riko interrumpió mis pensamientos

-¡Oigan, los de primero! ¿No saben lo que es un día festivo? Descansar. Deben descansar -Nos dijo con una cara preocupada

Ugh, yo entendía eso pero sería tan divertido que jugáramos, claro que Furi intervino, supongo que quería jugar tanto como yo

-Lo sabemos, pero Kagami y Kuroko siempre pueden jugar en los partidos pero bueno, nos gustaría jugar a nosotros algunas veces

¡Dioooos! Las palabras de Furi me llagaron a mi corazón, quería ir a abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no podía hacer eso en público, tengo que mantenerme como "buena estudiante" claro, que escuchar lo que dijo Kiyoshi nos animó a todos ¡Además convenció a la entrenadora! ¡Kiyoshi es el mejor! En fin, solo los de primero íbamos a participar

Cuando todos salimos del local de comida cada quien tomo su camino, yo iba con Kuroko y Kagami, el ambiente era bueno pero no hablaba nadie, Kagami parecía muy emocionado, supongo que porque él está acostumbrado al baloncesto callejero. Seguro que es por eso

-Oye Kuroko -kun dime una cosa ¿Toda la generación de los milagros es… molesta?

-¿Por qué dices eso Akira -san?

-¡Yo diría que son un dolor de cabeza!

-Oh, bueno, me entró curiosidad porque tú fuiste parte de ellos y que sepa ya se han enfrentado a tres de ellos

-Bueno, no hay mucho que decir sobre ellos son personas muy fuertes

-Entiendo, así que monstruos

-¿Por qué tu interés en ellos Akira?

¡Wow wow! Llámenme loca pero es la primera vez que escucho que Kagami diga mi apellido, yo no soy un fastidio o mentirosa u otra manera de llamarme que ha usado, pero bueno ese no es el tema ahora

-¿Eh? Ah, pues investigue un poco de ellos y pues me impresione con sus habilidades, Kagami -kun

-Así que hiciste una investigación, muy interesante Akira -san

-Jajaja nada que ver, solo me dio curiosidad ya quiero ver como son en persona

-Bueno, sin duda tanto con Kise como con Midorima serán un fastidio

La conversión no terminó ahí pero ya no giraba en torno a los milagros sino a cosas un poco más personales o cosas de la escuela. Era tan fácil hablar con el acosador y el pequeño amigo que no me di cuenta cuando Kuroko tuvo que tomar otro camino, sentí que nunca lo vería otra vez, está bien exageraba pero si sentí feito, bueno, en fin se fue a su casa mientras que Kagami y yo a la nuestra, ya estábamos los dos enfrente de mi casa era el momento de despedirse

-Nos vemos Kagami, digo, acosador -kun

-Ja-ja que graciosa, ¡te dije que dejes de llamarme así!

-Es inevitable, no podré dejar de llamarte así por nada del mundo

-¡Eres un fastidio!

-Claro que no, solo me encana molestarte… Oye Kagami, ¿Qué paso con el partido contra Aomine?

No recibía respuesta y era una molestia ¿tan duro fue? Kagami estaba a punto de decir algo cuando algo o más bien alguien nos interrumpió alguien ¡Que oportuno era a veces mi primo! Aunque, ugh, nunca podría molestarme con él, es mi primo después de todo aunque por alguna razón estaba más "cariñoso" que de costumbre, supongo que es porque tuvo un buen día

-¡Aki -chan! -Casi me tira del abrazo que me dio

-Hiro, ten cuidado pudimos habernos caído -Le regañe con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Oh vamos! No te he visto en todo el día y más porque tuve que salir temprano por culpa de la Universidad

-Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso Hiro

-Y… ¿Qué haces hablando con el vecino?

¡Se me olvidaba que Kagami seguía aquí! O tal vez no… Como sea, pobre seguro que esta incomodo por la situación, aunque parecía más molesto que incomodo y a saber por qué. Supongo que porque lo excluí jajaj parece un niño

-Bueno, Hiro, te presento a Kagami Taiga es parte del equipo de Seirin es el As. Kagami te presentó a Hiroshi Takahashi él es…-Fui interrumpida por mi primo

-Eeeh, así que es así, mucho gusto yo soy el novio de Aki -chan - Le sonrió malicioso a Kagami ¡¿Que pretendía?! Aunque Kagami seguía algo molesto, ¿Por qué será? Ya no entiendo nada

-Es un gusto, entonces Takahashi, no pensé que Akira tuviera un novio -Le contesto mientras le veía desafiante ¡¿Kagami es tonto o se hace?!

-¿Eh? ¡No le mientas Hiro! Luego porque crees que hay rumores -Ya estaba un poco harta de esto así que prefiero terminarlo lo más pronto posible

-¡Que mala! Yo quería jugar con él, bueno no hay nada que hacer -Soltó un largo suspiro

Realmente no entendí lo último que dijo Hiro y que show con mi primo de decir ese tipo de cosas, y más a Kagami que capaz y si se cree las cosas. En fin parece que el enojo le pasó, parecía bipolar cambiando de humor jajaja

-Bueno, Kagami como te decía él es mi primo mi tutor se podría también decir

-Ya no importa si es o no tu novio, me voy nos vemos mañana Akira, que no se te olvidé venir temprano ese día

Entonces Kagami entro a su cara algo ¿serio? Que rara forma de portarse

-¿Eh? ¿De qué habla Aki -chan?

-Nos vemos entonces, Kagami… vayamos a dentro y te cuento, Hiro

Prácticamente lo arrastre hacia la casa, tome aire y un aura asesina comenzó a salir de mi mientras me dirigía hacia mi primo, quería respuestas y las quería ¡AHORA!

-¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso? ¡Sabes que es un idiota!

-Ugh, no sé sentí que debía hacerlo, por favor no te enojes -Me hizo los mismos ojos que le puse yo la otra vez…tengo que admitir que funcionó

-Vale, entiendo que te guste molestar, pero no le digas que eres mi novio, eso es muy raro e incomodo para mí

-Hmm vale, por cierto, tienes que contarme tu primer día siendo mánager

-¡CLARO!

Le conté como me fue el día de hoy, alguna que otra cosa omitida pero nada más también le dije que si me dejaba ir con los chicos y decía que con la condición que cuando volviera tendría que tocar el piano, acepte, también lo necesitaba. Luego mi primo me contó cómo le fue en el día, dice que agotador pero que gracias a Misaki (así se llama su novia) pudo aguantar, decía que le daba mimos y cosas entre novios. Fue un largo día además de que divertido, ¡Espero que el viernes que vayamos al evento sea aún más! Ya quería que fuera ese día para poder jugar

.

.

.

 _ **En el departamento de Kagami (después de que entrará)**_

-Será mejor que vaya a prepararme de cenar -Dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a su cocina pensativo

¿Por qué seguía este raro malestar? Ugh espero no enfermarme odio cuando pasa, así que agradezco que sean pocas las veces pero desde que ese sujeto la abrazó sentí un como un nudo en mi estomago. Argh mejor lo olvido, ahora solo debo concentrarme en los juegos que tendremos próximamente, solo espero sea emocionante y que los rivales no sean tan débiles

* * *

 **Notas; Bien aquí esta lamento la demora pero el internet no me dejo uwu pero bueno quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que se toman la molestia de comentar. En verdad son muy lindas, y no sé preocupen las chicas con las que tengo especiales pendientes ;) las subiré pronto. Nos vemos el viernes con otro cap sino es que el domingo \\(UuU)/ nos vemos**


	5. Street Basketball

**Notas: Bien chicas aquí está el nuevo cap, espero que les guste mucho, y de nueva cuenta agradezco que sigan está loca historia. ¡Sin sus comentarios yo no haría esto, así que sin más a leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 5. Street Basketball

Me desperté bastante temprano a pesar de la hora que dormí anoche y es que el anime estaba bueno, y eso no se puede pausar por nada del mundo, terminé como por las cuatro de la mañana dormida y eso porque mi primo me obligó a dormir

Me desperté a las diez (para mi es temprano) y tenía que apresurarme porque me vería con los chicos al medio día, así que mi primo me preparo el desayuno más rico del mundo, y me dio dinero. A veces quisiera un novio como él, espero que la tipa esta, ehmm, Misaki lo cuide mucho, o sino la mato. Ya estaba saliendo de mi casa y curiosamente el acosador también, bueno esto se vuelve aburrido sino puedo molestarle necesito idear nuevas formas de eso

-¡Buenos días, Kagami! ¿Cómo amaneció el ser más genial del mundo?

Le "sonreí amistosamente" aunque por dentro moría de risa al ver su reacción de miedo, terror y asco juntados, más o menos como cuando veía a Nigou

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Akira?... ¿O estás enferma?

Me tomo la frente, y se acerco a mi rostro de no ser porque me gire rápidamente me hubiera sonrojado

-¡Idiota! Nunca vuelvo a ser amable contigo acosador -kun

-Ah, ahí está la Akira que conozco, bien, vámonos

-¡Hump!

Comenzamos a caminar en silencio, no había mucho de qué hablar, al menos no hasta que nos encontramos con Kuroko, y tal parece no venía solo Nigou también vino, la verdad en cuanto lo vi lo tomé y empecé a hacerle mimos

-¡Eres tan adorable Nigou! ¿Quién es el mejor perro? Tú lo eres, si tú lo eres

La verdad parecía tonta haciéndole eso al perro pero él respondía esos mimos lamiendo mi mejilla, Kagami quien veía eso se mentía un tanto alejado, ugh, es muy malo porque Nigou es un cachorrito muy adorable y no creo que le haga daño

-Akira -san parece que te gusta mucho Nigou

-Bueno es que siempre quise un perro y él tuyo es muy lindo

-Si quieres puedes cuidarlo las veces que quieras

-¿Cómo si fuera su madre? ¡Sería fantástico!

Lo había dicho en forma de broma y aunque estaba sonriendo note como a Kuroko no pareció molestarle es más le agrado

-Si tú quieres

-¿E- eh?

¡Kuroko aceptaba que yo fuera su madre! OMG, ¿Kuroko sabrá qué quiere decir eso? Que si yo fuera su madre él tendría que ser el… padre… Me avergoncé a más no poder ya no podía mirar a mi pequeño amigo, así que nerviosa tuve que preguntarle

-¿Sabes que es lo que quieres decir Kuroko -kun?

-Claro que lo sé, Akira -san

-¿Y no te molesta?

-¿Por qué debería?

Su respuesta tan simple hizo que mis latidos dejaran de ser tan fuertes, él abiertamente había aceptado eso, ugh, bueno no me desagrada la idea, me parece bien ¿Qué mejor padre que Kuroko? Se ve que es alguien responsable y… ¡Mejor dejo de hablar del tema!

Sorpresivamente Kagami iba en silencio a pesar de estar un poco lejos de Nigou estaba aún lado y escuchaba lo que decíamos y no dijo nada, en verdad que este chico no le entiendo nada. Como sea, ya estábamos todos en el punto de reunión todos menos Kawahara quien en su lugar venia Kiyoshi eso era raro porque en el poco tiempo que le conozco no parecía irresponsable

-Entonces… ¡¿Qué haces aquí senpai?! -Kagami le había preguntado, o más bien gritado a Kiyoshi

-¿Eh? ¿No puedo? -Le respondió sin borrar esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba

-No, pero ¿Dónde está Kawahara?

-Se resfrió

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, vamos a divertirnos

-Claro…

La plática en si fue extraña, pero la verdad me alegra tener a Kiyoshi era un buen senpai se veía que le gustaba mucho el basket y eso era genial, además que me gustaba sus habilidades, eran bastante buenas, y las recuerdo bien con la hoja que me dio Riko. Ya estábamos todos caminando por el lugar, aunque nunca he participado en estas cosas no era tan distinta a algunos eventos que se hacía pocas veces en Londres

Ya estábamos registrando nuestra escuela cuando de repente escuchamos una pequeña platica a nuestro lado, todos voltearon (metiches) a ver quiénes eran; la verdad que no los conozco, pero parecía que los chicos si o al menos eso me dieron a entender después de haber visto sus caras

-¡¿Seirin?!

-¿Seiho?!

En menos de lo que esperábamos estábamos todos reunidos y comiendo (yo un poco más de la cuenta) la verdad ya sabía un poco de sus escuela me di la tarea de investigarla y saber cómo le ganamos aunque no tenía la oportunidad de haberlos conocido

-Que coincidencia, bueno y ¿Qué hacen por aquí? ¿Y su práctica? -Había preguntado un chico que estaba aún lado de mi pequeño amigo

-Tenemos el día libre -Le contesto sin expresión alguna, como era de suponerse

-¿Ya puedes jugar?

-Sí, un poco

Ugh, me sentía excluida de todo este reencuentro entre amigos/rivales así que había ido a por algo de comer, claro que le dije a Kuroko por si preguntaban por mi pero seguro que no había necesidad de ello

Compré lo que quería y un agua, hacía mucho calor y no soportaba mucho estos climas, normalmente me desmayaría, pero no era tan débil. En fin, iba de regreso cuando veo un dulce tirado y no tan lejos un chico de cabello morado y extremadamente gigante ¡Debe ser un Titán!

Sabía que existían ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es unirme a las fuerzas especiales y volverme experta para derrotar a ese titán de dos metros y, okno, mi mente divagaba al pensar en la serie de Shingeki no kyojin, pero bueno tome el dulce y me acerqué a este tipo quien parece estar buscando a alguien, tal vez se perdió

-Disculpa ¿Esto es tuyo?

Le pregunte al momento que le mostraba un dulce, se me hacían familiares pero hace tanto que no como un dulce japonés que no sé cual era. Él volteo a verme, no voy a mentir dio algo de miedo pero al ver su dulce lo tomo con una expresión de flojera

-Gracias…

-Deberías comprar una bolsa o se te seguirán cayendo

Le regañe como si fuera una madre regañando a su pequeño

-Hummm, lo haré no quiero perder mis dulces~

Y con eso se fue, la verdad se me hacía muy familiar su físico, aunque su personalidad parecía de un niño pequeño o de alguien muy flojo, pero ese no es mi problema me di la vuelta y llegó a mi memoria ¡Ese chico era Murasakibara Atsushi! ¡Mierda!

No me di cuenta hasta que se fue, ugh, aunque no tenía nada que decirle, ¿Qué podría decirle si ni me conocía?

Ya ni modo tuve que volver con los chicos se hacía tarde para ir a ver el partido de Seiho y todo por culpa de Kagami, ese comelón voy a hacer que Riko le haga un menú para que deje de tragar tanto. Ya cuando estuvimos para ver el partido fue sorprendente que le estuvieran ganando, el marcador era 51 a 32 ¡No puede ser! No era un equipo débil ¿Entonces? Fue ahí cuando Kagami noto a ese chico que la verdad… ¡Era demasiado sexy! Ugh, pero ese no es el tema, tal parece que se conocían desde hace mucho porque él estaba impactado de verlo

-¡Himuro Tatsuya!

Oh ese era su nombre, vale, bien pero la verdad esta situación es incómoda para mí porque no sé quien carajo es él, pero lo peor de todo ¡ERA DEMASIADO LINDO! Ugh

-¿Taiga?

Dios mío, ya por favor esto parecía novela con toda esta dramatización

-"Vaya, vaya, Taiga. Que sorpresa encontrarte a ti" -Le dijo en ingles a Kagami mientras que se acercaba. No pensé que lo conociera de América, el chico claramente parecía japonés

-"No pareces tan sorprendido. Con esa cara inexpresiva que tienes" -Le dijo al chico, no sé que me sorprendía más el hecho de que esto es muy intenso o que Kagami sepa hablar inglés con una fluidez que casi era perfecta

Si definitivamente era eso, que Kagami pueda hablar inglés

-"Mi cara no es inexpresiva. Es mi naturaleza" -Le contestó con una diminuta sonrisa

¿Alguien más se siente fuera de lugar? ¿No? ¿Soy la única? ¿Acaso no hay más gente? ¿Por qué no detienen esto?

-"¿Es, eh, Himuro? ¿Él amigo de Kagami" -Por fin alguien que intervenía en este ambiente tan intensa

-Oh, se hablar japonés. Es solo que viví tanto tiempo allá que aún no me acostumbro

-Bien eso ayudará

-No somos amigos, se podría decir que soy su hermano

¡No esperaba eso! Pero en si no le creía, no pueden ser hermanos o al menos no de sangre, no tienen nada de parecido y sabría eso ya que cuando estudie al equipo note que Kagami era hijo único

Claro que, Kagami nos empezó a contar a todos sobre su pasado con este chico, en verdad la forma en la que nos decía era tan ¿Triste? No sé me sentí mal por él pero sabía que lo que hizo estuvo mal. Nadie quiere que su rival le deje ganar, y parecía que Kuroko concordaba conmigo porque cuando lo vio un tanto indeciso (algo que me hizo sentir un poco mal por él) le puso una patita de Nigou en su mejilla, jajaja eso fue lo mejor que había visto hasta ahora

-¡Eso dolió!

-No me gusta cuando eres indeciso, Kagami -kun

-¡¿Qué?!

-Creo que comprendo la situación, en todo caso, creo que es tu culpa por dejarlo ganar

Kagami parecía sorprendido por lo que le dijo. Esto se pone bueno

-Si… si lo hubiese dejado ganar…

-No podrías llamar hermano a Himuro -san, y ganarle cuando estaba fuera de juego probablemente no era lo que querías. Pero nadie quiere que su oponente le deje ganar en el juego que ama. Además aunque no son hermanos, no es como si fueras a cambiar

-Kuroko -kun tiene razón, Kagami -kun a nadie le gusta perder eso es un hecho pero que tu rival te deje ganar ¿A eso se le podría considerar una victoria? Aún si incluso implicaba algo complicado no sería la mejor opción

Eso hizo recapacitar a Kagami, quien la verdad ya me estaba hartado con esto, no es que no entienda su situación, pero a pesar que pase eso él nunca dejará de ser su hermano para él después de todo fue su primer amigo

-Tienes razón, me gusta el baloncesto porque me gusta enfrentar oponentes fuertes. Incluso si Tatsuya es mi oponente, gracias Kuroko, Akira ¡Tome mi decisión! Si nos enfrentamos, ¡Jugaré lo mejor que pueda sin importar nada, Tatsuya!

-Seguro, espero con ansias jugar contigo. Por cierto… lo siento ¿Quiénes son?

El ambiente cambio en gran manera por eso, no me había extrañado que no notará a Kuroko pero no sé era raro que preguntará también por mi ¿No me había visto acaso? ¡Pero si yo si tengo presencia! Sin ofender a mi pequeño amigo pero si me sentí extraña

-Mi nombre es Akari Naomi

-¿Akira? ¿Eres novia de Kagami?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ese idiota y yo no somos nada!

-¡Oí!

-Yo soy Kuroko Tetsuya, un gusto en conocerte

-Entonces tú eres… Encontraste a alguien muy interesante Taiga

Sonrío, esa sonrisa… la verdad era la más bonita que hubiera visto en la vida, ¿Ese chico en verdad no es una ilusión? No, no todos lo ven ¿En que pienso? Ugh, supongo que le sol ya comienza a afectarme

-¡Oye Tatsuya! ¿Sabes algo de Kuroko?

-Sí, un poco. En mi equipo también hay un tipo interesante

-Bien, bien basta de charlas que ya me estoy cansando ¿Mejor porque no comienzan a jugar?

-Parece que vienes con muchas ganas, Akira -san

-¡No es mi culpa Kuroko -kun! "Tch aunque los muy bastardos no me dejaran jugar"

Claro que lo último lo susurre en ingles pero no esperaba que este chico, hmm Himuro me oyera

-A una dama no se le puede prohibir jugar ¿No crees?

¿Eh?, ¿Eh?, ¡¿Eh?! ¡Olvidaba que él hablaba ese idioma mierda! No me gusta decir groserías al menos no enfrente de mucha gente

-S- si supongo…

-¡Já! Dama

-¡Silencio Kagami -kun!

-Taiga, no deberías ser grosero con las mujeres y menos si es tu novia

-Este, Himuro -kun, ya te dije que Kagami -kun no es mi novio, así que no lo digas -Le dije con una expresión bastante fuera en sí

-Jajaja vale, ahora si te creo entonces ¿Vamos a jugar?

Con esa pregunta yo me fui a la banca a ver como jugaban, no era mentira lo que dije antes, los malditos no me dejaron jugar porque es algo para chicos, era muy molesto pero si bien es cierto, no había ningún equipo con alguna chica, además que con Kiyoshi ya tenían los cinco. El juego se veía que estaría bueno ya que había tanta intensidad que uno no quería perdérselo, ya estaban a punto de iniciar todos estaban en posición y el juego iba a dar comienzo de no ser por algo que cayó en el balón haciendo llamar la atención de la gente hacia la persona que lo hizo y sorpresivamente era nada más ni nada menos que Murasakibara ¡Genial! Esto se pone aún más intenso ¡Todos estaban tan sorprendidos como yo!

-Llegas tarde, Atsushi

Le regaño Himuro, jajaja así que él suele ser así, bien, bien es bueno conocer un poco a Murasakibara

-Lo siento, me perdí

-Ha pasado un tiempo, Murasakibara -kun

Kagami al escuchar el nombre se sorprendió, supongo que nadie se lo esperaba y menos él que ahora se iba a enfrentar con su amigo/rival/hermano

-¿Eh? Es Kuro -chin ¿Qué haces aquí? Te ves tan serio como siempre. Eres demasiado serio… quiero aplastarte

Eso me asustó ¡Mi pobre pequeño amigo iba ser aplastado! Aunque la imagen que paso por mi cabeza me dio risa no pude ir a ver qué pasaba porque ese chico estaba a punto de tomar su gigante mano en su cabeza. De no ser porque empezó a acariciarla hubiera jurado que si lo aplastaba con una sola mano

-Solo bromeaba~

Tal parece esa acción no le agrado (nota mental a Kuroko no le gusta eso) ya que apartó su mano de su cabeza un tanto molesto

-Por favor no hagas eso

-Oh, ¿Estas molesto? Lo siento~

-Así que si eras Murasakibara -kun

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Eres la chica de antes~

-Es un gusto mi nombre es Akira Naomi, veo que si seguiste mi consejo

-Sí, evite que se cayeran mis dulces~

-¡¿Akira conoces a Murasakibara?!

-Bueno me lo encontré antes, Kagami -kun, al principio no sabía quién era, pero luego pensé y me recordó a mi investigación

-¿Fue cuando fuiste por algo de comer Akira -san?

-Si, Kuroko -kun

Suspire, Kagami ahora parecía sonreír ahora que conocía al que fue centro en la generación de los milagros

-Creía que no vendrías

-En realidad es tu culpa por cambiar el lugar de encuentro a último momento. Solo vine porque querías contemplar los paisajes de Tokio ya que regresaste a Japón. Pero estas jugando baloncesto callejero -Abrió una bolsa de papas algo molesto

-Lo siento, lo siento. Dijeron que les faltaba un jugador y parecía divertido

-¡Oh! Así que Yosen jugó en la Inter-High ¿no? En ese caso Murasakibara -kun jugaste ¿Verdad?

La verdad aún Riko no me había informado sobre quienes ganaron la Inter-High y ahora que tengo a uno de los que participaron ¿Por qué no preguntar? No le hace daño a nadie. Pero cuando esperaba mi respuesta esté negó comiendo una de sus papas

-Hmm, no, no jugué

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, es decir, la única razón por la que no jugué es porque Aka -chin me dijo que no lo hiciera

-¿Aka -chin?

-Es Akashi -kun. Está hablando del ex capitán de la generación de los milagros, Akira -san

-¡¿En serio?! Impresionante

-Por cierto, Nao -chin ten

Fue raro pero de un segundo a otro ya tenía un dulce en la mano la verdad no sabía porque me lo daba ¿Qué le pasa a la generación de los milagros? ¿Siempre era así de rara? Si es así no quiero conocer a los demás

-¿Eh? Gracia pero ¿Por qué me lo das?

-Porque Nao -chin me regreso lo que era mío. Ah lo olvidaba Muro -chin no podemos participar en juegos extraoficiales. Por eso vine a detenerte

-Ya veo, que mal

-Vámonos

De un momento a otro Murasakibara, tiene un apellido muy largo, hmm titán, sí, me gusta cómo suena, pero como sea se estaba llevando a Himuro cuando de repente Kagami lo tomo del hombro para hablar con él la verdad no sé qué pensaba, pero en un instante él titán le arranca la ceja, eso le molesto y a mí me daba mucha pero mucha gracia

-¡JAJAJAJA!

Estallaba de risa mientras que Kagami se enojaba más

-¡Deja de burlarte Akira, y tú! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Son muy largas

-¡¿Me estas escuchando?!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Te dije que jugaras!

-No, es agotador

Ah, todo mundo estaba ¿decepcionado? De cómo era el titán, nadie esperaba que tuviera una actitud así, en fin Kuroko nos explicó un poquito de él, aunque no era mucho sólo que es un gran atleta. Ya se iban otra vez y ahí va Kagami de baboso a echarle pleito ¡Parecen un par de niños! (muy bajo) Pero con eso consiguió provocarlo y termino jugando, me fui otra vez a disfrutar de mi dulce (que por cierto muy rico) mientras que el partido daba inició; el ambiente estaba todo tenso, hasta yo lo sentía y tal parece que Kiyoshi conocía al titán antes de estar en Seirin (todos parecen tener un pasado con todos)

El juego comenzaba bien; hasta el tiro que hizo Himuro estuvo genial ¡Me dejo sin palabras! todo hubiera estado genial de no ser porque comenzó a llover ¡Mierda! El partido fue suspendido y la verdad yo corrí hacia los chicos ¡Waaah! Justo cuando no traje un paraguas

-Chicos tenemos que irnos, nos mojaremos más y se van a enfermar -Les dije a todos algo preocupada, pero Kagami estaba conversando con Himuro

-Lo siento, tendremos que arreglarlo después

-¡Espera Tatsuya!

-También quiero seguir jugando, pero finalmente el partido se cancelará por la lluvia. Sería peligroso jugar con una cancha mojada, además no querrás que tu senpai se vuelva a lesionar ¿Vedad?

¿Cómo es que esté chico sabía de eso? Parece brujo, aunque la verdad el tiro que hizo estuvo muy genial y tal parece que Kagami no pudo a pesar de parecer uno muy sencillo de bloquear, ¡El balón desapareció! Como sea los chicos finalmente se fueron aunque no sin antes que Kuroko hable un poco con Murasakibara, ugh, en serio esté día ¿Podría ser más extraño? Tantos reencuentros hicieron que me sintiera fuera de lugar y me sentía algo incomoda

Pero no dije nada, así que todos caminamos hacia una tienda en donde nos refugiaríamos y así todos nos secamos hasta que a Kagami y a mí nos llegó un mensaje de la entrenadora, quien nos quería allí de inmediato

Todos fuimos, Kuroko nos contaba como era su relación con el titán, vaya toda esa historia en verdad era impresionante. Que ese Murasakibara no podría ser más flojo porque no es más grande, jajaja pero este no era momento para bromas. Como no tenía paraguas iba con Kuroko a su lado, la verdad las palabras que decía en ese momento me conmovieron todo ese discurso en verdad, me llego a mi corazón

Ya estábamos adentro del gimnasio cuando una chica de cabello rosa se balanceo sobre mi pequeño amigo ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No sabe que podría lastimarle? ¡Niña boba! Hump

-¡Tetsu -kuuuuun!

-¿Momoi -san?

¡El oso!

¡Esa chica sin duda que tenía mucho pecho! ¡Hasta me daba envidia! Jajaja la verdad que no, pero esa blusa solo hacía que se notara más, parecía ser de Riko porque ¿De quién más? Yo no usaría ese tipo de prendas

En fin, cuando creí que mi día no sería extraño me equivoque, no pensé que Kuroko tendría una novia (que según él no es su novia) pero bueno, la chica Momoi estaba en una silla, parecía un interrogatorio y Kuroko era como el policía bueno que sacaba información (debería dejar de ver series policiacas) jaja pero bueno, fue entonces cuando los de segundo entraron por la puerta todos empapados (tuve que ir por una toalla para ellos) y todos se reunieron, querían saber el chisme jajaja

-¿Qué paso Momoi -san?

-¿Qué debo hacer, Tetsu -kun? Creo que Aomine -kun me odia

Nos contó lo que le paso a Aomine, sobre sus lesiones que consiguió al enfrentarse a Kise, la verdad cuando vi el partido era tan intenso que sentía que me daría un infarto, bueno en fin, nos contó, los senpais opinaban, Kagami la cago y la hizo llorar (es un insensible, hasta sentí mal por la chica), todo normalito para todos menos para mí

Kuroko paro su llanto, oww que dulce mi pequeño amigo, jajaja seguro sería un buen novio ¿Qué pienso? Ugh, mi mente divaga en muchas cosas. Y no sé cómo, pero consiguió que ella fuera a ver a Aomine, ella nos explicó el motivo de porque Murasakibara no jugó al igual que Akashi ¡Me molesta eso que dijo! ¿Cómo podía haber un chico que aseguré ganar? ¿Ve el futuro o qué? Yo tuve que irme con ellos, para asegurarme que no les pasara nada y eso según Riko. Y así que ahí íbamos en silencio hasta que ella decidió romperlo

-Por cierto aún no tengo el gusto de conocerte soy Momoi Satsuki

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Akira Naomi, y soy la mánager del equipo

-Oh, ya veo. Aunque usualmente no se camina con un balón -Eso iba dirigido hacia Kuroko quien comenzó a jugar con el

-Oh, ¿Esto?

-También llevo preguntándome ¿Qué haces con eso Kuroko -kun?

-Estoy entrenando una nueva técnica, Akira -san, Momoi -san. Es verdad ¿Les molesta si hacemos una parada?

-No, claro que no Kuroko -kun

No sabía que nos iba a llevar a una cancha, la verdad era bastante grande hmm tal vez venga aquí la próxima vez, pero bueno tal parecía Kuroko le quería mostrar su nueva técnica así que me concentraba en verlos aún lado de Nigou ¿Nadie me iba a dejar jugar, verdad? Ugh… ¡Su técnica era muy sorprendente! No pensé que mi pequeño amigo pudiera tener una habilidad así. La chica estaba muy, muy sorprendida y como no estarlo si su técnica era casi imparable. Ya una vez pasado el "impacto" seguimos nuestro caminó hasta que nos detuvimos

-¿No quieres que te acompañemos hasta el final?

-Sí, no hay problema con eso Momoi -san

-¡Estaré bien! Gracias a ambos por todo

Se nos adelanto antes de que dijéramos algo y ya estaba cruzando la calle, pero apenas unos pasos nos grito algo o más bien a Kuroko

-¡Tetsu -kun! ¡Juguemos basket otra vez con los demás!

Eso hizo que sonría un poco, y asintiera, la verdad no sabía muy bien de qué hablarle ahora a Kuroko, nada, absolutamente nada y el parecía notarlo

-¿Sucede algo Akira -san?

-No sucede nada, Kuroko

-Has estado muy callada desde la tarde, para lo emocionada que estabas en la mañana

-Bueno todo lo que paso, no sé fue mucho y lo digiero

-¿Te molesto acaso?

-¡Claro que no! Solo me sentí algo excluida es todo, pero nada de qué preocuparse

-¿Excluida?

-Si ya sabes, Kagami con su hermano Himuro, tú con Murasakibara y Momoi, no sé me sentí olvidada

-Pero no debes sentirte así, Akira -san, a todo Seirin le importas y a mí, ahora eres parte de nuestro equipo

-G- gracias, supongo

Desvié mi mirada algo sonrojada, Dios, este chico sin duda era muy amable, tanto así que hacía que me avergonzará. Mi pequeño amigo, es demasiado para mi

-De nada, Akira -san

-Por cierto puedes dejarme por aquí mi casa no queda lejos

-No podría hacer eso, no sería correcto

-¿Eh? ¡Descuida! Puedo cuidarme

-Por favor déjame acompañarte, Akira -san

Mierda no podía decirle que no, así que terminé aceptando, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Kagami ya habrá llegado? Quién sabe, ya estábamos afuera de mi casa en menos de lo que esperé

-Gracias por acompañarme Kuroko

-No fue nada, Akira -san

-Bueno lo agradezco, nos vemos Kuroko

-Akira -san…

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?

-No… nada, buenas noches

Y con eso se fue, realmente me extraño ¿Qué querrá haberme dicho? No lo sé pero no parecía importante, en fin, mañana era sábado… ¿Qué haré? Oh, es verdad, mi primo me enseñaría Tokio, ¡Qué bien! Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no vi cuando mi primo me derribo en un abrazo (casi como Momoi con Kuroko)

-¡Hiro! ¿Qué pasa?

-Aki -chan, debes ayudarme, hice algo que seguro no te va a gustar

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?

-Verás, necesito que trabajes conmigo como modelo para mañana

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Desde cuándo eres modelo?

-No lo soy, pero, Misaki tiene un amigo que necesita gente para un proyecto, acepté porque quería conocer a ese tipo que parece muy cercano a Misaki, y bueno, sabes que esas cosas no me gustan… ¿Podrías ir conmigo? ¡Por favor!

-¡Deja de ser tan impulsivo! Te he dicho que eso te lleva a problemas

-Lo siento pero, por favor, no quiero quedar mal con Misaki

-¿Tengo opción? Además dijiste que me llevaría a ver a Tokio

-Te prometo que el domingo iremos, pero por favor, ayúdame -Me puso los ojos de perrito

-Bien…acepto, pero no pongas esa cara y ¡tienes que prepararme mi postre favorito!

Cambio de planes, tal parece que seré modelo mañana, ugh, que frustrante pero ni modos, lo hago por mi primo, solo espero me vaya bien eso de ser modelo me parece algo superficial, pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no? Claro que mañana deberé levantarme temprano, ¡Y es que es sábado! Mi primo me debe una grande

* * *

 **Notas: Bien, aquí concluye les diré porque no pude actualizar el miércoles**

 **1\. Mi internet estuvo muy mal :v**

 **2\. Mi familia, tuve visitas y no pude porque debía estar con ellas**

 **3\. Cuando por fin pude, que era como las 2 de la mañana, mi pc dejo de funcionar bien QWQ hasta me espante mucho**

 **Estas son mis razones, espero las entiendan pero como les dije sino podía ese día lo haría hoy, y como compensación lo hice más largo que los otros, además que les dije que no desperdició mi tiempo así que ya tengo todos lo especiales hechos, a más tardar mañana los subo sin falta ;) bueno, gracias por leer ¡Los leo el miércoles con un nuevo capítulo de esta serie! Cuídense! :3**


	6. Mi nueva identidad

**Notas: Lamento no haber actualizado nadaaaaa QWQ y pus, pus, la inspiración se fue pero bueno espero que por única ocasión tenga que subir dos por día xD ¡Sin más que decir a leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 6. Mi nueva identidad

Era sábado por la mañana cuando me desperté de un sueño muy, muy, pero muy raro ¿De qué era? Pues no recuerdo mucho, solo recuerdo que conocía a un chico un tanto ¿Molesto? También recuerdo a un chico ¿Irritante? No sé, era un sueño muy raro. La verdad era tanto así que cuando me desperté me quedé mirando al techo muy pensativa a pesar de que no recuerdo mucho, ni sus rostros sentían que ya les conocía pero bueno, mejor lo olvido. En eso mi primo entra algo que me asustó mucho

-¡Aki -chaaaaaan! ¡Tenemos que ir rápido!

-¿Ah? Es verdad lo de ser modelos… pero son las diez apenas

-¡Sí! Empieza en unas horas pero no has desayunado y no quiero llegar tarde, sabes que no me gusta

-Sabes… lo estuve meditando y no quiero hacerlo

-¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dijiste que lo harías!

-Sí pero, mi rostro se verá al lado de modelos de verdad, harán preguntas en la escuela y sería un problema para mí

-¿Eh? Por eso no creo que haya problema, te pones una de tus pelucas y te presto mis lentillas grises o puedes usar de las tuyas

-¿Desde cuándo usas lentillas?

-Jajaja veras, cuando estaba con unos amigos los vi y me gustaron, pero no me las pongo mucho

-Entiendo… pero no usaré mis pelucas para esto

-¡Por favor! Es como si fueras a hacer cosplay de una modelo…

-¡No tiene sentido eso! Ugh, vale usaré una pero me debes una gigante

-¡Lo sé por eso pensaba en comprarte todos los tomos de esa serie que me dijiste antes! Kai…kaichou algo

-¡¿En serio?!

-Si ~ pero ¿Me ayudarás?

-Lo haré pero no bastará con eso

-Lo suponía, bueno vístete que te espera un rico desayuno~

Con eso mi primo se fue a la cocina y yo a bañarme pero antes saqué unas dos pelucas para ver cuál de las dos me llevaba

-Hmm supongo que seré pelirroja pero quiero el cabello naranja… ¿a quién de ellas dos?…

Estaba indecisa no sabía si llevarme la peluca de Gou (Free!) o la de Sakura (Genka shoujo Nozaki kun) Al final, decidí ser pelirroja, pero tenía que maquillarme un poco y ponerme unas lentillas pero azules, así que me demoré un poco más de lo usual en arreglarme, además escoger un buen atuendo, uno que sea algo "formal" o ese tipo de cosas elegantes, ugh, ¡Vale la pena el manga! Como sea, cuando baje mi primo me miro como si no me conociera, estaba muy sonrojado supongo que le cambio en mi persona era mucho

-¿Y bien? Intente hacerme lo menos reconocible posible ¿Funciono?

-¡DIOS MIO NO TE RECONOZCO!

-Bien, funcionó ya tengo hambre ~ ¿Qué preparaste?

-Brochetas de frutas y unos Hot Cakes

-¡Que rico!

Después del desayuno mi primo se adelantó y bajo antes que yo para preparar el auto, mientras que yo tome una bolsa en donde llevaba otra ropa y en donde dejar la que tenía, no suelo usarla porque es algo extravagante, pero para que mentir muy linda, aunque no sea de mis gustos

Ya iba saliendo del departamento cuando alguien me toma de mi hombro (una gran mano) algo que hace que me sobre salte en gran manera, pero al ver quien era me tranquilizó un poco; Era Kagami, y no un acosador real ó pervertido que quiera manosearme, aunque podría golpearlo; pero no le podía decir que era yo, seguro que se burla

-¿Quién eres?

-¿A- ah? ¿Mi nombre? ¡Soy una amiga de Hiro…shi solo estaba de paso, pero parece que salió con su prima, bueno nos vemos

Y sin esperar respuesta me eche a correr bastante asustada de que se diera cuenta, aunque pensándolo mejor, dudo que sepa que soy yo; es un idiota después de todo, pero bueno mi primo ya me esperaba así que solo me subí al vehículo y nos fuimos.

-¿Por qué tardaste? Pensé que solo tomarías tu bolso

-Ah… digamos que me encontré con Kagami y, no sé entre por un minuto en pánico

-Eso es raro en ti, no entras en pánico muy a menudo. Pero bueno, supongo que no podrás decir tu nombre, sospecharían

-Sí, no le dije como me llamo ¿Alguna idea? ¡Ah! También tengo que actuar de otra forma

-¡De eso no hay problema! Actúa como siempre lo haces y ¿Por qué no usas el apellido de tu padre?

-…Jajaja que buena broma

-¡Yo no le veo el problema! creo que es mejor porque en sí es tu apellido original, que ahora uses el de tu madre es otra cosa

-Hmm ¡Ya sé! Me gusta el nombre de Nagisa, puedo usarlo y hmmm ¿Okazaki? Si, si definitivamente

-No tienes remedio, bien~

-¿Verdad que si? Es un nombre muy lindo

Nunca le diré que lo saque de un anime, jajaja pero bueno, ahí concluyo la plática. No tardamos mucho en llegar a la agencia, tal parece que si estaré con varios modelos jóvenes y pocas personas "comunes" que quiere hacerse famoso y consiguieron la oportunidad. Como sea cuando entramos y preguntamos (mi primo) nos llevaron en donde sería el set donde ambos trabajaríamos

-Bien, aquí es donde ambos van a trabajar, por favor sigan las indicaciones empezaremos en unos diez minutos

Con eso la horrible mujer se fue, le digo así porque le estuvo coqueteando a mi primo pero con una mirada que le hice basto para dejarle, ¡Ja! Sabía que es como todas

Como sea yo fui a la barra de comida, porque mi primo se puso a hablar con su novia que cuando la vio corrió a abrazarla mientras que ella le presentaba a su amigo quien era fotógrafo, podía notar su sonrisa tan falsa de haber conocido a su amigo/rival; pero bueno, había un postre que me gustaba y cuando vi que solo quedaba uno fui corriendo tras el pero parece que alguien más lo quería, porque ambos terminamos tomando nuestras manos

-Lo siento pero yo lo vi antes -Le había dicho al chico rubio que no dejaba de verme sonrojado; debía admitirlo se veía tierno, pero ya lo había dicho no me impresionó con esas cosas

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si lo quieres tómalo, traerán más en algún momento ¿Eres una nueva modelo acaso?

-¿Eh? No, no lo que pasa es que ayudo a un amigo que necesitaba mi ayuda

-Ya veo, ¿C- cuál es tu nombre?

-Es… ¡Nagisa Okazaki! Es un gusto conocerte, ¿El tuyo es?

-¿No me conoces?... ¡Soy Kise Ryōta! Es un gusto conocerte Nagisa -san

-Lo siento, pero no me fijo en los modelos. Si, espero trabajemos bien

-¡Trabajemos mucho! Nos vemos entonces Nagisa -san

Después de eso se fue sonriente. Bien, lo disimule muy bien pero en mi mente estaba en plan ¡¿Dijo Kise Ryōta?! ¡Este chico pertenece a la generación de los milagros! ¡Sabía que era modelo! Pero ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No Kaijō está en Kanagawa? Debe de ser muy reconocido para estar aquí. Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos que sólo sentí cuando alguien tomo mi hombro

-Okazaki ¿Verdad? Es un gusto por fin conocerte…

¡Era la novia de mi primo OMG! No pensé que la conocería tan pronto, al verla no era fea tenía el cabello recogido y una sonrisa amigable; que la verdad no me gustó

-No te preocupes Akira -san, entiendo que no puedas usar tu nombre para no llamar la atención, así que está bien, no todos los modelos usan su nombre verdadero

-O- oh, claro, muchas gracias por entenderlo, Misaki -san

-Jajaja no necesitas poner el "san" somos como cuñadas, Hiroshi me habla mucho de ti, eres como una hermana para él, en serio estoy feliz de conocerte

-Está bien, en ese caso puedes decirme Akira, Misaki

-En verdad te ves bien, ¿En serio no quieres ser modelo? Digo, a Ichinose -kun le gustaría tener material nuevo y más con este chico que es muy popular últimamente, Kise… ¡Kise Ryōta! Se verían muy bien juntos

-Agradezco la oferta pero no es algo que vaya a hacer siempre, sólo ayudo a mi primo que me lo pidió

-Jajaja entiendo, bueno te dejo que Hiroshi ya va comenzar primero ¡Ya quiero verlo!

-Tengo una pregunta…

-¿Huh? ¿Cuál es?

-¿Por qué necesitaban gente?

-Oh, veras, los modelos que iban a venir no pudieron pero le dije a Ichinose -kun que tenía a mi novio Hiroshi. Realmente cuando me dijo que te traía para remplazar a la joven fue de gran ayuda para Ichinose -kun y para mi

-Entiendo y ¿Tú eres diseñadora, no?

-Claro, los diseños que usaras algunos son míos. Ya sabes, apenas soy nueva y ver que se usaran mis diseños me alegró mucho. Bueno ahora si ya me voy a verlos

-Vale

Se fue, realmente parecía buena gente pero como que algo en ella no me caía bien, por eso fui algo fría, hay algo en ella que no me agrada y seguro que Hiro no sé dará cuenta. Tengo que vigilarle de ahora en adelante. En fin, se supone que iniciaran modelos que sean mayores de veinte (como es el caso de Hiro) Ahora que lo pienso no veo a otro chico de mi edad que no sea Kise, claro ¿Será qué? No, no, no ¡ME NIEGO! Es lindo sí, pero realmente se me hace un chico algo superficial

Con esa sonrisa tan falsa que puso ¿En verdad la gente no veía eso? Un chico que guarda sus emociones así es de temer, después de todo quien puede poner una sonrisa tan bien fingida oculta cosas (?) Aunque no me preocupo, no me verá jamás o eso pienso yo hasta la Winter Cup pero, en sí, no verá de nuevo a Nagisa Okazaki

Al pasar unas pocas horas (dos más o menos) Era el turno de que los "jóvenes" pasaran, me cambié el vestuario que traía por el que me dieron y me maquillaron, aunque no tanto porque según las maquillistas mi maquillaje me quedaba, solo me dieron retoques

-¿Estas nerviosa, Na-gi-sa?

-Cállate, muero de nervios por tu culpa

-Está bien, lo disimulas muy bien ¡Seguro lo haces mejor que yo!

-¡No lo hiciste nada mal! hasta pensé que te veías como un profesional

-¡Fue emocionante pero agotador! Por eso no me gustan estas cosas, todo por Misaki~

-Ah, sí, ya la conocí parece buena persona…

-¿Solo eso? ¡Es una buena persona! Oh pero no te entretengo tienes que ir ahora tú

-¿No te parece raro que solo seamos Kise y yo?

-No, después de todo ustedes serán la pareja de esta temporada~ La verdad la idea no me gusto, pero es trabajo así que está bien

-¡¿P- pareja?!

Sin recibir respuesta me llamaron para que fuera a tomarme las fotos con Kise, realmente fue muy vergonzoso tanto que en las primeras estaba algo tensa o eso según, ehmm ¡Ichinose! pero Kise trataba de que se me fueran los nervios, no parece tan malo… ¿Qué pienso? Ugh, necesito tranquilizarme si no quiero pensar en cosas innecesarias

-Vamos Nagisa -san, yo sé que puedes

-N- no lo digas Kise -kun, "Mierda tendré que hacerlo quiera o no" todo por él

-¿Eh?

Después de eso di un largo suspiro y es como si de verdad me haya vuelto otra, ya no tenía nervios ni siquiera me importó que Kise estuviera es como en el anime, traté de ser como de esas chicas que son modelos mostrar una agradable sonrisa; aunque si era difícil, estar cambiando de ropa a cada rato, ugh, pero lo malo era que la pose juntos cada vez era más vergonzosa

-¡Muy bien chicos! Ahora Kise -kun cárgala y tu Nagisa -san plántale un beso en la mejilla

¡Si mi primo no mataba a este sujeto lo haría yo mismo! Mi primo no podía hacer nada, sería muy tonto, y yo, yo tenía que hacer caso quisiera o no, ugh ya ni modo ¡Vamos!

-¿En serio tengo qué hacerlo?

Kise no parecía molestarle ¡Cómo no! Quien sabe cuántas veces ha hecho estas cosas, ugh, maldito, ¿Por qué tenía que ser de la generación milagrosa? ¡LO ODIO!

-¡Bien! Hay que hacerlo, Nagisa -san

Ya no me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya no sentía el piso, era ahora o nunca así que con mucha vergüenza (parecía tomate) le di un beso en la mejilla, pude ver un pequeño sonrojo en él pero realmente no tenía los ojos muy bien abiertos, ya en el piso tomamos un pequeño descanso, menos mal o sino sentía que explotaba

-¡Es un maldito! Hacerte besar a Kise, no, no tú no puedes hacer eso y menos si no conoces al chico

-Está bien, ya paso… lo malo es que no podía negarme ¡ME LA DEBES GIGANTE!

-Ya lo sé, ¿Vamos a comer después de esto?

-¡Seguro que sí!

Estaba muy feliz por la salida que no note cuando se acercaba Kise, claro como mi primo fue por algo de beber y estoy sola pero bueno, no es que me importe mucho

-¡Nagisa -san! ¡De verdad estuviste genial!

-¿Eso crees Kise -kun?

-Bastante ¿No has considerado ser modelo? Seguro serías un éxito en nuestra agencia, mi mánager podría también representarte y seríamos como compañeros ¿Qué dices?

Mi giño el ojo, ¿Esa es su forma de coquetear? Supongo que no lo hice tan mal, di lo mejor así que estoy satisfecha, pero ¿Volver a hacerlo? No, me niego, es molesto

-Lo siento, Kise -kun pero no, como te dije le hacía el favor a un amigo

-Entiendo pero es una gran oportunidad ¡Piénsalo Nagisa -san!

-Estoy decidida, así que la respuesta es un no

-¡Mouh! ¡Nunca había sido rechazado por una chica!

-Siempre hay una primera vez

-Hmm supongo, pero me gustaría que me acompañarás a comer después de acabar ¿Qué dices?

-Lo siento yo…

-Ella va a comer conmigo, así que no podrá ir contigo

Mi primo nos interrumpió, vaya que si le molesto que besara a Kise aunque haya sido en la mejilla, esto se está poniendo algo tenso

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy su…

Le tape la boca antes de que acabara de decir eso, en verdad ¿No entiende? ¡Es vergonzoso que diga esas cosas! Pero bueno, él aunque quería que le suelte no lo hacía

-Él es mi amigo, y no, no es modelo le hacíamos un favor a su NOVIA

-Oh, entonces… ¡Vayamos a comer los cuatro! ¿Qué dicen?

-No suena mal pero Misaki ya se fue hace un rato, tendríamos que ir los tres

-¿Eeeh? ¿Quieres ir con él A…Nagi -chan? Pensé que iríamos los dos…

-¿No quieres? Siento que sería divertido además de que estas en deuda conmigo

-Bien… acepto ir con los dos

 _ **Horas después, en una cafetería**_

Después de que acabará la "pequeña" sesión de fotos todos fuimos a una pequeña cafetería, aunque nunca pensé que ahora estaría junto con Kise, a pesar de que vine con mi primo, jamás de los jamases pensé que me encontraría en una situación así. ¡Era muy ridícula!

-¡Waaah! Terminé muy cansado, ¿Ustedes no?

-Bastante, no estoy tan acostumbrada como Kise -kun

-¡Yo sí! No es tan difícil cuando te acostumbras~

-Por suerte no lo volveré a hacer, nunca de los nunca

-Entonces ya no podré estar con Nagisa -san, eso es triste

-Yo solo las veces que Misaki me lo pida, aunque claro también dependerá de que cuando sea, tendré que ir al trabajo, además está la Universidad

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué estudias Hiroshi -kun? Porque Misaki estudia para ser diseñadora

-Estudio artes plásticas pero también ingeniera

-¡¿En serio?! Impresionante

-¿Verdad? Mi amigo es muy genial

-Bastante, yo aún no me decido muy bien en que quiero ser

-Sea lo que sea, te irá bien~ No pareces mal chico después de todo

Con eso mi mente vago, en verdad Kise no parecía tan latoso como pensé en un principio; ugh pero si actitud de querer ser notado todo el tiempo era algo molesta, era como un pequeño niño que quería atención. Uno que era lindo… ¡Debo dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias! Mientras que yo misma me mataba en mi mente, no me di cuenta cuando nos entregaron nuestra comida (pedí un postre, un pastel de fresa que curiosamente Kise también) Estaba todo muy bien, el ambiente, la comida, la charla, DIOS TODO PERFECTO si no fuera porque Kise quiso saber más de mi

-Entonces Nagisa -san ¿Dónde estudias? Ya que no te veré me gustaría venir e ir a verte

-Lo siento, Kise -kun pero yo…

-Verás ella recién llegó entonces estudia en línea

-Oh, entiendo ¿Y dónde vives?

-¿Por qué no mejor te doy mi numero? Así si quieres hablar podemos hacerlo

-¡Seguro que sí! Ah, pero no doy mi numero a cualquiera~ considérate afortunada, Nagisa -san

-Si como digas, ten es este

Comencé a dictarle mi número de celular, realmente me estaba arriesgando pero bueno que más da, espero que siendo yo misma y no como Nagisa no sea igual; claro que nunca se sabe

-Bien, te enviaré muchos mensajes

-Por favor no lo hagas

-¡Cruel!

Tal parecía que a mi primo le llego una llamada ya que en lo que le pasaba mi número a Kise él se apartó de nosotros, no fue después de unos minutos que llegó algo preocupado

-Lo siento chicos pero debo irme, tal parece que Misaki tuvo un pequeño accidente y no pudieron contactar con sus padres

-No te preocupes, Hiro, avísame cuando sepas algo ¿De acuerdo? Y ve con cuidado, no quiero que te pase algo a ti

-No te preocupes, nos vemos

Asentí algo preocupada, la verdad, aunque no me cayera del todo bien su novia eso no evitaba que me sintiera mal por ella y más por mi primo que estaba muy preocupado

-Pobre de tu amigo, espero que no le haya pasado nada a Misaki -san, la verdad es que me gustó como diseña, tiene futuro siendo diseñadora

-Sí, eso es seguro

-Bueno, ahora que estamos solos cuéntame un poco de ti, Nagisa -san

-No hay mucho que decir

-Bueno dime ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?

-Me gusta mucho la música clásica además de que me gusta jugar basket

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Y sabes jugar?

-Sé lo básico, así que sí

-¿No te gustaría ir a jugar? Digo, muéstrame que tienes

Me sonrío de una forma un tanto ¿Desafiante? Como si de verdad le interesará el hecho de que juegue basquetbol y bueno, ¿Por qué no? Que salga algo bueno de esté día ya que mi primo volvió a dejarme sola, ugh, mejor no pienso en eso

-Me gustaría pero sabes yo no pienso perder contra ti, Kise -kun

-Hablas como alguien que conozco~ bien, vayamos a jugar

Después de eso, tome mi bolso y nos fuimos del local, volveré aquí es seguro, los postres eran buenos, pero dejando ese tema, estoy emocionada de jugar, la otra vez con los chicos no pude y me quede con las ganas; además de que ahora mi contrincante iba a ser Kise alguien de la generación milagrosa ¡Esto se pone interesante cada vez más! Muero de nervios

* * *

 **Notas: ¡Se viene lo bueno! Jajaja xD espero les haya gustado este capítulo, oh y les tengo una sorpresa en compensación ;)** **Ah, y si se preguntan porque Kise no le dice a Naomi por el "cchi" es porque no lo hace con cualquiera :v lo hace con quienes les tiene respeto en algo y a pesar de que le caí bien "Nagisa" no es que ya le tenga respeto xDD Nos leemos~**


	7. ¿Por qué a mí?

**Notas: Bien aquí la conti xDD la verdad no tuvieron que esperar mucho ¿Salieron ganando, no creen? -le pegan- Ay, ok, ok, QWQ no lo volveré a hacer, pero aquí su sorpresa -u- les agradezco sus bellos comentarios. ¡Sin más a leer!**

* * *

Capítulo. 7 ¿Por qué a mí?

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que el día de hoy conocería a Kise un chico de la generación de los milagros ¡Me habría tirado por un edificio!

Okno, mucha exageración pero después de haber salido del local caminábamos directo a una cancha de basket más cercana, era una en un parque que conocía bien, ahí normalmente iba a jugar antes pero por razones ya no pude. En fin, íbamos en silencio, yo detrás de Kise, hmm, pienso decirle de otra manera pero es que no se me ocurre nada, supongo que si le conozco mejor podré hacerlo. Mientras que pensaba en algún apodo me llegó un mensaje; ¡Mierda era Kuroko! Ok, ok, ok, no voy a entrar en pánico, no enfrente de Kise

De. Kuroko

Para. Akira Naomi

Asunto. Practica

"Akira -san ¿Te importaría ir a practicar conmigo? Necesito perfeccionar un poco más mi técnica y contigo será de mucha ayuda"

¡Ups! No puedo decirle que no puedo porque estoy con Kise y que ahora mismo estoy a punto de enfrentarme contra él. Me siento mal por tener que decirle una mentira a mi pequeño amigo, él que ha sido tan bueno, pero no puedo hacer nada

De. Akira Naomi

Para. Mi pequeño amigo

Asunto. Lo siento

"Perdón, ahora estoy ocupada, en verdad lo siento ¿No puedes con Kagami? En verdad ahora no puedo"

-¿Quién te habla, Nagisa -san?

-Un amigo parece que quiere que nos veamos

-Eres muy popular entre los chicos, ¿Verdad?

-No es eso, simplemente no le he visto hace tanto…

Como unas horas, pero para mí es mucho, después de todo, estos días la he pasado genial con ellos. Sorpresivamente Kise iba en silencio, supongo que no es como hace un rato que estaba en modo chico sociable; en conclusión, es un chico complicado, pero ahora parecía recibir una llamada ¡Era Kagami! JODER QUE HOY NO ES MI DÍA

-¿No contestarás Nagisa -san?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí

Tomé mi celular para contestar, estaba algo nerviosa pero bueno, supongo que no me preparé para algo así. ¡Todo por ese gran bobo (Hiro) que me deja con sola con él!

-"¿Hola? ¿Akira?"

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas?"

-"¡No es mi culpa! Kuroko que pidió que te marcara, me pidió que si podía ir a verte pero como no estabas, me dijo que te llamará, estaba algo preocupado por ti después del mensaje que le dejaste"

-"Oh, dile que siento preocuparle, pero que estaba ocupada"

-"Hmm de acuerdo, ¡Ah! Por cierto aprovechando tu llamada… ¿Tu primo tiene como amiga a una pelirroja de más o menos de tu estatura y de ojos azules?"

-"Creo que sí, realmente no recuerdo que le haya mencionado ¿Por qué?"

-"No, solo curiosidad, bueno adiós"

Y colgó, me siento mal por preocupar a Kuroko, y estar mintiendo pero no puedo decirle es algo que se tiene que mantener en secreto, no puedo decirle, además que sería vergonzoso y esto está muy avanzado

-¡Bien! Llegamos, estoy listo para verte en acción ~

-Pero se nos olvida una cosa… ¡No tenemos balón!

Jajaja, la cara que puso me dio tanta risa que no pude evitar reír un poco mientras que él se avergonzaba; se veía tierno haciendo pucheros, en cierta parte me alegra pero quería jugar, será en otra ocasión en la que podamos

-¡No te burles! Mouh, no sé vale quería jugar con Nagisa -san, ¡hump!

-Yo, Kise ¿Quién es tú amiga?

Escuchamos una voz detrás de nosotros entonces fue cuando ambos volteamos a ver a un chico un poco más grande que Kise de tez morena; de cabello azul al igual que sus ojos, esa apariencia se me hacia conocida pero ¿Será la persona en la cual pienso?

-¡¿Aomine'cchi?! ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

-Nada venia de paso a jugar un poco pero no esperaba verte por aquí y menos acompañado ¿Ya tienes una nueva novia? Aunque debo admitir que es bastante atractiva

-¡No es mi novia Aomine'cchi! Es una amiga, la conocí en el trabajo

Le mire ¿Era yo o lo dijo en un tono algo molesto? Ugh no sé, este chico en verdad que era sorprendente Aomine Daiki el As de la generación de los milagros, recuerdo que cuando investigue sus datos no están del todo con concluidos. Además, su equipo le gano a Seirin en la Inter-High ¡Este este chico en verdad es un monstruo! Solté un largo suspiro para intentar no enojarme, no tenía motivos ya que soy Nagisa y no tengo nada que ver con el basket; aunque si lo tenía

-Mi nombre es Nagisa Okazaki, supongo que es un gusto conocer

-Aomine Daiki ¿Qué hacían por aquí?

-Nagisa -san y yo íbamos a jugar pero no tenemos balón

-Hmm… Bueno ¿Qué tal si les prestó el mío? Pero con una condición

-¿Cuál es, Aomine -kun?

-Qué jueguen ambos conmigo, quien logré anotar 3 tiros gana

-Entonces, cada lanzada valdría uno y no dos o tres

-Exactamente ¿Lo harán?

Realmente… ¡¿Iba a jugar contra Aomine?! Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, estaba algo emocionada pero este chico es muy fuerte, después de todo es parte de la generación milagrosa, ugh, bien, bien podré con él. Estaba lista para enfrentarme con él, no me dejaré vencer

-¿Está bien que seamos dos contra ti Aomine -kun?

-No creó que me ganen aún siendo dos, así que no me importa

-Nagisa -san no tienes que jugar contra Aomine'cchi

-No, no está bien, Kise -kun puedo hacerlo, vamos a hacerlo

Entonces Aomine comenzó a botar el balón, aunque la ropa que tenía no era cómoda para jugar, era mejor a la otra vez que me enfrente con los chicos. Ya estábamos en posición listos para jugar y en menos de lo que esperé Aomine comenzó a correr, Kise y yo íbamos detrás de él. Cuando Kise lo alcanzó y logro quitarle el balón yo corrí con el en manos, soy bastante rápida así que no tardé en alcanzar la otra canasta pero Aomine ya estaba detrás de mí, en un movimiento logré dárselo a Kise quien anotó. Realmente no sé en qué momento Aomine logró meter un punto ¡ESTE CHICO EN VERDAD ES VELOZ!

Como sea, Kise iba a sacar de no ser por una voz detrás de él que lo espantó

-Aomine -kun, Kise -kun, hola

-¡Waaaah!

Esa voz se me hizo tan conocida… ¡Joder que era Kuroko! ¿Notará que soy yo? Una cosa es Kagami pero mi pequeño amigo no es un idiota, aprovechando que Aomine se acercó a donde estaba me oculté detrás de ellos, como son unos gigantes a comparación mía no fue difícil

-¿Kuroko'cchi? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¡Tetsu! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a entrenar, Aomine -kun

-¡No ignores mi pregunta, Kuroko'cchi!

-Lo siento, Kise -kun

-Ya cálmate Kise, no es para tanto

\- ¡Es porque tu no lo sufres Aomine'cchi!

Bueno, es mi momento de escapar de estos dos locos, tomé mi bolso mientras que ellos platicaban y sigilosamente me iba cuando escuché la pregunta que les hizo mi pequeño amigo

-¿Y qué hacen los dos aquí?

-¿Ah? Estábamos jugando con… oye ¿Cómo se llama tú novia?

-¡Que no es mi novia Aomine'cchi! ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad, Okazaki'cchi!

¡Voltearon a verme! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué uno ya no puede escapar sin que lo vean?! En menos de lo que esperaba ya tenía a un Kise encima de mi (me abrazo) para impedir que yo me fuera

-¡Okazaki'cchi! No te vayas, déjame te presentó a un amigo

-¿Eh? ¿Okazaki'cchi? ¿Qué paso con el "Nagisa -san"?

-Kise -kun le pone el "cchi" a las personas que admira

-Oh entiendo…

-¿Te ibas a ir sin terminar el partido? Que cobarde eres mocosa~

-¡No soy una cobarde y menos una mocosa! Ugh, es que noté que platicaban con un amigo y la verdad no quise interrumpir, además ya es tarde… Kise -kun ¿Me dejas de abrazar? -Le pregunte algo sonrojada

-¡Aún así no deberías de irte! Ah, claro -Me dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

-Bueno, ya que nadie nos presenta… Mi nombre es Okazaki Nagisa, un gusto

Odiaba que se me quedará viendo tanto ¿Notó que era yo? Mierda, que vergonzoso sería que lo notará

-Un gusto…Okazaki -san

-Kuroko'cchi ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

-¡¿Ah?!

Gritamos tanto Aomine como yo, de hecho cuando lo hicimos los dos se nos quedamos viéndonos en plan "¿En serio?" fue algo gracioso pero no podía reírme

-No lo creo, ya es muy tarde Kise -kun

-¡Mouh!

Mientras que Kise intentaba convencer a Kuroko mi estómago empezó a rugir, pero no nada más el mío si no también el de Aomine, ambos sonaban tanto que llamaron la atención de Kise y de Kuroko ¡Que vergüenza! Tuve que agachar la mirada mientras que mi rostro se ponía rojo, así que no vi la reacción de Aomine

-Parece que tienen hambre

-¡No es mi culpa!

Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo, en verdad que ahora mismo hiciéramos las mismas cosas era muy raro, aunque en cierta forma chistosa

-Tch… tuve que escaparme de Satsuki quien me hizo de comer que no he comprado nada…

-Y yo no he podido comer nada, no logré acabarme mi postre

-¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a comer al Maji Burger, Aomine -kun, Okazaki -san?

-¡Yo me apunto!

No hace falta decir que Aomine y yo también, así que todos nos dirigíamos hacia el local cuando de pronto Kuroko me toma de mi brazo haciendo que nos apartemos un poco de los chicos

-¿Esto es lo que te tenía ocupada, Akira -san? -Me susurro con cierto noto ¿Molesto? Aunque no sé porque le molesto

-¿Si te diste cuenta? ¡Perdón Kuroko! En verdad quisiera ir haber practicado contigo pero tuve que hacerle un favor a mi primo y…

-¿Qué hacen los dos? Si no se apuran se quedaran atrás

Nos gritó Aomine, era verdad que mientras platicábamos, sin darnos cuenta ellos se habían adelantando y cuando notaron que no estábamos tan cerca de ellos como creían, bueno voltearon a vernos.

-Seguiremos hablando después, Akira -san

-Está bien…

Suspire antes de caminar un poco más rápido para alcanzar a ese par que se adelanto. En verdad cuando llegamos y ordenamos me llevé la sorpresa de que Aomine comía la misma (o menos) cantidad de hamburguesas de Kagami; realmente la generación milagrosa era rara, Kuroko pidió una malteada, Kise una hamburguesa y unas papas y yo, tres hamburguesas y un refresco, estábamos todos comiendo, el ambiente estaba calmado pero era mucho silencio para mi ser

-Oye, oye Okazaki'cchi ¿Jugaríamos en otra ocasión?

-Seguro que sí, Kise -kun

-No lo hacías mal para ser mujer

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Aomine -kun? ¡Soy muy buena!

-Aja si, muy buena

-Ignóralo Okazaki'cchi, Aomine'cchi a veces no sabe tratar a una mujer

-¡Eso no es verdad Kise!

-Lo que dice Kise -kun es cierto Aomine -kun, nunca ha sabido como tratar a una mujer

-¡No digas esas cosas Tetsu!

Yo inconscientemente me reí, este Aomine era peor que Kagami o de igual forma, en verdad, que tenían muchas cosas en parecido pero me hacían reír este trío es una gran lástima que no pude conocerlos cuando iban en Teiko, a pesar de que son raros son muy divertidos y sinceramente no parecen malas personas; en conclusión era gente interesante

-¿De qué te ríes mocosa?

-¡Jajaja! De nada, Aho~

-¡¿A quién le dices Aho?!

-A ti, pero bueno parece que tienen razón, Kuroko -kun y Kise -kun, no sabes tratar a una mujer

-Claro que lo sé pero tú eres una mocosa ~

-¡No me digas así! Tenemos la misma edad, además que mido lo mismo que Kuroko -kun

-Aún así eres una mocosa

-¡Idiota!

¡En verdad que era igualito a Kagami! Ambos tan fastidiosos que harán que me salgan canas verdes. Ya todo lo demás fue platicas, algunos insultos, platica, comer, más insultos y así hasta que todos por fin terminamos así que salimos todos del local para despedirnos

-¡Bueno Okazaki'cchi! En verdad que me gusto conocer a alguien muy interesante, así que te enviaré muchos mensajes

Me guiño un ojo mientras que revolvía mi cabello con una gran sonrisa coqueta

-Ya te dije que prefiero que no lo hagas

-¡Cruel! Bueno, bueno, si no me apuro me dejará el último tren ¡Nos vemos, Aomine'cchi, Kuroko'cchi

Se despidió de nosotros antes de irse en un distinto camino, Aomine iba con nosotros ya que iba por la misma dirección pero dijo que en unas cuadras se iba por otro lado. Y así fue entonces fue el turno de despedirse de Aomine

-Nos vemos Tetsu, mocosa

-¡Que no me digas así!

-No exageres, bueno, ahora si nos vemos

Palmeo un poco mi cabeza antes de irse ¿Qué tienen con mi cabello? Ugh, harán que tenga que arreglar mi peluca cuando llegue ¡Desgraciados! Ya cuando estaba en cierta distancia suspire

-En verdad, perdón por mentirte Kuroko, no quise hacerlo

-Ya no importa Akira -san, pero antes…

Se acercó a mí, la verdad me puse algo nerviosa así que involuntariamente me sonroje, ugh, mi pequeño amigo hace que me sonroje en venganza, ¡Que malo! pero no reaccione hasta que note que ya no tenía mi peluca y mi cabello ya estaba suelto

-Ten, me gusta más tu cabello rubio, verte de pelirroja es bastante extraño, espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer algo así

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, yo también lo espero también

Le sonreí mientras que volvimos a tomar el camino juntos, pero como Kuroko se va hacia cierta dirección tuve que despedirme unas calles después, aunque él quiso insistir en acompañarme le convencí para que fuera a su casa y lo conseguí ¡Yeeih! Aunque la verdad este día había sido el más raro fue algo divertido pero bastante cansado. Así que cuando estuve afuera de mi casa abrí lo antes posible para no encontrarme casualmente con Kagami, aunque siendo sincera extrañe hablar con él, ugh, pero obviamente nunca se lo voy a decir. Fui a mi cuarto, guarde mi peluca, me quite las lentillas y me puse mi pijama, eran las onces y como para mí era temprano me puse a jugar Assassi's Creed, además de que mi primo no había llegado todavía

No sé en qué momento me dormí pero ya había amanecido. Me levanté y vi a mi primo dormido en el sofá ¡Pobre! Debió de haber llegado muy cansado. Así con todo el dolor en mi corazón lo desperté pero no dulcemente, no, si no que fui por un silbato que tenía y lo desperté

-¡Levantateeeee!

-¡Waaah! ¡Aki -chan! ¡¿Por qué me despiertas así?!

-Porque eres un mal primo, me dejaste sola, y además nunca me enviaste algún mensaje ¿SABES QUE TE ESTUVE ESPERANDO PERO COMO EL SEÑORITO NO LLEGABA ME QUEDE DORMIDA?

-Lo siento mucho, Aki -chan, desde que llegaste no he hecho más que romper mis promesas, te pido perdón

-Está bien, ugh, ya será para el siguiente fin de semana… ¿Qué pasó con Misaki?

-Bueno ella termino en el hospital después de un intento de asalto

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Dime que ocurrió!

Me contó lo que paso; de verdad que no me la esperaba, intentaré resumirlo. Se supone que antes de que acabara la sesión Misaki se tuvo que ir porque tenía que ver urgentemente un pequeño problema con una de sus prendas y cosas así, en eso como iba por la calle sola un asaltante la metió en un callejón para atacarla ella intento zafarse del tipo pero esté inconscientemente le clavo un cuchillo cerca del abdomen, entonces como el cobarde que es huyo sin robarle nada. Dice que poco después una joven que iba pasando la ayudó llamando a la ambulancia y etc, etc

Lo demás no es tan importante, pobre de mi primo tuvo que estar con ella hasta que llegaran sus padres además de que ella no ha despertado, supongo que por el shock. Abrace a mi primo después de que contará todo eso con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, me dolía mucho verlo así

-¡Descuida! Ella va a despertar y veras que todo está bien, no te preocupes, todo estará bien

Le acaricie su cabello lentamente mientras que él se aferraba a mí como si de un niño se tratará. Ya cuando se calmo fue cuando me soltó

-En verdad que eres muy dulce Aki -chan, siento abandonarte tanto

-Descuida ya estoy acostumbrada

-¡Precisamente por eso! Debo de cuidar de ti, y te dejo, no soy muy buen primo, y menos con lo que has vivido

-¡No digas tonterías! Eres muy bueno, mucho, mucho, así que deja de decir eso

-Está bien, deja preparo el desayuno

-No, no tú te vas a tu cuarto a dormir bien, yo me encargo, sé algo y eso cuenta así que ve y descansa

-¿Segura? Yo puedo hacerlo sin problema

-¡Te dije que está bien!~ Anda vete a descansar

Con eso él se fue, mierda, cuando se fue a su cuarto mis lagrimas empezaron a salir, joder ¿Por qué lloraba? Supongo que por ver tan vulnerable a mi primo, pero más que nada por lo que me dijo, en verdad que no todo el tiempo estuve sola… Pero bueno ¡No pensaré en eso! Me limpie las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos y me disponía a ir a preparar el desayuno cuando alguien toco la puerta

-"¿Quién podrá ser?"

Ese era mi pensamiento antes de ver a Kagami fuera de mi casa ¡Vaya sorpresa! Que esté levantado a las diez

-¿Kagami? ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, yo… recibí esto por error y vine a entregártelo

Me entregó una carta lo cual me sorprendió porque la dirección era de Londres, pero no iba a abrirla

-Gracias, por cierto voy a hacer de desayunar ¿No quieres?

-¿Eh? No, ¿Qué tal si eres tan mala como la entrenadora?

-¡No es cierto! Pasa y compruébalo con tus propios ojos

Me hice aún lado para que Kagami pasara. Entonces mientras él se ponía cómodo yo deje la carta aún lado de los libros que tenía para luego ir hacia la cocina en donde me puse a hacer algo de desayunar

Lo "normal" unos huevos estrellados con algo de tocino y juego de naranja, no era la gran cosa pero el chiste era mostrarle que cocinaba bien. Cuando todo estaba él me ayudo a poner la mesa mientras que yo iba a llamar a mi primo pero cuando lo vi tan relajado decidí dejarlo dormir otro poco. Así que iba a desayunar a solas con Kagami… intentaba que mi loca mente no piense de más pero es imposible cuando has visto un montón de animes así que durante el desayuno estuve sonrojada

-¿Y qué tal está?

-Hmm bastante bueno, creo que esta casi perfecto

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué bueno!

Le sonreí lo cual hizo que se sonrojará un poco; a pesar de que el ambiente estaba tranquilo ninguno hablo hasta que ambos terminamos que fue cuando se me ocurrió la brillante idea de retar a Kagami en algo muy divertido

-Oye… ¿Quieres jugar Mortal Kombat?

-¿Eh? ¿Tienes el juego?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Entonces juguemos!

Nos la pasamos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde jugando como hasta las tres terminamos, y eso porque mi primo despertó y nos vio jugar y se puso en medio de los dos por un rato, ya más tarde fue a ver a Misaki al hospital entonces me quede con el acosador jugando hasta que ya teníamos hambre; ahora Kagami hizo de comer

¡Estaba buenísima!

Pero me gusta más la de mi primo, no importa estaba buena, en fin, pasamos toda la tarde jugando videojuegos y cuando nos aburrimos vimos unas películas de acción y fue entonces cuando puse una de terror. Él por parecer "hombre" dijo que sí pero como era de fantasmas se asustaba aunque trataba de simularlo, no lo conseguía siempre jajaja, y para que mentir también me asustaba y terminaba abrazada de Kagami

¡Pero no decíamos nada por el miedo!

Ugh, la verdad el tiempo que pasamos fue agradable pero estuvimos en pijama todo el día y no hicimos nada más que jugar, comer y ver películas hasta recuerdo que vimos el rey león y él se burlo de mí por llorar por la muerte de Mufasa (aunque también lo hizo él) Pero ya era tarde (como las diez de la noche) y el acosador se fue.

Entonces yo como no tenía sueño me fui a ver mi anime Death Note, en verdad que quería acabarlo, se ponía cada vez más bueno. Claro que no pude desvelarme porque mañana sería un día muy especial, ya que sería la semana del inicio de la Winter Cup, tenía que ir con todas las ganas de mundo así que me dormí a la media noche. Que fue la hora en la cual llegó mi primo. Este fin de semana fue el más curioso de toda mi vida, ayer me encontraba con dos chicos de la generación milagrosa junto con Kuroko, y hoy pase todo el día con Kagami ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Pero el verdadero reto iniciaba mañana ¡Estoy muy entusiasmada!

* * *

 **Notas: Bien, aquí están dos capítulos uwu el viernes si puedo subiré otros dos ya que estos cuentas como los de la semana pasada y los del viernes (o domingo) como los de esta ¡Waaa! Perdónenme en serio por no subir nada, pero ya saben sin internet ni inspiración QUQ No sé puede hacer mucho, tengo otra historia que subiré después uwu; agradezco a todas por seguir leyendo. Bueno, nos vemos chicas** ~

 **Antes que nada agradezco que me hayan metido a una comunidad, en verdad eso fue muy lindo, ¡Las amo mucho!**


	8. ¡Vamos a ganar!

**Notas: Bien, aquí está el cap siguiente Bueno, si alguno tiene duda dígalo en los comentarios x3 ¡Sin más a leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 8. ¡Vamos a ganar!

Bien, esté era el día más importante, por lo cual no pude dormir muy bien, pero eso no importa

Hoy sería el inicio del las preliminares de la Winter Cup; estaba tan emocionada que comí tan deprisa. Claro que, en esta ocasión mi primo me llevó así que no me vi con el acosador ni nada de eso. En cierta forma me sentía muy nerviosa por los chicos pero yo sé que no les irá mal. El día sin duda paso volando, en menos de lo que esperábamos ya estábamos todos reunidos fuera de la escuela, esperando a que nadie faltara. Note que Kagami ya era más habilidoso con la mano izquierda ¡Eso es de mucha ayuda! También lo que dijo Koganei me sorprendió ¡Yo tampoco sabía que eran uniformes nuevos! ¡Son muy geniales!

-Mejor nos vamos, ¿Están todos aquí? -Preguntó Riko y en eso todos volteamos a vernos entre todos

-Creo que falta alguien, oh, Kuroko -kun -Les dije al notar que faltaba mi pequeño amigo

-Estoy aquí

Todos escuchamos esa voz haciendo que muchos de nosotros saltemos de la sorpresa ¡Kuroko matará a alguien un día de estos!

-¡¿Estás?!

Gritaron todos, a excepción de Kiyoshi, Riko y yo que nos "mantuvimos al margen"

-Sí, he estado aquí todo este tiempo

Pero en eso notamos todos como soltaba un suspiro de cansancio ¡Miente! ¡Mi pequeño amigo estaba mintiendo!

-¡No, esta vez estas mintiendo! ¡A penas llegaste corriendo hasta acá!

Le grito Kagami a Kuroko pero esté no parecía contestar lo que daba a entender que sí, Kagami tenía razón ¡Se va a acabar el mundo y aún no he podido ver la segunda temporada de Shingeki no Kyojin! ¡No sé vale!

-Vamos. No se olvida nada ¿o sí? -Nos gritó Hyūga a todos

-¿De qué hablas? Vamos de camino ahora ¡A lograrlo!

Lo que dijo Riko nos animó y con la cabeza en alto todos nos fuimos directo al gimnasio en donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo. En eso recibo un mensaje de mi primo, era raro normalmente tendría clases pero supongo que debe tener un descanso o algo así

De. Hiroshi Takahashi

Para. Aki -chan

Asunto. Buena suerte ;)

"Quería y hermosa prima les deseo suerte a ti y a tu equipo lamento no poder ir a apoyarlos pero ¡Sé que lo lograran! ¡Así que esfuérzate mucho!"

El mensaje me conmovió mucho, no lo esperaba pero fue un lindo detalle por parte de mi primo. Obviamente le conteste de inmediato

De. Akira Naomi

Para. Hiro

Asunto. Gracias

"Gracias, vamos con todo ya verás"

Lo envié una vez listo, aunque yo no jugará con los chicos tenía la seguridad de que podían hacerlo, que harán lo mejor posible y a con todo para ganar. El viaje fue rápido, realmente no lo sentí mientras estaba hablando con los chicos de primero. Pero en menos de lo que esperé ya todos estaban en los vestidores y Riko repasaba lo que haremos en la Winter Cup

-¿Listos chicos? ¡Repasemos una vez más! Akira -san, por favor

-Bien

Aclare mi garganta un poco mirando la información por última vez antes de ver de nuevo a todos los chicos

-Ocho escuelas están participando en las preliminares dos de estas ganaran el derecho de ganar el derecho a participar en la Winter Cup con los juegos de hoy, serán reducidos a cuatro escuelas. Estas cuatro escuelas jugarán una serie de ligas, y las dos mejores irán a la Winter Cup

Con eso concluía mi explicación, ahora quien hablaba era Riko

-De todas formas, los equipos participantes son las ocho escuelas de las preliminares interescolares. En otras palabras, son equipos poderosos que tuvieron un verano exitoso ¡Nuestro oponente de hoy está en 6to lugar, el equipo de la preparatoria Josei! ¡Vamos a ganar!

-¡Sí!

Todos los chicos gritaron; entonces salimos todos al tener ya todo listo, bien, esto hace que me ponga muy nerviosa ¡Quiero gritar de la emoción y el nerviosismos que tengo! En verdad que estoy muy feliz por los chicos. Pero en lo que íbamos a la cancha estaba teniendo una llamada. Tal parece que era mi padre

-Riko -senpai, necesito atender está llamada, ¿Podría?

-Claro, sólo no te vayas a demorar que los chicos van a necesitar tu ayuda

-Bien, no lo haré

Volví a los vestidores lo más rápido que pude para atender la llama, ¿Y ahora que quería mi padre? Si no había necesidad de hablar, seguro que es algo importante para haberme llamado. Conteste la llamada algo inquieta ¿Qué es esta sensación de inseguridad?

-"¿Hola? ¿Padre?"

-"Naomi, que bueno que contestas"

-"Si bueno, ¿Qué sucede?"

-"Iré directo al grano…"

-"Vale…"

Después de esa llamada volví con los chicos tal parecía que íbamo favor de Josei. Bueno, al menos no íbamos tan abajo eso era buena señal ya que la preparatoria Josein es un equipo bastante fuerte. Cuando estuve con los chicos de la banca me contaron que había pasado. Hasta lo que dijo ese chico… ¿Narumi?

Algo así había leído de su información, pobre, ¡de seguro si la mirada matara ese chico estaría peor que muerto! Pero admito que su escuela es muy fuerte y más en su poste bajo, ese chico que es centro es bastante fuerte. ¡Pero Kiyoshi lo es aún más! Dios, en verdad que les está haciendo batalla a la otra escuela y más porque su juego es impredecible. Tengo unos senpai's bastante fuertes

Pero sin duda Kiyoshi le está dando mucha batalla a ese chico Narumi, esté chico no sabe que él es un centro muy fuerte. Estaba tan metida en mi mente que no reaccione tan rápido para ver como Kuroko hacía su pase pero sí para ver como Kagami salto ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Eso es muy alto! Claro que mi impresión cambio a un montón de carcajadas al ver como choco por IDIOTA contra la canasta ¡JAJAJAJA!

-¡Salto demasiado alto!

Era lo que gritaba Riko y Koganei

-Jajajajaja

Mientras que yo moría a carcajadas por lo que hizo ¿Qué soy la única que le causo gracia? Bueno, los chicos de Josei estaba que no sé la creían ¿Lo puedes creer? Hasta tenían expresiones muy graciosas, en verdad ¿Soy la única? Pero como sea, el primer cuarto termino con una puntuación de 29 a 18 a favor nuestro ¡Qué emoción! Vamos ganando pero no podemos descuidarnos, pobre de mi pequeño amigo, tener que cargar (arrastrar) a ese idiota ¡Que duro! Pero bueno, todo por idiota regresaba medio muerto

Junto con los chicos les daba una botella de agua a todos mientras que como soy la mánager tenía que revisar a Kagami, estaba bien, nada más fue un golpazo pero estará bien para seguir jugando. Mientras que los chicos estaban en su partido yo me concentraba en leer la información y planear una buena estrategia con Riko, algo que me llamó la atención y que no había notado era que nos estaba observando dos chicos del instituto Tōō, no los había visto pero ya les conocía, no directamente pero sabía de ellos; Imayoshi Shoichi y Sakurai Ryō, ¿Quieren ver que tan buenos son?

¡Bien que así sea! En menos de lo que me di cuenta es que ya estábamos en el último cuarto con una puntuación de 53 a 91 a favor nuestro después de que Kiyoshi ¡Si que les damos mucha batalla!

De algo que también me di cuenta es el dúo que hace Kiyoshi con Hyūga ¡Son asombrosos! Sin duda muy fuertes juntos, pero algo que no me agrado fue ver a Kagami todo molesto ¡Ese idiota! ¿Qué no sabe que debe calmarse? Y aunque los senpai's intentarán calmarlo era imposible; ya quería ir yo a darle un buen zape pero Kuroko se me adelanto y le lanzó directo a su rostro su muñequera ¡Jajajaja! La cara que puso era tan divertida, pero bueno esto es serio… ¡Pero Kagami se veía gracioso y más por como actúo al ver que nos espían!

Algo que logré escuchar sobre es lo que dijo Izuki… ¿Lindos como una pareja? Ese pensamiento hizo que me sonrojara, Dioooos ¡¿En qué pensaba?! ¡No, no! Fuera impulsos de idiotez… Pero ahora que los veía, se ven muy bien juntos seguro que Kagami sería un novio tonto pero tierno y Kuroko sería una pareja seria pero que muestre sus expresiones sólo con él

¡OMG! ¡Esto es emocionante que no podía evitar sonrojarme! Aunque, será mejor que me concentre bien en el partido. Cuando los vi note como el acosador tomo el balón ¡Bien! Le estaba dando batalla a Narumi quien parecía ya ser el único que no sé rendía. Todos los de la banca empezamos a animarlo

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Tanto los de primero como los de segundo gritábamos eso

Algo sorprendente paso ¡Kagami dio un mega salto! Vaya que ni yo lo esperaba, en ese momento algo increíble estaba pasando. Yo no era consciente de ello

 _Todos "ellos" lo sintieron, los cinco prodigios, La Generación Milagrosa, ningún jugador se les asemeja. Incluso si apareciera uno sería en un futuro no muy cercano o eso parecía. Porque todos ellos escucharon el sonido de una puerta. El sonido de la puerta de salón donde solo tales prodigios pueden entrar siendo forzados…_

¡Qué impresión de Kagami! El salto había sido muy genial, y la verdad que fue sorprendente que anotará pero ¡Volvió a caer el idiota! ¡JAJAJAJA! DIOS, SU CARA, ESO VALE ORO, inesperadamente le tome una foto siendo ridiculizado por mí, jajaja, ahora tengo algo más para que haga lo que yo quiera

-¡¿Otra vez?!

Gritaron todos sorprendidos pero algo ¿decepcionados?

-¡Aunque esta vez lo logró!

Yo lo grite mientras todos veíamos a Kagami en plan ¿En serio?

En eso, sonó la campana dando a entender que el partido dio fin haciendo a Seirin el ganador por bastante, una puntuación de 61 a 108

¡Bien! Siendo sincera no podía evitar pensar en lo de hace rato cuando Kuroko le ayudo a Kagami a levantarse ¡Es cierto que parecen pareja! ¿Debería investigar? Creó que había una categoría de anime sobre algo así, creo que era Yaoi o algo así había visto una vez, nunca me llamo la atención ¿Por qué no? Seguro que sería divertido ver algo así, nunca se sabe. Bien, deje de pensar en eso para ir a correr con el acosador y mi pequeño amigo

-¡Lo hicieron muy bien chicos!

-Ah, gracias, Akira -san

-Aunque era chistoso ver como Kagami -kun se caía jajaja

-¡Deja de reírte!

-Es que, Akira -san tiene razón Kagami -kun

-¡¿Te vas a poner de su lado Kuroko?!

-¡Yeih! ¡No esperaba menos de mi Kuroko -kun!

-¿Tú Kuroko?

Era yo o Kagami estaba molesto por lo que dije… en cambio a Kuroko parecía no importarle

-Bueno, no es mío, es un decir Kagami -kun, él es el padre de mi hijo (?)

-Tch… un perro no es un hijo

-Kagami -kun pareces molesto

-¡No estoy molesto Kuroko! ¡Mejor vayamos con los demás!

No espero respuesta y se fue a celebrar con los senpai's mientras que Kuroko y yo nos veíamos algo confundidos pero poco después fuimos con los demás a los vestidores a descansar un poco

 _ **Una hora más tarde**_

Estábamos todos caminando hacia nuestras casas ya, cuando la entrenadora nos da información (a mí pero los de primero querían ver) en como terminó la clasificación de las escuelas. Shutoku le ganó a la escuela Suginami con una apuntación muy aterradora, 151 a tan sólo 49. La preparatoria Senshikan avanzó con un puntaje de 59 a 91 superando a la preparatoria Nozomi. Kirisaki logró ganarle a la preparatoria Naru con un puntaje de 180 a 45, pobres es un daño psicológico severo. La liga de campeonatos determinará las dos escuelas que representaran a Tokio en la Winter Cup. Ya han sido elegido las escuelas

-Para bien o para mal, solo nos quedan tres juegos

-Las preliminares de la Winter Cup pasaron bastante rápido

Uh, le doy un punto a Furihata, es verdad que pasaron rápido, pero, ver como Hyūga le regañaba, preferí callar, la verdad me agrada mucho, es un buen capitán y buen deportista pero tenía un carácter algo fuerte y eso daba miedo, aún así era un buen senpai; casi como un padre… oh, ahora que lo pienso Hyūga, Riko hacen una linda pareja, además de que se nota que hay algo entre ellos

¡Como pude ser tan ciega! ¡Yo los apoyaré!

-¿De qué están hablando, idiotas?

-¿Eh?

-Es justo lo opuesto. Apenas comenzamos

-¿Ya se les olvido?

Oh ahora intervenía mamá Riko, jaja si supieran que les digo así me matan ambos y cuando esté muerta me vuelven a matar

-Sólo las mejores ocho de las trescientas escuelas del torneo de verano tienen permitido participar, las preliminares de la Winter Cup comenzaron con las preliminares de la Inter-High. En pocas palabras, esto es una eliminatoria de largo plazo que continua desde el verano

-Nuestro primer oponente en la liga de campeonato es Senshikan, hemos perdido dos veces contra ellos ¡Esta vez vamos a ganar!

-¡Sí!

Papá Hyūga alentando a sus pequeños, que lindo, ah, espera ese no es el tema, realmente me resulto algo extraño que Kuroko repentinamente se acercará a Kagami, Dios mío cuando querías dejar de pensar en cosas "innecesarias" pero ahí van, tal parece que iban a ir a una cancha ¡No quería perderme lo que se que fueran hacer! Así que cuando todos nos fuimos por nuestros caminos yo les seguí, bien, esto es raro ¡Pero es para buena causa!

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Me ayudarías a practicar mi nuevo ataque?

-¿Aún no has terminado con eso?

-Hice todo lo que pude sin ayuda. Solo necesito un oponente para practicarlo

Lograba escucharlos perfectamente a pesar de estar un par de metros, ya es de noche y normalmente no hay gente por aquí. Pero lo que le dijo Kuroko, parecía gustarle a Kagami porque mostró una gran sonrisa

-Entiendo, entonces adelante

Dejaron sus cosas aún lado mientras que se colocaban en posición ¡OMG! ¡La gran tensión en el ambiente hasta podía sentirla! Kuroko comenzó a botar el balón, mientras Kagami se colocaba en defensa ¿Dónde hay palomitas cuando las necesitas? Ugh, maldigo a la gente porque no ponen algún puesto en la noche con palomitas, ¡Hump!

Volviendo al partido, Kuroko logró pasarlo, pero el balón se resbalo de sus manos ¡Hay que problema para mi pequeño amigo!

-¡Déjate de bromas! ¡¿Cómo que estás preparado?! ¡Perdiste el balón!

-Perdí el balón…

-¡Es lo que acabo de decir!

Mientras ellos gritaban yo estaba que me moría de risa, tenía que tapar mi boca para no comenzar a reírme porque en serio ¡Este dúo va a matarme de risa un día de estos! Jajaja, aunque nunca perdí de vista lo que hacían; lo que me dio la oportunidad de ver como el acosador veía el balón, no lograba verlo bien, pero parecía dañado ¿Por eso no logró realizar aquel ataque?

-Necesito un nuevo balón. Quisiera poder usar más el gimnasio, esta es la sexta

¿Perdón? ¡¿Dijo la sexta?! ¡Dios mío nunca pensé que tuviera tanta fuerza en sus manos para gastar tan rápido de un balón!

-Eso es muy impresionante Kuroko, sin duda has mejorado

Lo había susurrado, así que no había forma de que me oyeran, sin más me fuí de ahí lo más cautelosa posible, pero claro a unos metros recibí una llamada, mi padre de nuevo, vaya que no debe tener mucho que hacer para ser la segunda vez que llama. Conteste después de haber suspirado un poco

-"Hola"

-"Naomi, querida, ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?"

-"Sí, la verdad si te digo lo que pienso, lo harás de todas maneras ¿No?"

-"Es porque realmente es para tú bien, y sería bueno que fueras cooperativa"

-"Si es lo que quieres bien, no puedo detenerte"

-"Eres mi orgullo, siempre has sido la mejor obedeciendo"

-"Sí, bueno, gracias"

-"¿No has tocado del piano o sí?"

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"Es un sentimiento, es todo"

-"Pues… no, realmente no, padre aquí ya es muy tarde, mejor me voy, Hiro está terminando de preparar la cena"

-"Bueno, quería hablar con él pero viendo que está ocupado, me despido, adiós hija"

-"Si, adiós padre"

Y colgué, pero no guarde mi celular, no, seguro que le va a enviar un mensaje a Hiro o algo parecido, así que escribí lo más rápido que pude para enviarle un mensaje sobre de lo que hable con mi padre. Había olvidado realmente donde estaba y aunque la conversión fue en inglés, la poca gente a mí alrededor me miraba con curiosidad, supongo que es normal. Hasta olvide que se encontraban Kagami y Kuroko a unos metros y parecía que terminaron apenas porque en cuanto me vieron se sorprendieron ambos

-¿Qué haces aquí, Akira?

-Nada, Bakagami -kun, disfrutando de la noche

-¡Oí!

-¿No ibas hacía tu casa Akira -san?

-Sí, bueno quise tomar una desviación para matar tiempo, porque seguro que mi primo aún no ha vuelto y es aburrido cuando no está

-Oh, en ese caso Akira -san ¿No quieres que te hagamos compañía?

-¿Eh? ¿Quieren?

-Yo no tengo problema, Akira -san

-¿Por qué no? ¡Te dije que me debes la revancha de la otra vez!

-¡Bien vamos, pero no voy a perder Kagami!

Los tres nos dirigíamos a mi casa, la verdad que no estaba lejos así que no nos demoramos en llegar, mi primo seguramente llegará un poco más tarde de lo usual porque seguro esta con Misaki, en verdad que me quiero sentir muy mal por ella pero no logró sentirlo, no sé si sea bueno o malo, ugh, en estos momentos desearía tener una amiga con la cual hablar pero nunca fui muy sociable, o sea sí pero, nunca llegué a tener una amistad como con Kagami y Kuroko

Dios, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que han sido mis únicos amigos que no son tan acosadores (Kagami no cuenta porque hasta el tiene un límite)

Ya una vez adentro los chicos dejaron sus cosas aún lado de la puerta, mientras que yo iba a la cocina por algo de tomar, ah, y para los chicos también

-Tengan, un poco de jugo

-Gracias, Akira -san

-El otro día que estaba aquí no recordaba que fuera tan grande, supongo que no presté tanta atención

-Akira -san ¿Kagami -kun te sigue acosando?

-¡Si Kuroko! ¡No hace nada más que acosarme cuando no está mi primo

-¡Deja de decir mentiras!

La conversación fluía tan normal que no sé en qué momento nos pusimos a jugar Destiny, estoy tan obsesionada con esté juego, pero siempre en mi corazón amaré Assassi's Creed, mi saga favorita, sí que sí

-Akira ¿El baño donde esta?

-¿Eh? Por aquel pasillo la puerta de la izquierda

-Gracias

Mientras Kagami iba al baño yo le ensañaba a Kuroko como jugar, no creí decir esto pero, apesta jugando videojuegos

-En verdad que no soy bueno

-¿Tú crees?

-Pero está bien, soy bueno en otras cosas

-Seguro que sí

-Por cierto, Akira -san, Kagami -kun ya se tardó bastante

-¿Se perdió? ¡Imposible!

Fuimos a buscarlo al baño, pero cuando toque no hubo respuesta, entonces abrí la puerta y Kagami no estaba

-Qué raro…

Mientras Kuroko estaba detrás de mí fui a la habitación de huésped y de mi primo, pero no estaba ¡Mierda! ¡Kagami entró a mi cuarto! ¡Ese pervertido!

Corrí directo a mi habitación, encontrando como Kagami quien parecía estar intentando tocar o viendo del piano, uff que alivio al menos no ha notado mis mangas y libros que tenía en el estante, o que husmeara en mi armario donde tenía mis pelucas y ropa importante para mí cosplay, o revisar debajo de mi cama donde tenía mi anime y poster que aún no colocaba, que bueno, mi vida de otaku secreta sigue secreta

Ah, sí que también no ha revisado mi ropa, aunque lo más importante era mi anime

-¿Qué haces en la habitación de una chica Kagami? No pensé que fueras un acosador y PERVERTIDO

-Es cierto lo que dice, Akira -san no lo pensaba de Kagami -kun, da vergüenza ser tu sombra

-¡Dejen de decir tonterías! ¡Argh! ¡Quería ver está cosa! ¿Bien? Pero se ve más complicado de lo que parece

-¡Claro que sí! Tienes que tocar a la perfección sin equivocarte o cometer un error porque arruinas la melodía

-¡Ya lo note! ¡¿Cómo le haces?!

-Es porque lo he tocado desde casi siempre, idiota~

-Akira -san, aprovechando la situación ¿Podrías tocar un poco? Tengo curiosidad

-No, Kuroko, lo siento pero ya es tarde, y es hora que regresen ambos a casa, deben descasar y como mánager tengo que ver por su seguridad

-Es cierto, se paso volando el tiempo

-Si, Kagami, es lo que dije ¡Vamos a descansar todos!

Con eso los saqué rápido de mi habitación antes de que hubiera miraditas por ahí. Ya todos estaban fuera de mi casa, no mentía sobre que ya era tarde casi daban las once y seguro que Kuroko recibirá un pequeño regaño ¡Que mal por mi pequeño amigo!

-Nos vemos, Akira -san, Kagami -kun

-Sí, procura descansar bien ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, Akira -san, adiós

Kuroko se fue dejándonos solo a Kagami y a mí

-¿En serio no quieres tocar?

-No, ahora no, cuando ganemos la Winter Cup tocaré para ustedes

Le sonreí, la verdad quería que cuando ganaran poder mostrarles a mi equipo mi pequeño talento

-¡Es una promesa entonces!

-¡Vale! Descansa Kagami

-Tú también Akira.

Con eso entré a casa al igual que Kagami, Dios que día, y próximamente sería un poco más pesado ya que nos enfrentábamos Senshikan, una escuela bastante fuerte por ser considerada un "Rey" Pero seguro que será emocionante, ya quiero verlos jugar. Mientras recogía todos los juegos, bebidas que tomamos y algunas frituras que ofrecí mi primo llegó

-Vaya, ya era hora~ ¿Cómo está Misaki?

-Bien, está mejor pero algo adolorida

-¿Si? ¡Bueno al menos esta bien!

-Estoy cansado~

Se tiro, literal al sillón boca abajo, parecía un niño y seguro que no se ha cuidado bien, pobre me sentía muy mal por él, tener que ir a la escuela y trabajar agota pero ¿Estar a altas horas de la noche por estar con tú novia en el hospital? ¡Es un héroe para mí!

-Ya, ya debes ir a tu cuarto

Me acerqué para acariciar su cabello, ya comenzaba a salir las raíces negras, era algo chistoso

-Hmmm pero estoy bien así~ ¿Y cómo les fue?

-Vale solo un rato, nos fue bien, ganamos

-¡Me alegro!~

Seguimos conversando de nuestro día hasta que ya no pudimos y ambos nos fuimos a acostar, la verdad que estaba muy emocionada por el juego pero me sentía muy cansada últimamente y hoy no podría desvelarme, hmmm, no importa ¡Todo por esos chicos! Sin saberlo me quedé completamente dormida

* * *

 **Notas: Bien, lo hice más largo para ustedes *3* nos vemos mushashas**


	9. ¡¿Fujoshi!

**Notas: ¡Bien, aquí un nuevo cap xD la verdad espero que les guste! Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que siguen leyendo está loca historia :'3 son geniales! Sin más a leer~**

* * *

Capítulo 9. ¡¿Fujoshi?!

Mi mañana transcurrió con normalidad; de hecho el desayuno fue de lo más tranquilo aunque en mi mente estaba bastante nerviosa; nos enfrentaríamos a la escuela Senshikan y eso era de temer pero yo confío en mis muchachos y sé que lo lograran

Mi primo me llevó a la escuela así que tampoco me vi con el acosador; es una lástima quería mostrarle el nuevo material que tenía para joder, digo, digo, molestarlo, ¡Esto es tan divertido! Sin darme cuenta estando fuera del salón choque contra alguien, era un poco más baja que yo y tenía el cabello negro ¡Es la chica que me pidió entrar a su club! Hace tanto que no le veía

-Oh lo siento

-N- no te disculpes, y-yo no me fije, oh pero si es Akira -san

-¡Hola!... Nunca me dijiste tu nombre por cierto

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Shizuku, Yamazaki Shizuku

¡Su apellido es igual al de Sousuke (Free!) Dios míooooooo, ya comienza a gradarme ella, además que es bastante agradable estar con ella y no me había dado cuenta que se sienta a unas sillas de mí, eso es genial así en clases podría hablar con ella con papelitos

-Es un gusto, hacía días que no te veía, desde que inicio el semestre ¿Unas dos semanas y media?

-Tuve un pequeño problema de salud, pero ya estoy bien

-¿Y tú club?

-Logramos reunir gente así que estamos bien, aunque como vice-capitana no estuve tengo que ponerme al corriente con ellas

-¿Eres vice-capitana? ¡Qué impresión! ¿Qué instrumento tocas?

-Toco el violín, pero me falta mucho para ser buena

-Oh no creo que sea verdad, se nota que eres buena

-G-gracias

-Buenos días Akira -san

-¡K-kyaaaaa!

Pobre Shizu, se espantó porque de repente llegó mi pequeño amigo, por suerte soy inmune a que me asuste ¡Muajajaja!

-Kuroko -kun, ahora si me sorprendiste; bueno, buenos días ¿Kagami -kun no viene contigo?

-No, parece que va a llegar tarde…

-Ese idiota~ bueno, no importa quiero presentarte a una amiga su nombre es Yamazaki Shizuku

-Mucho gusto soy Kuroko Tetsuya, perdón por haberte espantado Yamazaki -san

-N- no te preocupes por eso, yo… yo me disculpo por gritar, K- kuroko -kun

Oh, ya veo, Shizu no puede hablarle muy bien a los hombres, eso lo hace aún más tierna; ¡Pero lo que me alegra es que ya tengo una amiga que no sea hombre!

-Yamazaki -san, también quería presentarte a un amigo pero tal parece que llegará tarde, no importa te puedo decir como es; un completo idiota

-¿Eh? ¿Sí?

Platicamos otro poco antes de que el profesor entrará y unos cinco minutos después Kagami, ese hombre jamás cambiará por más que el profe le regañe

¡Se lo merece! Además, que desde que lo vi con Kuroko no dejo de pensar en eso ¡Mantenme por favor! Supongo que en la tardé iré a comprar unos mangas y tal vez… algo de Yaoi, será todo un mundo nuevo si me vuelvo ¿Cómo se les llama? ¿Fujoshi? Creo que era así, conocí una vez unas en un juego online, pero estaban algo locas, fue raro

Las clases pasaron y a la hora del almuerzo le presenté al acosador a mi nueva amiguita pero a ella pareció darle mucho miedo, hasta parecía que iba a llorar como si fuera una niña pequeña, daba ternura pero yo me controlo (?)

El resto del día se podría decir que paso con una tranquilidad que también podría decirse que aburrida

 _ **El día del partido**_

En menos de lo que esperé faltaba poco para que nuestro partido comenzará, a pesar de que estaba algo nerviosa no dejaba de ver a mis senpai's para ver cómo estaban ellos. Todo tranquilo, los senpai's estaban decididos a ganar y eso harían ¡Vamos Seirin! Estábamos todos en los vestidores, yo ayudándolos en cualquier cosa, cuando un mensaje me llegó

De. Hiroshi Takahashi

Para. Aki -chan

Asunto. ¡Vamos!

"Espero que les vaya bien en su partido OuO)/ sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo"

-¿Quién te habla Akira?

-Mi primo, Kagami -kun, nos desea suerte

-Sería bueno que viniera a un partido ¿Nos crees Akira -san?

-No creo que sea posible, tiene escuela y trabajo, Kuroko -kun

-Es una lástima

-¿Están listos chicos? ¡Vamos a ganar!

-¡Sí!

Todos gritaron emocionados ante lo que dijo Riko, cada vez pienso más en que ella es como una mamá para los chicos, es algo lindo de cierta forma ¡Pero cuando se portan mal! ¡Con la chancla le dan! Jajaja

Todos iban saliendo yo me quedé a contestar el mensaje y cuando terminé salí lo más rápido que pude, y sin darme cuenta choqué con un chico de cabello verde ¡¿Es la semana de chocar con gente?! ¡De ser así chocaré con un montón!

-Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba

-No importa, no te vi, nanodayo

¿Esté chico quiere pelea o porque dijo eso? ¡Está bien que sea muy alto pero eso no es motivo de burla! ¡Hump!

-¿Nanodayo?

-¡Oe Shin -chan! ¿Eh? ¡Qué inusual una chica se le declara a Shin -chan aquí ¿Quién eres?

-¡Yo no iba a declararme a nadie! Choque por accidente con tu amigo, mi nombre es Akira Naomi

Admito que el comentario de esté chico me sonrojo, espera, ambos tienen uniforme de Shūtoku, pero es una coincidencia ¿No? ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Claro que es él! Midorima Shintarō el lanzador estrella de la generación de los milagros, tantos videos que he visto de ellos me hizo identificarlos además de quien que le acompaña es Takao Kazunari

-Vámonos Takao, sino Miyaji -senpai se enojará

-Vale~ adiós Nao -chan

-O-oh, adiós

Estaba algo asombrada pero no era el momento para eso, tuve que correr para que la entrenadora no me regañe cosa que paso, me reprimió como si mi madre fuera

Ya ni modos, al menos el partido apenas iniciaba por lo que llevábamos la adelantará. Realmente le dimos batalla al rey Senshikan ¡Fue un partido bastante intenso! Se sentía la intensidad aún si tú no estuvieras jugando. Después de mucho esfuerzo conseguimos la vitoria ¡Era lo mejor! Mucha gente decía que esté no es el Seirin del verano ¡Por supuesto que no! Ellos han mejorado mucho desde ese entonces ¡No se dejarían vencer tan fácil! Ganamos con una puntuación de 78 a 61

-¡Ganamos!

Todos estaban celebrando ¡Hasta yo lo hacía! ¡Todo el partido fue genial

Sé que todos los chicos se esforzaron así que merecían festejar que le habíamos ganando a alguien tan fuerte como Senshikan. Todos recobraban las energías y como la buena persona que soy les daba agua a todos mientras que les felicitaba. Algo que noté fue que también Shūtoku le ganó a Kirisaki, esa escuela no me agrada, yo me figuro que a nadie, pero es por su forma de jugar ¡Es horrible! Y no es el sentido de que sean malos sino que son tramposos

-Parece que Shūtoku también gano

-Ambos tenemos una victoria. Si ganamos otro juego, aseguraremos un lugar en la Winter Cup. Si perdemos, nuestras posibilidades estarán fuera de alcance

Yo me quedé como espectadora, ambos equipos se veían con ganas de matarse, bueno, no tan exagerado pero listos para pelear por un lugar. Dios era mucha la tensión que sentía cierta pesadez una muy abrumadora pesadez. Todos volvimos a los vestidores pero la tensión seguía. Mierda odio eso, no me gusta cuando un ambiente está así cuando hace poco todos celebrábamos pero sé que aún no es tiempo de hacerlo, no cuando nuestro próximo rival era un verdadero monstro

-No hay tiempo de celebrar. Nuestro próximo juego será muy difícil

-Pero tenemos a Kiyoshi -senpai.

-Somos mejores que antes, la última vez les ganamos

-No estaría seguro

-¿Eh?

-Precisamente por eso pienso que el próximo partido será difícil

-Al parecer Kuroko -kun tiene la idea correcta. Nuestra anterior victoria era demasiado buena para ser verdad. Definitivamente son mejores que nosotros

-Pero ellos no lo piensan así ¿Cierto? Deberían vernos como el quipo superior, nos atacarán con todo lo que tienen. A parte de eso, estaremos frente a un miembro de la generación milagrosa. Esto no será sencillo

Por fin comenté algo, y es que es bastante cierto lo que decía, para ellos somos su obstáculo que deben detener para que logren ganar

Sin duda la rivalidad/amistad que tenían estos dos equipos era súper intensa

¡ME ESTOY COMENZANDO A EMOCIONAR!

Ya quiero ver cómo será esté partido contra esos monstruos. Todos íbamos por los pasillos para salir ya, pero Kiyoshi tuvo que quedarse atrás; no soy ciega, logré ver con mi vista amplia a ese chico, el capitán del esa horrible escuela Hanamiya Makoto. Era todo lo contrario de Kiyoshi ese tipo es una escoria que le gusta ver sufrir a la gente. Aunque no entiendo del todo porque se quiso quedar, tal vez para aclarar algunas cosas

Suspiré mi mente está pensando en muchas cosas

-¿Sucede algo Akira -san?

-No, nada Kuroko -kun

-¿Kiyoshi -senpai habrá olvidado algo?

-Sí, algo así

-¿Es ese tipo en la esquina?

Oh, al parecer no fui la única que llegó a notarlo, tanto el padre como el acosador lo vieron, pero ¿Soy yo o el ambiente cambio?

-Oh, ¿Lo notaste?

-Sólo que es bastante bueno

-Bueno, no es nada que esconder…

Nos explico nuestro papi (Hyūga) sobré como los reyes sin corona pudieran haber sido reconocidos como milagros, realmente ya sabía todo aquello, cuando realice mi investigación lo supe, pero parece que los chicos de primero no lo sabían ya que les sorprendió de cierta manera. Realmente por eso admiraba a Kiyoshi, es una persona un tanto peculiar pero sin duda no teme sacrificarse por los demás. Saber que Hanamiya está en esa categoría hacía que mi estomago sufriera

-Si sé quedo atrás para saludarlo deben ser amigos ¿Verdad?

-Es todo lo contrario. Se podría decir que es todo lo contrario de Kiyoshi. Si Kiyoshi es el jugador más honesto, él es el más deshonesto

No suelo enojarme tanto, pero escuchar lo que decía Hyūga hacía que frunciera el ceño; no soporto a ese tipo, para NADA

Bueno Kiyoshi volvió después, quería sabe de que hablaron, la verdad que cuando volvió todo cambio el ambiente dejo de ser algo pesado, en cambio era agradable después de estar todos juntos cada uno se fue por su camino. Yo iba acompañada de Kuroko y Kagami, como que ya se me hizo costumbre de estar con ambos, meh, es divertido

Aunque por mi mente vagaba eso del Yaoi, mierda, cada vez se apodera más de mí, ¿Estará mal? Ugh, ya ni siquiera sé que estoy pensando, por un minuto llegue a pensar en cosas que Kuroko y Kagami hacían y que se llegaban a interpretar de otra forma

-san…Akira…Akira -san

-¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa Kuroko?

-Le decía a Kagami -kun si quería ir al Maji Burger, y también si querías ir

-¿Eh? Lo siento chicos, pero tengo que hacer algo antes de llegar a casa

-Oh, es una lástima, bueno entonces tomamos caminos separados, Akira -san

-Sí, nos vemos después

Curiosamente Kagami no dijo nada más que un adiós, de todas formas, no es que me importe mucho. Yo me fui camino a casa, tal vez debí decirles lo que realmente haría, pero no, son hombres y dudo que lo entiendan

Corrí, no en verdad, corrí directo a casa, fue tanto que llegué cansada. Era el momento, me cambie de ropa y amarré mi cabello de forma que no se percibiera lo rubio que era, para poder pasar un poco desapercibida con la gorra que llevaba, si, iba a ir a comprar algunos mangas y no Shoujos como la gente pensaría. No, hoy compraría de otro tipo, así que no hace falta decirlo

Caminaba por la calle intentaba no ser tan obvia porque capaz que un idiota me confunda con ladrona o algo así. Llegue sana y salva mientras que la emoción empezaba a invadir mí persona, la verdad estaba en cierta tienda donde vendían todo tipo de mangas, estaba por el lugar mirando para encontrar algo que me llamase la atención. Pero algo curios paso

Una chica un tanto peculiar estaba con una sonrisa bastante ¿Pervertida? Se me hizo algo curioso así que me acerque

-Disculpa…

Me acerqué muy curiosa, la verdad la chica pego un grito al ser descubierta por mí, jajaja su cara se veía muy graciosa pero no me iba a burlar de ella por eso, cuando note que leía me quede algo sorprendida

-¿Quién eres acaso te conozco?

-Lo siento por asustarte así, no era mi intención mi nombre es…

-¿Akira Naomi?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Bueno, pues porque eras la nueva, tal vez no me recuerdes pero soy…

-¡Ah tú eres Ideyuki Ren! Ahora te recuerdo, eres mi compañera, la chica que pusieron en la lista de chicos

-Ugh sí, un minuto nunca pensé que te gustará el maga ¡Vaya sorpresa!

-No creo que sea para tanto, tampoco pensé que te gustaran. Ahora que lo pienso en clases o escuchas música o te la pasas leyendo, pensé que eras una chica seria

-… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Qué buena broma

-…Como sea, ¿Qué es lo que tanto lees? Parece interesante

Quise ver lo que leía, aunque ya sabía, quería ver como era su reacción lo cual enseguida llevó a ocultar lo que leía

-No importa que leo

-¿Qué tiene de malo que te guste el Yaoi?

-¿C-conoces el Yaoi?

-No tanto pero tenía algo de curiosidad sobre eso, de hecho vine para comprar algo pero aún no me quedo convencida

Su cara cambio de una algo nerviosa por la sonrisa que traía antes de que yo llegara; no voy a mentir que me aterró pero me tomo de mi ante brazo para llevarme a cierta categoría donde vendían lo que yo estaba buscando

-Bien, aquí encontraras lo que buscas, te recomendaría que primero algo leve

-¿Podrías ayudarme? Aún soy nueva en esto

-¡Claro que sí!

Me recomendaba un montón, de verdad no pensé que hubiera tan buenas historias, pero a diferencia del género Shoujo ellos sí que se adelantaban, jajaja además de que pude notar que Ideyuki era muy graciosa, siempre haciendo locuras y que conocía mucho de este género; sin duda que ahora en clases podremos hablar de muchas cosas, como lo es el anime y el Yaoi. Al final terminé llevándome como tres mangas que por el momento era según ella importante que leyera para poder agarrarle el gusto. Además de unos pocos animes que me recomendó.

-Ahora que te lleve al lado oscuro ¿No quieres ir a tomar algo?

-Seguro, pero ya es tarde y quiero a menos poder acabar de leer un manga y dos animes

-¡Eres un gran orgullo!

Me abrazó, tal vez estaba exagerando con eso pero no evitaba que me divirtiera, sin duda que me divertiría un montón con ella

-Bueno, me despido aquí entonces

-Claro, mañana en clases hablaremos

-Oh, cierto; lo olvidaba, oye siempre me pregunto algo ¿Esos chicos con los que vas no son verdad?

-¿Eh? No, no, Kagami -kun, y Kuroko -kun son amigos, aunque créeme que parecen por algunas cosas que hacen juntos

-Moriré de un sangrado nasal, bueno, ahora si me voy. Nos vemos mañana

Y con eso se fue en dirección contraria a mí. Bien, si antes decía que no tenía ninguna amiga mujer ahora me retracto, aunque Ideyuki en clases se viera como alguien seria no lo era; y Yamazaki no es tan tímida como parece ¡Las apariencias engañan! Bueno, por el momento me concentraba en ir a mi casa cuando un mensaje me llegó

De. Kise (debo de llamarlo de otra forma)

Para. Okazaki'cchi

Asunto. Ninguno

"¡Okazaki'cchi! ¿Por qué no me habla? ¿Eh? ¡Eso hiere mis sentimientos! Q-Q"

Oh, que es verdad que Kise tiene mi número, mierda, lo olvidaba tal vez en algún momento deba decirle a él quien soy; si es que no se me olvida

De. Okazaki Nagisa

Para. Kise

Asunto. Ninguno

"Lo siento había estado ocupada, pero además no me has enviado un mensaje"

Le contesté y segundos después volvió a llegar un mensaje ¡Que velocidad!

De. Kise (debo de llamarlo de otra forma)

Para Okazaki'cchi

Asunto. Ninguno

"Es porque suelen enviarme un mensaje, pero no importa, quería invitarte a que viéramos el partido de unos amigos que se enfrentaran~ ¿Quieres ir conmigo?"

Oh, creo que irá a ver nuestro partido contra la escuela de Midorima; lástima que yo lo veré en primera clase ¡Jajajaja!

De. Okazaki Nagisa

Para. Kise

Asunto. Ninguno

"Perdón no puedo mañana, haré otras cosas, en otra ocasión ¿Sí? Bueno, me despido, cuídate mucho Kise -kun"

Fue el último mensaje que le envíe, no sé en qué momento estaba a unas cuadras de llegar a mi casa. Como pasaba por una cancha de basket no pude evitar ver quien estaba ahí no era nada más ni nada menos que Kagami, vaya que no hace nada más que pensar en basket

-¿Qué es lo que haces? Deberías guardar tus energías para jugar

-¿Ah? Tch no puedo después de todo me enfrentaré a Midorima ¡Ese tipo no se va a contener!

-Ya, ya, entiendo en ese caso me iré para dejar que entrenes

-¿Por qué traes esa gorra? Casi no te reconocí cuando me hablaste ¿De quién te escondes?

-De nadie, sólo quiero pasar inadvertida, ¿A caso tu cerebro no procesa eso? Como sea, me voooooooooy

Me eche a correr, así que solo escuchaba sus gritos reclamando por una explicación mejor; sin duda es un tipo muy gruñón ¡Comenzaré a decirle así! Jajaja pero lo de acosador, no, no nunca se lo quitaré. Llegue a casa muy divertida sin prestar mucha atención a mi alrededor, por eso no note cuando Kagami iba llegando; así que estaba sorprendida mientras que él me tomaba de mi muñeca para que no entrará

-¡Tú! ¡Enana!

-¿Eh? ¡¿A quién le dices así?!

-¡Obviamente a la única enana que conozco!

-¡Pues tu eres un idiota!

Ambos estábamos bastante molestos que no nos dimos cuenta que nuestros rostros estaban muy juntos, mierda, aparté mi cara para ya no verlo, capaz y ahora estoy roja como un tomate

-Me voy, por favor da lo mejor en el partido con Midorima

Tan rápido como pude entré a casa mientras que mi corazón latía mucho, aquella vez fue un accidente y ahora fue inconscientemente; el destino le gusta ver a la gente tener estas situaciones para burlarse (?) Tal vez exageré, pero bueno, situaciones así pasan en los animes, no conmigo.

-"Ugh, mejor me voy a leer todo esto"

Era lo que pensaba cuando me fui a mi habitación, literal me encerré para que mi primo cuando llegara no fuera inoportuno

Le deje una notita en la mesa de la sala diciendo algo de que estaría ocupada que no iba a poder entrar y que me deje comida en la puerta. ¡Cada vez esto se ponía bueno!

Dios mío ya le comenzaba agarrar el gusto a esto, ahora entiendo porque me recomendó estos, son geniales, la historia, el diseño de los personajes, el duro contra el muro TODO y escucharlo en el anime LA PURA OSTIA ¡No vuelvo a ver nada como antes! Pero bueno, después de todo, el día fue muy intenso y estoy segura de que el partido contra Midorima será igual de intenso como hoy sino es que más

¡Iremos contra otro de los reyes! Shūtoku, una escuela que era de temer ¡No podía esperar! Ya quiero ver como son, quiero ver las habilidades de Midorima

* * *

 **Notas: Bien, espero les haya gustado òuó)b ¡Nos veremos muy pronto, cuídense!**


	10. Un monstruo verde

**Notas: No hay mucho que decir xD sólo sigan disfrutando de la lectura**

* * *

Capítulo 10. Un monstruo verde

Mi mañana fue muy callada, en verdad que era un ambiente calmado, pero no era para platicar, supongo qué era porque no teníamos que decir algo, él sabía que andaba pensando con respecto a la noticia del otro día. Desayune, me dio mi almuerzo y antes de salir me abrazo muy fuerte

-Aki -chan, ¡Ánimo! Mejor concéntrate en el partido que tendrán

-Gracias Hiro… quisiera que fueras a vernos

-Sabes que no puedo, pero no te preocupes no necesito estar ahí para que no sientas mi apoyo, querida prima yo confió en que les irá muy bien

-¡Haremos lo mejor posible!

-¡Bien dicho!

Salí de casa con una enorme sonrisa, mi primo me animo un montón y como en está ocasión no me dejará me encontré con Kagami quien apenas salía

-Hola

-Hola

-…

-…

¡QUE INCOMODO! UGH LO MÁS INCOMODO Y NI DIEZ SEGUNDOS PUDO DURAR LA CONVERSACIÓN Suspire, intente olvidar lo de ayer y preferí concentrarme en el anime, a pesar de que íbamos caminando juntos no hablábamos, entonces recordar era más fácil, sin darme cuenta tenía cierta sonrisa ¿Perversa? Que usa la gente que se vuelve como yo, jajaja esto esta genial

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-…

-¿Akira?

-…

-¡Akira reacciona!

Me dio un gran zape, ¡Eso dolió! Es en el momento que me doy cuenta de que tiene la mano pesada y grande, auch, mi pobre cabeza ¡Ese desgraciado! ¿Cómo se atreve a interrumpir mis pensamientos más pervertidos que he tenido en mi corta vida?

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué fue eso?

-¡No reaccionabas! Era algo raro verte así

-Lo siento me quedé pensando

-Akira -san, Kagami -kun, buenos días

-¡Waaaah!

-¡Oh! Kuroko -kun, justo a tiempo

-¿Qué sucede Akira -san?

-Pues verán ayer conocí a una chica de nuestro salón y pues, pensé que sería bueno si almuerza con nosotros y con Yamazaki -san ¿Está bien?

-Pues yo no tengo problema alguno

-En ese caso…

-Espera ¿Desde cuándo le hablas a la gente del salón?

-Oye, que tu no lo notes es otra cosa, les hablo pero no es que conviva con ellos, después de todo son gente que me pregunta un montón de cosas, Bakagami -kun

-¿Te molesta mucho esa gente enana?

-¿Enana? ¡Si mido casi lo mismo que Kuroko -kun, y si, no me agrada del todo

-¡Enana, enana, enana!

-¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

-Son peor que niños…

En menos de lo que estuvimos ya en el salón ¡Se me hizo corto el viaje a la escuela! ¡Ni lo sentí! Bueno, Yamazaki ya había llegado, pero no veía o había rastro de Ideyuki, que raro seguro que se quedó dormida, de hecho, ahora que veía los ojos de Kagami estaban rojos ¡No durmió pensando en el partido!

Bobo que es, aunque en parte tampoco dormí bien porque me quedé leyendo y viendo, logré acabar los dos mangas y un anime; las clases iban a comenzar entonces todos nos fuimos a nuestros lugares, pero faltaban pocos unos minutos y yo no la veía hasta que sonó la puerta que fue cuando entró y al verme de dirigió a mí con ¿un bate? ¿Qué hará con eso?

-Hola, Ideyuki -san

-¡Deja la formalidad, dime Ren! ¿Lo leíste?

-¡Sí fueron geniales! Lástima que de los tres leí solo dos, Ren

-Pffft eso no es problema, ¿Saliendo vamos a comprar más?

-Oh, lo siento estoy ocupada, yo te avisaré

-¡Bien! Es mejor así

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Ah? Tal vez deberías recordar el nombre de tus compañeros ¿No pelirrojo?

-¡¿Ah?!

-¿Eres Ideyuki -san?

-¡Waaaah! ¡¿Qué mierda?!

Al parecer no noto a Kuroko porque dio un grito como el de ayer, pobre, Kuroko matará a alguien con eso ya lo dije

Pero como la clase ya andaba comenzando se tuvo que ir a su lugar, está hasta el otro lado del salón, estaba lejos, pero estábamos casi aún lado ya que estaba hasta atrás escuchando algo de música

La hora del receso llegó y todos nos reunimos hacia la azotea, estaban todos los chicos de primero. Ay, no sé porque me sentí muy feliz. Tal vez porque en Londres no tenía amigos, era muy seria y apartada del grupo, les hablaba si era necesario nada más; me doy cuenta de que estoy cambiando mucho… Vaya, no lo sabía.

-Bien, chicos ella es Ideyuki Ren y ella es Yamazaki Shizuku, unas amigas y les invite a comer con nosotros ¿Está bien, no?

-Bueno, yo no le veo el problema, así que está bien -Nos dijo Kawahara algo confundido de ver a dos chicas nuevas

-Este… ¿Por qué tienes un bate? -Pregunto nervioso Furihata al notar el bate que traía Ideyuki

-Oh, ¿Esto? Digamos que es mi arma contra idiotas

-¿Eh? I-ideyuki -san no es bueno pegarle a la gente…

Awww esta niña provoca un ataque de ternura que te dan unas ganas de abrazarla pero no, yo tengo un control muy bueno para situaciones así

-Dime Ren, Yamazaki o si me vas a decir por mi apellido quítale el san

-¡Bueno! Espero que las traten bien

Nos pusimos todos a comer, todo era agradable me daba gracia lo tímida que era Yamazaki con los chicos, pero una vez agarra confianza es súper divertida; mientras que Ideyuki discretamente tomaba fotos cuando los chicos se acercaban entre ellos y a menudo decía "esto va directo al álbum" Discretamente yo hacía lo mismo ¡Era muy divertido de hacer!

Tal vez me meta a uno de esos foros donde comparten imágenes así, seguro que encontraré unas muy buenas. Pasar tiempo con chicas era muy agradable además de que todos parecían divertirse con ellas, pero el idiota de Kagami tuvo que hacer una estupidez ¡¿Está bien estúpido o solo se hace?!

-Oe Ideyuki eres igual de enana que Akira ¿Cuánto mides?

Kagami tan listo como siempre, ugh…

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Enana tu abuela, pelirrojo!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¿Estas sordo? ¡Enana tu abuela!

-¡Eres una mocosa horrenda!

-¡Y tú un idiota!

En eso Ideyuki golpeo en la cabeza a Kagami, no sé cómo consiguió que no se desmayara con semejante golpe, solo lo dejo muy adolorido y con un chichón que, admitámoslo me dio un montón de risa y tal parece que no fui la única ya que casi todos (a excepción de Kuroko) se querían reír, pero yo en este tipo de cosas no suelo contenerme así que yo si estalle a carcajadas

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJ BAKAGAMI-KUN!

-¡Cállate Akira!

-Akira -san no tiene la culpa de que Kagami -kun sea muy problemático

-Gracias Kuroko -kun, eres muy buen amigo

Me defendía de Kagami, que dulce mi pequeño amigo, Yamazaki se le quedo viendo de una manera algo extraña fue raro ya que a pesar de tener ya cierta confianza no es que aún no sea nerviosa con los chicos

-¿Por qué le defiendes a ella? ¡Yo soy tu luz!

-Porque Kagami -kun no sabe tratar a las mujeres, además de que le dijiste a Ideyuki que es enana tenía derecho a enojarse

-Tch… como sea

-¡Vaya! Kuroko es muy amable con las mujeres, además de tener unos ojos muy bonitos

-¿En serio? Gracias Ideyuki -san

-Dime por mi nombre o sin él san, Kuroko

Todo se calmo, vaya momentos así en donde Kuroko puede calmar a Kagami todo es paz, jajaja pero bueno, el resto del almuerzo paso entre risas y bromas entre cada uno de nosotros. ¡Me divertí un montón!

 _ **Días después, el día del partido**_

¡Los días si que se fueron volando!

Sin duda que pasar tiempo con chicas era divertido, nunca lo sentí, tenía una amiga en Tokio antes de mudarme a Londres, pero nunca supe de ella después de que me mudara cuando era pequeña, cuando mi…

Estoy pensando de más, bueno, el equipo se estaba reuniendo, iba hablando con Kawahara y Fukuda. Aunque no lo parezca también hablo con ellos; así que no es de sorpresa. El viaje fue rápido en menos de lo que esperé ya todos estábamos en los vestidores, yo ayudaba a los chicos con ciertas cosas

¡También les preparé limones con miel! Lo cual algunos agradecían porque Riko cuando los hacía, literalmente apestaban, aunque su salvación era Mitobe.

-¡Bien chicos en unos minutos nos vamos a enfrentar a Shūtoku ¡Hay que dar lo mejor!

Mami Riko apoyando a los chicos daba ternura, aunque era como un demonio cuando se enojaba con ellos, en fin, recibí una llamada ¡Maldita sea era Kise! Tuve que pedirle a la entrenadora que si me dejaba salir un momento, lo cual me dejo me fui hacía los pasillos un tanto alejado del resto

-"Okazaki'cchi, hola~"

-"¿Qué pasa Kise -kun?"

-"¡Al menos salúdame! Aunque ya no importa me hubiera gustado que vinieras también"

-"Lo siento, pero tenía algo muy importante que hacer"

-"¡Esta bien! Bueno te dejo que quiero ver a unos viejos amigos"

Colgó, espera entonces si vino, pensé que era una excusa para hablar o algo así, vaya, no pensé que realmente viniera, en ese caso, también ha de venir a ver cómo ha estado Seirin

Por lo tanto, tenemos que dar a demostrar que han mejorado mucho los muchachos. Regresé con el resto, ya todos tomaban sus cosas para salirnos e ir a la cancha. Dios mío que había un montón de gente, además de que afuera ya empezó a llover, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Pero bueno, yo me concentraba en ayudar a Riko con los ataques; Kuroko y Kagami andaban hablando sobré Midorima, vaya que se fijan muy bien en esas cosas hasta que Kiyoshi les interrumpió

-Los miembros de la Generación de los milagros solían jugar con toda tranquilidad porque nunca habían perdido. Dicen que algunas derrotas son significativas y perder te hace más fuerte ¿Entiendes lo que significa?

Kiyoshi se le quedo mirando a Kagami, esté se le quedo mirando sin decir nada, algo raro, supongo que lo dejo sin palabras

-Para las criaturas vivientes, la victoria es vida y la derrota significa muerte. Es un ejemplo extremo pero los humanos poseen ese insisto. Los que conocen el terror de la derrota están hambrientos de victoria

Sé que no fui la única que volteo a ver a Midorima, vaya que estaba muy hambriento de ganar. ¡Pero no es el único!

-No son los únicos que sufrieron una terrible derrota…

-Tienes razón…

-Una derrota es suficiente para mí, no son los únicos…

-Que están hambrientos…

¡Los chicos lo dijeron como si lo hubieran ensayado!

Jajaja sé que es cosa seria, pero me dio algo de gracia ver como todos se preparaban, bien, yo también me puse seria, no iba a ser la única que le pareciera incomoda la situación. Una vez en la cancha Kagami miraba a Midorima, mientras que Takao hablaba con Kuroko antes de iniciar, OMG me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa ver como se miraban entre ellos, es muy intenso

-Justo como lo esperábamos, no están mostrando ninguna señal de descuido. Si la estrategia de Shūtoku no ha cambiado necesitamos derrotar a Midorima -kun para poder ganar. Probablemente hay un límite en la cantidad de veces que puede hacer esos tiros largos de tres puntos. Han visto los largos que son, solo hacer que la bola alcance la red requiere toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, por otro lado después de revisar nuestro partido me di cuenta que tarda un poco más de tiempo en terminar cada tiro que hace. Incluso si no podemos bloquear todos sus tiros, si lo presionamos para que llegue a su límite reduciremos drásticamente su precisión.

-En ese caso tenemos a alguien en nuestro equipo que hizo que Midorima pasara un mal rato. Y esta vez está en su máxima potencia

Dije con una sonrisa, bien, esto es mucho más interesante, La Generación milagrosa son gente que sin duda son muy fuertes, pero Kagami ha sido capaz de darle frente y sé que podrán contra ellos

El partido dio comienzo, solo estaban esperando que lanzaran el balón y así dar inicio al partido. Y así fue, quien lo tomo Seirin pero enseguida nos lo quitan ¡Demonios no puedo describir como mierda pueden hacer cada movimiento! Es muy difícil si les soy sincera por el momento se encargaban de robarse el balón entre ellos deteniendo cada movimiento del otro

-Puedo ver chispas volando

-Aah, olvide respirar

Mierda, no lo puedo creer aunque la diferencia es poco Kagami anda saltando más y más alto, maldición pasan muchas cosas que no puedo describir, sólo que es muy intenso. Yo sé que tanto Riko como yo nos dimos cuenta de que los tiros de Midorima tienen un límite; sin embargo, va lo mismo para Kagami, tienen tanto sus tiros como sus saltos contados…

En menos de lo que espere ya estábamos en el segundo cuarto, con un puntaje de 23 a 16 a favor nuestro, bien, llevamos la adelantara, pero hemos tenido que luchar por ello

¡Pobre Kagami!

Tener que liar con las jugadas de Midorima era mucho para él. Demasiado diría yo, pero, mierda ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Midorima estaba pasando el balón! Dios, no lo conozco tanto, pero sé que no suele hacer ese tipo de jugadas

Los de primero ya se andaban desesperando porque ahora ellos se volvieron más fuertes, pero llego Riko y Koganei para decirles que les sigan animado ¡Es verdad que no son los únicos que han mejorado! ¡Seirin vino a ganar y eso es lo que harán!

Pobre de mi pequeño amigo, lo tuvieron que mandar a la banca, bueno con Takao no podrá hacer mucho, además debe descansar, o al menos es lo que decía Riko, ya luego fue con Mitobe a darle indicaciones sobre qué hacer

-Tendrás tu momento para brillar, no pierdas tu enfoque

-¡Exacto Kuroko -kun! Ya verás que volverás en menos de lo que esperes

-Gracias…

Tomo la toalla que le dio Koganei, cubriendo su cabeza con eso, ¿Soy yo o se veía adorable? Ugh, debo dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias

-No te preocupes, déjaselo a los demás

-Estoy bien, si acaso esto hará que sea más sencillo de usar mi nuevo ataque. Además no estoy preocupado, confió en ellos

Que lindas palabras dijo Kuroko, pero centrándose en el juego, no podían detener a Midorima pero nos manteníamos a la par, se podría decir que Seirin volvió con su gran poder ofensivo, tirar, pasar a velocidad, es lo que hizo a Seirin poder triunfar el año pasado; de no ser porque Kiyoshi tuvo un accidente pudiera ser que ganaran

-Han cambiado dos cosas desde que Teppei llego. Lo primero es la fortaleza de nuestro poste bajo y la otra es la velocidad de los pases con la secuencia del balón. Anotar rápidamente un punto tras otro es nuestra especialidad

Pero cuando entre ellos se golpeaban (lo cual mi mente imagino otras cosas (?)…) sonó el silbato dando fin al segundo cuarto, por edén el inicio de la segunda mitad, por lo que tendríamos un descanso de unos diez minutos, los chicos tomaban agua, yo obviamente les atendía, pero justo antes de irse Hyūga llamo a todos para que escucharan que debían hacer

-Escuchen, honestamente hablando, detener a Shūtoku es algo que nos resulta muy difícil en este momento. Nuestra única opción es anotar más que ellos. La segunda mitad será una guerra de puntos, no hay que quedarnos atrás ¡Vamos!

-¡Si!

El tercer cuarto estaba por empezar, el marcador hasta ahora era de 45 a 43 a favor nuestro

Mierda que todo esto comienza a angustiarme, no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento. Aunque esté Kiyoshi y hayan mejorado, ellos estaban dando una batalla muy fuerte; la única manera de poder ganarles o al menos conseguir una gran ventaja es con la nueva técnica de Kuroko, solo eso para que podamos darle batalla porque, aunque apeste decirlo ellos son muy buenos

¡Takao hizo un gran pase!

Se que son los enemigos, pero lo hicieron muy bien, ese pase fue bastante perfecto, debieron de estar muy bien sincronizados y gracias a ello nos están ganando por un punto ¡Argh! Ya lo sentía, Shūtoku al haber analizado nuestros partidos ya sabían que técnicas íbamos a usar por más rápido que fueran, ugh

¡Ya sabía que algo así iba a pasar! Tenía un feo presentimiento, pero todos parecían monstruos; algo horrible paso, cuando Kagami iba a detener a Midorima se detuvo eso no me dio buena señal

-¡Kagami -kun!

Había gritado al igual que la entrenadora, parece que Kagami ya llegó a su límite, ¡Y justo cuando el partido estaba más intenso! Sin darme cuenta por tanto pase y anotación que hacían ambos equipos el puntaje cambio y ahora era 68 a 76 ¡Sin duda un gran giro!

-Entrenadora

-¿Eh?

-Creo que puedo hacerlo ahora, mi nuevo ataque

-¡VAMOS KUROKO -KUN! Sé que puedes con ellos

Le anime, mientras que la entrenadora iba a pedir el cambio, él me agradeció con una sonrisa; después se fue con los demás, parece que todos lo estaban esperando

Algo que me causo gracia es ver como Kagami empujaba a Kuroko, no sé como lo hizo fue algo divertido, pero centrándose en el partido faltan 43 segundos para que acabe el tercer cuarto, unos 43 segundos muy largos, además de que la puntuación era de unos 68 a 76, aún nos iban ganando, pero no es tanta la diferencia

-Como siempre Takao está encima de Kuroko

-Pero ahora no puede detenerlo. Desarrollo su técnica para desafiar a la Generación milagrosa, muéstranos lo que tienes

No sé porque mal pensé eso… supongo que el Yaoi comienza a afectarme, pero bueno, el partido estaba tranquilo, los chicos estaban viendo el momento en usar la nueva técnica de Kuroko, y tal parece que todos se sorprendieron a que no desviara el balón, sino que lo atrapo además de buscar un one-one contra Midorima

Logró con ayuda de Kiyoshi anotar un punto antes de que terminara el tercer cuarto ¡La cara que puso Midorima valía oro!

Así que discretamente le tome una foto, estaba muy sorprendido, pero no era el único; todos lo estaban, como el tercer cuarto aún no acababa hicieron lo mismo, hasta Takao pensó que podría detener a Kuroko, pero fue inútil al final terminamos anotando, íbamos ahora con un puntaje de 73 a 76 ¡Por tres puntos de diferencia!

Y con un robo de Kuroko, ¡Logramos estar empate! ¡Bien íbamos muy bien! Al final quedamos con el mismo puntaje en el tercer cuarto. Iba a comenzar el otro, y se podría decir que iba sin duda a ser el más intenso, ningún equipo iba a ceder por nada. Algo que me preocupó era ver a Kagami muy cansado; bien, aunque lo moleste eso no signifique que me preocupe por él, es mi amigo después de todo

-Kagami ¿Estás bien?

-Totalmente, además no puedo darme por vencido antes que él

-Sin duda eres un tonto, Kagami -kun

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué quieres decir Akira?

-Nada en especial, sino que no piensas nada más que en basket

-¡Oí!

-Pero, es lo bueno de ti, que no te rindes tan fácil

Lo que le dije le sorprendió pero de inmediato sonrió, todos de hecho lo hicieron

-¡Vamos Seirin vayan a ganar!

-De acuerdo ¡Vamos a ser más agresivos en los diez minutos restantes! ¡Seirin al ataque!

-¡Si!

Bien, bien, bien, esto ya comienza a afectarme ¿Por qué otra más razón vi genial y sexy a Kagami cuando se estiraba y se alzaba su cabello quitando un poco de su sudor haciéndolo verse condénate mente sexy?

¡Debo de tener un tornillo zafado!

Ugh, aunque Kagami no es feo… ¡Bien de vuelta al partido! Nosotros anotamos el primer punto, de hecho me sorprendí cuando Kagami pudo pasar entre ambos, ¡Logro clavarla! Pero ni Midorima ni nadie cedía, la gente animaba tanto a Seirin como a Shūtoku, ¡Esto en verdad que era digno de ver con unas palomitas!

¡Todos se pasaban el balón, anotaban, robaban! Hacían de todo, nadie se dejaba vencer, ¡Esta tenía ganas de jugar también! El marcador era de 103 a 102 a favor nuestro ¡Y solo quedan 30 segundos!

Pero ellos anotaron y ya nos iban ganando, ¡Pero no evito eso a que no siguiéramos animando a los chicos!

-¡Vayan por ellos!

-¡Vamos chicos se que pueden!

Yo no soy de gritar las cosas, pero en está ocasión deje ese lado mío para apoyar al equipo y funcionaban ya que todos veían eso; Izuki perdió el balón, pero rápidamente Kuroko lo tomo, paso a Takao y le dio un pase a Kiyoshi, mierda todo esto es tan veloz que si no viera bien seguro no podía seguir el paso del partido pero algo preocupante que note fue de Kiyoshi, por alguna razón no completo el tiro a la primera se quedó un segundo paralizado

¿Será un problema en su pierna? Diablos, no ahora ¡Pero fue sorprendente ver como Midorima quería pararlo!

Aunque no lo consiguió; lo que hizo provoco una falta de dos tiros libres el marcador era 103 a 104 a favor de Shūtoku a dos segundos de acabar el partido ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta! Si anotaba ambos ganaríamos; pero al ver la condición de su pierna comienzo a dudar de ello, lo más seguro es que falle uno de ellos, por lo tanto tendrán un rebote, era mucha presión para Kiyoshi pero los chicos le animaron muy bien ya que no parecía como el de siempre.

Logro anotar el primero ¡GENIAL! Pero aún faltaba el siguiente; todos estaban muy atentos, hasta se escuchaba poca gente hablar, pero Kiyoshi ya estaba muy cansado, pobre de mí senpai, no me gustaba verle así. Todos estaban muy atentos, si fallaba iba a ser un rebote por el cual todos lucharían, me recuerda a algo que me decía mi madre "Todo puede pasar en un segundo" y desde hoy sigo pensando que tenía mucha razón

Sentí que todo iba en cámara lenta, pero al final fue un rebote ¡Estaban luchando todos por conseguirlo! Tal parecía que el chico llamado Otsubo la iba a tomar pero Kagami fue más rápido y consiguió el balón. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos iba a dar una clavada, pero Midorima llegó y le dio lucha todo fue en cámara lenta, cualquiera diría que sí lo hizo o que no; pero el resultando en verdad que sorprendió a todos.

El balón al ser golpeado por Midorima salió volando, dando al final del partido; terminando con ambos equipos con el mismo puntaje todo el mundo estaba perplejo, nadie lo creía y aunque normalmente irían a tiempo extra, pero como este torneo trata de mantener los juegos cortos no tienen reglas de tiempo extra… por lo que es un empate

Kiyoshi parecía molesto pero la escena que vi me conmovió, todos en vez de estar enojados (como mucha gente lo haría) le iban a dar los cinco

¡NUESTRO EQUIPO ES EL MEJOR LOS AMO CHICOS! Espera, creo que ando exagerando pero es que los quiero como si fuéramos una gran familia

Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir, fue un partido bastante intenso, muy veloz y sin duda muy emotivo. Al final, agradecieron por el partido y todos volvíamos a los vestidores. Bien nadie decía nada todos estaban contentos aunque hubieran deseado ganar. Fue en el momento que fui con los chicos a felicitarlos, lo agradecieron; todos tomaban sus cosas, es cierto que se hacía tarde además todavía quedaba un partido…uno que seguramente odiara ¡Nos enfrentaremos a Kirisaki Dai'ichi! Como dije, no me agrada para nada como juegan, no, no es horrible su manera de hacerlo.

En fin, acompañe a Kuroko a que Nigou tomara algo de aire, como la buena madre que soy tenía que verlo pero el cachorro se adelanto y fue a parar a quien sabe donde lo estábamos buscando hasta que a lo lejos vimos como un grupo de chicos lo tenían ¡Oh pero si era Momoi, Kise y Midorima! ¡Qué incomodo! Bueno eso fue hasta que nos acercamos

-Lo siento ese es mi perro ¿Eh?

-Kuroko -kun, tal parece que quiere ser como tú, desaparecer de repente

Le dije con una sonrisa algo divertida, mientras que él tomaba en brazos a Nigou como yo estaba detrás de él me sorprendí al ver a los chicos reunidos

-Tetsu -kun/Kuroko'cchi/Kuroko

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

-Esto es muy inusual ¿Quieres que te deje con ellos Kuroko -kun?

-¡Oh pero si también vino Akira -san!

-Es bueno volverte a ver Momoi -san

Me incline, Dios controlarse en situaciones así es mi fuerte; pero no el de Momoi ya que al ver como Nigou lamia su mejilla (de mí pequeño amigo) se desmayo

-¡Momoicchi! ¿Estás bien?

-Oh ahí estas, oye Shin -chan

-Que tonterías, me voy a casa

-¿Te vas?

-Vámonos Takao

-¿Qué estás seguro?

Esto era muy raro, en un lado estaba Kise viendo si a Momoi no le pasaba nada; y por el otro un Midorima salvaje queriéndose ir, esto es bastante gracioso, pero yo solo me mantenía viendo todo esto hasta que Midorima le hablo a Kuroko

-Kuroko, juguemos de nuevo en la Winter Cup

-Si

Kise se llevó a Momoi en su espalda mientras que Midorima y Takao se iban por el otro lado, no pude más y solté una pequeña risa

-¿De qué te ríes, Akira -san?

-De tus amigos, son gente muy graciosa, extraña y fuerte

-Supongo, hay que volver con los demás

-¡Sí!

Entonces nosotros nos fuimos a donde todos no estaban esperando, el día todavía aún no acaba y me siento muy cansada y no sé porque empiezo a tener un mal presentimiento con respecto a nuestro próximo partido…

* * *

 **Notas: Lo siento chicas, planeaba subir 4 caps pero tuve un problemas :V en fin, en un rato lo haré si tengo tiempo si no, mañana otros pero ahora serían tres XDD ¿Ya vieron la foto? ¿Verdad que esta bella! *u* Mi linda amiga Akira lo hizo, sino la conocen han vivido bajo una piedra, así que ahora mismo vayan y lean su fic (?) XD al igual que el de las otras chicas ¡No se arrepentirán y se mearan de risa!**

 **Gracias por leer y espero verlos en un rato ;)**


	11. Un día normal en clases

**Notas: ¿Hola, hay alguien? -suena el eco por el lugar-**

 **Bien ; - ; deben matarme por no haber subido por un tiempito, pero bueno, aquí estamos con un nuevo cap. Aclaro que esté se va a basar en un día ordinario de clases xD**

* * *

Capítulo 11. Un día "normal" en clases

Después de encontrar a Nigou (porque cuando fuimos a tomar aire dije que se adelanto, por eso digo que se perdió) y haber estado con los "los arcoíris" (apodo que les puse por sus coloridos cabellos) estábamos caminando, después de un rato todos nos separamos, pero nuestro papi (que es nuestro capitán) caminaba con nosotros, y con nosotros me refiero a mi pequeño amigo y al acosador; de hecho, el venía ¿Molesto? ¿Intrigado? Quién sabe, pero no fui la única que lo noto ya que al parecer Kuroko también

-¿Qué sucede Kagami -kun?

Detuvo su paso, entonces nosotros también lo hicimos, la verdad que fue un silencio de pocos segundos, pero la tensión del ambiente se sentía tanto; cuando finalmente hablo estaba muy serio

¡Me sorprendí un poco!

-Senpai ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-¿Huh? ¿Qué?

Eso sí que llamo mucho la atención, además de que fue raro el tono que uso; estaba muy serio para ser Kagami ¿Lo raptaron los alíense? ¡Qué miedo! Porque en serio que él no suele ser así o por lo que he notado en el tiempo que le conozco

-¿De qué va eso? ¿Por qué Kiyoshi -senpai dijo que esté año sería su última oportunidad?

-¿Eh?

-¿D-de qué hablas Kagami -kun?

Eso sin dudas que nos sorprendió ¡A los tres! Taiga... Digo Kagami sí que sabe hacer del ambiente más ¿Pesado? Hmm no, esa no es la palabra correcta ¿Intenso? Tampoco, ah, ya sé, sin duda que él hacía del ambiente más serio. Como hubo un silencio, muy silencioso (?) se escuchaba la bocina de los autos que pasaban debajo del puente, vaya que sonaban bastante

-¿Lo escuchaste? De acuerdo... Considerando su condición lo descubrirán tarde o temprano. Bien podría decirles todo. Pasó el verano pasado...

Nos empezó a contar desde como sé inició el club de basket en Seirin, básicamente todo lo que pasó el equipo; la verdad que con cada palabra que decía me sentía un poco mal, digo, a nadie le gusta perder y al hacerlo tantas veces uno pierde interés por lo que más ama

¡Pero Kiyoshi apareció y cambio la forma de pensar del capitán!

Mientras más nos contaba más sorprendida me quedaba ¿Paso todo eso en tan sólo un año? Vaya que los senpai's eran impresionantes, lo supe en cuanto ingrese al equipo, sino mal recuerdo Kuroko lo llegó a mencionar una vez, pero obviamente que no voy a saber del todo la historia de cada uno, si me sé unas es porque me han ido contando o porque he investigado

Y saber lo que paso el año pasado no lo pensé investigar, así que era mucha mi sorpresa, investigue sobré los senpai's con lo que me había dado Riko antes, pero no más. En su momento no me importo, pero ahora, juraba que iba a llorar por lo que paso, por eso no me gusta esa escuela. No saben el daño que le hacen a la gente; no, sí saben que es lo peor. Sin duda la peor escuela y más ese chico Hanamiya...

 _ **Fuera del edificio donde viven Akira y Kagami**_

Ambos estábamos en silencio mientras que subíamos a nuestras casas, la verdad que ambos estábamos procesando toda la historia que nos dijo nuestro capitán, por ello estábamos en silencio, y siendo sincera me estaba costando un poco asimilarlo, recordar lo que nos dijo… supongo que no deberíamos preocuparnos tanto; pero tengo un horrible presentimiento

-¿Akira?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Kagami?

-Es que estas muy perdida ¿Es por lo que dijo Hyūga -senpai?

-Sí...bueno, no sé cómo tomarlo. Nunca he tenido un amigo que lastimen... Es más, ni siquiera tenía un amigo... aparte de él

Eso último lo susurre, en verdad que no sabía lo doloroso que debió ser para los senpai's ya que nunca he tenido alguna situación

Siempre siendo de las tres mejores, sin destacar demasiado, hielo seco, la frialdad en persona y quien sabe cuántos más apodos me ponía la gente a pesar de ser amable; claro que lo era por mi padre. Todo por él siempre

-La verdad que yo tampoco, pero no deberías pensar en eso ¿Sabes? ¡Vamos a vencerlos cueste lo que cueste!

-Diciendo eso suenas bastante genial ¿Lo sabías?

Eso lo había dicho sin pensar, así que realmente no reaccioné hasta que noté un pequeño sonrojo en el acosador

-¡N-no digas esas cosas! Ugh como sea ¿Quieres venir a comer?

-Jajaja vale, me gustaría seguro que aún no llega mi primo

-Tú primo, aunque es algo extraño es bastante genial

-¡Lo sé! Por eso lo quiero mucho, es increíble

Pasamos un rato en su casa, la verdad que él también tiene juegos muy geniales, así que jugamos un par de partida; yo ganando la mayoría ¡Muajajaja!

En fin, el tiempo volaba, y como ya era noche me fui a mi casa. Me encontré con mi primo haciendo de cenar, muy, pero muy feliz, era porque por fin daban de alta a Misaki. Como había dicho es amigable y todo, pero no me agrada al 100% se podría decir que un 95% y mientras ese 5% esté no quiero que mi primo esté con ella. Pero obviamente no iba a decir nada, me gustaba verlo feliz aún si era ella quién provocaba eso

La cena como siempre muy buena, mi primo me dijo que esté viernes (dentro de unos días) tendrían un festival por la tarde, y me invito a su Universidad, según habrá un festival para que los de nuevo ingreso vieran las instalaciones y esas cosas

Sonaba bien, me gustaría conocerla así que ese día estaba apartado solo para él y mi primo… Además de que ese día estaba libre de entrenamiento, aunque no podría decirse lo mismo del sábado, ya que seguro la entrenadora querrá hacer que esté al pendiente de los chicos, mucho más de lo que hago, ya que el domingo es el partido con tan odiada escuela

Sin duda el tiempo con él pasaba volando, mientras más contábamos de nuestro día más tarde se hacía así que debíamos irnos a dormir pronto

 _ **Días después, ya en clases**_

A pesar de haberme acosado a media noche me desperté temprano, así que desayuné tranquilamente, mi primo me dio mi almuerzo una vez llegamos a la escuela

En serio que fue el día parecía muy normal, lo cual es raro pero ¿Estoy paranoica? ¿Ya me acostumbré tanto a que los días fueran distintos? Creo que comienzo a alucinar

Sin darme cuenta llegué al salón de inmediato busqué con la mirada a Yamazaki y a Ideyuki pero no las encontré, fue raro por un segundo me sentía en Londres y para que mentir era incomodo volver a eso...

Me fui a sentar con tranquilidad, tal parece llegué bastante temprano, ya que eran pocos los que estaban en el salón, okay, esté día no podría ser más "normal"

-¿Akira -san?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah Kuroko! ¡Buenos días!

-¿Estás bien? Pareces muy distraída, ¿Paso algo?

-Hmm en realidad no, es sólo que está muy tranquilo el día ¿No te parece?

-¿Es eso? Bueno tienes razón, está tranquilo ahora que no está Ideyuki -san ni Kagami -kun

-¿Verdad? Además de que Yamazaki -san no está, es algo aburrido

-Es verdad, es... algo extraño

-¿Harás algo en especial mañana qué descansamos?

-Pues planeaba ir con...

-Hey Akira, Kuroko, buenas

-Kagami -kun, buenos días

-Hola acosador -kun~

-¡No me llames así!

-Es inevitable, y más por como reaccionas

-Tch, mocosa enana

-¡Idiota baboso!

-¿Van a iniciar tan temprano?

-Jajaja debes entender, Kuroko -kun, es divertido molestarlo, se enoja con facilidad

-¡Oye!

-¿Lo ves? Eso lo hace divertido

-Ahora lo entiendo Akira -san,

Durante nuestra charla llegó Yamazaki y platicamos, es una lástima que Ideyuki no vino, seguro que hubiera sido más entretenido los minutos antes de que llegara el profesor

Las primeras dos horas de clases pasaron normal, yo escuchando música y haciendo anotaciones de lo que decía él profesor. Kagami dormido, Kuroko anotando lo que decía el profesor al igual que Yamazaki. La verdad que estaba a punto de dormirme, pero tenía que tomar nota, aunque en ningún momento me quite mis audífonos

La hora finalizó, y si mi memoria no me falla, era la hora Educación física

¡Oh! Es la materia que me gusta más por el hecho de que puedo estirarme, me iba a divertir esa hora o al menos eso pensaba

Las chicas se fueron a cambiar primero, de hecho, yo iba platicando con Yamazaki sobré como sería la clase del profesor nuevo (por que sí es nuevo el profesor)

Una vez terminaron se fueron los hombres así que las chicas comenzaron a calentar primero. Una vez listo, el profe nos puso a correr (cabe aclarar que está obeso el desgraciado ¿Por qué no mejor el corre? Culero)

Bueno el chiste es que mientras nosotras corríamos los chicos calentaban y nos veían...Para aclarar los pechos de algunas compañeras ¿Era la única que lo notaba? Esos pervertidos, ugh, como los odio

Pero agradecía que hubiera otros que no se fijaban en esas cosas, en fin, cuando ellos también terminaron de correr el profe nos dio la opción de jugar basket o futbol (le diremos así, aunque yo le conozco más como soccer). Obviamente yo escogí basket con unas chicas. Sé podría decir que dejo a los chicos jugar primero

En realidad, no me molesto, se notaba que el profesor no era más que otro "hombre" Además, me dio la oportunidad de mirar a los chicos más

Kagami sin duda que lo hacía bien, su estilo era un tanto explosivo, pero tenía mucho talento, eso lo veía siempre, claro. Y Kuroko era muy bueno con los pases, aunque intentaba mejorar en otras cosas, a pesar de no ser tan bueno en ello

Eso fue raro luego pediré un informe a la entrenadora de su avance, ya que estoy notando mejorías en ambos, es más creo que haré uno para informarle a la entrenadora. Como sea no jugaban nada mal, a pesar de que los compañeros trataban de parar al dúo de primero no lo conseguían

Ya comenzaba a aburrirme, era genial verlos, sin duda muy emocionante, pero no hacía nada más que estar sentada y observar

¿Quién no se aburre con eso?

Ugh, ojalá hubiera traído mi reproductor de música, lo había dejado con mis cosas, ya que pensé que haríamos algo, pero me equivoque. En fin, me levanté sólo para estirar las piernas. Estaba muy perdida en mi mente que no escuché un grito de advertencia, cuando me di cuenta el balón llegó hasta mi cara

¡DOLÍO UN MONTÓN!

Fue horrible, todos lo notaron, pero comencé a marearme y no sé en qué momento me desmaye; escuchaba voces, pero no lograba diferenciarlas, eran muchas que las únicas que conocía eran las del acosador, mi pequeño amigo y la dulce voz de Yamazaki

La verdad que no recuerdo nada, de hecho, en esos momentos tuve un sueño bastante confuso de cuando yo iba a Londres...

 _"-Naomi, ¿Quieres ir a jugar?_

 _-¿Eh? No lo sé, mi padre quiere que estudie, debo mejorar en mi desempeño_

 _-¡Oh, vamos! Hace tanto que no salimos_

 _-Tendrá que ser para la próxima Nathan, lo siento..."_

Me desperté de golpe, la verdad que hace tanto que paso aquello que la verdad olvide el rostro de mi mejor amigo (que de hecho era casi un acosador), él único que tenía en Londres... Ya que me conoció en la época en la que mi madre estaba enferma y pues, de ahí cosas pasaron

Recordar aquello deprimía, que por un momento olvide por completo donde estaba, solo sé que tenía una de mis manos en mi rostro intentando olvidar esos amargos recuerdos; de pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro lo cual me sorprendió, pero lo disimule bastante bien

-¿Estás bien Akira?

Me pregunto el acosador una vez que reaccione donde estaba, lo mire algo seria

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?

-En la enfermería, llevas desmayada media hora, sí que te pegaron muy duro la cabeza

Termino por acariciar lentamente mi cabeza, donde me golpearon anteriormente lo que provocó una pequeña mueca de dolor. Casi no era de las que hacía puchero, pero sin querer hice uno por el dolor que sentí, pero no lo había notado hasta que vi un pequeño sonrojo en Kagami; quite su mano de mi cabeza y me levante, en ese instante me volví a marear, entonces Kagami tuvo que volver a dejarme de nuevo en la camilla

-¿Qué haces idiota? Debo volver a clases, no puedo quedarme mucho…

-Me dijeron que debía cuidar de ti así que te quedas acostada y punto

-No me das órdenes...

Quise volver a pararme, pero en serio que la cabeza me dolía tanto que me volví a acostar algo molesta y maldiciendo al tipo que me golpeó la cabeza. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no conocía a Kagami tan amable, de hecho, está demasiado tranquilo desde que me desperté

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿A mí? Nada...

-De acuerdo...

¡DIOS MÍO QUE HA SIDO DEMASIADO FRÍO E INCOMODO!

No en verdad que ahora no reconocía a Taiga, digo a Kagami. En eso alguien abre la puerta, era la enfermera, al parecer le preocupo que me sintiera tan mareada al querer levantarme que llamo a mi primo, que feo, no quería preocuparlo con algo tan pequeño

Kuroko también vino a verme, me dio un poco de leche y un pan que según él ayudaba a esto. También estuvo Yamazaki, y Ideyuki cuando supo me envió un mensaje explicando porque no fue y preocupada por mí, según que no quiso ir a la escuela pero que mataría al imbécil que me lastimo, eso sí que me gusto, pero había algo que me inquietaba en todo el rato Kagami no decía ni pio

En verdad que cuando se pone en ese modo da cierta manera es incómodo, demasiado para mí

En fin, después de unos veinte minutos llego mi primo y por fin me fui, la enfermera me dijo que justificara mis faltas y etc, etc. La verdad que decir lo demás es en vano; llegamos a casa (mi primo tuvo que cargarme lo cual fue muy vergonzoso e iba algo sonrojada) y me dejo en mi habitación, no fuimos al médico porque él debía de ir a su trabajo y ni modos de faltar (aunque tuve que convencerlo porque el muy bobo si me quería llevar a doctor) así que me quede viendo anime un largo tiempo

¡Pude terminar de ver Akagami no Shirayuki-hime! ¡Y AMBAS TEMPORADAS! No supe la hora, pero me levante, la verdad que estaba mejor, el mareo se fue, pero no el dolor de cabeza entonces fui por algo de comer y fue cuando note una carta ¡MIERDA!

Había olvidado que la tengo desde hace casi unas tres semanas creo, ugh, me pregunto ¿Será de él? Lo cual es un poco tonto, pero es más seguro, ya que el dinero es recibido por mi primo, lo extra me lo daba, pero...

Empiezo a ponerme algo nerviosa

Lo tomé, la verdad que ni recordaba que lo había puesto en un pequeño estante donde había fotos de mi primo y algunas mías, junto a unos libros que no quise poner en mi cuarto. Abrí con cuidado la carta y finalmente leí lo que contenía

 _"Hola, ha pasado un tiempo como unos dos años ¿No? La verdad que sé que no quieres saber de mí por tú padre, pero hace poco me enteré de que irás a un nuevo colegio en Japón ¡Siento que va a ser duro para ti! Y… no sé, hace tanto que quería hablar contigo y me dije_

 _¿Por qué no?_

 _Siéndote sincero, si que he sentido enormemente tu ausencia, después de todo te conozco desde que ambos teníamos siete años eras una de las pocas personas con las que me sentía a gusto al hablar. Y sé que para ti también, porque cuando sucedió finalmente aquello fue cuando cambiaste, y cuando tú padre aprovecho para controlarte de una mejor forma_

 _Y para que mentir, me daba una enorme rabia ver que te dejabas_

 _Pero no escribo para regañarte niña boba, no, lo hago para darte una noticia que no sé si te gustará, pero... al menos espero que no te moleste. Me iré a Japón cuando sea año nuevo, si para cursar en 2do allá. La verdad que no es porque vaya a verte, como siempre decías que parecía que te acosaba, no, lo que pasa es que mi padre consiguió un mejor trabajo_

 _Uno con una paga buena y que le da el suficiente tiempo para estar con su familia que como sabrás, ya casi ni lo veíamos, la verdad que quisiera que fuéramos a la misma escuela como en los viejos tiempos. Sé que es poco probable, pero se vale soñar, ¿no?_

 _En fin, es todo, la verdad que quisiera decirte más pero no puedo, ya habrá tiempo para hacerlo, hasta entonces_

 _Te quiero_

 _Nos vemos en año nuevo, no te escaparás niña boba_

 _-Nathan."_

Bien, no sé porque, pero eso sí que llego a mi corazón, mierda que hasta quería llorar, él fue un gran amigo… y… la verdad que prefiero olvidar eso, arrugue la carta y la tire al bote de basura de la cocina, fui a mi cuarto, me cambie el uniforme (porque sí todavía lo tenía) Me puse una playera sencilla, unos pantalones de mezclilla, una gorra, tenis, amarre mí cabello y me fui de mi casa

La verdad que no tenía ganas de nada por el momento, el día de hoy recordé muchas cosas y eso que todo fue porque no fue más que un día "normal" de clases. Solté un largo suspiro y sin esperarlo llegue a una enorme cancha, ¡La recuerdo! fue a la que me llevó Kise la otra vez, jajaja recordar eso me provocaba una pequeña risita

Me adentré más; y siendo sincera lo que paso después no lo esperaba

Estaba Aomine jugando, bien, me recordó a esa vez que nos vino a retar, pero ahora no estaba Kise, y se supone que yo todavía no lo conozco, o al menos no directamente. Él noto mi presencia, pero la paso por alto, eso sí que me molesto, ¿Qué se cree?

¡Se me ocurrió una idea!

La verdad que no lo pensé bien, pero fui directo por el balón, él no lo esperaba así que tardo un poco en responder, pero comenzó el juego

Ninguno dijo nada, yo sólo quería dejar de pensar y la verdad que él se veía aburrido, debo admitir que es muy bueno, y si daba fuerte la batalla. Al final el puntaje termino con un 30 a 15 favor suyo, termine muy agotada, pero ¡HA SIDO DE LO MEJOR!

Al menos logró subirme los ánimos y que dejará de pensar en ellos

-Eres fuerte niña

Me lanzó una botella de agua que tenía de sobra, lo cual era curioso

-¿Eso crees?

-Pero no más que yo, al menos lograste que se me fuera el aburrimiento

-¡¿Ah?! Tch, fue un buen partido, hace un tiempo que no jugaba así de intenso

-¿Si? Para ser mujer no lo hiciste nada mal

Es lo mismo que me dijo esa vez, ¿No sabe decir algo mejor que eso?

-Eso sonó machista ¿sabes?

-Como sea, me voy...

-Juguemos de nuevo, Aomine

Y con eso prácticamente me fui dejándolo algo desconcertado, porque se supone que yo no lo conozco

¡Soy tan misteriosa!

Okno, pero si fue divertida su cara, quería tomarle una foto, pero sería demasiado. Al final volví a casa antes que mi primo (como diez minutos antes) Cenamos y me volví a acostar ahora para descansar del pequeño encuentro que tuve

¡ESE CHICO NO ES HUMANO!

Ahora que lo pienso él y Kise no tienen apodos, hmmm Kagami es el acosador, Kuroko mi pequeño amigo, Murasakibara es el titán, Himuro es el chico de linda sonrisa, y Midorima es un Midorima salvaje, pfff JAJAJAJA tal vez deba ponerles otros, pero así me gusta. En cuanto a ellos pienso que sería mejor teñida, aunque todos los arcoíris parecen así que no, tal vez a Aomine negro pero parece racista...

¡QUE DIFICIL!

Espero que el dormir me dé una idea

En fin, no fue un día tan normal como pareció en un principio, pero no fue el mejor ni el peor, así que...si fue bastante normal y lleno de emociones fuerte. Espero que mañana que vaya con mi primo sea más divertido y emocionante

.

.

.

 _ **Durante el accidente (Kagami)**_

-¡Akira cuidado!

Le grite para advertirle que el balón iba hacía ella, pero la muy tonta no reaccionó a tiempo y recibió el golpe, siendo sincero si me preocupe así que fui a verla cuando se desmayó, no fui el único ya que Kuroko también fue y Yamazaki, hasta los que la golpearon, literal casi todos del salón

Tuve que llevarla (porque no íbamos a dejarla aquí) a la enfermería, el profesor me dijo que me quedará con ella hasta que despierte

-"Ugh ¿estará bien la mocosa? Parece que le pegaron muy duro ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? La verdad que estando dormida se ve como un ángel... ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! ¡Ella no es más que una odiosa enana que no hace nada más que fastidiar"

Solté un largo suspiro, era muy fastidioso tener que cuidarla y es que quería golpear al idiota que lanzó mal pero no puedo, ugh, de repente escuche una voz, sin duda que era ella, ya que estaba solo con Akira, porque la enfermera fue por algo y era lógico pensar que venía de ella, pero era raro no pensé que hablara dormida

-"Nathan...perdón..."

-"¿Nathan? ¿Quién es ese?"

Y fue cuando ella despertó de golpe, y bueno, paso esto y aquello. La verdad que me quede todo el rato pensando quien era ese chico, fue muy raro e incómodo. Al final junto con Kuroko y Yamazaki fuimos a terminar las clases, me dormí en unas y en otras bostezaba, lo normal y finalmente volví a casa. No quería ir a molestar a la mocosa así que ordene mi departamento que ya estaba bastante desecho... Al final me quede muy confundido y no sé porque bastante molesto...

* * *

 **Notas: Con esto finalizo ;-; en verdad que pido muchas disculpas "sakurai mode on***

 **Pero por problemas técnicos y personales**

 **Mi pc no servía lo cual me asusto mucho q.q. Y pues como volví a la escuela, los profes no han tenido piedad, así que si, es mucho mi trabajo en la escuela qwq ¡PERO! Trataré de subir el próximo miércoles, sino hasta el domingo, buscaré el tiempo (no se como) pero sí, buscaré tiempo para actualizar al menos una vez por semana, tanto esté como mis otros pendientes ya sabrán que son u v u**

 **¡LAS QUIERO MUCHO Y POR FAVOR NO ME VAYAN A MATAR TENGO PORQUE VIVIR, SINO ¿QUIEN LES ATUALIZA? XD NOS VEMOS LINDAS**


	12. ¡Viaje a la Universidad!

**Notas: Vale, vale disculpen, pero no saben los proyectototototes que me dejan los desgraciados y encima cuando son en equipos :/ uno debe hacer lo que le toca o ya de plano no contar con ellos. Ha sido bastante estrés pero no hay necesidad que decirlo xDD en fin, disfruten de la lectura hoy veremos un nuevo romance ;) *u***

* * *

Capítulo 12. ¡Viaje a la Universidad!

"Querido diario hoy conocí al amor de mi vida…

Okno, lo siento, pero la verdad que solo estoy escribiendo en mi celular ¿Por qué? Fácil, estoy muy aburrida y a esperar a mi rescate es agotador. Como sea, el motivo por el que ando escribiendo era para no estar sin hacer nada mientras espero detrás de la Universidad a mi primo

Aunque ese no es el tema; mi mañana inicio bastante… escandalosa, mi primo no dejaba de estar nervioso; parecía un león queriendo devorar a la gente

Lo cual es chistoso, él fue quien me invito, pero parece bastante arrepentido, porque varios de sus compañeros ahora sí que no dejaban de "acosarme" en cuanto me veían. Maldición y pensaba que Kagami lo era, ellos son por el triple o cuádruple

La cosa es que ahora no puedo salir sin que me acechen (más por como vengo vestida) lo peor es que me lesioné el tobillo (si de nuevo) y mi "guardianaamantedelyaoiharddurocontraelmuroysuavecontraelpavimento" lo sé es demasiado largo su apodo, por eso solo le digo Ren (por su nombre) ¡Que por cierto ya encontró el amor! No estaba, ugh, la verdad que estoy cansada y quisiera dormir, además la pila de mi celular de agotará… Tal vez mi "futuro" en esté día sea que moriré de aburrimiento

Supongo que mientras espero a que se termine la pila puedo escribir acerca de mi día ¡Qué gran idea!

Todo empezó con los apodos…"

Cuando me fui a dormir mi mente se quedo pensando en cómo mierda puedo decirle a Aomine y Kise. Me puse a investigar y encontré unos que me dieron mucha risa. La verdad que sólo me faltaría Akashi pero no lo conozco del todo, en fin

Para Kise al pensarlo bien no podía decirle teñida, porque entonces toda la generación de los milagros sería así. Y negro a Aomine me suena racista por más que de risa. Así que el apodo de Kise se me ocurrió que fotocopiadora solo porque copia a la gente, pfff la verdad que siento que le encaja y a Aomine fue más tardío, pero al buscar, encontrar, Y RECORDAD lo que halle fue Huckleberry

Sé preguntarán ¿Qué carajo es eso? Fácil; tiene dos significados los cuales son:

1.- Es una baya de color azul oscuro tirando a negro que solo se encuentra en la selva

2.- En Estados Unidos así se les dice a los chicos "rudos" o "salvajes"

Y para que mentir ambos apodos les encajaba, así ya todos mis conocidos tendrían su apodo, no sé si lo cambie, pero a mí me pareció que les quedaba, eso ya lo veré. Ahí terminaron los apodos, todo bien, además que me quede viendo un anime que ¡DIOS ERA DE LA OSTIA! Digo, conozco muchos así, pero en lo personal si me gusto y mucho

No sé su historia me atrajo mucho, me volví fan de Btooom, así que prácticamente terminé desvelada, pero ¿Qué importaba? Es viendo anime al fin y acabo

Cuando finalmente fue de día (las nueve de la mañana) estaba con todas las energías del mundo (a pesar de la desvelada) ¡IBA A CONOCER UNA UNIVERDIDAD! Además por lo que me cuenta mi primo es una buena Universidad, con muchas carreras enfocadas más en lo artístico que cualquier otra carrera. En fin, me fui a desayunar y mi primo estaba súpero inquieto

-¿Hiro? ¿Qué tienes?

-Ugh no sé qué hacer Aki -chan

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo con Misaki?

-¿Eh? No, no ella en por su clase hará un desfile

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Bueno los chicos que iban a pasar a "la apertura" del desfile no vinieron, falta el baterista y el bajista, me pidieron sobre ser el baterista pero sin bajista se arruinara y no quiero ver a Misaki triste

-… ¿Me estás queriendo decir algo? Porque si es así me niego

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Aún no he dicho nada!

-¡Ya sé que ibas a decir! Por favor Aki -chan toca el bajo por mi -Le conteste imitando su voz

-¿No puedes hacerme ese pequeño favor?

-¡E- es que sería muy vergonzoso!

-¡Por favor! Puedes disfrazarte como Nagisa y listo, ahí te vuelves otra

-No sé… además hace mucho que no toco el bajo

-¡Te lo imploro!

-D- de acuerdo, lo haré sólo por ti

-¡ERES LA MEJOR PRIMA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS, TE AMO AKI -CHAN!

Y así es como acabe siendo Nagisa de nuevo, ugh, bueno no tengo que modelar, así que manos a la obra

Me fui a cambiar, nah mentira primero me di un gran baño, ya luego me cambie, me coloque mi peluca en media coleta; y un bonito vestido violeta con varios toques negros que me llegaba debajo de las rodillas, un pequeño saco que combinaba y listo no me maquille tanto, era algo más simple que nada, unas sandalias, mis lentillas azules y supongo que fue todo, accesorios casi no llevo así que no me coloque ninguno

Cuando baje mi primo me veía, lo cual de cierta manera hacía que me sintiera avergonzada

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal me veo?

-Te ves preciosa, ese vestido se me hace familiar…

-Oh sí, ya sabes era de mi madre

-Bueno…- Se fue acercando con una sonrisa, termino besando mi frente lo cual si hizo que me sonrojara- Te queda hermoso, te pareces mucho a ella a excepción del cabello

-Si bueno… ¿Nos vamos? ¡Ya quiero conocer tu Universidad!

-Sí, sí vámonos

Justo cuando nos íbamos alguien tocaba la puerta fue raro, así que fui a abrir la puerta y me encontré a Ideyuki, ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabe donde vivo? Que sepa no le había dicho, ¿Y qué hacía aquí a estas horas?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces disfrazada Akira?

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ella sabe que estoy disfrazada!

-¿Eh? Primero que nada ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? Y segundo ¿Cómo sabes que estoy disfrazada?

-Ah~ bueno, cuando venías de regreso una vez te vi junto con Kagami y Kuroko, como quería material de ellos los seguí y pues no sé también termine siguiéndote, perdón si parezco una acosadora

Me siento acosada por mi propia amiga, aunque jajaja ¿Conseguir nuevo material? Vaya que llegar a esos extremos me sorprende, por eso la quiero

-Jajaja vale ¿Y cómo supiste que estoy disfrazada?

-¡Súper sencillo! Esa peluca es la de Gou, es imposible olvidarla cuando has visto un montón de veces Free!

-Bueno, te doy un punto a favor ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¡Quería venir a invitarte así que vámonos!

-¿Eh? Lo siento pero tengo un compromiso

-¿Por eso estás disfrazada como una modelo?

-¡N- no! lo que pasa..

-Aki -chan~ debemos irnos ya que si no llegaremos tarde ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendría una amiga?

En eso ella me llevo arrastrando de la puerta al pasillo dejando a mi primo muy confundido

-¿Quién es ese y porque tanta confianza contigo? ¿No me digas que…?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! El es mi primo, y tutor, Dios mío ¿Porque siempre piensan que es mi novio?

-Bueno, dale crédito es bastante apuesto, pero no entiendo porque es teñido, digo, ya se le notan sus raíces negras

-Eso fue por una apuesta. Verás voy acompañar a mi primo a su Universidad para un festival ¿Quieres ir?

-"Hmm es mejor de lo que yo planeaba, puedo tomarle fotos a los universitarios que muy en el fondo se aman". -Pensó. - Hmm ¡Vale, los acompaño!

Ya le explique todo a mi primo y termino aceptando (me debe muchas como para no hacerlo) así que todos nos fuimos en su genial auto ¡El viaje se me hizo muy rápido! Y más por el ambiente, era bastante agradable junto con Ideyuki todo era chistoso, por eso me cae tan bien. Son momentos como estos en los que comienzo a extrañar a Yamazaki, es una lástima que esté en su club, sino si le llamo y que me hagan compañía porque digo, Kuroko y Kagami deben de estar haciendo algo según recuerdo Kuroko tenía planes, pero creo que no me lo dijo

Una vez que bajamos del auto quede deslumbrada ¡ERA GIGANTE! Ahora entiendo porque le gusta mucho a mi primo (además que el trabaja en una de las cafeterías de aquí, por lo tanto, tenía postre y café gratis) Dios mío ahora mismo me apunto a esta escuela, pero fuera impulso de idiotez

-¡MIRA A ESOS DOS! Seguro que se aman. -Murmuró

Y sólo vi como les tomaba una foto Ideyuki, jajaja la verdad que no puede controlarse con esas cosas. En fin, mi primo dijo que nos esperáramos aquí en lo que iba por sus amigos para presentarnos pero de cierta manera sentía la mirada de varios chicos puesta en mí y Ren porque aunque no lo creas ella es muy linda. Así que éramos prácticamente en centro de atención lo cual comenzaba a molestarme, pero en menos de lo que pensé escuche mi nombre o bueno el falso

-¡Okazaki'cchi!

Voltee a verlo ¡Y era Kise! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! Me asuste por un segundo ya que Ideyuki no sabía que me llamaba así, por lo cual cuando vio que ese chico se acercaba a mi me fue a auxiliar

-¿Quién eres y porque acosas a Ak…?

Le tape la boca con una sonrisa "amable" y un pequeño sonrojo

-Está bien Ren, él es Kise Ryōta un amigo

De cierta manera la veía nerviosa y ella al principio no entendía el porqué, pero al escuchar las palabras de Kise entendió todo lo cual me miraba algo intrigada

-¡Mucho gusto! Me alegra conocer una amiga de Okazaki'cchi~

-Oh… un gusto Kise…

El ambiente se torno raro ya que por un lado veías a un Kise con la sonrisa que siempre les pone a sus fans y por el otro a Ideyuki con cara de "WTF"

Era chistoso de cierta forma, pero incomodo a la vez. Claro que, lo que paso después me dejo sorprendida ya que de un momento para otro Kise estaba siendo pateado por un chico más bajo que él, pero mucho más alto que yo como por unos diez centímetros (yo mido 1,64) Y aprovechando su pequeña pelea Ideyuki me jalo un poco para que le contará lo que sucedía

Pude decirle lo importante porque ese chico fijo su vista en mí lo cual en si me incomodo porque se ve como una persona estricta, claro, no esperaba que se sonrojara y debo admitir que se veía lindo

-¡D- deja de andar coqueteando y vámonos!

-¡No! ¡Senpai espere!

Y se fueron, esperen dijo ¿Senpai? Oh, ahora que veo mejor ¡ESE CHICO ES Kasamatsu Yukio! Es el capitán de Kaijō ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Pero no pude seguir pensando en todo lo que paso cuando de pronto llegaron los amigos de mi primo

Uno de ellos tenía un aspecto como rebelde, pero por lo que me contó una vez mi primo no lo es, un chico de cabello negro, ojos grises con una perforación en su oreja izquierda que parecía un botón y un collar de un dado negro que para que mentir era genial y más con su playera negra algo rasgada y un pantalón de mezclilla algo ajustado (el vocalista principal y guitarrista). El otro parecía un chico serio, ya que su cabello era de un tono marrón al igual que sus ojos, usaba lentes y no parecía tener una perforación pero si un atuendo muy original ya que su playera era blanca con partituras escritas en ella, un pantalón de mezclilla pero gris (el guitarrista principal y corista)

-¡Llegamos! Aki -chan, les presento a dos amigos míos él es Tora Yamaguchi y él es Yuzuru Otonashi; chicos ella es mi prima Akira Naomi, es mía así que no pueden acercársele y ella es su amiga Ideyuki Ren

Señalo a cada uno para identificarlos, pero yo solo podía sonrojarme con lo que dijo ¡Mi primo sigue igual, queriendo avergonzarme! Ugh aunque soy yo o está Ideyuki no dejaba de ver a esté chico hmm ¡Otonashi! Si ese chico de lentes

¿No me digas que…? ¿Le interesa? ¿O sólo será porque ambos parecen amigos desde siempre y pueden tener un posible romance? ¡Es lo difícil de tener una amiga Fujoshi!

¡Nunca sabes si ha encontrado material nuevo o simplemente le interesa un chico!

-¡Eh! Tú tienes nombre de chico -dijo con una linda sonrisa este chico… ¡Tora! A Ideyuki -Pueden decirme senpai si quieren~ -Ahora se dirigía a las dos

-Es un gusto conocerte Ideyuki, Akira; como ya saben mi nombre es Yuzuru Otonashi y el idiota de aquí es Tora y no le hagan caso a lo que les diga, es sólo un idiota que quiere ser más popular con las chicas

-Vamos chicos déjenlas en paz; por cierto deben decirle a Aki -chan como Nagisa Okazaki ¿Si? Ya les dije el porqué

Al final todos nos fuimos a preparar para lo tan esperado por la gente y mientras tanto conversábamos. Estos chicos al parecer se conocen desde la primaria (junto a los dos que se fueron integrando) quieren ser una banda que resalte y ser de las mejores. Se hicieron amigos de mi primo porque hubo una vez en la que los ayudo con unos chicos que los amenazaban y como eran bastantes (sino mal recuerdo siete) para los cuatro que eran, mi primo por seguir sus impulsos los ayudo y ¡Aquí una bella amistad! (pero también supe que ellos lo retaron a que se tiñera el cabello) En fin, toda una historia que la verdad no es muy importante de decir… ¿O sí?

Tal vez en otra ocasión la cuente, pero como sea ya nos preparábamos con las guitarras, por si tenían que afinarse y esas cosas. También platicaba con Ren que de vez en cuando se asomaba por el escenario para tomarles fotos a los chicos que veían repitiendo lo de siempre "esto se irá a mí álbum"

-Por cierto Naomi -chan ¿Desde cuándo tocas el bajo? Es muy raro que Hiroshi viniera con una chica, sino supiera que eras su prima y que esté tenía novia pensaría que lo eras

-¿Eh? Bueno, Yamaguchi -kun, la verdad que tocaba el bajo a veces, según yo no lo hacía mal

-¿Podrías tocar un poco? Ten estás son las partituras que vamos a hacer ahora

Eso llamo la atención de Ideyuki y Hiro, así que prestaron total atención, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa

¡Dioooos! Juraba que me sonroje, y es que, aunque ame la música clásica y sea buena en tocar el piano; el bajo ha sido uno de los instrumentos que más me han llamado la atención y que no sean instrumentos clásicos. Así que sí, lo tocaba de vez en cuando, pero no fue algo que me tomara tan en serio así que ahora…ugh… me sentía avergonzada

Tome aire y leí las partituras una vez las memorice logré tocar, primero empezaban suaves pero la canción se intensificaba cada vez más, así que se me hacía un poco más difícil. Pero termino bien o eso parecía ya que me aplaudían todos

-¡Lo hiciste muy bien Akira! ¡Ya soy tu fan!

-Jajaja gracias Ren

-En verdad que me sorprendiste digo, no lo hiciste como Sasaki pero uff me gusto mucho

-¡Les dije que ella era muy impresionarte!

-Sin duda que nos luciremos, aunque los idiotas de Sasaki y Kentaro no hayan venido

La verdad que tanto animo me alegraba, de cierta manera era como en Seirin y digo, allá el ambiente siempre era agradable con todos ahí jugando, otras veces en la azotea. De verdad que desde que estoy aquí mi vida ha cambiado un montón ¡Mi padre nunca me dejaría tocar el bajo! Por eso lo hacía en secreto; sin embargo, ahora todo es distinto nunca antes me había sentido tan acompañada de gente

-¡Es muy seguro que te acosaran los chicos! Así que tranquila seré tu guardaespaldas, por lo cual estate tranquila

-Gracias Ideyuki, a cambio le tomaré muchas fotos de Kagami y Kuroko juntos en las prácticas

-¡No esperaba menos de mi pequeña alumna!

\- "Ahora, antes de abrir nuestro desfile de moda nos tocaran está genial banda que todos conocemos, lastimosamente dos de ellos no vinieron, pero recibámoslo con un gran aplauso."

Todos aplaudieron así que finalmente tocábamos, no sé cómo explicarlo ni siquiera lo sentí, pero a la gente le gustaba, aunque estuviera tocando veía como estos chicos lo hacían, y ¡Dios! mi primo lo hacía genial, Yamaguchi y Otonashi no sé quedan atrás

¡Fue lo más emocionante que he hecho en mi vida!

Claro que mientras yo tocaba (no recordaba que Kise estaba aquí, al igual que Kasamatsu) cantaba de vez en cuando uno que otro coro que me dijeron. ¡OMG! Seguramente estaba muy roja ya que no soy de las chicas que cantan en público, aunque sea el coro, y que lo haga tan libremente fue difícil para mí. En fin el concierto no fue tan largo, máximo unas cuatro canciones y con eso terminaba mi trabajo

Al final todos nos fuimos a la cafetería, y la charla fluía muy normal, como si nos conociéramos desde siempre

¡Y DESCUBRI QUE OTONASHI Y YAMAGUCHI LES GUSTA EL ANIME! Aunque más a Otonashi (quién no dejaba de hablar con Ideyuki, por eso pienso que son una bonita pareja) Parecían llevarse bien, y eso me alegraba

Así nos la pasamos, viendo cada puesto y cualquier atracción del festival, los chicos de aquí son ingeniosos

Todo muy agradable pero no sé porque de repente se empezó a juntar muchas chicas y chicos a nuestro alrededor (algunas de esta escuela y otras visitantes) Supongo que ya había terminando el desfile y la atención se concentraban en nosotros, nos felicitaban, otros sólo le pedían el autógrafo a los chicos (son conocidos en su escuela y la zonas de aquí cerca) todo bien, pero era demasiada gente, tantas personas me arrastraban que termine perdiendo de vista a los muchachos y por accidente me tropecé lastimando mi tobillo, genial justo cuando se había recuperado

Y no sé cómo le hice, pero terminé afuera del montón por ser tan bajita nadie me tono (me sentía como mi pequeño amigo de invisible) y corrí sin importar el dolor de ahí

Así es como terminé en la parte trasera de la Universidad (y es que iba a cualquier lugar y me acosaban algunos estudiantes) y como no tenía a mi defensora (y mi vestido me impedía darles una patada donde no se debe) tuve que ocultarme

Y así es como termine aquí toda una historia, ¿no? Lo bueno es que logré enviarle un mensaje a Hiro diciendo donde estoy, pero esperarlo es una tortura; estar sin nada que hacer, es una pesadilla… suspire como los extrañaba

-Por eso no me agrada llamar la atención siempre es molesto

-¿Entonces porque subiste al escenario?

-¿Eh?

¡Mierda era el senpai de Kise! ¿Sabrá cómo me llamo? Ugh, pero está bien ¿No?

-Bueno la verdad que le hacía el favor a un amigo

-Y-ya veo…

¿Por qué se ponía nervioso ahora? ¡Si él fue quien me hablo!

Y es que estaba sonrojado, sus manos temblaban un poco la verdad me dio algo de risa así que solté una pequeña carcajada lo cual llamo su atención

-Jajaja pareces un chico muy estricto pero te pusiste a temblar

-¡N- no te bu-burles!

-Vale, vale~ ¡Oh! ¡Tus manos!

Tome una de sus manos para verlas mejor, y es que me llamaron la atención porque son delgadas y largas por lo cual ¡Él debe tocar la guitarra! Oh, pero no me di cuenta cuando lo sonroje, se veía lindo… ¿Qué pienso? Ugh, bueno solté su mano algo sonrojada

-Lo siento es que tus manos son delgadas y largas así que pensé que tocabas la guitarra

-¿Eh? B-bueno si… aunque… si pero… es más…pasatiempo

-Jajaja vale, no tienes por qué estar nervioso, digo yo no muerdo, puedes decirme tu nombre

-…Kasamatsu Yukio

-¿Ves? Lo dijiste como si nada, así puedes actuar conmigo. Bueno, mi nombre es…

Fui interrumpida por mi primo quien al fin llego con mi "guardianaamantedelyaoiharddurocontraelmuroysuavecontraelpavimento" como mi tobillo se lastimo por correr mí primo me cargo al estilo princesa ignorando por completo al senpai de Kise, quién nos veía algo molesto

-Nos vemos Kasamatsu -kun, me saluda a Kise y Kaijō

Se quedo un poco sorprendido, pero al final me fui (me llevaron) antes que dijera algo más; no sé, pero este día fue demasiado curiosos

Aunque no supe en qué momento ya estábamos todos en la casa (con todos me refiero a Yamaguchi, Otonashi y Ideyuki) Seguían hablando esos dos, mientras que yo me enfrentaba a una partida con Yamaguchi y mi primo nos hacía una rica cena, todo era agradable y fue raro que Taiga no viniera a molestar, pero bueno, me dio risa cuando me vieron con mi cabello rubio y ojos verdes (supongo que les sorprende) Y así paso la noche

Todos se fueron a sus casas y como era tarde mi primo no pudo llevarme al hospital así que me llevo a mi cuarto para que descansara y así… pero a quien engaño me quede viendo anime, hasta que recordé que le tenía que decir a Riko que no podré ir al entrenamiento de mañana

Le envié un mensaje algo preocupada, no tardo en contestarme (no sé porque estaría despierta a esta hora) pero me dijo que estaba bien, que volviera pronto ya que necesitaban de mí ¡Y eso haré!

¡Volveré con todas mis fuerzas! Así que espero recuperarme pronto y más ahora que nuestro oponente es Kirisaki Dai'chi, no, tengo que ir a apoyarlos cueste lo que cueste

* * *

 **Notas: ¡Aquí acaba! Siento si demore xDD además que en este cap casi no salió nadie de Kuroko no basket, perdón ;.; pero es importante esté capitulo para dar inicio al partido**

 **¡AVISOOO!**

 **Y en compensación por tan poca aparición de los chicos hoy por la tarde subiré un especial Hallowen así que espérenlo con muchas ansias ya que ese capítulo estará muy intenso *o*)/ nos vemos, cuídense bye** ~


	13. El valor de la amistad

**Notas: ¡HOLA! Me tardé sí, lo siento QWQ la verdad que iba a subir esté cap desde hace días pero he tenido una serie de eventos desafortunados ;-; y como es costumbre se fue el internet :v**

 **¡OHOHOH! Pero les tengo unas sorpresas está semana uwu así que estén atentos (¡si no es esta será la próxima! xD Lo siento, pero tengo muchas cosas en la mente y necesito algo de tiempo para hacerlas. Pero me esforzaré ;-;) ¡Sin más que decir a leer!**

* * *

Capitulo 13. El valor de la amistad

Mierda, la vida si que apesta

¿Qué por qué lo digo? Pff Bueno, hoy por la mañana fui con mi primo al médico ya que mi tobillo estaba bastante inflamado (ayer no lo vi así OMG además me seguía doliendo cuando lo apoyaba) y bueno no me dieron las mejores noticias porque según el doctor exactamente volví a hacer que la lesión de antes volviera

¿Qué por qué? ¡POR JUGAR!

Si, por jugar bastante a pesar de que ya estaba mejor, pero bueno es entendible ya que me enfrenté a Aomine como dos veces junto con Kise ¡Pero no soy tan débil! Lo que hizo que empeorará fue la "pequeña caída" ya que me apoye mucho en ese instante en mi tobillo

En serio ¡¿Qué le hice al mundo?! Total, el doctor dijo 2 días de absoluto reposo si no quiero una lesión peor (estúpido médico)

Y obviamente no quiero eso, ¿Quién lo quiere? ¡Na- di-e! (Tch pinshes médicos de hoy en día no saben más que darte malas noticias ¡¿PORQUÉ?! ¡Me duelen médicos, me duelen! (?))

Pero ¿Sabes por qué estoy tan molesta? La respuesta es más fácil de lo que parece, ¡Mañana nos enfrentamos a Kirisaki Dai'chi! ¡Carajo que estoy completamente enfadada! No, no ¡NO! ¡Yo debía ir a ese partido!

¡No puedo dejar a los chicos solos! ¡Mi deber es apoyarlos y golpearlos cuando estén hirviendo de coraje! (Bueno… solo al acosador, yo si respeto a mis senpai's)

Ya habíamos llegado a casa (Obviamente me cargo mi primo hasta mi cuarto) así que ambos estábamos en un profundo silencio, muy incomodo pero ninguno sabía cómo romperlo. Hasta que a Hiro decidió romperlo

-¿Descansa, sí? Debo ir a mi última clase y a trabajar así que no te vayas a mover, Aki -chan

-Vale, de cualquier forma no quiero que mi lesión se haga peor así que puedes estar tranquilo

-Ok, ok, ok te cuidas princesa, volveré pronto ¿Bien? ~ -Me beso mi frente antes de irse de mi cuarto

Sólo escuche el sonido de la puerta abrirse y a la vez cerrarse, bueno ahora que estoy sola podría ver yaoi, si, ¿Por qué no? En eso me llegó una llamada era Riko, mierda, NOOOO maldita sea, siento que si la lesión no empeoró por su cuenta, la entrenadora se encargará de ello… y aunque no quisiera conteste

-"¿Hola? ¿Riko -senpai?"

-"¡Akira -san! ¿Qué te dijo el médico?"

-"¿Cómo sabe que fui al médico Riko -senpai?"

¡¿Es qué mi mami me espía o qué?!

-"Bueno me llamaste ayer diciendo que no vendrías a la práctica de hoy por tu tobillo, me imaginé que irías"

-"Jajaja tan lista como siempre Riko -senpai"

-"¡No evadas el tema! ¿Qué te dijo?"

-"Tengo que reposar dos días sino quiero que mi lesión empeore, ya sabes, no apoyarlo demasiado ya que puede hacer que lo fuerce a recuperarse y lo haga peor con el tiempo. Según él fue bueno que fuera porque si lo llegaba a ignoraba podría haber ocasionado que esa sencilla lesión, bueno se convierta en algo que no quiero que pase"

-"¡¿Lesión?! ¡¿Te lesionaste de nuevo el tobillo?! ¡Te debiste cuidar mejor! Ahh, aunque fue bueno que fueras ¿Y qué más dijo? "

-"¡N- no fue mi culpa senpai! He jugado un poco fuerte últimamente… pero fue un pequeño accidente que lo empeoro, lo siento mucho pero eso fue todo, me dejo unas pastillas para la inflamación"

Escuche un suspiro al otro lado de la línea

-"Ahh~ ¿Entonces no podrás venir, verdad?"

-"Si…"

-"Esto es un problema, ugh, nos harás falta mañana"

-"Lo siento senpai, en verdad lo siento"

-"¡Deja de disculparte! ¿Vale? ¡Fue un accidente! Así que tranquila, solo vuelve mejor que nunca ¿Si? ¡Y ni se te ocurra venir en esas condiciones! ¡Porque entonces no me contendré contigo!"

-"De acuerdo senpai…"

-"¡Espero te mejores Akira -san, Seirin espera por ti!"

Y colgó, maldita sea me siento mal por dejar a mis amigos solos, y más porque sé que necesitaran el apoyo de alguien ¿Qué cómo? Bueno, después de toda esa explicación que nos mencionó papito (Hyūga) no es tan difícil saberlo; la verdad eso que nos dijo sí me dejo pensando mucho, porque yo nunca tuve a alguien que me acompañará, a excepción de una persona, pero que tristemente la fui alejando, a tal punto de hacerle daño…

Mierda, yo no quería decepcionarlos, desgraciados, me hicieron tomarle un gran cariño al equipo que ahora será difícil hacer como si nada. ¡En verdad que se hicieron todos importantes para mí!

¿Hasta cuándo pasará lo mismo? Ahhh, mierda en verdad quería ir pero bueno… supongo que no puedo hacer nada… Puta vida

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio de Seirin (Kuroko)**_

-¿Y qué te dijo Akira? -Pregunto nuestro capitán

-¡Esa niña! Argh, no podrá venir mañana

Todos, a excepción de mí dieron un pequeño grito sorprendidos por la información, la verdad no me gustaba que Akira -san no viniera, digo, ella se ha hecho muy amiga nuestra, era la mánager por lo tanto nos apoyaba siempre además ya era una costumbre tenerla cerca… Se volvió muy importante para nosotros

Sí es eso ¿Qué más podría ser?

La entrenadora nos explico la situación, sin duda varios de nosotros nos sentimos mal por lo que le sucedió. Pero después de contarnos nos puso a entrenar, así hasta que ya se hizo tarde más o menos alrededor de las 6:00

-"¿Debería ir a visitarla?"

Era un pensamiento que cruzaba en mi mente al guardar mis cosas, la verdad que dudo que quiera ver a alguien, pero no debería dejarla sola… Estoy en un dilema tanto así que no me daba cuenta de que varios senpai's ya se habían ido y que alguien me ha estado llamando

-¿Eh? Perdona Kagami -kun, estaba distraído

-Eso lo noto… tch, como sea te estaba preguntando si quieres ir a visitar a Akira, digo planeo hacerlo pero pensé que también tú así que…

La verdad fue como una señal el que Kagami -kun dijera aquello, ¡Tenía que ir a verla!

-Claro Kagami -kun, además de que no sería bueno que un acosador como tú este sola con ella

-¡¿Tú también Kuroko?!

-Es que es cierto lo que dice Akira -san, parece que la acosas

-¡Yo no hago eso!

-Bueno será mejor irnos ¿No?

-¡Verdad!

La conversación no concluyo ahí, ya que seguimos hablando de cualquier tema, sin darnos cuenta llegamos en donde sería la casa de Akira, hacia días que no iba. Kagami -kun toco la puerta y en menos de lo que esperé un chico como de unos veinte años aproximadamente nos abrió

Ese chico tenía el cabello azul con unas raíces negras, era más alto como por el 1,89 y ojos de un tono muy peculiar, eran como avellana*, es extraño la otra vez que vine de visita no lo vi supongo que es el primo de Akira -san

-Oh Taiga, que sorpresa verte por aquí

-Hola Takahashi, vinimos a ver como esta Akira…

¿Eh? No entiendo porque Kagami -kun es un tanto descortés con él, supongo que como son vecinos ya se conocían pero debería ser un poco más amable ¿No?

-Oh, bueno no sé si quiera ver a alguien por cierto ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Amigo de Aki -chan?

No sé si sorprenderme más por el hecho de que logro notarme o porque lo dijo con cierto tono molesto

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya, y sí, soy amigo de Akira -san

-Al menos eres educado, vale un gusto Tetsuya, pasen le diré a Aki -chan, siéntense a gusto

Kagami -kun y yo entramos, ambos estábamos en silencio en la sala esperando al primo de Akira -san; la verdad era un poco incomodo esta situación

-No te dejes engañar Kuroko, su primo es alguien raro al principio, pero por lo que me dijo Akira y lo que he visto es… alguien bueno

-La verdad me impresiona, parece que es un tanto sobreprotector ¿No crees?

Kagami suspiro, en verdad que esto era muy extraño para mí, de cierta manera ¿Me siento molesto?

-Jaja la verdad que si, recuerdo que cuando lo conocí fingió ser el novio de Akira

-¿Eh?

-Pero después ella le regaño, se ve que tienen una buena relación

Vaya, eso… nunca me lo dijeron, ni Akira -san o Kagami -kun, la verdad siento que Kagami -kun tiene la gran ventaja de vivir cerca de ella y le conoce más, pero no entiendo el hecho del porque me molesta aquello… tal vez…

-Ya veo…

-¡Bien! Aki -chan dijo que pueden pasar

Kagami -kun y yo nos levantamos y le seguimos a su habitación, aunque ya conocía donde quedaba su primo nos "guío" Ya una vez adentro vimos a Akira -san en su cama viendo algo en su laptop

-¡Hola chicos! Que sorpresa verlos aquí -Nos sonrió pero de cierta manera siento que no fue como siempre lo hace

-Aki -chan iré a preparar la cena ¿Si? Grita si necesitas algo

-Ok Hiro, gracias -Le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa

-Sí que eres estúpida, enana mira que lesionarte

-Cállate Kagami -kun no eres quién para decirlo con tus ceros en los exámenes

-¡C- calla!

-¿Y cómo te sientes Akira -san?

-¿Ves? Debes aprender de la hermosa amabilidad de Kuroko -kun, estoy bastante bien, gracias por preguntar~ ¡Aunque siento que es una exageración el hecho de estar así! Pero era necesario

-La verdad que no entiendo cómo es que te lastimaste más

-Tú nunca entiendes nada Kagami -kun

Y así la pasamos platicando de cualquier tema y también sobre el entrenamiento infernal. Estuvimos así hasta que debíamos irnos

-Adiós chicos los veré dentro de un día~

-Cuídate Akira -san

-Sí, mejórate

Al salir del departamento de Akira me despedí de Kagami -kun y me fui a mi casa, mañana sería un día bastante agitado así que debía descansar. Aunque claro, no dejo de pensar en cómo debe sentirse Akira, de cierta manera la sentí algo cortante

 _ **En el cuarto de Akira**_

Ahhh en verdad que me sorprendió ver al acosador y mi pequeño amigo (por suerte no vieron mis mangas y los posters que aún no coloco del todo bien) pero agradecía el gesto, ya eran las diez de la noche cuando se fueron ¡El tiempo pasa volando! No, en verdad me sorprende mucho, en fin mi primo y yo dormimos juntos

¡Y no piensen mal! Él quiso y yo no me negué, hacia mucho que no dormía en compañía de alguien así que dormí al instante obviamente en sus brazos

Cuando me desperté note que eran las 9.00 a.m. y mi primo todavía estaba aquí y dormido, awww se veía como un angelito tanto así que no quería despertarlo y no hubo necesidad ya que él se despertó, se sentó en la cama mientras se estiraba

-Mgh, ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las nueve ¿No tienes que ir a la Universidad?

-Nah, adelante los trabajos de la escuela y tengo día libre en el trabajo al decir que debía de cuidarte

-¡Eso quiere decir que estarás conmigo!

-¡Obvio! Hace mucho que no estoy con mi adorada prima sin gente a nuestro alrededor

-Hiro, gracias en verdad que me alegra saber que no estaré sola

-Jajaja bueno… prometí no dejarte sola así que eso hago ¿Recuerdas? ¡BIEN! Cambiando de tema ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?

-Hamburguesas~

-¡¿Tan temprano?!

-No hay horarios con la comida~

-¡No te voy a preparar hamburguesas!

Y así una pequeña discusión mañanera paso y al poco rato mi primo fue a preparar fruta picada, la verdad que no puedo dejar de pensar en el partido de hoy, hubiera querido ir a verlos en persona ugh pero creo que no será posible, recuerdo que el partido es a las 2:00 y pues dudo que lo vayan a transmitir al no ser un partido tan importante, pero quién sabe…

-Aki -chan mira te traje fruta

-¿Tienen fresas? -Le pregunte con un brillo en mis ojos

-Sip ¡Se que te gustan así que le puse más!

-¡Yeih! ¡Veamos unas películas!

-Sí, como quiera mi princesa ~

Las tome y empecé a comer de la fruta en compañía de mi primo, viendo una película infantil "Toy story 3". La verdad agradezco el detalle que mi primo tuvo conmigo ¿Cuál? ¿La fruta picada? No, bueno fue muy amable de su parte pero en realidad sé quedo el día de hoy conmigo

¿Te imaginas si me quedaba sola? Seguro sólo me deprimiría más al no ir al partido, pero… con su apoyo, el hecho de que esté conmigo me tranquilizaba, yo confió en que a los chicos les irá bien o al menos eso espero. Esa escuela es de lo peor y espero no salgan tan lesionados

Investigue y muchos "As" terminaban en el hospital o con lesiones graves y… con lo de Kiyoshi -senpai la verdad nada me hubiera gustado más que estar y decirles "Tranquilos chicos" mientras les animaba… lástima que no podré…

-¿Aki -chan? ¿Q- qué tienes? ¡¿Por qué lloras?! ¡ ¿Te duele algo?!

-Ja ja… Hiro creo que… ¡La película es muy triste! ¡Mira Andy tiene que dejar sus juguetes, sus amigos… lo que más ha querido! Además no ayuda el hecho de que Woody diga "Adiós vaquero" Es tan… es tan…

-Akira… ¿Te duele mucho no poder ir a verlos?

Solo asentí con lágrimas en los ojos

-…

Sin esperarlo mi primo me abrazo mientras acariciaba mi cabello, yo bueno… sollozaba… mierda ¡DEBO DEJAR DE LLORAR PERO NO PUEDO! En verdad duele no poder ayudar, y más porque siento que necesitan mucha ayuda, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que llore así? La verdad que no lo recuerdo bien… estar en los brazos de mi primo y recibir sus pequeñas caricias me ayudaba e inconscientemente terminé dormida con un pensamiento

¿Cómo les irá a los chicos?

 _ **Unas horas después**_

-¿Huh? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

Susurre mientras me sentaba para poder ver la hora en mi celular… 3:42… ¡¿3:42?! ¡¿Tanto me dormí?! ¡¿Por qué no me despertó mi primo?!

Y como si lo hubiera invocado mi primo apareció con Yamazaki e Ideyuki ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacían aquí?

-¡Hiro! ¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¿Y qué hacen aquí chicas?

-Bueno te veías cansada así que te deje dormir, de hecho venia a despertarte para que comieras, no es sano que no comas algo cuando a penas y desayunaste

-Ok, ok, pero todavía no me explico el hecho de ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡Esa es una buena pregunta! ¿Quieres contestarla Yamazaki? ~

-¿Eh? Bueno, no tuve actividades del club así que la delegada me pidió venir a traerte la tarea y algunos apuntes. Entonces Ideyuki me acompaño

-Eh… cierto no había ido a la escuela

-¡¿Cómo puedes olvidar eso Akira -san?!

-Quién sabe~ pero no importa ¡Me alegra verlas a ambas!

Les sonreí, mi primo me trajo de comer y como el caballero que es le ofreció a Ideyuki (quién se fascino con su comida) y Yamazaki que tuvo la misma reacción que Ideyuki, la verdad que a pesar del agradable ambiente me quede pensando en el partido

Ya no tardaba en acabar, quedaban a lo mucho cinco minutos, algo en mi me dice que van bien; tal vez hubo momentos críticos pero sé que lograron salir de ello. Solo espero continúen así hasta el final, un partido no se acaba hasta que suene el silbato mientras tanto no hay que confiarse en el resultado, sé que… tengo la confianza en que ganarán

-La verdad que tu cuarto es bastante lindo, es sencillo pero no pierde su toque personal ¡Pero tienes un hermoso piano!

-¿Eh? ¿Eso crees Yamazaki -san? Jajaja pero no es mío, es de mí primo y no me molesta que esté aquí

-Es bastante amplio, me gusta tu cuarto…

Dijo Ideyuki curioseando en mi cuarto, logro encontrar varios mangas que tenía y se puso a verlos, aunque no era de su género favorito parecía interesarle. Eso me hacía reír un poco, en verdad es la primera vez que tenía amigas… nunca fui muy sociable además había algunas que decían cosas de mí que ni vale la pena mencionarlas

-Sinceramente me sorprende verlo ¿No dijiste que no tocabas?

-Y no lo hago… estoy aprendiendo un poco ¿Sabes? Me he interesado por ello así que dije ¿Por qué no?

Ugh, no me es cómodo mentirle, pero no deben saber porque supuestamente no toco

-Así que es eso

-Además tocas el bajo ¿No? ¡Vaya pequeña saltamontes! Sabes hacer muchas cosas

-¡¿Tocas el bajo?! ¡Akira -san eres una caja de sorpresas!

-¿Eso creen? Jajaja aunque no lo hago tanto, pero gracias, son muy amables

Reí un poco, vaya que lograron levantarme el ánimo de hace un rato, en esos momentos cuando todas acabamos la deliciosa comida de mi primo entro con una sonrisa

-Aki -chan~ mira salí un momento y compre helado de galleta ¿Quieres? Ah, claro, si les gusta también pueden tomar Shizuku, Ren

-¡Yo quiero!

-Y- yo también…

Jajaja después de todo sigue siendo tímida ante los chicos, y entiendo porque ¡Mi primo es muy apuesto!

-En ese caso les serviré a las tres ¿Vale?

-¡Sí!

Conversábamos de cualquier cosa, de un tema surgía otro y así, la verdad que nunca lo pensé pero, realmente estoy cambiando nunca antes me hubiera atrevido en hablarles y mira, ahora tengo dos buenas amigas… Si, me alegra eso

-Aki -chan tienes más visitas

¿Eh? ¿Acaso eran…?

-Buenas noches, Akira -san, Yamazaki -san, Ideyuki -san

-Buenas ¿Eh? ¿Yamazaki, Ideyuki? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡Kuroko -kun, Kagami -kun que sorpresa!

-Lo mismo que tú idiota, vinimos a ver a la pequeña

-B- buenas noches

¿Qué rara situación no crees? ¡A mí me parece graciosa! Todavía recuerdo el día en como Ideyuki le dio con su bate a Kagami ¡Pfff! Fue legendario

Pero bueno~ ellos al parece vinieron a ver como estaba, además de venir a contarme el partido ¡Me pareció bien! La curiosidad me mataba tanto

Y conforme iban contando y yo al principio… me sentí muy mal por los chicos, en especial por Kiyoshi, digo escuchar todo lo que hizo, vaya me hace pensar que tan buen senpai tengo ¡Sin duda ahora lo admiro más! Pero conforme iban contando me alegraba por ellos, lograron ganarle al desgraciado de Hanamiya, me hubiera gustado ver su cara

-¡Sí que son sorprendentes!

-¿Eso piensas Ideyuki -san?

-En verdad lo pienso, aunque ahora odio a ese tal ¿Hanamiya? ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esa clase de cosas?! ¡Es un hijo de su madre!

-Ya, ya Ideyuki, tienes razón pero no es razón para decir eso

-Bueno, bueno, me alegra que hayan podido ganar chicos ¡Ahora que pasamos a la Winter Cup hay que ser mejores!

Les sonreí y ambos me devolvieron el gesto, después de eso seguimos hablando hasta que se hizo tarde y todos debían irse, fue entonces cuando mi primo entro a mi cuarto y se sentó a mi lado

-Me alegra que ya estés bien, me preocupe mucho al verte llorar, ¿Sabes?…

-Fue la estúpida película ¿No te mueve el cora' verla en esa escena?

-¡Mucho! Pero vamos sabemos porque fue, aunque te digo, me alegra ver que estés bien

-Gracias Hiro, supongo que de algo agradezco esta pequeña lesión

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

-Sí, ahora veo que tan importante se volvieron para mí, ahora sé cuál es el valor de la amistad

Me miro con una pequeña sonrisa, se acerco y beso mi frente antes de irse, no hubo necesidad de que me dijera algo, yo sabía lo que pensaba. Al final mi cuarto quedo vacio otra vez y como la buena Otaku que soy me puse a ver Dangaropa, el juego me encanta al igual que el anime ¡Me compraré un Monokuma!

Y así pase mi día en vela, la verdad que estaba emocionada, mañana volvía a la escuela, y estaría con los chicos ¡Los eche de menos! Si, aunque no me quedare con los brazos cruzados, ¡No! Con esté puntaje ahora sé que la Winter Cup es un duelo con la Generación de los milagros y por nada del mundo dejaré que los chicos pierdan, a partir de ahora me pondré más seria, sí, ¡Vamos a ganarles!

* * *

 **Notas: Estoy feliz, ya salí de vacaciones /o/**

 **¡Bien! Y saben estén esperando por su sorpresa ewe ya verán, compensaré tantos días sin actualizar y tantos especiales pendientes :V ¡Nos vemos muuuuy pronto!**

 ***Nunca dije el aspecto de Hiro (que yo recuerde) así que más o menos es así como lo describió Kuroko 3 Recuerden que ahora tiene el cabello azul por una apuesta (aunque se notan ya sus raíces negras) y pus sus ojos son un tono avellana pero recuerden en ocasiones usa unas lentillas grises ôoô) ¡Nos vemos!**


	14. ¡Lo prometo!

**Notas: Vale, con esto damos inicio al pequeño maratón /o/ ¡A partir de ahora veremos muchos especiales! (no es mucho ;-;) Pero como siempre espero les guste, disfruten de la lectura ;) Jejeje…jajaja…Muajajajaja :D**

* * *

Capítulo 14. ¡Lo prometo!

-" _How bad can I be?_ _Na, na, na, na"_

¿Qué? ¿Acaso uno ya no puede cantar en su mente? Ahh, en verdad que me aburro sin nada que hacer en mi cuarto y dirás porque, bueno es sencillo. La entrenadora quería recompensar el trabajo de los chicos así que decidió que fuéramos a unas aguas termales

¡Era la primera vez que iba a unas! Aunque… por lo que he investigado y visto en los animes, son como "piscinas" pero públicas… pero no era como cualquier lugar, no, aquí si ibas a entrar lo recomendable era desnudo y… ah, mierda no quería ni meterme cuando llegamos por más que Riko -senpai me sugiriera; además no soportaría mucho calor tal vez me marearía, quién sabe. Tal vez… cuando no haya mucha gente pueda entrar

Así que en cuanto llegamos fui a mi habitación (la cuál compartía con Riko) y me puse a jugar en mi portátil ¡Hace tanto que no juego Love live! Pero después de unas partidas me estaba aburriendo, así que comencé a cantar un poco por los pasillos del lugar

- _I'm just doin' what comes naturally. How bad can I be? I'm just following my destiny. How bad can I be? I'm just doin' what comes naturally. How bad can I be? How bad can I possibly be?_

Oh, sí iba cantando aquella canción es que me gusta mucho, en sí es toda la película, no sé, te hace reflexionar en lo tanto que tenemos y lo poco que lo valoramos

En fin, la verdad que debería volver a mi cuarto o algo así pero el lugar es bonito, igual y sí me animo a entrar a las aguas termales o eso pensaba antes de encontrarme a los chicos a distancia del pasillo, iba a saludarlos, pero note como el acosador se iba dejando a Kuroko sólo y en unos instantes llegaba el Huckleberry

¿Eh? ¿Qué hacía aquí? O mejor dicho ¿En qué momento llegaron?

Pues me figuro que vino con su equipo… Decidí esconderme, sinceramente esto era muy interesante ¡Además alcanzaba a oírlos a pesar de no estar tan cerca!

¡Cuánta tensión en el ambiente!

-Vi tú juego… ¿Ese es el nuevo movimiento que Satsuki mencionó?

-Sí. Lo desarrolle para usarlo contigo

-Já, lo siento, pero no funcionará. Los ganadores de la Winter Cup se…

-Seremos nosotros

Oh mierda… ¡Un acosador a aparecido en la escena! ¡¿Dónde está mi cámara cuando la necesitas?! ¡Esto vale oro señores! Seguro que Ideyuki muere de un sangrado nasal por esto. Bueno ya, hora de ponerse serios, Aomine estaba molesto pero Kagami parecía controlarse

-No te cuelgues de mi hombro

Entonces lo aparto de él, jajaja nadie te quiere Kagami~ pobechito

-Kagami -kun

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -Esa pregunta es obvio que es para Aomine

-Van a ganar ¿eh?... No es suficiente, más. Parece que de verdad abrieron la puerta pero solo están parados en la entrada. Ni siquiera se comparan con la Generación Milagrosa, ni siquiera son entretenimiento…

¿Qué tanta mierda dice, eh? ¡Argh! En verdad que no me gusta lo engreído que es el Huckleberry, tch, me dan ganas de patearle el trasero… Oh, ahora que lo pienso creo que si podría… no ahora, pero lo haré… definitivamente lo haré

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que deje de escuchar de lo que hablaban, en cuanto escuche una pequeña risa mi vista y oídos se volvieron a centrar en ellos

-Lo siento, Kagami -kun, acabo de celebrar por dentro

-Ja ¿Qué dices idiota? Todos piensan lo mismo. Nadie piensa que ganar será fácil; si ganamos suficientes juegos, tendremos que encontrarnos tarde o temprano. Nada es mejor que pagar una deuda rápidamente

-Bien. Adelante

Logre ver esa sonrisa tan… rara que tenía, vaya, vaya tal parece que están hambrientos ¡Me parece bien! Aunque siendo sincera me gustaría ver cómo juegan, digo, los he visto en videos pero nada se compara a la realidad ¿No?

-Ehh, sí que estás confiado ¿No lo crees Ao-mi-ne -kun?~

-Tú…

-¡Akira!/ Akira -san

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Ya disfrutaron de las aguas?

Todos se me quedaban viendo, bueno es entendible ya que aparecí de la nada, pero me miran como si fuera un bicho raro ¡Que malos!

-Ah, cierto aún no me he presentado con él. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Akira Naomi, hace tiempo no nos vemos, Aomine -kun

-¡¿Lo conoces Akira?!

-Algo así Kagami -kun, un día lo vi jugando y pues me enfrente con él

-Tch… no me venció pero dio batalla para lo pequeña que es, no pensé que fueras su mánager…

-¿Qué Momoi -san no te lo dijo? Bueno tampoco es que sea de gran importancia

-No sabía que conocías a Aomine -kun, Akira -san

-B- bueno no algo que se diga ¿No?

Soy yo o… ¿Kuroko estaba molesto? Deben ser alucinaciones mías… ¡Pero él ya sabía de ello! De cuando me enfrenté con él estando al lado de Kise… claro, no sabe de la segunda porque no lo mencioné, pero… Además de que el acosador parecía otro por la cara que tenía

-En todo caso, ya espero verte jugar. Pero sólo te diré una cosa… ¡Seirin será el vencedor!

Le dedique mi mirada más fulminante, la verdad ahora que sé que vamos a enfrentarnos a ellos bueno ¡Quiero ayudarles lo mayor posible!

-Já no me hagas reír niña…- Se fue acercando hasta estar a un lado mío.-El único que puede vencerme soy yo

Y con eso se fue (uy perdón, señor no quería hacer que se molestará, pero no se esponje) Suspire mientras me ganaba dos miradas algo… ¿Interrogantes? No entiendo él porque, pero bueno es entendible ellos quieren saber cómo le conozco

-Vamos chicos, no me vean así. Como dije lo encontré de casualidad, me enfrenté a él porque andaba aburrida y él también, nos enfrentamos eso es todo, no paso nada

-No es eso Akira -san

-Fue por eso que te lesionaste más el tobillo ¿No?

Vaya ¡hasta que Kagami dice algo inteligente!

-Ya les dije fue un accidente, pero creo que tuvo que ver. No estoy segura ¿Podrían guardar el secreto? No quiero que la entradora sé enoje por ello ¿Si?

-Vale/Esta bien Akira -san

-¡Muchas gracias chicos! Bueno voy a ir a tomar un baño en las aguas termales ¡Los veo luego!

Y me fui pero no sé porque note un ¿Sonrojo? En ambos, nah, no creo que sea eso. Eeeeeen fin, como dije fui ya que no había gente, se podían ver las estrellas no eran tantas pero sin duda que era relajante el estar aquí… En verdad que Riko -senpai pensó muy bien el lugar. Ya luego del baño me fui a mi cuarto a descansar, ahhh, en verdad tenía sueño que no sé en qué momento, pero termine profundamente dormida

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

-Bien, están todos

-¡Sí!

-Disculpen, Kagami -kun está desaparecido desde esta mañana

En eso todos se voltean a ver a mi pequeño amigo y oh… ¡Se veía tan adorable! Joder ¿Qué le paso a su cabello? ¡La verdad es que se veía tierno! Pero su cabello desgreñado era algo, ridículo. Eso sí, me sorprendió lo que dijo, ni siquiera había notado aquello, es cierto ¿Dónde estaba el acosador?

-¿Kagami -kun no está? Qué raro

-Está bien, desde hoy practicaremos un tiempo sin Kagami -kun. Les explicaré después

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿NO VA A ESTAR EL ACOSADOR?! Y veo que no fui la única impactada ya que todos están así ¡Hasta Kuroko!

-¡Bien, vámonos a casa!

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¿Eh?

\- Nuestro campamento de entrenamiento empieza ahora

-¡¿Qué?!

Lo dijo con una sonrisa tan… Que mejor ni lo digo, y los chicos bueno, ellos estaban aún más sorprendidos; si no mal recuerdo me lo había mencionado la entrenadora, así que eso no me sorprendió ¡Lo qué si fue ver la cancha! ¿Por qué antes no la note, eh? Es como si de repente apareciera, es raro ¿No?

Al entrar lo primero que vimos fue a un señor quién tenía una extraña mirada y bueno ¿Quieres saber que paso? ¡Paso algo muy gracioso! Los comenzó a amenazar para ver quién vio a su hija, fue gracioso, pero si no quería morir era mejor no hacer ni decir nada. Total, paso esto y aquello… les hizo quitar la camisa y pus yo estuve en todo momento con mami Riko, mientras el abuelito veía a sus nietecitos (Me matarían su supieran lo que pienso de todos ellos…)

Y comenzaron a evaluarlos, saber que ahora podrían mejorar, ¡Me alegro por ellos! En fin, observaba con atención todo hasta que les ordeno irse a jugar "policías y ladrones" durante tres horas ¡¿Tres horas?! ¡¿Qué hago en todo ese tiempo?! Oh shit, no estaba preparada para ello…

-Akira -san ¿Podrías venir por favor?

-¿Eh? Claro ¿Qué pasa Riko -senpai?

-Quiero que entrenes también ya que podríamos hacerte más fuerte, estoy pensando en hacerte miembro del equipo

-… ¿Eh?... ¡¿Un miembro?! ¡Pero eso no es posible! Sólo juegan chicos

-Sí, sí lo sé, no aseguro nada y no creo que te dejen participar en la Winter Cup pero tranquila, he visto esto desde hace unos días y puede que haya una posibilidad de hacerte un miembro, aún no sé pero tranquila ¿Sí? ¡Yo me encargaré!

-¿En serio? ¡Me gustaría más que nada! La verdad que nada me gustaría más. Espero que si se pueda en un futuro, muchas gracias Riko -senpai

-¡No me agradezcas! Serías de gran ayuda si logramos hacerte más fuerte de lo que eres

-¿Usted cree? Aunque no creo que podamos ahora por mi lesión

-De eso quiero hablarte, mira hoy te irás a descansar mañana lo discutiremos ¿Sí?

-¿Descansar? Pero tengo que esperar a los chicos

-¡No te preocupes! Me encargaré de ellos, tú descansa ¡Ya que empezaras a entrenar también!

-Ok, ok, ¡Lo dejo en sus manos Riko -senpai!

¡SIIIIII! Día libre, aunque me gustaría estar con los chicos ahora qué nos volvimos más cercanos, pero vamos ¿Quién rechaza un día libre? ¡Nadie! Así que me fui a vaguear hasta que una idea ilumino mi día… ¿Y si voy a Tōō? Digo, puedo ponerme en modo ninja y pasar ¡Sería interesante! ¿Qué puede salir mal?

 _ **Un largo camino después (recuerden leer al modo narrador Bob esponja)**_

¡Ufff! Estoy cansadísima ¡No en verdad! A pesar de haberme ido en autobús tuve que caminar un par de cuadras, pero al final llegue, muerta, pero llegue. Ok, no pero algunos alumnos que estaban saliendo se me quedaban viendo como "¿Qué le pasa?" "¿Se perdió?" "¿Espera a alguien?" "¿Se está muriendo?" Y cosas así, la verdad deje de prestarles atención cuando mire el tamaño de esta escuela ¡Con razón es una academia! ¡Por todo el Yaoi de Ideyuki! ¡¿Aquí asiste Aomine?! ¡¿En serio?!

-"Creo que es muy grande… espero no perderme."

Me adentre, muy sigilosamente, y más al ver mi oportunidad un grupo de chicos (grandes) iban saliendo así que cuando entre nadie me vio y de cierta manera eso duele, malditos altotes ¡Los maldigo a ellos y a sus vacas! Ah, espera, creo que estoy pensando de más

Como sea, debía de encontrar el gimnasio, no fue tan difícil ¡Esta relativamente grande y destaca! Así que me acerque lo suficiente, pero esto no me gusta

Estando tan cerca no oía nada ¿No tenían entrenamiento? O sea, sé que el Huckleberry no entrena y no sé qué cosas, pero me sorprende que no hubiera nadie. Abrí la puerta así sin más y no vi a nada, sólo algunos balones en una canasta. ¡Ah ya sé! Aún no empieza su entrenamiento, uff que alivio, bueno será mejor que me vaya a esconder para que no me vieran…

Ojala fuera eso, tal parece que no tuvieron entrenamiento, oww y yo que quería ver cómo era. Ni modos, será para la próxima estaba saliendo del gimnasio pero ver las pelotas ahí… bueno me quede tentada ¡No es mi culpa que me guste el basket! ¡¿Ok?! Total, una lazada no afectaba a nadie

Tomé un balón en manos y me acerque a la línea de tres, no soy buena, pero al menos no soy pésima así que esperaba que anotara, la lancé ¿Y qué creen? No entro, eso me molesto así que lo hice otra vez… Y así hasta que al cuarto lanzamiento logro entrar

-¡Oh! ¡Sí entro! ¡Genial! Aunque debo practicar más mis lanzamientos

-Ese último tiro fue sorprendente…

-¿Eh?

¡Oh no! ¡Me han descubierto!

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento por mirarte! Lo siento, pero es que no deberías estar aquí… ¡Siento si molesto!

-¿E- eh? No me molestas, la verdad yo debo disculparme vi los balones y quería tirar un poco ¡No sabía que no podía estar aquí! Ahora mismo recojo todo

Tome los balones, bien, mi plan de cuatro segundos funciono ¿Cuál? ¡El hacerme la que no hacía nada! La verdad es que si sabía que no debía de estar ahí, pero en la vida hay que correr riesgos, aunque no le mentí del todo, vi los balones y quise jugar ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ellos hacen lo mismo, malditos obsesionados con el basket, me están contagiando eso

-¡O-oh! Está bien, deja te ayudo

-¿Huh? ¡No es necesario! Sabes, no son tantos balones así que tranquilo

Le sonreí y pude ver (a pesar de la distancia) un sonrojo, maldición se veía adorable y quería abrazarlo, pero no, controlarte Akira ¡No debes abrazar a los desconocidos! Bueno es que el me recuerda mucho a Yū Kusakabe el de _Ōkami Shōjo to Kuro Ōji_ ¡En apariencia para nada! Pero ¿Recuerdan que investigue a su equipo? ¿No? ¡Pues si lo hice! Y por lo que recuerdo él es un chico algo asustadizo y siempre se disculpa (no siempre) pero sin duda en lo tímido y algo desconfiado sé parece

Y para que mentirles, ese personaje a pesar del poco tiempo en el anime (aunque está más en el manga) me logro enamorar con su actitud, ahhh, sin duda me encanta por eso debo controlarme

-¿Estás bien? ¿Hola?

-¡L- lo siento! No escuche lo que dijiste ¡Lo siento!

-Oe, tranquilo viejo ¿Sí? ¡No te preocupes por esas cosas! Bueno en lo que "pensabas" Ya recogí los balones

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento por no ayudarte!

-Descuida, te dije que no eran muchos

-B- bueno…

-¡Bien! Ahora me voy fue un gusto en verte, Sakurai -kun

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

¡Oh shit! Olvide ese detalle, se me escapo sin querer

-Jejeje… bueno… tal vez me olvidaste pero soy la mánager del equipo de Seirin ¡Un gusto, mi nombre es Akira Naomi! Y no te molestes en presentarte, sé que eres Sakurai Ryō, así que tranquilo ¡Nos veremos muy pronto!

Y me disponía a irme de no ser porque tomo mi muñeca, ¿Eh? Ni yo me la esperaba

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eh? ¡A- ah, no! Perdona es que…

-¿Es qué?

-N- nada…

-Puedes decirlo con confianza ¿Sabes? No te golpearé ni nada de eso

-… ¿En verdad eres mánager de Seirin?

Ok, ok, me sorprendí un montón con su pregunta ¿Qué no lo deje en claro?

-¿Ah? Pues eso dije ¿No? ¡Ah! Aunque Seirin no me mando a espiarlos ni nada, yo vine por mi cuenta así que te agradecería mucho que no menciones el que me viste ¿Sí? ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?

-¡C- claro!... Y-ya es tarde…

-¡Oh cierto! Bueno nos vemos en otra ocasión Sakurai -kun

Me despedí de él antes de que dijera algo más, bueno, la verdad me daba curiosidad está escuela, y a pesar de ser tarde quiero verla, al menos desde lo más alto. Así que me apresuré (en el camino me encontré un plumón, que curioso lo tome pus porque yolo) No había de ser un genio para saber que la azotea estaba al subir las escaleras (otsea hello) así que no tarde mucho (aunque procuré ir rápido la lesión no me dejo)

-¡Vaya!

Me asombré, sentía como si el cielo estuviera a pocos metros de mí, en verdad me sorprende. De repente escuche unos ronquidos ¿Ronquidos? ¡Qué raro! Note que venían de aún más arriba, eh bueno no pierdo nada en ver de quién son

¡Me lleve una sorpresa de ver a Aomine! Así que se durmió, ehhh. Sería una verdadera lástima de que alguien le rayará la cara, en verdad una lástima

A cabo de unos minutos ya había acabado mi obra maestra, y antes de irme le tome una foto, pffff esto vale oro, huí antes de que despertará, la verdad es que era como un tronco porque no parecía querer despertar en un buen rato, en fin, salí milagrosamente sin ser vista, vaya seguridad de las escuelas, dejan entrar a cualquiera, no, no, no. Qué bueno que no voy a aquí

Como sea, la entrenadora me regaño por llegar tarde, además me informo que Kagami volvió a América, oh vaya y yo que quería molestarle y enseñarle el nuevo material que tenía de Aomine, pus ya ni modos

Sé preguntarán ¿Y mi primo? Bueno él sabe del campamento y sabe que no haré nada malo así que me dejo, oh sí, aunque le voy a extrañar un montón, a él, a mis mangas, a mi internet, mi anime, mi Yaoi, mis poster, mi cama pero sobre todo a él ¡Pero cómo me prometí ponerme más seria eso hago!

Así pasaban los días, las tardes y las noches y cada vez más la Winter Cup estaba cerca. Como dijo Riko estoy comenzando a entrenar (aunque al principio no fue tan pesado al cabo de los días pus… me comencé a desfallecer). Ahora entiendo a los chicos, pero ¡Hay que esforzarse! Sinceramente me emociona esa posibilidad ¿Yo jugar? ¡Vaya que sería genial! Aunque nunca he participado en algún torneo… mierda…

No pensaré de más, ahora que entreno (con ayuda del padre de Rikon también) he notado mejora en mí desarrollo físico y mis lanzamientos de tres han mejorado, ay, gracias Riko -senpai ¡En verdad que estoy orgullosa de la madre figurativa que tengo!

Pasaron los días y bueno, llego el momento, por fin el día tan esperado por todos

¡HOY ES EL DÍA DE LA WINTER CUP!

Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos en la ceremonia (juro que casi me duermo por lo aburrida que fue) y pues ya había finalizado así que ahí nos veías, un equipo con una entrenadora molesta mientras algunos de primero veían el gimnasio impresionados, la verdad que era gracioso, así que solté una pequeña risa

-Vamos chicos, sé que el idiota de Kagami -kun vendrá pronto, después de todo comienza algo muy importante

-Lo siento, ¿Puedo salir un rato?

Peligrosamente Riko se le fue acercando a un pequeño amigo algo aterrado

-Te dije que no holgazanearas -Mostró esa cosa rara que usa para pegarles que parece abanico

-Sí pero…me llamaron -Dijo retrocediendo un poco asustando

-¿Te llamaron?

-Voy a ver a Akashi -kun

Todo Seirin estaba impactado ¡Hasta yo! ¿Akashi? ¿El ex-capitán de la generación de los milagros? Riko suspiro

-De acuerdo. Tenemos un juego está tarde regresa para entonces

-Sí

Y salió dramáticamente, la verdad que he notado raro a Kuroko desde hace un rato aunque bueno conociéndome seguro sólo alucino. En fin, comenzó a vibrar mi celular, recibí un mensaje ¡Era del acosador! Y tal parece que ya viene, eso me saco una sonrisa, tanto a él como a mi primo los extrañe, sí, por más raro que suene extrañe a mi amigo acosador, más que nada el hecho de molestarlo

-Furihata -kun, Akira -san ¿Podrían seguirlo?

-Ah, ¡Sí!

La verdad me sorprendí porque me lo pidiera a mí, digo ¿Y por qué yo? Pero bueno seguro si me quejo me irá peor, así que fui con Furihata, a su lado mientras que Kuroko iba enfrente nuestro, vaya en verdad que está muy callado, supongo que no esperaba está invitación por parte de Akashi. Cuando nos fuimos acercando logre ver a todos reunidos, tal parece Kuroko no fue el único en ser llamado

¿Seré la única a la cuál le emociona esto? Tal parece que sí porque el pobre de Furihata parece que está viendo a cuatro enormes monstros ¡Pues para que vean como yo lo hago!

-Gracias por espera

-Vaya, Kuroko -kun nunca dijo que estarían todos aquí

Dije, ya que el pobre Furihata parecía que se iba a desmayar, agradezco poder saber controlar mis emociones

-¿Eh? ~ Nao -chin hola~

-Hola Murasakibara -kun, ha pasado un tiempo

-Tch… ¿Qué haces aquí mocosa?

-Acompañando a Kuroko -kun claro

-¡Ah! Cierto tú eres la mánager de Seirin, no me acordaba de ti, lo siento -Comenzó a sonar su celular

-Suena tu teléfono, Kise ¿Es Akashi?

Pareció revisar su celular quedando algo sorprendido. Ahora que lo recuerdo me mando un mensaje ayer invitándome a que lo viera, mierda, he olvidado decirle quién soy, pff bueno sería chistoso ver su cara si supiera ya que parece que no sé acordaba de mí. Supongo que es de esperarse, sólo soy la mánager

-Es… un mensaje de una admiradora

-¡Muérete!

-¿Eh? Mido -chin, préstame esas tijeras

-No

-¿Qué? Kuro -chin ¿Tú no tienes?

-No

-¿Y tú Nao -chin?

-¿Eh? No, de hecho ¿Por qué tienes unas tijeras, Midorima -kun? ¿No es peligroso tenerlas mientras caminas?

-Esté es mi objeto de la suerte, nanodayo

-Con que es eso…

¡Vaya! Hasta a mí me sorprende lo normal que hablan, ehhh, y yo que pensé que esto sería más divertido, ¡Hmp! Al menos se valía soñar

-¿Por qué el tipo que nos llamo es el último en llegar?

-No tienes por qué molestarte -Acomodo sus lentes.- Así es él

-Ahhh… rayos

Comienzo a pensar en que Akashi planeo ser el último en llegar, digo, él es una persona un tanto… recta y dudo que haya llegado tarde por accidente

-Perdón por hacerlos esperar

-Akashi -kun

-¿Qué?

Oh vaya con que aquí esta ¡Por fin! Aunque debo admitir de que llego con un aura un tanto… ¿Superior? ¡Con qué esté es el capitán de la Generación de los Milagros!

-Daiki, Ryōta, Shintarō, Atsushi y Tetsuya, me alegra verlos de nuevo. Me conmueve que todos podamos vernos así pero… hay dos personas que están fuera de lugar. Quiero hablar solo con mis viejos compañeros, lo siento pero ¿Pueden irse?

Nos dijo, ¡Ni siquiera quería venir pero ni modos de dejar a mi pequeño amigo solito! Y… oh mierda su mirada… ¡Esta genial! Olvidaba que Akashi tiene heterocromía y para que mentirles, se veía genial, me recuerdan a los de varios personajes de anime ¡Yo también quisiera! Ah, espera debo ponerme seria, prácticamente parece que nos está matando (de miedo) con la mirada pero vamos, ya lo he dicho no me dejaré intimida por ellos. Sólo tenía la mirada fija en él ¿Qué le digo?

-Furihata -kun, Akira -san

-No eres divertido, no nos excluyas

-¡Kagami!

En eso lo que nadie se esperaba ¡Kagami apareció! Vaya ya era hora, la entrenadora lo va a golpear si es que sobrevive a la furia de el gran Akashi (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Ya llegue, hablamos después… Primero, eres Akashi ¿Eh? Mucho gusto

Se fue acercando un poco a los arcoíris mientras se dirigió a Akashi ¿Y yo? Bueno yo sólo observaba la escena, la verdad que quería ver qué pasaba así que sólo estaba de espectadora ¡¿Dónde se compran las palomitas?!

-Shintarō ¿Me prestas esas tijeras? -Comenzó a bajar las escaleras

-¿Para qué las quieres?

-Me molesta el cabello. Quería cortarlo un poco…Primero… eres Kagami -kun ¿Verdad?

Tomo las tijeras que "amablemente" Midorima le dio y dirigió su mirada a Kagami, se fue acercando a él, oh no, no me gusta para nada su mirada iba advertirle pero antes de que dijera algo Akashi casi le corta la cara (bueno si le corto ¡Pero le esquivo!) Me dio un poco de terror ver a Kagami así ¡¿Qué se creía, eh?!

-¡Kagami -kun!

Gritamos mi pequeño amigo y yo la verdad le iba a gritar a Akashi de no ser porque lo vi sonreír de una manera rara ¿Eh?

-Vaya… lo esquivaste bien, en vista de esto te perdonaré por esta vez. Pero no habrá una segunda oportunidad. Cuando digo que te vayas, hazlo, en este mundo, ganar lo es todo; los ganadores consiguen todo y a los perdedores se les niega todo. Nunca he perdido nada antes y nunca lo haré porque siempre gano y siempre tengo la razón, no tengo piedad con quienes se me oponen. Ni siquiera mis padres

Dijo mientras se termino de cortar su cabello, dejando ver mejor sus ojos ¡De verás Akashi! No tienes porque decir todo ese discurso, ahh, en verdad que esté chico sin duda es el más raro, ahora que los veo ¡Nadie es normal! Ugh, en verdad ¿Cómo es que quise conocerlos? En fin, solté un largo y profundo suspiro mientras en mí se formaba una sonrisa

No escuche lo último que dijo sólo sé que ya estaba a una distancia y sin las tijeras del Midorima salvaje

-¡No seas ridículo, Akashi! ¿Nos llamaste sólo para eso?

-No… En realidad quería confirmar algo pero al ver sus caras entendí que no hacía falta. Ninguno ha olvidado nuestra promesa, entonces todo está bien la próxima vez que nos veamos será en la cancha

-¡Qué bueno que digas eso! Porque Seirin será el que ganará la Winter Cup

Con eso que dije todos, absolutamente todos voltearon a verme, hasta Akashi quién supuestamente ya sé iba, de hecho parecía querer intimidarme pero no me deje, en fin la cerecita se fue sin decir nada, de hecho todos nos fuimos de ahí

¡Va a ver! ¡No sólo Akashi! Sino todos los chicos de la Generación de los Milagros, todos sabrán cómo ha mejorado Seirin ¡Ahora mismo debemos volver para nuestro partido contra Tōō! Pero sin duda les ganaremos, no dejaré que ellos pierdan ¡Esa es mi promesa!

¡Seirin va a luchar con todo!

* * *

 **Notas: ¿Verdad que soy rápida en actualizar? UuU)r -esa ni yo me la creo XD- ¡Bueno! Espero les haya gustado, lo hice más largo, ya saben como parte de los especiales. Ya verán de que será o díganme si quieren subo otro cap y dejo los especiales para la próxima semana (y tal vez actualicé uno) ¡Nos vemos criaturitas! ¡Los quelo muchito!**


	15. Grandes enemigos (parte 1)

**Notas: ¡Hey! :DDD ¿Qué dijeron? Esta se va a volver a tardar ¿no? Bueno en vista de que querían más bueno~ decidí hacer el próximo cap UuU)r sé que les gustará ya que es el partido que más me gusta /(*^*) ¡Así que espero no arruinarlo! xD ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

Capítulo 15. Grandes enemigos (parte 1)

Estaba que echaba humo cuando volvíamos, Furihata parecía darle miedo el hecho de que esté así por lo cual mantenía algo de distancia junto a Kagami, pero a mi pequeño amigo pareció darle más curiosidad que nada o al menos eso demostraba al mirarme tanto, ugh no me gusta cuando me siento analizada

-Akira -san ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

-Tch ese idiota, ¿No es obvio Kuroko -kun? ¡Me molesto mucho la actitud de Akashi! Sin duda hay que ganar para lograr vencerlo

Note una pequeña ¿Sonrisa? Por parte de Kuroko, era raro después de todo el diría algo como "Tranquila" o algo para calmarme, pero fue raro ¿Qué se trae en manos?

-¿Kuroko -kun? ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Por qué lo dices Akira -san?

-Bueno es que… No nada, debe ser imaginaciones mías

Con eso la plática concluyo y yo pues ya andaba algo tranquila así que hablaba con Furihata y con el acosador ¡Vaya regañada se llevó cuando la entrenadora lo vio! En fin, todos fuimos a los vestidores a preparar todo y cuando nos tocaba ir el acosador sé quedo y pues como la buena niñera que soy de ellos me pidieron que fuera por él junto con mi pequeño amigo. Yo sólo me centre en verlo, es que debe ser impactante el hecho de que casi te sacan un ojo

-Kagami -kun, ya es hora

-Sí…

¡Dios mío! Hasta yo sentía la tensión entre ellos dos, de cierta manera me pareció tierno; ya que por un lado vemos a un Kagami pensativo y por el otro un Kuroko preocupado con su amigo, en verdad cuando uno no quiere pensar en Yaoi pasa ¡OTSEA! Pero tal parece que el acosador logro ver en su mirada (?) algo de preocupación

\- Akashi me tomó desprevenido, eso es todo

Se levanto ahora con una mirada que hasta yo me sorprendo, no en verdad ¡Parece otra persona!

-No tiene caso pensar en un tipo que todavía no enfrentamos. Además, en este momento mi cabeza llena de pensamientos sobre él… ¡Vamos!

Mierda Kagami, no digas eso que sólo puedo pensar en la tensión (y no hablo de esa "tensión" del ambiente pesado) entre tú y el Huckleberry

¡Dejemos de pensar en ello! Debo concentrarme en el partido, sí, en el partido. Una vez salimos de los vestidores nos dirigimos al gimnasio ¡Era enorme! Sin duda me encantaría jugar ahí; tanto estaba concentrada en ello que casi no oí los gritos de los espectadores ¡¿Tantos había?! ¡Sin duda hasta los senpai's estaban tensos!

-¡Increíble! Nunca había escuchado porras así

\- Es el primer día, pero está casi lleno

-¿Seremos populares?

-Idiotas, claro que no - Se fue quitando su chamarra mientras la doblaba

-"Aguanten" Probablemente no significa lo que piensan

-¿Eh?

-Lamentablemente, casi todos los espectadores vienen a ver a nuestros oponentes

Oh bueno es cierto, la mayoría de aquí viene a ver a Tōō u otro equipo; ¡Eso quedo muy claro cuando el público grito de emoción al verlos, los alagaban, en verdad que son un equipo fuerte! Le dije a Riko que han mejorado en gran manera, que había que hacer algo para no quedar atrás. Oh eso es lo que he notado mientras ellos caminaban hacia su lugar, es que con sólo verlos me daba esa idea con esa potente aura y sé que lo noto. Y tal parece que no fuimos las únicas

-Increíble, se nota que quedaron en segundo en la Inter-High

-No pierdan la calma, sabíamos…

No continuo al ver sus expresiones, sin duda todos sabían a lo que se enfrentaban ¡Eso me alegra! Ya que por un momento me llegue a preocupar, las heridas sanan, pero a veces son tan profundas que dejan cicatrices que tardan en desaparecer; es algo que he tenido por experiencia… ¡Aunque estoy divagando! En fin, es el momento ¡El partido dará inicio!

Awww ¡Yo exijo unas palomitas! Pero mamá Riko no me dejo llevarme unas.

-¡Es hora! Ambas escuelas, fórmense

-¡Bien, vamos!

-¡Sí!

Papá Hygūa alentando a los muchachos desde tiempo inmemorable, jajaja. Y antes de que Kagami y Kuroko (mejores amigos por siempre click) se fueran los anime, si, así de amable soy y tal parece que quitaron un momento su seriedad para sonreírme, aunque sea un poco y luego se fueron con los demás

Sólo note cuando el acosador sé acerco al Huckleberry, mierda, en verdad no quiero pensar en nada, pero es que estos niños lo hacen tan pero tan difícil. Intentando alejar mis instintos los mire, a pesar de ser el primer torneo están todos concentrados ¡En verdad espero que Seirin gane! Volviendo con los chicos, Aomine sonrió de una manera… arrogante, sí así parecía

Sonó el silbato y todos se alinearon, ugh, estoy que muero de los nervios ¡Por eso quería unas palomitas!

-El juego entre la preparatoria Seirin y la Academia Tōō empezará pronto

-¡Gracias por el juego!

¡Ahh! ¿Recuerdan los nervios de hace unos momentos? Pues desaparecieron, es que ver a nuestro capitán tan serio es algo de confianza, sin duda uno de los mejores capitanes; además los chicos no demostraban estar nerviosos ¡Verlos bien me relaja!

En cuanto al partido, por fin inició y Seirin logro obtener el balón, y tal parece que todos estaban dando todo desde el inicio bueno es entendible con lo que les dijo la entrenadora antes de iniciar. Sobre si nos subestimaban ¡Pero ya noté que no lo hacen! Es algo que me alegra, odio cuando le gente subestima a otras, ¿Es que acaso uno no puede tener un gran potencial por algo?

-No nos subestiman

-Juegan como si fuera el final del juego

-Pero así es mejor… Podremos darlo todo ¿No?

Susurre lo más bajo posible para que nadie me escuchará, la verdad que seguro ni me prestaron atención de hecho, si fuera ellos yo tampoco lo haría, después de todo no nos dejaban pasar y perder un segundo del partido es algo de lo que uno se puede arrepentir. Y, en una de esas lograron quitarles el balón a los chicos y de verdad que pensé que Sakurai haría un tiro de tres, pero me percaté de algo

-¡¿Eso es…?!

Lo grite, tanto así que me levante de mi asiento algo asombrada ¡El idiota de Aomine hizo un alley-oop! ¡Con la madre que lo pario! En verdad que me frustre, aunque claro se notaba más mi expresión de asombro que de furia

-No era inesperado. Si van con todo, vamos según lo planeado…

Tome un largo suspiro al escuchar a la entrenadora, bien, si así están las cosas ¡Debemos regresarla! Según lo planeado. Los chicos se recuperaron del shock y por fin mi pequeño amigo hizo acto de aparición ¡Logro hacer su pase de ignición mejorado! ¡Hasta yo me sorprendí! En verdad que estoy orgullosa de mi pequeño amigo y la cara que puso el Huckleberry ¡Valía oro! JAJAJAJAJA

¡OH! Pero no es momento de burlas; concentración, si eso

-¡Eso es! ¡Vamos, Kiyoshi!

-¡Animo senpai! ¡Si se puede!

¿Ya les dije que admiro a Kiyoshi -senpai? ¿No? ¡Pues lo hago! En verdad que él pudo haber tenido un gran futuro, pero bueno, eso hay que dejarlo antes de que me deprima

-¡Wakamatsu es muy rápido!

-¡Ya lo alcanzó!

¡Es cierto! Ese grandulón y gritón es muy rápido, sabía que mejoraron y sin duda lo demuestran, pero ¡Kiyoshi -senpai es genial así que logro evitar que le robara el balón haciéndole un pase a Kagami! Quién se encontraba detrás de ellos logrando anotar ¡Bien! ¡Vamos Seirin!

-¡Sí! ¡Un alley-opp!

¡S que están dando batalla!

Y más ese pase de mi pequeño amigo, ¡Estuvo increíble! Pero ¿Para qué dar una larga explicación si se puede decir en unas simples palabras? Es gracias al giro, al imitar el giro de una bala se logra incrementar la velocidad; por lo cual Aomine no logro tomarlo, fin, listo no hay mayor ciencia ¿Por qué la gente le piensa tanto, ¿eh? ¡No es difícil!

Mientras que yo pensaba en cómo la gente le busca su lógica me quede viendo un por momento a Kuroko y Aomine, quisiera saber de qué hablan parece algo serio o al menos eso delata Aomine

-¡Podemos hacerlo!

\- ¡Montemos esta ola!

No deberían apresurarse los chicos, ya que recién comienza el juego y después de todo eso sería subestimar a los de Tōō y lo que menos debemos hacer es eso. Izuki senpai intento detener a Imayoshi, pero no lo logro ya que logro hacerle un pase a… Oh mierda, creo que olvide su nombre, ugh, bueno digámosle al otro chico que los acompaña, quién lanzo y anoto ¡Espera! Ya lo recordé, creo que era ¿Susa? Bueno, Susa será

¿Saben de qué me di cuenta? ¡El maldito de Imayoshi se mente con la estatura de Kuroko! Eso es cruel, es como si se metieran conmigo y no permitiré eso, me las pagara, grrrrr. Lograron hacer un rebote y aquí es donde vemos como Kiyoshi y Wakamatsu luchaban por él, y desgraciadamente lo tomo Wakamatsu ¡En verdad que es ruidoso! Ugh… Pobre de senpai, pero bueno, en menos de lo que te esperas Sakurai anoto un tiro, ay, ese niño, en verdad que lo parece

-Demonios, no es como que algo hubiera cambiado

-¡Vamos chicos no digan eso! Ya verán…

Les dije, la verdad no me gustaba el hecho de que digan eso, después de todo ¡Los senpais, Kuroko y Kagami son fuertes! ¡Oh! Y hablando de él, tomo el balón; se podía ver como se echaban fuego entre ambos (con Aomine), como si hubiera un duelo, una batalla entre ambos por un momento pensé que él idiota la cagaría y haría un one-one pero, vaya Kagami descarto de esa idea; está madurando ~ ¡Es mejor así! No siempre actuar por instinto es bueno. Aunque sólo hayan sido cinco segundos ¡Fueron los más críticos! Si el acosador no lo lograba pues tendrían ventaja y el control del juego se iría por el caño; vaya está pasando de todo y uno aquí sin sus palomitas, mierda

-¡Preparatoria Seirin, tiempo!

Tal parece que mamá Riko pensó que sería bueno un tiempo fuera, siendo sincera es lo mejor, tenemos que planear algo porque su defensa por dentro es bastante fuerte. Me concentré tanto en darles una toalla a los chicos y algo de agua a algunos que no escuchaba los murmullos de la gente ¿En serio están ciegos? ¡Si Kagami hubiera jugado nos podrían ganar! Tch dicen puras tonterías

-Kuroko -kun

Lo llame mientras que el limpiaba el sudor de su cara, dejo de hacerlo para mirarme curioso

-¿Qué sucede Akira -san?

-¿Estás bien? Te noto algo raro

-¿Eh? No, estoy bien, no entiendo porque preguntas

-… ¿Estás seguro? Sólo es mera curiosidad

-Estoy bien Akira -san, gracias por preocuparte por mí

-No es nada

Le sonreí al parecer los chicos recuperaban energías. Siendo sincera siento que Kuroko no está bien y no logro entender porque

-Buen trabajo atrayendo el balón, Kagami

-Si perdías ahí, no hubiera sido bueno

No dijo nada, en cambio quién hablo fue Izuki

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? La batalla es más dura que nunca

-Hmm pues saben el nuevo pase de Kuroko -kun le pasa, utiliza todo su cuerpo así que no puede usarlo todo el tiempo. Además, sería peligroso si lo usan de nuevo contra Aomine -kun

Les dije, mientras muchos se tensaban y la entrenadora se quedó pensando, fue entonces cuando escuchamos como nuestro capitán se tronaba el cuello ¡Auch! ¿No le dolió? ¡Yo apenas y puedo tronar mis dedos sin que duela como una patada!

-De acuerdo, en ese caso, empezaré a anotar por afuera, Izuki, pásame el balón

-¿Qué?

La verdad que, si lo piensas bien, podríamos atraer la atención de ellos para lograr meter por dentro, no suena mal, lo dice con una gran seguridad ¡Por eso me agrada mucho mi senpai's! Deberás que son personas en las cuales confiar

-La defensa de Tōō ahora es fuerte por dentro, así que atraeré su atención. Reagrupémonos desde ahí

La entrenadora se lo pensó un momento, pero sonrió, mamá y papá se quieren sho lo sé y los apoyo

-De acuerdo, contamos contigo, Hyūga -kun

-Sí

-P…Hyūga -senpai sé que puede, ¡Así que vamos senpai, chicos vayan y hagan lo mejor!

Sonó el silbato dando a entender que el tiempo ya había acabado. Me les quede mirando era yo o ¿Hyūga estaba muy calmado? No, lo dudo, él no es así, es como si fuera en serio la verdad que no seguí pensando en eso cuando Kawahara hablo

-¿El capitán está bien? Parece algo relajado…

-¿De qué hablas? Es todo lo contrario

-¿Eh?

-Puede decirle porque está seguro

¡Con que es eso! Ya sabía que por algo andaba así, la verdad que ver su tiro me gusto ¡Como me encantaría tirar así! Ugh, aunque he mejorado en mis tiros de tres no logro hacer mucho como nuestro padre. Ahh, la verdad que me quedé pensando en la reacción de Sakurai que no escuche a los senpai's de la banca; es que me llamo la atención su mirada era yo o… ¿Estaba molesto? ¡Vaya faceta nueva! Jajaja nunca me lo hubiera esperado de él, después de todo se ve tan asustadizo

-¡Forzó el tiro!

¡JAJAJA! ¿Está mal qué piense que Sakurai se vio tierno haciendo pucheros? Tal vez sí, pero es que no pude evitarlo, viendo la reacción de Hyūga sólo reí en mi mente, parece que le fastidio de verás. Entonces un duelo de tiros de tres comenzó parecía algo simple a primera vista, pero ¡Hey! Que no lo era, después de todo si alguno de ellos cedía sería la ventaja al otro, en menos de lo que me di cuenta quedaban cinco segundos ¡¿Cinco?! ¡Y estábamos a una canasta (de tres) debajo! Pero en eso mi pequeño hace su drive y termino por dárselo al capitán quien anoto un tiro de tres dejándonos empatados con Tōō

Podíamos oír las voces de los espectadores sobre lo increíble que fueron, la verdad que poco importaba ya que andábamos elaborando un plan y los chicos descansaban un poco. Debe ser muy agitado, después de todo no es cualquier oponente

-Por ahora aguantemos de algún modo, Kuroko, tal vez debas salirte un rato

-No, puedo seguir un poco más

Iba a decirle algo cuando se dirigió a la entrenadora, en verdad que Kuroko actúa muy raro

-Entrenadora, en cuanto inicie el segundo cuarto, déjenme usar mi drible invisible

¡Eso nos sorprendió a todos! En verdad yo no consideraba que fuera lo mejor

-Estamos empatados, pero apenas resistimos. No quiero limitar al equipo

-Sería un buen golpe preventivo, pero no lo sé

-Si lo usamos demasiado, podrían averiguar el truco. Debemos usarlo con cuidado

-Con cuerdo con los senpai's, no siento que sea bueno

Dije, por lo cual todos se quedaron pensativos, hasta que la entrenadora hablo

-De acuerdo, hazlo

-¿Qué?

-Es mejor que esperar su movimiento. Lo importante es estar un paso adelante. Al final sabrán cómo funciona el drible, aunque lo hagan no importa. No es un movimiento que podamos usar siempre, pero si las condiciones están ahí, es imparable. Así es como funciona

La entrenadora tenía razón, tarde o temprano descubrirán el truco, pero no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento, odio cuando pasa porque… A veces son acertados… Estuvimos planeando una estrategia que en menos de lo que pensé o note el segundo cuarto había iniciado algo que me llamo la atención del esté es ver a Aomine enfrentándose a Kuroko… Pensé que mi pequeño lo pasaría pero paso algo que ni yo esperaba ¡El desgraciado del Huckleberry logró reaccionar a él! Lo impresionante es que lo hizo con los ojos cerrados ¡ESE HOMBRE NO ES HUMANO!

¡Odio cuando mis presentimientos malos pasan! Mierda, mierda, pero no sé con exactitud que le dijo a mi pequeño amigo que reacciono de una manera. N lograba reaccionar ante lo sucedido, lo hice cuando la entrenadora fue a pedir tiempo entonces paso algo que nadie espero

¡Kuroko realizo la mejora de su Ignición contra él!

¡MIERDA! MALDITO SEAS AOMINE, UGH

¡Nunca lo había visto reaccionar de aquella manera! Ni siquiera parecía Kuroko… en verdad odio mi mal presentimiento, todo pasó tan rápido que uno difícilmente reaccionaba, y por más que intentaron hacer que Kuroko recapacite… Aomine paro el gran tiro de Kuroko dejándolo más sorprendido. La verdad que logre escuchar lo que decía a pesar de la distancia

¿Qué? ¿Es un esfuerzo inútil? Ja… ¡¿Y el que sabe?! ¡ARGH! QUERIA IR AHORA MISMO A GOLPERARLO

Relájate, Akira sólo recuerda matar es ilegal, y aunque podía parecer suicido eso estará en tu conciencia, tranquila, siguiendo con el partido Aomine aprovecho y anoto otros dos puntos ¡Joder! Íbamos a remontar, pero Wakamatsu fue más rápido y nos quitó el balón

-Logran tiro tras tiro

Estaba un poco nerviosa después de todo el marcador era 24 a 30 a favor de Tōō no me gusta eso así que le dije a la entrenadora que era mejor un tiempo, después de todo ninguno estaba bien, tenían que pensar un poco más. Todo estaba tan tenso me preocupe mucho al ver a mi pequeño amigo en ese estado…

-Kuroko -kun estás fuera

Eso le sorprendió, pero no dijo nada sólo lo acepto mientras que la entrenadora les hablaba sobre lo que hemos visto en el partido Kuroko estaba algo apartado decidí estar a su lado ¡Después de todo él fue uno de mis primeros amigos! Y yo soy leal, así que me senté a su lado mientras le tomé una de sus manos que apretaba con fuerza, escuchaba como susurraba un " _Demonios"_ y unas pequeñas lágrimas salían por sus ojos. Él al principio se sorprendió por mi acción; pero no hizo nada ¿Qué le puedes decir a tu amigo en casos así? Quién sabe, es la primera vez que consuelo alguien…

-Sabes… alguien me dijo una vez _"No te rindas, ya que no hay un esfuerzo inútil"_ Kuroko -kun yo he sido testigo al ver cuánto haz entrenando para ser mejor; así que no te rindas ¿Sí? Confió en que no lo harás… Tus esfuerzos no son inútiles

Le sonreí la verdad lo vi algo asombrado por mis palabras y cuando me iba a decir algo fue cuando el acosador coloco su mano gigante en su cabeza

-No es inútil, idiota. Todos creen que volverás, no te rindas esta vez; mientras estés sentado te lo mostrare. No hay nada como un esfuerzo inútil

Con eso quito su mano y fue con los demás, la verdad que verlo (al acosador) como que daba un aura de confianza, siento que algo va a pasar algo grande ¿Qué será?

El partido comenzó y primero parece que iba a ser un one-one de Kagami contra Aomine, pero no fue, más bien le pasó el balón a Kiyoshi y fue el que anoto

\- ¡Eso es!

-¡Buen tiro!

Me quede viendo algo que me llamo la atención del partido: Kagami ¡Y no en otro sentido! Lo que pasa es que se veía algo raro, pero a diferencia de mi pequeño amigo el parecía decidió a algo a lo que normalmente haría. Ayudar a Kuroko o bueno al menos a salvarlo. Owww ¡Chicos no me den más motivos para que les tome fotos y se las contrabandee a Ren!

Jajaja concentrándome en el juego el Huckleberry ya tenía el balón en sus manos; parecía que buscaba a Kagami en un duelo y tal parece que lo encontró, pero lo que paso me impresiono tanto. Se supone, y sí, se supone que Aomine logro pasar a Kagami e iba a tirar, pero…

¡Kagami fue tan rápido que logro reaccionar ante ello! ¡¿Qué carajo pasaba?! ¡¿Cómo aumento su velocidad?! ¡ESTOY IMPACTADA! ¡NO SÉ QUE ESTA PASANDO!

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido, hasta el mismísimo Aomine, ok, ok, respira y piensa ¿Cómo Kagami pudo detenerlo? Digo, me alegra mucho, pero ver como Aomine juega con su velocidad pues, es muy difícil que le pudiera evitar el pase

Y parece venir desde que Kuroko cayo ¿Acaso esto saco su mayor potencial? ¿Cómo es posible? Y tal parece que aquello logro que Aomine fuera aún más veloz

¡¿Es broma?! VALE, DEFINITIVAMENTE AOMINE ES UN ALIENIGENA DEL PLANETA DE BASKET DONDE TODOS SON VELOCES Y NO, NO ES ENVIDA ¡HMP!

De un momento a otro parecía que haría un alley-opp con Wakamatsu pero termino robándole el balón, para encestar desde atrás, maldito engreído aunque se notaba que en verdad estaba jugando fuerte

-¡Ni siquiera veía la canasta!

-¡Le robó el balón a un compañero!

Wakamatsu parecía replicarle sobre ese movimiento, pero al ver cómo reaccionó suponía que le hizo enfadar porque el pobre de Sakurai tenía que tranquilizarlo

-Vaya… en verdad que está jugando fuerte, pero…

Me dije a mi misma, ni siquiera esperaba que alguien me escuchará y es que… A pesar de estar jugando fuertemente ¿Por qué siento que esté no es su 100%? Me volví a concentrar al partido parecía que querían hacerle una pantalla a Aomine y conociéndolo no funciono. Pobre Koganei -senpai. Aun así, eso no evito que Kagami no pudiera burlarse de Aomine y anotar

-Kagami está a la par de Aomine

¿Eh? ¿Kagami a la par de Aomine? Bueno, es que eso parecía y a pesar de estar asombrada sigo pensando que Aomine aún no saca todo de sí, y también Kagami a pesar de estar dando todo, aún falta algo y no sé qué es; lo que hacía que inconscientemente mordiera un poco mi labio inferior y lo que paso después me gusto jajaja se veía por la cancha como ambos intentaban pasarse o pararse

No sé de cierta manera parecía una danza que daba risa, es como cuando vas caminando por la calle y un peatón se quiere ir por el otro lado, pero parecen que concuerdan y tú te vas a ese, y así hasta que parece un baile y un espectáculo para la gente

¡¿En qué pienso?! ¡Debo de estar atenta al partido!

Estando en esa danza Aomine logro pasarlo y Kagami iba detrás de él, pero en vez de irse a la canasta prefirió hacer un tiro sin forma, parecía que Kagami no podría pararlo

¡Lo logro! ¡El acosador lo logro! Aunque estaba sorprendida mi sentimiento reflejado era de felicidad ¡VALE QUE LA COSA SE ESTÁ PONIENDO MÁS Y MÁS DIFICIL!

Aunque me quede viendo las reacciones de todos. Absolutamente todos estaban impactados, sorprendidos, shokeados como sea, pero el chiste es que estaban así. Jajaja creo que soy la única loca que se alegró de que Kagami al fin pudiera parar un tiro sin forma a gran velocidad de Aomine

-¡Bien Kagami!

¡Algo le dijo el acosador que enfureció al Huckleberry! Tanto así que en cada vez que intentaba algo detenía los ataques de Aomine esté le paraba ¡EN TU CARA! MUAJAJAJAJA

-¡Increíble!

-¡Buena defensa Kagami!

En verdad me sorprendía y alegraba la mejora de Kagami, no sé cómo diablos le hace para detenerlo es como si fuera un animal salvaje ¡Wow!

Kagami y Aomine un par de animales salvajes, no, no Aomine si por eso es Huckleberry, pero ¿Kagami? Estoy consciente de que es un animal, pero es más un acosador ¡El único aquí que puede decirse como salvaje es Midorima! ¡No le quiten su puesto plz! JAJAJAJA ok, ya, puede ser así sí, pero lo de acosador no se le quita ni bañándose

En fin, me quede pensando ¿Cómo es posible que Kagami haya mejorado tanto? Mejor dicho ¿De quién? ¿De su "maestro" de América? Hmmm enigmas sin resolverse, mientras que intentaba pensar en cómo es que capturaron a Kagami y lo hicieron alíen al igual que Aomine me perdí del partido (sólo un poco) Sólo logre ver que Kagami intento hacer un tiro sin forma, pero… ¡No lo logro! Aunque casi lo hacía

Al fin termino el segundo cuarto y ufff a pesar de no estar jugando me sentía agotada; ahora mismo el puntaje era de 46 a 48 a favor de Tōō

¿Cómo nos irá ahora en la segunda mitad, ¿eh? ¡Ya quisiera que empiece!

* * *

 **Notas: Vale :0 hasta aquí, es que el capítulo es muy largo para ustedes, pero como son muchas cosas y a varias les aburre que sean largos los caps, decidí dividirlo ¡Pero tranquis! Que por ello me tardé (además de las festividades) juntas son máximo unas 9,300 palabras :0 así que ¡Espero les haya gustado la primera mitad! Nos leeremos en unos segundos :3**


	16. Grandes enemigos (parte 2)

**Notas: Holi :3 bueno, no les tengo que decir mucho, sólo que disfruten de la lectura mis queridísimas lectoras**

* * *

Capítulo 16. Grandes enemigos (parte 2)

Ahora mismo teníamos un descanso de 10 minutos, y sin duda los aprovechamos planeando una estrategia y yo ateniendo a los senpai's pero note que Kuroko no estaba así que la entrenadora me pidió que fuera con Kagami a por él; no me queje después de todo sentía que debía hacer algo, pero me llegó un mensaje por lo cual Kagami se adelantó. Me sorprendí mucho al ver de quién se trataba

De. Padre

Para. Smith Naomi

Asunto. Realizado

"No tengo mucho tiempo por lo cual envió un mensaje, lo que hablamos hace un par de semanas ya está planeado, cuando regrese podremos vernos. Así que espero verte dentro de poco, te quiero hija, y cuida siempre tus estudios, nos vemos pronto"

Oh mierda… debía atender ese asunto pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto

-En verdad que está ansioso…- Susurre mientras le escribí una rápida respuesta

Cuando termine corrí para alcanzar a Kagami (el desgraciado me dejo atrás) cuando lo encontré note que ya estaba con Kuroko, mientras me fui acercando escuche de lo que hablaban y claro ambos estaba de espaldas no me oyeron llegar así que decidí ocultarme detrás del enorme poste andante que era el acosador

-No penaba en nada complicado. Haré lo que sea para ganar este juego. Tengo mi promesa con Momoi -san, pero la verdad es que quiero verla de nuevo. Aomine -kun siempre jugaba con una sonrisa. De verdad le gusta el baloncesto, no pienso rechazar quien es ahora o menospreciarlo. Sólo… quiero ver como Aomine -kun juega con una sonrisa de nuevo. Si ganamos esté juego quizás…

En eso el acosador se rasca su nuca, oh… Vaya, Kuroko nunca pensé que querrías eso, no pensé que aún tuviera sentimientos hacia Aomine, carajo, quisiera apoyarlos pero yo apoyo más lo que siente Kagami con él ¡¿Por qué pequeño amigo?! ¡¿POR QUÉ QUIERES ROMPER MI SHIPP?!

-¿Quién sabe? La gente no es tan simple, no sé si ganar cambiara quien es. Pero perder, definitivamente no cambiará nada. Lo único que podemos hacer es jugar tan duro como podamos

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!

Como estaba prácticamente detrás de Kagami esté se asustó y Kuroko parecía sorprendido, jajaja oh sí, mate su escena tan seria

-¡Si no se apuran llegaran tarde al siguiente cuarto y como su mánager tengo que asegurar que vayan! ¡Así que moviditos!

Les dije mientras tomaba camino de nuevo a los vestidores, sabía que ambos me seguían pero ninguno dijo nada lo cual me sorprendió pensé que dirían algo pero no fue así. Total llegamos con todos a tiempo hablamos un poco de la estrategia; ya estábamos prácticamente de nuevo en el gimnasio a pocos minutos de empezar los chicos tomaron su posición y note como varias personas se sorprendían al ver a Kuroko de nuevo en la cancha

No le tome importancia y me dedique a ver el tercer cuarto; todo empezó bien pero Imayoshi termino dándole el balón a Aomine, hmm, esté chico se ve más serio me pregunto porque, como sea paso lo que tuvo que pasar… ¡El maldito se volvió más fuerte! La verdad que uno pensaría que es imposible pero conociendo Aomine el… aún no sé sabe con certeza cuál es su límite…

¡PERO PASO! Mi pequeño amigo se sacrifico ya que parecía que Kiyoshi no llegaría a tiempo; y ¿Qué creen? ¡Murió por una gran muralla! Okno, pero si debió dolerle ¡MALDITOS ALTOTES! Y… Aomine marco una falta y hablaba con el pequeño amigo fantasma que se arriesga por los demás porque bueno es él (?)

Kagami fue a ayudarlo y miraba con cierto odio a Aomine ¿Y quién no? ¡Si hirió a su hombre! Ah, espera aún no son nada oficialmente, pero ¡Hey! Se vale soñar, pero como debía prestarle atención al partido no pude seguir pensando en ello paso una mega jugada que logro darnos el primer punto del tercer cuarto

-¡Eso es capitán!

-¡Vamos chicos!

¿Qué? ¿No puedo animarlos también? Hmm bueno, por alguna extraña razón note diferente a Imayoshi ¿Eh? ¿Alucino? Probablemente pero es que es difícil decir eso cuando ves como hace una finta a Izuki senpai y termina pasándola a Wakamatsu quién logra tirar y anotar y oh no, ¡JODER NO! El maldito está marcando a Kuroko ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡No puede ser!

Hasta la entrenadora estaba impactada tanto así que imito mi acción de hace un rato y se levanto de su lugar, mierda ¡A esto me refería con subestimarlos! Yo sé sobre las capacidades de Momoi y sabía que ella los estaba observando. Argh no me gustaba eso, siento que el desgraciado hará algo gracias a Momoi, mire el marcador un segundo íbamos 49 a 50 a favor Tōō

Note algo al ver como Imayoshi marcaba a Kuroko bueno, primero que tenía cara de violador y segundo que tenía cara de violador y tercero que este tipo parece que puede leer a Kuroko ¡Maldito! Y cuarto que es un pedófilo, al tener cara de violador lo es ya que él es de tercero. No me gustaba esto después de todo la desorientación de Kuroko no durará mucho y seguro sabe cómo es que se maneja su desorientación por eso lo marca, ahhh mierda si esté tipo fuera como cualquier otro jugador sería imposible parar a Kuroko pero esté, mierda esté parecía leerte al ver tus expresiones y actos, gente así me impresiona digo ¡Sería genial leer a la gente! Pero con la personalidad de Imayoshi bueno, me caerían mal

Grrrr ahora hace que la brecha crezca, vale, vale ¡YA SACO BOLETO!

Mientras lo mataba con mi mente no me di cuenta de que también supieron cómo se hacía el tiro de nuestro padre, bien, esto está mal ¿Dónde tengo la cabeza para no darme cuenta en las cosas? Ah sí, la tengo puesta en ese tipo que mato jajaja ups pero ya ¡Se supone debo estar seria! Es un momento crítico de un momento a otro Kagami ya tenía el balón en manos y como bien sabes Aomine lo marca y tal parece que Imayoshi no quiere dejar ir a mi pequeño amigo a ayudarle ya que todos estaban marcados, el acosador intento hacer un movimiento pero de un momento a otro Aomine le roba el balón

¡PARECE QUE YA LE HACE RE-NOMBRE A SU APDO AL TENER SU INSTINTO DE ANIMAL SALVAJE!

Hyūga senpai intento pararlo pero muy fácil fue la manera de superar de Aomine que lo hizo en un segundo, como dije antes en verdad que es un alienígena

-¡Lo burlo en un segundo!

Ya lo que haga el Huckleberry no me impresionara después de todo siempre que pienso eso ¡Hace más cosas que…! Ugh, cuando me mejore de mi tobillo haré que se incline ante mi bueno también para eso me volveré más y más fuerte; pero como no hablamos de eso mejor me centro en ese movimiento, logro pasar a Kagami ¿dando una vuelta a su lado?... pfff JAJAJAJAJA ¿Soy yo o se veía como una bailarina? Pfff pensar verlo con un tutu JAJAJAJA

¡Ah mierda! Todos están tan sorprendidos con ello que no puedo hacer broma, ni modos será en otra ocasión. La gente tiene razón al gritar que no es humano, pfff ¿Apenas se dan cuenta? ¡Yo lo hice desde que lo investigue! Pero obviamente es diferente a verlo, la brecha se hacía más grande, tiro, tras tiro, tras tiro, y así… ¡Estoy harta de esto! El puntaje hasta ahora era de 56 a 70… joder que ya saben a qué favor

Quedan aproximadamente dos minutos y algo que no quería que pasara paso… La desorientación de Kuroko ya no es efectiva después de todo ya hay otro jugador en la cancha esto es lo que no quería, me frustre tanto que al morder mi labio inferior sin querer hice que sangrara un poco ¡Es que joder! No quería que pasara

La verdad no sé qué dijo Imayoshi que hizo que Kuroko comenzará con ese ataque, si, aunque no lo pareciera Seirin tenía una carta más que mostrar en la cual no estaba a favor pero era mejor así. Porque bueno… es difícil decirlo pero el próximo año no sé podrá, no, ¡Tiene que ser ahora el que ganemos!

Y tal parece que no soy la única que lo pensó ya que ninguno estaba dándose por vencido, hasta nosotros que estábamos en la banca sin duda ahora iniciaba con algo que planeamos. El exceso de desorientación, no estaba del todo de acuerdo por ese hecho pero era lo mejor, al menos nos haría tener una ventaja y así fue, todo el equipo contrario estaba impresionado cuando Izuki desapareció haciendo un drible de Kuroko

Todos, y como dije antes absolutamente todos estaban impresionados, oigan creo que es el partido que más impresiones han dado, jajaja ya que, no importa. ¿Sabes algo? Me encanto ver la cara de Imayoshi, sonreí como si fuera una sádica es que se lo merece. Y más ver que eso en verdad lo desconcertó que no logro hacer un pase bien lo cual Hyūga aprovecho; y bueno a pesar de que Sakurai quería evitar que pasara usaron el mismo truco

¿Saben porque no estaba tan de acuerdo? Bueno es que hay unas razones pero la principal: eso agotará a Kuroko. No me gustaba verlo así pero más que nada los peligros que conlleva al engañar la atención de sus oponentes y tomar el lugar de Kagami

Cuando Kuroko perfecciono drible invisible contra Sūtoku entendió el gran potencial que tenía; aquí está lo que no me gustaba, no podemos usarlo más que a finales del partido y no es que dure mucho aunque la principal razón de todo es que… todos decidimos abandonar nuestro futuro, así es, como dije decidimos abandonar nuestro futuro. Ya que lo que Kuroko hace es realizar un truco mientras muestra cómo se hace, básicamente cuando el juego termine Seirin ya no podrá usar la desorientación de Kuroko

Por eso cuando mi pequeño amigo propuso que lo dejaran jugar yo me quise negar pero, al pensarlo bien… Es mejor arriesgar todo, después de todo cuando llegue el momento nos preocuparemos por ello ¿No crees? Mientras tanto hay que preocuparse por el hoy. Sé que es duro ya que ambas escuelas están en la misma región y seguramente nos enfrentaremos a ellos de nuevo pero ¿Qué importa? En ese momento seremos más fuertes y ganaremos de otras maneras, ¿No?

Mierda quería llorar pero no lo haré, no quiero parecer débil al menos no más… En cuanto al partido digamos que poco a poco nos íbamos recuperando Kiyoshi logro robarle el tiro a Wakamatsu de una manera tan impresionante, Izuki tomo el balón y se la paso a Kagami y al parecer Aomine intento detenerlo pero fallo

¡EN TU CARA!

Cofcof no me emocionaré; aunque su cara era digna de tomarle foto y burlarse, no estábamos tan a bajo el puntaje fue de 62 a 70 con un minuto ¡Un minuto! ¡Y el pinshis Imayoshi anoto al último segundo! ¡Hijo de su mamá! ¡Aaaah!

Quería ir a patearlo pero mejor me quedo a atender a los chicos después de todo necesitan de nuestro apoyo. No me gusta ver a Kuroko tan exhausto siento que no puede estar todo el tiempo así

-Lo siento ¿Pueden volver a vendarme las vendas?

-Sí

Aunque lo iba hacer Furihata le toque el hombro dándole a entender que lo haría yo, así que estaba vendando al senpai, en verdad sigo pensando que si no fuera por Hanamiya el bueno, no tendría por qué estar así por qué pasar por tanto. Pero el pasado no se puede cambiar, vi como se frustraba por ese asunto pero Hyūga lo noto

-Lo piensas demasiado, idiota. No es un buen hábito, deberías tener más fe en nosotros. El equipo es fuerte, tú hiciste este equipo

Le dijo no con gritos o de una manera dura, al contrario era calmada, Kiyoshi parecía muy sorprendido pero es que nuestro padre tiene razón, quiere cargar con tanto cuando puede recibir ayuda de los demás, como con su partido de Kirisaki Dai'ichi, lo sé por lo que me contaron, sin duda un feo hábito. Había acabado de vendarle cuando tocaron

-Ganemos o perdamos, estos son los últimos diez minutos ¡Ganemos!

-¡Sí!

Sip, no se pueden ir sin unas palabras de ánimo, en verdad que el mejor equipo al que uno puede pertenecer. En eso me llego un escalofrió ¡¿Escalofrió?! ¡Pero si hace calor a pasar de ser invierno! Siento como si se avecinara algo fuerte

El último cuarto comenzó con una lanzada de nuestro papito que obviamente para que Sakurai no evitara combino con el exceso de Kuroko. En unas de esas nos quitaron el balón y se lo pasaron a Aomine pero lo vi raro, digo es un alíen por lo cual es raro pero no es exactamente eso, hay algo más. Logro anotar pero lo que paso después me conmovió

Parece que Kagami se preocupó por cómo detener a Aomine, pero sin duda como el buen padre que es Hyūga le ayudo; así se preparó para anotar, en verdad ¡Quiero un montón a los senpai's! Por un segundo pensé que nos iría cuando Sakurai estaba a punto de tirar. Aunque Aomine lo evito, paso fácilmente a Kagami y a pesar del esfuerzo de Kiyoshi no logro detenerle cometió una falta y al tirar logro un tiro de tres ¿Por qué? ¡Pues porque así paso!

Si, por más que odie eso no se puede evitar, Kiyoshi lo intento y no fue su culpa el cometer una falta, el puntaje hasta el momento es de 68 a 78 y no hay necesidad de decir quién va a la cabeza ¡De nuevo estábamos debajo de 10 puntos! Y algo que llamo mi atención fue el hecho de ver a Kuroko hablarle a Kagami y Kiyoshi ¿Qué planean, eh?

¡Sea lo que sea algo harán! Intentamos tirar y así pero la brecha no disminuía, en poco tiempo los puntajes eran de 71 a 80, ¡Necesitábamos en serio detener a Aomine! Anotábamos, ellos lo hacían era solo un circulo y lo peor es que seguíamos debajo 78 a 86

-¡Demonios! ¡La diferencia no sé reduce!

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!

-¡Calma! Sé que tienen algo en mente

Les grite, no era momento de desesperarse, después de todo eso no era lo correcto en circunstancias así. Sin darme cuenta en qué momento Aomine tenía el balón y tres le marcaban, ¡Así que esto planeó Kuroko! Parecía un buen plan, pero los reflejos de Aomine sí que están desarrollados ya que antes de que le quitaran el balón, hizo un tiro de forma y anoto, okno ¡No logro entrar! ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡No pensé que fuera posible!

Pero es que los veo y parecen que vuelan; son pocos segundos pero de cierta manera se sienten como si fueran en cámara lenta ¿Es mi imaginación solamente? ¡UPS! DEBO DE PRESTAR ATENCIÓN Y MÁS LA CARA DE TODOS PFFF parece que nadie cree que Aomine haya fallado ¿Qué? ¡Son sean tontos! En algún momento debía pasar ¿No? Por más monstruo que fuera. Aunque bueno, Kuroko tuvo que ver en ello ¡Que importa como haya sido! El chiste es que fallo

¡Izuki senpai logro algo grandioso! Encesto dejándonos con una diferencia de seis puntos ¡Vamos bien! Y más con la formación, aunque fuera algo riesgosa era el momento y ellos lo sabían

-¡Defensa! ¡Defensa! ¡Defensa!

Los chicos gritaban, y yo como no soy una persona que lo haga mucho me mantenía más concentrada en ellos cada movimiento, Hyūga en un dos por tres ya tenía el balón listo para anotar pero Sakurai quién quería evitarlo choco con él provocando una falta y de tres tiros ¡Me sentí mal por él! Pero eso sin duda nos dio una oportunidad de que la brecha se reduzca; todos celebraban eso ¡Hasta yo! Pero mi vista se centró en el Huckleberry inconscientemente algo le dijo a Sakurai ¿Es que pienso de más? ¡Nunca se sabe con él! Así que me perdí un poco de los tiros de nuestro padre, me le quede viendo ¿A caso él? Pero… ¡Imposible!

Hyūga -senpai logro anotar todos y los demás se fueron a alinear así que Imayoshi iba a sacar, Aomine se acercó a él, le pidió el balón y Kagami iba a bloquearlo, pero sin duda lo que paso después me dejo en shock ¡Es que no pensé que fuera posible! ¡El Huckleberry estaba en la zona! Oh shit

Y es que para mí es algo nuevo, en Londres muy pocas veces veías un partido por la calle de baloncesto, lo qué más se practica es el fútbol así que yo veía programas donde transmitían en la TV de partidos de la NBA y llegue a ver a varios profesionales en la zona pero parecía más una ilusión que nada. En verdad no podía creerlo…

-Con qué esta es la verdadera forma de Aomine Daiki…

Susurre, la verdad era impresionante algo aterrador pero impresionante ¡Así que esto es su máximo hasta ahora! ¡¿Cómo le vamos a vencer?! ¡Y aunque lo intentáramos Aomine reaccionaba antes robándoles el balón a los senpai's y burlarse de nosotros! ¡ESTO ES RÍDICULO! ¡Ni siquiera es gracioso! Y por más que intentaron detenerle no lo lograron, a cuatro minutos la entrenadora pidió un tiempo y el puntaje hasta este momento era de 85 a 92 a favor Tōō bueno, es más que obvio

-Senpai, necesito un favor

-¿Eh?

-Déjenme ir un uno a uno con Aomine

¡¿Eh?! ¿En qué piensa ahora el acosador?

-¿Uno a uno? Los tres no pudieron a ese monstruo ¿Tienes algún plan?

-No, pero lo haré. Ya no tengo intención de vencer solo a la Generación Milagrosa, si ayudase al equipo a ganar, con gusto me quedaría en la banca, pero tengo que enfrentarlo solo

-Pienso que la idea es buena

Les dije, la verdad es que confiaba en el acosador, y seguramente lograría vencerlo ¿Cómo? No sé, pero sin duda algo hará

-De acuerdo, tienes dos minutos. Eres la estrella, haz lo que quieras

-Capitán…

-Mientras tanto, iremos tras ellos con todo lo que tenemos. Depende de ti, Kagami

El tiempo termino y desde un inicio Kagami busco a Aomine, aunque esté era más veloz y le pasó, Kiyoshi también lo intento pero ambos fallaron; y paso lo inevitable ¡El exceso de desorientación se empezaba a agotar! El balón iba a salirse de la chanca, no, no ¡No! ¡No puede salirse ahora! En eso mi pequeño amigo fue tras el balón, consiguió hacer que no saliera pero el prácticamente salió volando

-¡Kuroko -kun!

Grite tanto yo como Riko senpai estaba muy preocupada por él que no note la última jugada; en verdad me impresiona la forma tan pero tan decidida de Kuroko, él no sé rinde… O al menos eso parece con lo que le dijo a Aomine

-¡Defensa! ¡Defensa! ¡Defensa!

Los chicos seguían apoyándolos y Kagami intentaba detener a Aomine sin éxito, no les voy a mentir estoy un poco asustada ¡Demonios! No quería verme así, pero es que parece tan imposible… ¡Aún así se que no me debo rendir! Yo no estuve cuando los derrotaron en la Inter-High pero sin duda sé que les dolió. A cualquiera pero de alguna manera no quiero que les vuelva a pasar, estoy tan apegada a ellos ya que siento horrible en pensar que hasta aquí llego

Todos luchaban por ello… y en menos de lo que note algo increíble paso, algo que sin duda nadie esperaba ¡Kagami logro finalmente pasarlo! ¿Qué cómo? ¡ENTRANDO EN LA ZONA! OH ESTO SE VIENE FUERTE

¿Cómo describo lo que pasa? Hmm ya sé, bam, sha, chuaaa y así como se expresa Hinata (Haikyuu!) no es que en serio no puedo describir lo que veo ¡No sé! Los pierdo de vista por un segundo pero al otro los vuelvo a ver, sólo veo como tratan de evitarse el paso, como cada vez que uno de ellos iba anotar el otro lo impedía, los chicos no lograban reaccionar a tiempo y en una de esas el balón estaba en manos de Sakurai; pero como dije no reaccionaban tan rápido, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Aomine ya tenía el balón siendo perseguido por un Kagami quién sin duda no dejaba que hiciera sus tiros sin formas

¡Tanto así fue su fuerza que por poco y lastiman a un fotógrafo! ¡Era una batalla tan increíble!

-Nadie ha anotado hace casi un minuto

-¿Qué pasará ahora?

¡SON UNOS ALIENIGENAS! _Los marcianos llegaron ya~_

Es que, era algo que sólo ellos dos podían hacer, una batalla entre ambas estrellas. Tal vez uno diga que ¿Y por qué los otros no? Bueno es fácil de deducir; al estar a su máximo potencial, algo que incrementa es su campo de visión, y para que mentir ambos al ser buenos, uno en velocidad y otro en unos saltos enormes; están muy lejos del alcance de la defensa de una persona ordinaria. Un ataque a medias sería un peligro, por ello el juego quedó en las manos de las dos estrellas

Parecerá absurdo todo esto pero ¡Esta pasando! De cierta manera al verlos es algo increíble, y yo puedo jurar que aunque no conozca a Aomine o mejor dicho lo haya conocido en el pasado puedo verlo feliz, disfrutando de tener un oponente. Eso sin duda que alegraría a Kuroko…

Pero claro, estamos en un partido y debajo de ellos ¡Así que me alegre al ver como el acosador logro superar a Aomine! ¡Muchos sin duda estaban sorprendidos! Pero mi alegría fue más

-¡Vamos Kagami!

-¡Sólo perdemos por tres puntos!

Y no mentía Satoshi senpai, el partido estaba por concluir; a tan sólo con unos cuarenta segundos el puntaje era 95 a 98 favor Tōō

Todos felicitaban a Kagami por hacerlo mientras los de Tōō estaban impactados ¿Es que acaso Kagami era más rápido? No, no era eso; Aomine estaba llegando a su límite, además Kagami también, pero ¿Por qué seguía? Tal vez a muchos les suene ridículo pero era por nuestro apoyo, sí, nosotros nunca dejamos de apoyarlo eso lo motivaba. Uno pestañea por un segundo y se pierde de casi todo, paso que Aomine intento hacer un tiro sin forma pero Kagami logro evitar aquel tiro ¡Esto era todo o nada! Los chicos tenían el balón, debíamos anotar antes de que perdiéramos ¡Y así fue! ¡Nuestro capitán logro anotar dos puntos! ¡Estábamos a una canasta!

¡Faltaban treinta segundos!

-¡Vamos un punto atrás!

-Pero sólo quedan 30 segundos

-¡Podemos hacerlo! ¡Sé que podemos!

Parecía por un momento que el entrenador de Tōō iba a pedir un tiempo fuera pero no sucedió; en cambio los de Tōō estaban luchando, ambos equipos dando todo de sí

-¡Defensa! ¡Defensa! ¡Defensa!

Sin dudarlo Imayoshi le paso el balón al Huckleberry, ¡Wow! Esto en verdad es emocionante ¡Kagami logro arrinconarlo! Aunque arg, Aomine logro hacer un tiro sin forma por detrás de la canasta ¿Cómo? Quién sabe, sólo los alienígenas pueden hacerlo

Pero ahora perdíamos por tres puntos; bueno cuatro si queremos ganar ¡AQUÍ ES DONDE UNO DEBE TENER UNAS PALOPITAS! Ugh, no podemos quedarnos un tiempo extra ¡Los chicos están realmente agotados! ¡Qué momento tan más crítico! ¡Sólo dos canastas más! Y aunque pareciera tonto escuchaba a la gente como animaba a Seirin, ¡Hasta escuche a la fotocopiadora!

-¡No hay tiempo!

Maldito Fukuda, ¡No te fijes en eso!

-Hagan algo ¡Po favor hagan algo!

¿También Koganei? Ahh…

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡No sé rindan!

Les grite, esto está cada vez más y más intenso, tanta intriga con cada cosa que pasa. El capitán intento hacer un tiro con su ataque mezclado con el exceso de desorientación de Kuroko; pero esté ya perdió su efecto, aún así él le paso el balón a Kagami quién corrió hacia la canasta y dispuesto a anotar pero Aomine lo evitaba. Lo que me impresiono fue que ¡Al fin Kagami había logrado su "tarea" de verano en el último segundo! ¡Por fin puede darle batalla en el aire!

-¡Vamos!

Kiyoshi tenía el balón a punto de anotar aunque en un descuido Wakamatsu choco con él, Kiyoshi lanzó el tiro y este logro entrar ¡Muy bien! ¡Además un tiro libre! Prácticamente estaban todos emocionados por ello ¡Estábamos perdiendo por tan sólo un punto! El marcador tenía cinco segundos; si logramos empatarlos el juego continuara, y no sé puede así ¡Ya todos están en su límite! Si Kiyoshi anota a solo un punto estamos. Sin embargo, ese tiro será un suicido, muy arriesgado. Lo más seguro es que no lo vayamos a hacer

Veía como Hyūga les instruía, debíamos conseguir el ultimo rebote ¡No importaba como! Está era la última jugada ¡Una batalla por el rebote!

Kiyoshi senpai lanzó el balón y todo iba en cámara lenta; en unos instantes el balón choco con la canasta y este salió provocando así el rebote. Y Kagami fue quién lo logro, logro obtener el último rebote e iba a tirar pero Aomine fue veloz y logro evitarlo haciendo que el balón saliera volando. Imayoshi corría por el balón, muchos dirían que con ello ya ganaríamos pero ¡Nadie espero que mi pequeño amigo apareciera! Él ya había ido por el balón, logró hacer un tiro ignición hacia Kagami, ¡Ahora todo caía en él!

¡Pero no fue el único que salto por aquel pase!

¡AOMINE TAMBIÉN!

-¡Vamos Kagami!

-¡Kagami -kun!

Todos, hasta me incluyo lo animamos a que lograra obtener ese punto, ambos chicos gritaban (a saber porque)

¡KAGAMI LOGRO ANOTAR!

Fue entonces cuando el partido termino y el silbato sonó

¡EL ACOSADOR ANOTÓ EL ÚLTIMO PUNTO!

¡Justo a tiempo! ¡Oh shit! Sentía como las lágrimas de emoción querían salir. Pero no iban a salir,

-¡Se acabo!

Todo Seirin comenzó a celebrar ¡Y cómo no! Si fue un partido de lo más agitado, yo corrí hacia los chicos y sin importar el sudor los abrace ¡Estaba muy feliz para concentrarme en ello! Kiyoshi y Hyūga felicitaban a un sonriente Kagami ¡Esto en verdad me conmueve! Mientras yo estaba abrazada de Izuki y Kuroko ¡Ahora podía estar tranquila!

-¡Fórmense!

Kuroko casi se cae de lo cansado que estaba si no fuera por ayuda de Kagami quien lo tomo de un lado y yo fui a auxiliarlo… ¡Maldita diferencia de estatura! Me hacía ver algo ridícula pero ya que

-¿Estás bien Kuroko -kun?

-Rayos, apenas puedes mantenerte de pie. Nadie sabrá quién ganó ahora, pero quizás sea mejor así. La razón por la que perdí fue esa diferencia

Oh, vaya un Aomine serio… ¡EL MUNDO SE ACABA!

-¿Por qué actúas como si fuera el fin?

Eso llamo su atención

-Las cosas apenas empiezan. Juguemos de nuevo, te enfrentaré

-Pff cállate, idiota

-Aomine -kun

-Ganaste, Tetsu

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? -Le estiro su mano en forma de puño. - Aún no me regresas ese saludo

¡Su cara de impactado! JAJAJAJA

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué importa eso?!

-No… Intenta ponerte en el lugar del ignorado

-Pfff vaya pequeño amigo eres alguien increíble

Les dije con una sonrisa Aomine volteo a verme como si apenas notara que estaba aquí (¡Desgraciado!)

-¿Te lo dije no? Seirin iba a ganar… Ok, tengo que irme, Kagami -kun aunque no haya sido tan útil encárgate bien de Kuroko -kun ¿Sí? Y ya dale el saludo que la gente no los estará esperando, Huckleberry

-¡¿Huckleberry?!

Y sin responderle me fui de ahí, está de más en esa escena sólo voltee a ver como Aomine chocaba su puño con Kuroko, sin duda algo muy dulce

-¡La preparatoria Seirin gana con un marcador de 101 a 100! ¡Saluden!

-¡Gracias por el juego!

 _ **En los vestidores**_

-¡Chicos! Saben que no pueden dormir

-Déjelos entrenadora, sólo que descansen un poco después de todo están muy agotados

Le sonreí, y es que desde que llegamos muchos cayeron prácticamente en el Morfeo, sin duda hasta yo tenía sueño pero me llego una llamada

-Entrenadora ¿Puedo salir un momento a atener?

-Claro, sólo no demores

-Bien

Salí y atendí la llamada, la verdad que no espere que me llamará ¿Será una emergencia?

-"¿Sucede algo Hiro?"

-"¡Nop! Solo llamo para ver que tal el partido"

-"Logramos ganar, en verdad fue alucinante"

-"Me hubiera encantado verlo… Ah, pero tenía que cubrir un turno"

-"Está bien, Hiro son cosas que pasan ¿Llegarás a tiempo para cenar?"

-"No lo sé, posiblemente salga muy tarde"

-"¡Oye! No te debes sobre esforzar"

-"Tranquila, veré si puedo salir temprano, en cualquier caso no me esperes ¿Si? Debes descansar bien"

Suspire, en verdad que no juraba nada

-"Veré, en todo caso ya quiero verte"

-"¡Tranquila! Cuando llegue no dejaré de abrazarte"

-"Tampoco es para tanto… ¡Tengo que colgar mi equipo me espera!"

-"Te hablaré más tarde, cuídate Aki -chan"

Le colgué, oh mierda no le he dicho del mensaje bueno tal vez cuando vuelva a la casa. Fui corriendo hacia los vestidores (la verdad que tuve que alejarme porque había muchos equipos de paso) Claro que en esas volvió a vibrar mi celular y tuve que revisarlo (aún corriendo) pero como no me fije termine tropezando con alguien un poco más alto que yo

-¡Auch! Eso dolió

Sobaba mi cabeza un poco adolorida, quién fuera me expendio su mano algo temblorosa, la acepte y pude notar quien era

-¡¿Kasamatsu -kun?!

-¿T-te…te…te e-encuentras bi-bien?

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme y perdón por eso

-Des…descui...da

-¡Oh! Miren a esta belleza, parece que estoy viendo un mismísimo ángel

-¡Ah! ¿Tú no eres la mánager de Seirin? ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Te perdiste? ¿Te ayudo a buscar a Kuroko'cchi?

-¡PHARECLE QLE TLA ASLUSGTAN!

-Haber, haber ¡En primera! No solo soy su mánager, Kise -kun, mi nombre es Akira Naomi, así que si te diriges por mí nombre te lo agradecería, en segunda muchas gracias por esos halagos Moriyama -san, son muy dulces pero pierdes tu tiempo. En tercera, lo siento Hayakawa -san pero no le entendí nada; y cuarta y última cosa muchas gracias Kasamatsu -kun por ayudarme y nuevamente perdón por el choque ¡Si me disculpan mi equipo me espera!

Me incline para irme, en verdad que necesitaba ir rápido y es que parece que los chicos irán a casa de Kagami ¡SI COMIDA GRATIS! ¡Con el hambre que traigo! Y cuando se trata de comida nada impedirá que vaya, ni siquiera los chicos de Kaijō

* * *

 **Notas: ¡Hasta aquí! Ufff :o no sé ustedes pero me canse de escribir, si lo dejaba junto tendría máximo unas 9,200 palabras ¿Hubieran soportado tanto? ewe bueno, diría que es lo más largo que he hecho :v pero no es así (quienes leyeron el especial Halloween sabrán) ¡Nos vemos pronto! Y ahora sí espero subir unos especiales u otro cap xDD ya que el que sigue es cuando mueren envenenados x'DDD ¡Bye!**


	17. Una reunión un tanto peculiar

**Notas: Bueno no sé xDD quería subir esté pus porque me parece divertido la muerte de los chicos ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

Capítulo 17. Una reunión un tanto peculiar

Después de mi repentino encuentro con tan peculiar equipo corría hacia la salida, la verdad no quería que los senpai's se quedarán en el frío (después de haber dormido en los vestidores les haría mucho daño) así que le envíe un mensaje a la entrenadora diciéndole que la vería en casa de Kagami (la convencí muy rápido) De cierta manera agradecía el hecho de que ignorará que sabía dónde vivía el acosador (Hubiera sido incomodo) y ya iba con más calma. La verdad que el estadio era enorme que uno fácilmente termina perdiéndose, como fue mi caso

¡E-es la primera vez en esté estadio! No me juzguen…

¡Maldita sea! Todo por querer contestarle pronto a Hiro no me fije a donde me iba, ugh

Ya que, intentaba buscar un mapa que me guiará o seguir un equipo que parecía que iban saliendo, en poco tiempo lograba ver la salida, pero un abrazo sobre mis hombros hizo que parara, maldición no pensé que habría acosadores aquí, mierda…

-¡Oh! Pero si eres la chica de la otra vez, ¿Buscas a Shin -chan?

-¿Eh?

Tardé en darme cuenta de quien se trataba ¡ERA TAKAO! ¿Qué hace por aquí? ¿No su equipo participaba mañana? ¿A caso se quedaron viendo el partido de hoy?

-¡Oe! ¡Shin -chan apareció tu novia!

-¿Novia? Deja de decir puras… tonterías, Bakao

Volteo para verme algo confundido, supongo que no esperaba encontrarse conmigo, pero luego frunció un poco el ceño, yo sólo suspire mientras me quitaba a Takao encima ¿No saben que pesan? ¡Otsea! ¡¿Se creen una pluma ligera o qué?!

-Takao -kun esa vez te había dicho que no me iba a confesar a Midorima -kun; no planeaba chocar con él

-Pfff jajaja de solo recordarlo me da risa, eres algo pequeña para un gigante como él por eso chocaste, pobrecita~

Revolvió un poco mi cabello con una peculiar sonrisa burlona, acción que no me gustaba del todo, pero si no queríamos que lloviera sangre entonces debía calmarme, inhala, exhala…

¡Listo!

-Bueno, me debo ir…

-¡Oh! ¿Tan pronto? Pero ni siquiera nos hemos presentado formalmente

-¿Eh?

-¡Mi nombre es Takao Kazunari! Y el alto de aquí es Midorima Shintarō

-No me presentes a desconocidos, Takao

En su mirada se podía ver cierto ¿Enojo? Mientras acomodaba sus lentes ¿Por qué? ¿Y yo que le hice? Este Midorima salvaje salió más agresivo de lo que pensé (pinshis Midorima)

-Yo ya…

Fui brutalmente ignorada por Takao ya que se dirigía más a Midorima, en cierta manera era molesto, pero me les quedé mirando curiosa

-Oh disculpa Shin -chan no pensé que querías presentarte tú, es que te veías tan metido en tus pensamientos desde que la viste que pensé que estabas embobado

-¡D- deja de decir tonterías!

-¡Ehh! Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo~

-Ya deberías callarte, Takao

-Pfff jajaja

Inconscientemente me reí de eso dos, este par ¡Son igual de graciosos que Kagami y Kuroko! Aunque claro, nadie se les compara, pero si tenían cierta química, de ahora en adelante los apoyaré. No importa cuán molesto haya sido Midorima, apoyaré su relación con Takao

-Vale, vale, aunque ya les había dicho mi nombre, se los diré. Me llamo Akira Naomi y soy mánager del equipo de Seirin

-Así que Naomi -chan, espera es demasiado largo, hmm Nao -chan ¿Por qué ibas tan sola? ¿Perdiste a tu equipo?

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!

En eso un Miyaji senpai furioso aparece en escena, supongo que ya los quería de vuelta, pero ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Takao me ha secuestrado cuando yo ya me iba! El noto mi presencia y pensé que me iba a gritar o algo, pero en vez de eso se dirigió a Takao molesto. Que senpai tan enojón tienen estos muchachos

-¡Takao! ¡¿Qué te hemos dicho de robarte a las niñas?!

Y él bien adulto ¿Verdad? Ahh senpai no me juzgue por mi altura…

-¿Eh? ¡Nunca me han dicho nada de eso Miyaji -senpai!

-¡Pues ahora te llevarás un doble entrenamiento por esto y tú también Midorima! Por no hacer nada y ser cómplice

Le dijo ya que parecía que Midorima salvaje iba a reclamarle, mira no más queriéndole reclamar al senpai, no pus que rebelde (?) Pfff estos niños de hoy en día, ya no respetan

-Disculpen… debo irme así que

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-…Mi nombre es Akira Naomi y soy mánager del equipo de Seirin

-¿Seirin? Hmm

Tal parece que hacía memoria sobre mí existencia, ok, duele que no me conozcan, pero supongo que es normal ¿No? Si las los enemigos son los chicos, no yo, pero ya verán por querer subestimarme

-Como sea, nos vemos debo irme…

-Antes, Takao discúlpate por lo que sea que le hayas hecho

¡¿Por qué no me dejan ir, ¿eh?! ¡Yo solo quiero ir a comer antes de que se acabe la comida!

-¡Eh! No le he hecho nada a Nao -chan

Y como si de un niño se tratará se quejó, con el temperamento que tiene su senpai de inmediato comenzó a reprenderlo yo pensaba irme, pero llegaron más titanes (no me culpen por ver a la gente tan grande)

¡Todo el equipo de Shūtoku estaba reunido, y lo peor alrededor de mí!

-¿Qué tanto hacen? ¿Eh? ¿Qué tú no eres mánager de Seirin?

Sino mal recuerdo él es Ōtsubo Taisuke, oh vaya ¡Que alto!

-Sobre eso…

-¡Alguien tráigame una piña!

¿Una piña? Vaya… Y yo pensando que los de Kaijō son raros. Hmmm aunque también los de Tōō tienen su rareza, ok, ok ¡Ningún equipo con un arcoíris es normal!

Me pregunto cuál es el más escandaloso. Mientras estaba perdida pensando en ello me sentí analizada, busqué y noté que era un Midorima salvaje, bueno desde hace un rato que lo veo raro; supongo que es por lo que dije en la tarde donde Seirin iba a ganar. ¡La verdad fue genial decirlo! Pero como que esta situación ya me hartaba

Y no me podía ir porque prácticamente me rodean titanes; y bueno no puedo huir simplemente… en verdad quería llegar y comer algo con los chicos…ahh ¡Ya suficiente!

-¡Haber ya cálmense todos!

Les grite, y así conseguí llamar la atención de todos, jajajaja deberían pagarme por callar equipos, digo, primero Kaijō y ahora Shūtoku ¡Podría ganar mucho!; mamá Riko estaría orgullosa de mí en estos instantes, aprendí de la mejor

-Bien, primero que nada, mucho gusto mi nombre es Akira Naomi, y sí soy mánager del equipo Seirin; ahora sí ya todos se calmaron me tengo que ir ¡Quiero ir a comer que muero de hambre! Así que adiós, fue un gusto y espero verlos en su partido de mañana ¡Suerte!

Me despedí de ellos con una ligera sonrisa, y prácticamente hui de ahí ¡Suficientes equipos fuertes por hoy! Siento como si el día nunca acabará. La verdad una vez que salí, corrí como si me vida dependiera de ello ¡Espero me hayan dejado algo! Y como mi tobillo estaba mucho mejor pude correr tanto como pude

Así que intentando regular mi respiración estaba enfrente de la puerta de Taiga, me pregunto si mi primo ya habrá llegado… ¡Bueno! Él ya sabe dónde estoy o donde encontrarme. Abrí la puerta algo asustada seguro me iban a regañar, pero me encontré a todos gritando algo ¿Felices? ¿Confundidos? ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?

-Y- ya volví…

-¡Akira -san llegas tarde!

-Lo siento, pero no fue culpa mía, me cruce con algo "grande" que me impedía venir

O mejor dicho ¡UNOS MALDITOS GIGANTES QUE ESTORBABAN EL PASO!

-Bueno no importa, ¿Quieres?

Extrañamente Riko estaba de buen humor, me pregunto porque ¡¿Será que por fin el capitán se animó a decirle lo que siente?! Ni yo lo creo… ¡Bueno se vale soñar!

-¡Por supuesto! Muero de hambre ¿Quién preparo la cena?

-Fue Riko -senpai

-Ehhh… ¡¿Eh?!

Voltee a mirar a todos, y parecían no darle importancia ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡Me dijeron que cocinaba horrible! ¿Es que me mintieron? Bueno la verdad es que mirando la comida no se veía mal, pero… a juzgar por su contenido me quede extrañada… ¿Eh? ¿En serio esto están comiendo? Estaba en shock, encontré fresas, mandarinas ¡Hasta una banana! ¿En serio estaba rico?

Mientras reía algo nerviosa a los chicos note como Kagami se iba al balcón, quería ir a hablarle de algo, pero mi estómago rugía y pedía comida, en eso un mensaje me llego tal parecía que Hiro ya venía en camino, eso me aliviaba así que sonreí un poco eso llamo la atención de los chicos, pero no mencionaron nada. El ambiente en sí era agradable, les conté sobre lo que paso antes de venir (y por ello no había probado nada) algunos se sorprendieron, pero otros parecían darles gracia el cómo veo al mundo

Riko nos volvió a traer de su estofado "especial" he iba a comer, pero note que mi pequeño no estaba, la verdad me extraño. Fue entonces cuando pensé que podría estar con Kagami. Curiosa fui al balcón, claro sin abrir la puerta y los mire, discretamente les tome una foto antes de escuchar lo que decían (los senpai's estaban concentrados en comer que no les importaba que estuviera espiando)

-Entonces… tendremos que hacernos más fuertes

-Sí, es cierto

Vaya escena tan linda, jaja

¡Oh mierda no! ¡¿Qué paso?!

De un momento a otro miré a los chicos y todos estaban en el suelo ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! ¡Hasta Kuroko estaba así! Kagami entro rápido a la casa algo impactado, me siento como la última sobreviviente de un enorme ataque apocalíptico, jajaja y todo por no comer el horrible estofado de la entrenadora. Ahora si me queda claro que la cocina no es lo suyo

-¡Akira! ¿Tú no comiste del estofado de la entrenadora?

-No, la verdad me distraje…

No le voy a decir que lo espiaba en su bello momento con Kuroko

-Si ya sabían que cocina horrible no entiendo porque comieron…

En menos de lo que pensé Kagami ya estaba en suelo, eso me asusto pensé que él también no había comido pero me equivoque, ok, ok ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Llamo a la ambulancia?! Bueno primero meto a mi pequeño amigo que afuera desmayado le hará daño

Bueno una vez adentro lo coloque al lado de Kagami y les tome una foto ¿Qué? ¡Hay que aprovechar su desmayo!

Ya después de tomarle unas lindas fotos los separé (capaz que Kagami me quiera matar cuando despierte) Iba ir por algo de alcohol, suponía que estaba en el baño así que fui hacia allá pero me llamo algo la atención ¿Suplementos? ¿Ah? ¿Por eso se desmayaron? Vaya no pensé que la entrenadora fuera como Gou (Free!)

Sin duda le tengo que decir que no los ponga, volví a tomar mi camino al baño para despertar a los chicos, pero no hubo necesidad, poco a poco unos iban despertando ¡Eso me alegro! ¡Pensé que habían muerto!

-¡Ya están mejor!

Les sonreí mientras que unos apenas reaccionaban y tomaban sus cosas. Me pareció graciosa la manera en cómo Riko senpai estaba en su rincón emo, jajaja pobre me sentía mal por ella, no es agradable hacer lo mejor que puedes pero que no resulte

-Vayan a dormir a penas lleguen a casa

-Pensé que moriría

-Kagami, déjame usar tu baño

-Por esa puerta a la derecha

Koganei senpai desapareció de la escena, la verdad es que me quede hablando un poco con Kuroko ¿Sobre qué? Nada en especial, sino con mi pequeño encuentro con peculiares equipos eso provoco una pequeña sonrisa en él (o al menos eso noté) y en menos de lo que pensé se escuchó un grito y un senpai asustado salía de una habitación para aparecer todo sonrojado y comenzar a balbucear

- _"Hey, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto ruido? ¿Huh? Ah, Taiga, volviste"_

 _-_ ¡Oye!

- _"¡Te extrañe mucho!"_

¡¿EHHHHH?! ¿Cómo describir lo que veo?

Ni idea, vale empecemos por partes, después de que Koganei senpai llegará nervioso se escuchó la voz de una mujer ¡Si una mujer! ¡Ni yo me la creo! Es que, pensé que Kagami no se fijaba mucho en eso, pero veo que me equivoque porque hasta ¡Lo beso! En verdad me dueles Kagami, pensé que lo tuyo con Kuroko era especial ¡DIFINITIVAMENTE TODOS QUIEREN SEPARLOS! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

Ah, sí volviendo con la escena… Todos miraban sonrojados a Kagami, jajaja los japoneses de hoy en día, espera yo soy mitad japonesa-inglesa… Qué cosas ¿No?

Si no mal recuerdo ellos respetan (al menos la mayoría) el espacio personal y pues dar besos así pus no les es común, aunque no voy a mentir en Londres tampoco lo hacen, digamos que, si se besan y todo, pero no en forma de saludo. En fin, una vez el acosador se libró del beso (y todos los miraran) se puso rojo

- _"¡¿Qué crees que haces?!"_

 _-"¿Qué pasa? No es nada, ¿No?"_

 _-"¡Para empezar, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Alex?!"_

Ohhh con que ella era la maestra de Kagami, que interesante Kagami

- _"¡Vaya Kagami! ¿Entonces ella es tú maestra? ¡Sorprendente!"_

 _-_ ¡¿La maestra de Kagami?!

Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, jajaja hasta parece que se habían organizado. Pero no les culpo, es que pensé que iba a ser un hombre como por sus treinta, pero resulta ser una mujer mayor, aunque mirando bien se ve bastante joven la maestra del acosador

 _-"Ah, ya sé ¡Son los compañeros de Taiga! Soy Alexandra García, mucho gusto"_

 _-"Mucho gusto, Alexandra, mi nombre es Akira Naomi"_

¿Cuántas veces me he presentado hoy? Quién sabe jajaja, deberían darme un dólar por cada presentación que he hecho. Ella me sonrió un poco y tal parecían que los chicos no salían de su shock ¿Por qué, ¿eh? ¡Ah! Ya vi porque, lo que pasa es que Alex no traía pantalón… supongo que eso los tenía así

- _"¡Cállate Akira! ¡Y tú ponte los pantalones!"_

 _-"¡Rayos! ¿Así es como te portas con tu maestra?"_

 _-"Ella tiene razón Kagami, no es forma de tratar a tu maestra"_

 _-"¡Guarda silencio, Akira!"_

 _-"¡Oblígame!"_

Discutimos un poco y en menos de lo que pensé ya todos estaban en sentados, Riko le ofrecía café a la maestra de Kagami y yo, pues sólo me quede jugando con una bolita de papel al lado de Kiyoshi senpai, estaba esperando a que hablará Alex, la verdad es que su nombre me suena de algún lado, pero no logro recordarlo… ¡Odio cuando olvido las cosas!

-¿Por qué…usted…?

Pobre Koganei senpai, no podía comunicarse muy bien, pobre en verdad pobre senpai

- _"No sabes hablar inglés, ¿verdad?"_ Entonces está bien japonés. Lo estudie en la Universidad y Taiga me enseñó un poco también

Eso alivio a todos, al menos podían comunicarse con ella. Oh, ah, oh, ¡Ahora entiendo porque querían! No pensé que realmente sus hormonas se alboroten, muy mal chicos, muy mal

Noté que Izuki senpai tenía una revista curiosa me puse a su lado y aunque no esperaba que me acercará a él, siguió buscando algo hasta que lo encontró

-Aquí está, Alexandra García, fue campeona del estatal de universidades. Después jugo en la WNBA

-¡¿Entonces usted fue una profesional?! ¡Qué impresión!

-Ya me retiré, una enfermedad acabo con mi visión. -Eso llamó la atención de Kiyoshi senpai.- Ahora solo entreno a un pequeño equipo

-Entonces, ¿Qué hace en Japón?

-¡Entrenadora, no se acerque tanto!

La entrenadora se sentó a su lado, lo cual para Kagami fue malo o eso pareció ya que intento advertirle de algo, pero en menos de lo que pensó, Alex la había besado…

¡¿QUUUUEEEEEE?!

Ok, esto sin duda no me lo esperaba, y la entrenadora aterrada se levantó lo más lejos posible. Quería reírme, pero seguro me ganaría una buena paliza y tengo el récord en no ser golpeada por la entrenadora

-¡No hagas eso con todo el mundo!

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Sólo beso a las chicas y chicos!

-¡No hablo de tus gustos!

-Sin duda Alex es increíble…

La verdad no pensé que me escucharían, pero como nadie hablo mi voz se oyó por todo el lugar, oh mierda, justo cuando no quiero que me escuchen lo hacen. Ella volteo a verme con una pequeña sonrisa, por un segundo creí que también me besaría, pero estaba lejos ¿No vendría solo por eso, o sí? ¡Nooo! Ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso

¡Borra eso! ¡Borra eso!

-Me dijiste que tú eras Naomi ¿Verdad?

-Eh… sí ¿Por qué?

-¡Taiga me ha contado mucho sobre ti!

Me pregunto que le habrá dicho, maldito acosador si le dijiste algo malo te juro que deberás dormir con un ojo abierto

-¿A sí? ¿También le ha contado cuando…?

No pude terminar de hablar cuando el acosador me tapo la boca ¡IUGH! Intente zafarme, pero el muy hijo de su mamá tenía fuerza. Los chicos de cierta manera veían divertidos la escena, a lo cual logre ver a mi pequeño amigo un poco más serio ¿Eh? ¡Además está detrás de Alex! ¿No me digas que… ¡También quiere ser besado por Alexandra?!

Nah, no creo que él esté cerca suyo por esas intenciones

-Entonces ¿Por qué vino a Japón?

-¿Eh? Ah… ¡¿Cuánto llevas aquí?!

-Llevo aquí todo el tiempo

-¿En serio? Ah, eres el tipo que antes mencionó Taiga... Ya veo

¡Así que también mi pequeño amigo ha sido mencionado! Bueno todos, pero ya saben, seguro le dijo que es la persona que más quieres y…Ok, miento, pero como he dicho ¡SE VALE SOÑAR!

Ya nos comentó que Kagami y el chico de la linda sonrisa (Himuro) habían sido sus aprendices, la verdad que noté al acosador un poco triste, quería decirle algo… mejor no… Nos contó cómo fue un poco de su vida después de retirarse y el cómo llegó a conocerlos y que esperaba verlos enfrentarse

Y como sabemos no todo es posible, eso le sorprendió mucho. Al final le dijeron que no íbamos a jugar mañana que sólo veremos, en fin, ella quería venir con nosotros así concluyo esta hermosa reunión donde no comí nada ¡Nada de nada!

La verdad todos los senpai's estaban saliendo y como no los seguía ellos voltearon a verme

-¿No irás a casa Akira? -Pregunto el capitán

-¿Eh? La verdad quería hablar un poquito con Alex…

-¿No te regañaran? -Ahora pregunto Riko

-Pues… no sé, pero como vivo al lado mi primo sabe dónde estoy…

-Ahhh… ¡¿Ehh?!

Todos estaban sorprendidos ¿No les había dicho que vivía a su lado? ¿No? Pensé que sí…

-No es para tanto saben…

-¡¿Cómo no?! -Dijo Izuki senpai

-Oh, por eso sabías donde vivía -De nuevo Riko senpai hablo

-Si…

-Bueno supongo que está bien, ¡vámonos chicos!

-¡Sí!

Aunque algunos todavía estaban en shock se fueron, seguro mañana me iban a bombardear con ello, en fin, se fueron y yo me senté enfrente de Alex cuando Kagami pareció ir por algo a su cuarto, me puse en modo "seria" mientras le veía, ella se sorprendió un poco; y casi al instante me miro de una manera similar

-Bueno, Alex yo quería preguntarle algo muy importante…

-¿Qué es Naomi?

-¡Por favor entréneme!

Oh, sí ¡Quiero que me entrene un poco antes de que vuelva a Estados Unidos! ¿Qué mejor que una ex profesional? Además de que me haría bien, distraerme un poco antes de que venga mí… Mejor lo olvido

-¿Eh? Pues…

Al verla tan indecisa le mire como cuando lo hago con mi primo, un perrito abandonado

-Está bien, lo haré, pero con una condición

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál?

-No quiero que después te quejes ¿Sí?

Le sonreí, no planeaba hacerlo así que asentí en eso llegó el acosador con una pequeña caja… ¿Ah? ¿Una caja?

-Ten

Me lo entrego, fue muy raro ¿Kagami regalándome algo? Pero ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños o algo así, lo abrí y note que era una pulsera al principio no parece la gran cosa, pero tenía algo grabado, lo que tenía me provoco una sonrisa

-Gracias, Kagami -kun…oh cierto lo olvidaba, mira en compensación por el regalo

Él iba a decir algo respecto a eso, pero lo detuve al enseñarle una foto de Aomine con un montón de garabatos, eso provoco que se riera, Alex miraba curiosa así que le enseñé la foto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se reían así por un pequeño rato

-Luego te la paso, será mejor que me vaya

-Ven cuando quieras, Nao

" _ **Nao"**_

Hace mucho que nadie me dice así… ¡Me desvió del tema!

-Claro que sí, bueno nos vemos Alex, Kagami que duerman bien

-Si

Y salí de ahí… Vaya en verdad que no puedo olvidar muchas cosas, en fin. Entre y Hiro me miraba algo molesto, eso sí no duro porque me extrañaba. Me abrazo, hablamos un poco de cosas triviales ¡Hasta me hizo curry! ¡Lo amo tanto! Total, ambos estábamos viendo una película de acción bebiendo un poco de té. Con una tranquilidad hasta recordé el tema del mensaje y me tensé un poco

-Hiro, mi padre ya hizo aquello de lo que te hable

-¿En serio? Vaya, no se demoró hasta pensé que no lo haría

-Ni yo, pero realmente no quiero hacerlo…

-¿Y por qué no le dijiste?

-De cualquier forma, lo haría, aunque no quisiera

-Bueno es cierto… Ya sé, te acompañaré

-¿Eh? ¡No puedes! ¿La universidad? ¿El trabajo? ¿Misaki? ¡Es una semana Hiro! Además, tus padres…

-No me importa eso, la escuela diré que me enferme y en el trabajo pediré permiso. Misaki lo entenderá

-Hiro…

-Tranquila Aki -chan, nos irá bien

-Eso espero, ambos llevamos tiempo sin saber de esa familia

-Jajaja si, bastante ¡Bien! Jovencita es momento de ir a dormir

-Ehhh pero si es media noche

-¡Por eso mismo! Anda ya y no te quejes

-Ok~ Buenas noches, descansa

Beso mi frente antes de irse a su cuarto y yo al mío, la verdad me quede algo pensativa. Pero no duro ya que caí rendida del sueño, había sido un día muy agitado y como dije antes pareciera como si no acabará. Ya mañana debemos hacer lo mejor… por esta noche a descansar

* * *

 **Notas: B| Vale, el cap lo iba a subir hace una semana :v pero se fue el internet así que aquí estamos xD Y les tengo una mala noticia D: ya volví a la school por lo que… muchos trabajos pero tranquis intentaré subir lo más rápido, no quiero demorarme tanto como antes ^^**

 **NOTICIA**

 **Como sabrán he subido un dos especiales ewe y pues leí un comentario que me llamo la atención, si habrán leído el de "Un día en la piscina" (SPAM XD) una chica (Que de hecho me anima mucho cada vez que comenta en esta historia ;) ella sabe quién es) me dijo que debería hacer un fic con Kasamatsu siendo prota, no lo pensé pero me gusta la idea. Si les guta dígamelo** **y lo haría con todo gusto (claro que también lo demoraría por el tiempo y tener este fic :V) Así que díganlo y con gusto planeo algo, además tengo varios proyectos en mente y pues hasta ahora esté es el único :'v o al menos con más caps, así que no sé, la decisión queda en las que amen al senpai tanto como yo *o*)/ Ya, dejemos el spam ¡Ahora me retiro! Intentaré subir algo mañana Dx pero no prometo nada ¡Adiós chicas nos vemos!**


	18. Nada es sencillo

**Notas: Vale, no quería demorarme, pero hubo problemas (?) xDDD ustedes saben, y sí no es porque no fueron a la cárcel, digo, prisión, perdón no era eso "escuela" sí, eso es XD Como sea, espero perdonen que me demorará uvu ¡Sin más a leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 18. Nada es sencillo

La verdad en menos de lo que esperé el día de mañana ya había iniciado, al ser un domingo no había clases (lo bueno es que tan sólo quedaban pocas semanas de escuela ¡YEIH!) ¡Así que me desperté tarde! Oh, sí, tenía días que no lo hacía, baje y desayune (mejor dicho a almorzar) Con mi primo pase un rato muy agradable a pesar del tema de ayer

¡Ninguno dijo nada y eso ayudaba! Así que un hubo un ambiente pesado ni nada. Ya cuando acabe de almorzar, mi primo y yo fuimos a comprar la despensa de la semana ya que no había nada y con la comelona que puedo llegar a ser era una emergencia que fuéramos

¡Y sí! Pediré un montón de dulces, ¿Qué? ¡Son buenísimos!

En finnnn, ya estábamos en la tienda y como había bastantes cosas que comprar nos separamos pero nos debíamos ver en un rato en la caja. Tenía en manos una lista lo que iba a comprar y varios productos en mi canasta, hasta que lo vi, a tan solo unos metros mirando algún producto bastante pensativo, obviamente me acerque a él y tal parece que no notó mi presencia

-¡Hola Himuro -kun!

Le había saludado con una sonrisa, y bastante alegre (eso se debe a que ya había conseguido mis dulces) Él al principió se sorprendió por mi presencia y me miraba confundido pero después de unos segundos me miro de una manera tan relajada

-¿Huh? Ah, eres Akira ¿No? La amiga de Taiga

¡Al menos él si recuerda mi presencia! No como los equipos idiotas con su Midorima salvaje y la fotocopiadora ¡Hump! Sí, sigo enojada con ello

-Sí, esa misma, ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No deberías estar en un hotel o algo así?

-La verdad quería salir a caminar un poco y recordé que Atsushi me pidió algunos dulces pero no logro acordarme cuales eran

-¿No? Vaya eso es un problema, con su actitud infantil puede que el titán haga un berrinche o algo

-Ni me lo digas…

-¡Puedo ayudarte! Aunque no conozco muchos dulces japoneses ya que no crecí en Japón ni nada por el estilo, pero conozco unos muy buenos

-¿Eh? Ya veo, es interesante ¿En dónde creciste?

-En Londres, no creo que sea tan interesante

-La verdad lo es, entonces eres inglesa/británica

Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa tan linda que tiene… ¡Maldito! ¿Por qué tiene tan bella sonrisa? Ugh…

-En parte… nací en Japón y viví aquí un tiempo, luego nos mudamos allá con la familia de mi padre. Jajaja no muy común ¿No crees?

-Puede que lo sea, en fin, señorita inglesa ¿Qué dulces me recomienda para Atsushi?

Me reí un poco con su comentario, en verdad que Himuro es una persona muy interesante, digámosle qué además de una sonrisa él tiene cierta personalidad tranquila que no sé, como que te brinda confianza. Le explique cuales podría gustarle y así se llevo una bolsa completa (conociendo un poco al titán no me sorprende) ¡Pero! Gracias a que le ayude él amablemente me ayudo a buscar mis ingredientes de la lista

En verdad que pase un buen momento con Himuro, ¡Me agrado bastante!

Ya cuándo fuimos a la caja a pagar ahí estaba mi primo y al verme con Himuro, bueno, digamos que no puso una buena cara ¡Esto se va a descontrolaaaar!

-¡Hiro! Ya tengo todo

-Es lo que noto, Aki -chan, ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es él?

Lo dijo con una sonrisa muy forzada, ok quiero a mi primo un montón pero cuando se pone en ese plan pus da algo de miedito ¡Algo, no mucho! ¡SÓLO ALGO!

-Hiro, él es…

Iba a presentarlo pero él chico de la linda sonrisa me gano, mierda, ¿Qué pretende?

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Himuro Tatsuya, soy amigo de Akira -san

-Un gusto, soy Hiroshi Takahashi. Novio de Aki -chan

Al decir eso me abrazo por los hombros y beso mi cabeza, ¡Eso hizo sí que me sorprendió! Por lo que me sonroje un poco

-¡H-hiro!

-Ehh, Akira -san nunca mencionó ello

Soy yo o… ¿Lo dijo muy frío? Como sea, suspire, en verdad que debería dejar de decir eso ¡Sólo se crean malentendidos!

-Himuro no le creas, él es mi primo, ¡Hiro! Te he dicho que no digas eso, ¡La gente lo puede tomar en serio un día!

¿De dónde me suena esta escena? Sentí un Déja vú, ¡Ah ya sé! Es como con el acosador, ¡Cierto, cierto! ¡¿Por qué sólo ha pasado con los "hermanos"?! ¡La vida no tiene sentido! Jajaja y es que fue de otra forma pero mi primo había dicho exactamente lo mismo

-Perdón, Aki -chan~ como sea, debemos irnos si quieres que pasemos a comprar tus mangas

-¡Lo había olvidado! Bueno Himuro, fue agradable hablar un poco contigo, ¡Nos vemos después en el torneo!

-Nos vemos, Akira -san

Me dedico una linda sonrisa (ya saben esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene) pagamos todo lo que compramos y nos fuimos a comprar mi manga ¡Oh sí! ¿Qué? ¡No es mi culpa que el anime de Au Haru Raid lo hayan dejado así! Quiero saber que pasa ¡No puedo esperar para leerlo! Iba muy contenta en el auto de mi primo, mejor dicho al lado del piloto

-Estás muy contenta, Aki -chan~

-¡Es gracias a ti! La verdad que ya quiero llegar y leerlo, además hoy iré al torneo para ver los partidos de hoy con los chicos y Alex

-…Aki -chan en verdad me alegro mucho por ti, has cambiado para bien -Me sonrió por un segundo antes de voltear su vista al frente

-¿Lo crees? La verdad es que pienso eso a veces… pero me doy cuenta de que ya era así, simplemente al estar aquí puedo ser quien soy realmente

Decir eso hizo que soltará una pequeña sonrisa, y es que es verdad. Yo ya era así simplemente necesitaba "liberar" mis gustos. Mi primo tomo mi mano en señal de apoyo, eso me saco una sonrisa, en verdad que agradezco estar aquí ¡Después de todo ha sido lo mejor! Ya después de eso hablamos sobre cosas triviales, hasta me conto que su novia le ha ido muy bien con su carrera. Sigo insistiendo con el tema de que no me da una confianza… Pero bueno

No tardamos en llegar, bajamos las cosas del carro y subimos con ellas, cuando estuvimos en la puerta mi primo recibió una llamada de su trabajo (parece que tenía que cubrir un turno si quería una semana libre) Por lo que entonces me quede sola en la casa, ¡Pude estar tranquila componiendo alguna canción! Oh bueno, melodía, ya que no soy tan de letras y esas cosas

Después de un pequeño rato note la hora y era momento de prepararme para encontrarme con los chicos, como el acosador vive a mi lado (ya todo el mundo lo sabe) me lo encontré al salir

-¡Hola Kagami!

Me miró extrañado, ¡En verdad que uno los trata bien y se portan así! No pus, mejor le sigo diciendo idiota y esas cosas porque deberás que…

-¿Akira? ¿Estás bien?

-Ahh, en verdad que eres un idiota…

-¡Oye!

-Como sea, ¿Y Alex?

-Todavía adentro, ya sale

-Estoy emocionada, en verdad espero ver jugar al equipo del Midorima salvaje

-¿Midorima salvaje? Pfff ¿Y ese apodo?

-Nada~ la verdad es que esa fue mi impresión de él, eso es todo. Por cierto, gracias de nuevo

Le mostré la pulsera con una gran sonrisa, es que en verdad me gusto ese detalle ¡Nunca pensé que Kagami haría algo así!

-¡N- no digas cosas vergonzosas! -Desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? Pero si fue lindo el detalle, aunque debe de haber sido algo cara ¿No? Después de todo está gradaba

-No importa cuando haya costado ¿Ok? Argh, me voy adelantando…

-¿Eh? De acuerdo…

Se fue dejándome algo confundida ¿Por qué esa actitud tan de repente? No entiendo, a veces el acosador puede ser muy complicado de entender. Ya que importa, después de que se adelantará salió Alex entonces ella me quería besar pero lo impedí (Ni yo sé cómo) y nos fuimos con Kagami a donde nos debíamos ver con todos

Ya cuando estuvimos nos fuimos a sentar en un lugar donde pudiéramos ver bien; antes de eso Kagami compró una bolsa de papas y le pedí y aunque no quiso termino compartiendo ¡Muajajaja! Vimos el partido, sin duda una gran batalla ¡Hasta Alex los reconocía!

-Vaya, no está mal. La verdad no esperaba mucho del baloncesto japonés, mejor me disculpo por eso. Les falta tamaño y poder, pero su velocidad y estrategia son impresionantes. Además, cada jugador también es excelente. Sobre todo ese chico con el numero 7 que acaba de entrar

-Quedaron entre los cuatro mejores en la Inter-High del año pasado. Ese es Keisuke Kobayashi, de la preparatoria Onita

-Con su 1,88 es un armador inusualmente alto para Japón. Es bueno pasándola y anotando, uno de los mejores jugadores del país

-Tiene algo bueno, no está nada mal

-Pero… su oponente de hoy es…

La verdad es que no prestaba tanta atención a lo que decían, solo me concentre en el partido y debo decir que me impresionaba mucho Midorima, sabía que era un salvaje ¡Yo lo sabía! Pero el partido fue tan ¡Emocionante! En verdad que el partido que tuvimos con ellos se quedo cortó por el tiempo, y aunque terminará en empate siento que cualquiera pudo haber ganado

El partido termino con una puntuación de 109 a 71 por parte de Shūtoku, sin duda una batalla aplastante, ya nos encontrábamos todos caminando hacia la salida, en un silencio que hasta yo me sentía incomoda…

-Nunca me acostumbro a ver jugar a la Generación milagrosa. La verdad es deprimente -Dijo nuestro querido padre

-Cada escuela es elegida de su prefectura por su fuerza, ninguno es débil, pero los equipos con un miembro de la Generación de los Milagros son excepcionales. Hacen indistinguibles a los veteranos de los jugadores normales

-¡Eso lo sabemos! Además, lo importante ahora es nuestro próximo juego. Vamos a casa y revisemos los datos de Nakamiya sur

-¡Sí!

-"¡Yo ya lo hice! ¿Puedo mejor ver anime? ¿No? ¿POR QUÉEEE?"

Eso fue lo que pensé cuando la entrenadora hablo, ahh es que en serio quiero ver anime ¡No he tenido tiempo de acabar algunos! Pero bueno…

-Ah, por cierto…/Oye

Me extraño que Alex hablara de repente, después de todo había estado muy callada desde el partido de Sūtoku tan sólo cuando nos volteamos a verla vimos como tomo a Kagami de su chamarra

-Lo siento ¿Puedo llevármelo un rato? Me aseguraré de que vuelva a tiempo para su próximo juego, por favor

Lo dijo de una manera y mirada tan seria… que me recordó cuando le dije si me podía entrenar aunque sea un poco. Y a pesar de que Kagami forcejaba un poco ella no lo soltó ¡Vaya que cosas tan intensas!

-Ehh… supongo que está bien

-Gracias…

Y con eso se llevó al acosador a quien sabe dónde, me da tanta curiosidad saber de que hablarán, pero no debía seguirlos (aunque quisiera) En fin, todos nos íbamos juntos en el camino hasta que note como Kuroko hablaba con Riko senpai, eso fue raro, pero supongo que necesitaba decirle algo y de un momento a otro ya no estaba

¡¿Eh?! No pude pensar más en ello porque escuché mi nombre por parte de la entrenadora

-Akira -san, necesito pedirte un favor

-¿Eh? ¿Un favor? ¿Cuál?

-Kuroko -kun me pidió algo y quisiera que lo vigilaras, que recolectes sus datos

-¿Eh? Supongo que está bien

-Gracias, Akira -san, sería de mucha ayuda ya que tienes cierta habilidad con ello

-No es nada, Riko -senpai

Eso sin duda me impresiono que me la pase en el camino pensando en ello, sin haber escuchado mucho a los senpai's (además de que mi casa quedaba prácticamente a una estación o mejor dicho un poco antes) bueno, si los escuchaba, pero digamos que no prestaba tanta atención. En el camino me quede pensando sobre lo que pensaba mi pequeño amigo

¡Eso sin duda haría bien! Después de todo el aprender a tirar sería una ventaja por si alguien llegará a descubrir el terrible porcentaje de tiros de mi pequeño amigo, el Drible invisible perderá su utilidad, las cosas se complican pero todo dependerá de cuanto Kuroko aprenda

Así sin darme cuenta llegue a casa, estaba cansada y ni sé porque si no hicimos nada el día de hoy, de hecho, mañana comenzaba a entrenar con Alex, supongo que tendré que entrenar algo tarde (ya saben, ir con mi pequeño amigo y luego con Alex) ¡ARGH! Me dan ganas de jugar ahora pero debo de estar calmada

-Vaya líos… bueno ahora que estoy sola puedo ver un poco de anime

Pareceré loca hablando sola pero que importa, encendí la televisión para ver anime, y así estuve, claro que me dio hambre y como mi primo no llegaba tuve que prepararme de cenar, así pase mi linda y hermosa noche viendo uno de mis animes favoritos Lovely Complex

¡Maldito Otani! ¡¿Por qué es tan idiota y luego un gran novio?! ¡Ya quisiera yo alguien que me regale cosas así! En eso pensé en la pulsera del acosador, la mire de nuevo para sonreír es que… parecerá tonto pero lo que tiene grabado hace que me sienta segura de los chicos

" _Will not let me win"_

¡Ja!

Ese idiota, en verdad que es sólo un tonto del basket, pero como dije tener esta pulsera hacía que me sintiera segura, que a pesar de todo siempre darán su mayor esfuerzo, en especial la "estrella" Ya fue mucho pensar en eso, me quede además de ver anime, leyendo el manga que me compre ¡En verdad que esta tan bueno!

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida en la sala, y tampoco sin saber que mi primo me llevo a mi cuarto cuando llego…

Y así la semana estuvo pasando, me quedaba con mi pequeño amigo para examinar su progreso (y molestar un poco a Aomine) y después de un rato me iba con Alex a entrenar; eso aprovecho la entrenadora para que también vea el progreso de Kagami. Porque ya sabe, soy como la niñera de estos dos y debo de cuidarlos

Y así el tercer día de la Winter Cup llegó, tras los dos días, se completó cada juego de la primera ronda. De las 50 escuelas fueron reducidas a 32 y el día de hoy nos enfrentábamos a Nakamiya sur

-¡Vamos!

-¡Sí!

Todos íbamos en camino a la cancha con mucha energía, en verdad que me emociona tanta energía que tienen estos chicos. Y así la segunda ronda de juegos comenzó, junto con las escuelas preseleccionadas, las 32 escuelas se reúnen en la cancha. En esté día, en 16 juegos, todos los equipos chocarán

-¡Bien!¡ Escuchen todos, el punto fuerte de nuestro oponente es un juego lento de media cancha. No es un buen rival para un equipo rápido como el nuestro. Así que cambiaremos la línea inicial para probar las aguas

-Hyūga -senpai, Izuki -senpai, Kiyoshi -senpai, Mitobe -senpai, Tsuchida -senpai. Ustedes comenzarán

Les dije, a lo que ellos respondieron con un muy energético "Sí"

-Oigan, no se vean preocupados justo antes del juego -Dijo Hyūga -senpai

-No me preocupo

-¡Entonces déjenme escucharlos!

-¡Sí!/ ¡Sí!

Entonces los senpai's se fueron, ¡Esto se pone muy interesante! Ya quiero ver como empiezan, después de todo siento algo raro en ellos y no quisiera que se confíen

-¡El quinto encuentro de la Winter Cup entre la preparatoria Seirin y la preparatoria Nakamiya Sur va a comenzar! ¡Saluden!

-¡Tengamos un buen juego!

Y así comenzó el partido podríamos decir que nos iría bien y todo eso ¿No? Entonces… ¡Hay algo que les pasa a los chicos! Y es que íbamos con un puntaje de 16 a 23 a unos cuarenta segundos del primer cuarto, en un movimiento Izuki senpai le pasó el balón al capitán y esté iba a anotar un tiro pero…

-¡Vamos! ¡Tres puntos, Seirin!

Desgraciadamente no lo consiguió nuestro padre… Y Mitobe senpai no pudo obtener el rebote, eso aprovecho el equipo contrario ya que lograron anotar un tiro haciendo que el marcado suba. La verdad es que los chicos no andaban bien, algo les sucedía pero noté que no fui la única ya que Kuroko llamo la entrenadora por un tiempo fuera y así lo hizo

-¡Preparatoria Seirin, tiempo fuera!

Al escuchar esto los chicos vinieron ¡Uuuhhh! Les va tocar una regañada por parte de la entrenadora (pobres)

-Escuchen, chicos

-Entrenadora, espere

Con la valentía de nuestro padre interrumpió a la entrenadora para mostrar la tabla de clasificaciones ¿Qué pretende?

-Miren… seguro que todos lo saben, pero esto es lo que buscamos -Entonces señalo el último torneo.-Cada una de las 50 escuelas aquí lo dio todo por las preliminares para representar a sus prefecturas. Cada escuela llevan los deseos de los equipos que vencieron en las preliminares, practicaron hasta vomitar sangre y sobrevivieron a batallas desesperadas. Sola una escuela puede vencerlas a todas ¡Claro que ser los mejores de Japón no es fácil! Todos están desesperados, bajar la guardia por un segundo es fatal. Sé que tiene sentido en sus cabezas, pero, creo que aún tenemos debilidad en nuestros corazones, como sea, entrenadora, deme su mejor golpe para que pueda pensar bien.

¡Vaya! Que profundo puede llegar a ser nuestro padre, en verdad que conmovió mí corazón, la entrenadora al escuchar lo último sonrió de manera "inocente" mientras preparaba su mano ¡Que miedo!

-¿Qué?~ Pero si soy muy débil

-… Pareces muy emocionada, sólo haz lo

Entonces el tiempo fuera termino y los chicos ya se iban con una mano marcada en la mejilla ¡PFFFFF! Todos se veían súper gracioso, no, en serio, TODOS TENÍAN UNA MARCA EN LA MEJILLA JAJAJAJAJA (menos yo, porque a mí Riko senpai me quiere)

-¡Bien, vamos!

-¡Sí!

Estos chicos un día de estos me matarán de risa ¡Por eso los quiero a todos! Nunca me aburro de sus ocurrencias

-Uff… me decepciono a mí misma. Debí notarlo antes, Teppei y tú trataban de decir lo mismo. Los chicos con experiencia nacional ven las cosas de otro modo -Dijo dirigiéndose a Kuroko

-No… pero si lo sabías, no debiste golpearme

-M-me deje llevar, lo siento

-Tranquilo pequeño amigo, eso se irá en una media hora…tal vez

Sin siquiera pensarlo acaricie su mejilla, la verdad es que él no tenía tanto la culpa después de todo él le sugirió a mami Riko que hubiera un tiempo fuera, estaba pensando en eso que sin darme cuenta Kuroko me miraba de una manera ¿Feliz? ¿Nervioso? No sé pero por vergüenza retire mi mano de su mejilla ¡Además él tiene una piel muy suavecita! Ugh… No era mi intención hacer una escena…

-Gracias, Akira -san

-¡N-no es nada!

Continuando con el partido, los chicos se esforzaban un montón, siempre atacando con todo, tiro tras tiro, rebote tras rebote ¡La verdad es que lo hicieron de maravilla! El partido sin darme cuenta termino con un puntaje de 83 a 77 favor Seirin. Todos los chicos celebraban ello ¡Después de todo pasábamos a la tercera ronda!

Con eso nuestra preparatoria ganó su segundo juego de la Winter Cup. Los otros miembros de la Generación Milagrosa también avanzaron a su tercer juego. El cuarto día jugamos nuestro tercer juego ¡Debieron verlo! ¡Fue genial! No habíamos enfrentado con Morizono norte y logramos una puntuación de 87 a 72 favor nuestro

¡Habíamos pasado a los cuartos de final!

Pero como todos sabemos no todo es miel sobre hojuelas… ya que algo paso, algo que nunca antes se había visto, en el tercer juego de Yosen… un partido que marcará la existencia de esos jugadores, un puntaje de 83 a 0 favor Yosen ¡No me jodas! ¡En verdad ellos no son humanos!

La verdad es que me impacto mucho eso que estaba viendo con estos ojitos verdes… ¡NO LO PODIA CREER! Son unos malditos altos… (No nada más me fije en eso, eh ¡No malentiendan!)

-Qué locura -Dijo Izuki senpai

-Eso fue un juego de baloncesto ¿No? -Ahora dijo Koganei senpai algo asustado, o bueno, nervioso

-En un torneo local, ese marcador no sería imposible en un juego entre una escuela débil y una fuerte, pero esto paso en dos juegos seguidos en un torneo nacional -Dije con cierto tono serio

-Es completamente diferente del estilo súper agresivo de Tōō. No dieron un solo punto en dos juegos seguidos…

Dijo mi querido Kiyoshi senpai (¿No les había dicho que lo admiro mucho? ¿No? Pues sí, lo hago)

¡En verdad que era muy impactante todo! Porque no es suficiente con llamar a su enorme defensa como impenetrable, ya que ese es el poder de la preparatoria Yosen… ¡Esto hace que se erice mi piel!

No, en verdad, un equipo súper defensivo contra un equipo súper ofensivo. Una fuerza imparable, contra un objeto inamovible ¿Cuál es quién terminará arriba? Ugh…

La pequeña reunión acabo y todos nos fuimos a casa. Como mi primo llego temprano esta vez sí pude cenar con él y platicar para ver si podía decirme algo, aunque no es que sea tan fan del deporte sabe ser observador y podría ayudarme con algo

Sin duda será un partido fenomenal

* * *

 **Notas: ¡Bien! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MÍ ESCRIBIRLO XDD**

 **Supongo que ya se viene lo bueno *-* intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, así que no se impacienten chicas ;)** **Nah, pero en serio las amo tanto :* y siempre agradezco que puedan esperar mis retardos uvu ¡Como sea nos vemos, creo xDD !**


	19. Enfrentando a titanes (parte 1)

**Notas: D: no hay mucho que decir sólo que sigan disfrutando de la lectura hermosas criaturas**

 **Advertencia, capítulo largoooooo**

* * *

Capítulo 19. ¡Enfrentando titanes! (parte 1)

 _ **Días después, día del partido (temprano)**_

Estaba viendo a mi pequeño amigo entrenar, en verdad que me impresionó como es que mejoro en el tiempo que lleva, digo, no es tan así perfecto pero era algo que nunca antes había hecho. Estaba analizando tanto que no me di cuenta cuando tiro el último tiro

-Siete de diez, ¿eh? Eso debería hacerlo útil en un juego real

Iba ir a felicitarlo, pero me gano Momoi quien se lanzó a abrazarlo, la verdad no tengo nada en contra de ella ¡Me cae muy bien! Pero siento que un día de estos lastimará a Kuroko con tanta fuerza con la que lo abraza, y no quisiera eso ¡¿Te imaginas?! En fin, eso no impidió que no fuera a felicitarlo

-¡Genial, Tetsu -kun!

-Eso duele, Momoi -san

-En verdad que has mejorado muy rápido, felicidades Kuroko -kun

Le sonreí mientras que revolvía un poco de su cabello pero sólo note la mirada molesta del Huckleberry encima de nosotros ¿Qué? ¿Uno ya no puede felicitar a su amigo o qué?

-¡Si sólo vinieron a interrumpir mejor váyanse!

-Oh vamos Huckleberry, yo debo de cuidar de mi compañero, además no estorbo cuando entrenan

-¡Deja de decirme así mocosa!

Y seguía con esa cara molesta que no pude evitar reírme de él, ¡ES QUE! JAJAJAJA deberías verla para entenderme

-Pero…

La voz de Momoi interrumpió nuestro duelo de miradas que matan ya saben, de esas donde te le quedas mirando hasta que el otro explota (?) Y lo que llevamos es un marcador d favor mío ¡Oh si!

-¿Cómo mejoró en tan poco tiempo?

Preguntó sin dejar de abrazar a mi pequeño amigo con mucha curiosidad y para que mentir yo también quisiera saber aquello

-No hicimos nada en especial, en la secundaria no necesitaba tirar así que no lo note pero que apeste tirando debe ser un efecto secundario de su especialización de pases. Aunque no tenía ningún sentido para tirar

-¿Qué?

-Si pierdes ese efecto secundario podrías ser tan bueno como cualquiera. Combínalo con tu desorientación y tendrás un arma real

Oh, así que es eso, la verdad es que me dejo pensando aquello ¿Un efecto secundario? Qué raro y mi pregunta es ¿Akashi no sé dio cuenta de ello? Lo que tengo entendido fue Akashi quién le enseño su estilo (o al menos eso me dijo Kuroko) entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Lo hizo a propósito? Pero no pude pensar ya que la voz de mi pequeño amigo llamó mi atención

-Aomine -kun

-¿Qué?

-Gracias

Eso pareció incomodar un poco a Aomine, jajaja su cara que pone en serio merecía ser burlada pero bueno, eso debe ser porque se siente avergonzado ¡Debo admitir que se veía tierno! Mierda… ¡Se va acabar el mundo! ¡¿Yo pensando que Aomine es tierno?! ¡NOOOOO!

-¿Por qué me agradeces? No soportaba ver cuánto apestabas…Murasakibara es fuerte, también es difícil para mí anotar contra él. Además…

Se quedo mudo, como si alguien le hubiera arrancado la lengua, ok exagero pero si se quedo mudo

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. Nos vemos, tengo que irme, la próxima vez que te vea seremos oponentes…

Entonces dijo algo antes de irse junto con Momoi, en verdad que cambio mucho después de que Seirin le ganará, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado diciendo aquello

-Sí…

-Sin duda es sorprendente como puede cambiar la gente ¿No crees Kuroko?

-La verdad es que sí, pero me alegra

Entonces una sonrisa se formo en él y inevitablemente en mí también

-¡Bueno! Será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos un partido

-Claro… Akira -san, quisiera pedirte un favor

-¿Huh? ¿Cuál?

-¿Me acompañarías a comprar algo?

Eso sí que me sorprendió; digo, nunca me hubiera imaginado a Kuroko decir aquello

-Eh…no tengo problema, así que está bien

Seguí extrañada por la invitación que en menos de lo que espere estábamos en una biblioteca ¡Así que era eso! Bueno igual y aprovecho para leer algo, ¿Qué pensabas que nada más me gustaba leer manga? ¡Pus no! Me gustan los clásicos, novelas ligeras o policiacas, y bueno un poco de literatura griega gusta también. Pero eso no quiere decir que tampoco me gusten esos libros que llegan a ser adaptadas en películas, es más son las que más me gustan. Hay una que vi que se llama "Bajo la misma estrella" Y digamos que me encanto, pero nunca había leído el libro, tal vez sea momento de leerlo

-"¡Oh! Aquí esta"

Eso fue lo que pensé cuando logre hallarlo, comencé a leer un poco y la verdad es quiero leerlo por el simple hecho de que como todos sabemos en las películas quitan escenas que… ¡No puedo ver nunca! Así que esperaba ver algo bueno en el libro, claro que como estaba leyendo sin percatarme del mundo no escuchaba una vocecita que llevaba hablándome por un pequeño rato, de no ser porque elevo un poco su voz no lo hubiera escuchado

-Akira -san

-¿Eh?

-¡Shhh!

Nos callo una persona que se encontraba leyendo, me sentí avergonzada en interrumpir su lectura pero ya ni modos, voltee a ver a Kuroko quién miró por un segundo mi muñeca (ya que aún tenía el libro en manos) y yo miré el libro que traía en manos, parecía ser una novela

-Hay que irnos, sé hace tarde

Me dijo en susurro mientras que tomaba mi muñeca para ir a pedir prestado los libros. Y obviamente pedí prestado el mío, igual y si me llega a gustar mucho si me lo compro, ya habíamos salido y mi pequeño amigo había soltado mi mano así que ahora ambos caminábamos juntos para ir a prepararnos para el partido

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Akira -san?

-Seguro, ¿Qué es Kuroko?

-¿De dónde conseguiste esa pulsera?

-¿Huh? -Mire mi pulsera un segundo antes de sonreír. -Kagami me la dio ¿Es linda, no? Sin duda es todo un idiota del basket, es lo único en lo que piensa

-Ya veo… así que fue Kagami -kun

-Sí, fue él, es muy raro que regale cosas pero fue un detalle bastante lindo, pero… es extraño que preguntes

-Bueno es por su significado que me llamo la atención

-¿Su significado?

-Sí, no sé mucho de inglés pero por lo que entiendo en la pulsera dice "Will not let me win" lo que se puede traducir como "No me dejaré vencer" Pero siento que no lo dijo nada más por el basket…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo no lo va a decir por el basket? ¡Sí es lo que más ama! Dudo mucho que sea por otra cosa

-Es sólo algo que imagine, Akira -san no es que sea verdad o algo así

-Pues yo pienso que es por el basket, porque si no es así ¿Entonces en qué?

Kuroko no respondió mi pregunta ni nada, sólo se quedo callado y yo pensativa, mi pequeño amigo alucinaba porque en serio ¿Kagami diciendo eso para referirse a otra cosa que no sea el basket? ¡Es algo imposible! Porque... no comprendo a qué se refería entonces. Le daba tantas vueltas al asunto que un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos todos en camino a la cancha ¡Joder! Odio cuando me pierdo en mis pensamientos…

-Bien, ¿todos listos? ¡Vamos!

Como siempre nuestro querido padre nos animaba, la verdad es que me sorprendí un montón al ver tantas cámaras ¡Y tantos halagos para nuestro equipo! Pero… ver a los de Yōsen, ¡Mierda! ¡TODOS (o al menos la mayoría) SON UNOS MALDITOS TITANES! ¡¿Qué les dieron a estos chicos?! ¡¿Danonino?!

¡Es que todos son titanes! ¡Eren ven y ayudarnos a matarlos! ¡Necesitamos tú ayuda Levi! ¡Mikasa yo te invoco! (Y no me refiero a mi casa)

No, en serio dejando las bromas de lado, son un maldito equipo de gigantes… A comparación mía podría ser una pulga a su lado ¡Esto no es justicia! La verdad es que estaba mirándolos tanto que cuando voltee miré a Kagami quién estaba apretando su anillo/collar… Me siento mal por él, después de todo comparte una historia con Himuro y quién ganará eso no evitaría el mismo resultado, ya no serían "hermanos"

Claro que no pensé que Taiga fuera del chico que le gusta el incesto pero vale, cada quién sus gustos ¿No? Mientras él olvide sus fetiches y ame a Tetsu todo bien

-Seguro que lo saben, pero el oponente de hoy el al menos tan fuerte como Tōō, no podemos ir a madias con ellos. Usaremos nuestra mejor alineación ¡Van con todo apenas empezar!

-¡Sí!

-Estás muy tenso, Hyūga. Vamos a divertirnos

-¡Lo sé!

-Espero ver los resultados de su entrenamiento

-Claro

-Estoy listo

-Espero que pueda esperar grandes cosas de ustedes

-No nos distraigas con bromas tontas

-Ya, ya chicos ¡Vayan y esfuércense!

-Gracias Akira/Akira -san

-¡Vamos Seirin!

-¡Vamos!

Y con eso nos rompimos el círculo que se había formado, ¡Uy! ¡Esto comenzaba a emocionarme! Aunque sé que es un equipo muy pero muy fuerte el de Yōsen eso no me da miedo para querer patearles el cul-digo trasero, si eso (?)

-¡El segundo juego de cuartos de final va a empezar de la Winter Cup entre la preparatoria Seirin y la preparatoria Yōsen! ¡Saluden!

-¡Tengamos un buen juego!

Rayos, compadezco al capitán, digo, ¡Hay tres tipos mayores de 2 metros! ¡YA LO DIJE SON TITANES!

En estos momentos es donde comenzaría a escuchar el opening de Shingeki no Kyojin y entraría en ambiente pero ¡PERO! La entrenadora me golpearía y tengo un récord de no ser golpeada (?) ¡Volviendo al partido! Estaba por empezar, note como el titán le hablaba a Kiyoshi senpai y Kagami con Himuro, me encantaría saber que tanto se dicen; seguro algo muy intenso a juzgar por sus miradas

¡Después de todo en el encuentro que tuvimos hace meses fue muy tenso!

El árbitro lanzo el balón para que comenzara el partido y así habría sido ¡De no ser por el titán! Quién parece que cometió una falta técnica

¡Maldito gigante! Grrr… tengo derecho a molestarme ¡Es que es un titán! (ya lo deje en claro) Pero no nada más eso, noooo. Como la vida es tan hermosa el tiene tanto brazos como piernas largas ¡No se pinshis pasen! ¡¿A este le daba diez danoninos al día o que rayos?!

Bueno ya, el partido volvió a iniciar, pero sin lanzar el balón (ya que al ser una falta técnica el árbitro nos da el balón para sacar) Así que ahora sí, comenzaba lo bueno ¡Y esta vez sí tengo algo de comer! (tan solo unos panditas) Me da algo de nervios ver como pasaban el balón, lo hacían my bien, la verdad es que me sorprende la velocidad con la que iban, pero lo que hizo Murasakibara me impacto

-¡Esta despejado!

-¡Vamos!

Nuestro "lindo" padre estaba por anotar de no ser por una enorme muralla (entiéndase por Murasakibara) que impidió aquello ¡Ahhh! No nada más es alto, sino que también es rápido, mierda, sabía que eran fuerte, aún así me sorprendía todo esto

¡Y más al ver como paro a Kagami! Pensé que aquella alineación si serviría, después de todo ese era una especialidad que tenía nuestro equipo ¡Pero no puede ser! ¡Murasakibara tiene unos increíbles reflejos! Ugh… ¿Y en serio dice que no le interesa el basket? Ya quisiera yo ser tan buena como él…

Parece que su rango defensivo cubría todo dentro de la línea de tres puntos, eso sólo complicaba las cosas

Estaba pensando mucho en ello, que no me di cuenta cuando Yōsen anotó el primero punto, lo que me sorprendió fue ver perder a Kagami y Kiyoshi un rebote ofensivo, no por nada son unos altos esos chicos. En menos de lo que pensé Kuroko hizo un pase ciclón a mi senpai gracioso, Izuki, ¡Bien! Eso sin duda me alegraba, después de todo podíamos contraatacar ¡Una oportunidad!

Pero… ¡Ahí estaba Murasakibara haciéndole frente! ¡Ugh! Parecía que no podíamos contraatacar, ¡¿En serio?! ¡Imposible! ¡En verdad son unos monstruos! Si él se quedaba bajo la red nos quita esa oportunidad de contractar… ¡Joder! ¡Ni con los tiros de nuestro capitán podíamos anotar por afuera! Ya que estaban los otros altos del equipo; además conseguir un rebote era muy complicado

Esto no era bueno, aunque su defensa es fuerte, no es tan fuerte como para que no podamos tirar en lo absoluto…pero no podemos conseguir ningún rebote, y es que el rebote es un factor importante en el basket, ya que la mitad de los tiros son fallados, se puede elevar el flojo del partido con un rebote

Tan sólo quedaban 18 segundos y el marcador iba 1 favor Yōsen, ugh...

-Esto no es bueno. No hemos anotado nada

-Solo quedan 15 segundos…

Quería ahora mismo golpear a los chicos de primero ¡Deberían tener un poco más de fe! Sí, yo sé que los senpai están agotados ¿Quién no? Si la diferencia era muy grande, pero todavía quedaba una esperanza si lográbamos anotar un punto con ello tendríamos la fuerza, si no sería muy grave el asunto

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Fukui senpai iba anotar de no ser por Kagami quién bloqueo su lanzada, ¡Bien! Sabía que si podíamos. La verdad no sabía que pasaba por las mentes de mis dos senpais favoritos (Kiyoshi y mi padre, obvio, ¿Qué no lo sabían?) Pero creo que alguna motivación ya que Kiyoshi senpai logro conseguir el rebote con una mano

¡UNA MANO! WOW

-¡Defendió la canasta!

-¡Seguimos en el juego!

Los chicos le felicitaban, ¿Ven? Hay que tener un poco de fe en los chicos ¡No por nada hemos llegado hasta aquí! Debemos hacer lo mejor posible, en verdad que cada vez admiro más a Teppei

Estábamos elaborando una buena estrategia antes de que iniciara el segundo cuarto, ya que es muy difícil el anotar y claro he notado varias cosas, y por supuesto las dije

-Repasemos los hechos, usan una formación de dos-tres en la zona. El alcance defensivo de Murasakibara -kun cubre todo dentro de la línea de tres puntos. Si agregan los otros cuatro a eso…-Dijo Riko senpai

-No hay aberturas -Dije

-¿Cómo vamos a anotar así?

-Con el ti-digo con Murasakiraba -kun manteniendo su posición en el centro, los otros cuatro están libres para moverse más allá de su alcance y presionar por fuera

-¿No podemos arreglárnoslas para hacer tiros de tres? -Preguntó ahora Izuki senpai

-Un solo tiro no hará ninguna diferencia

-Para ganar tenemos que anotar desde adentro

-Disculpen…

Escuchar a mi pequeño amigo de repente nos sorprendió pero más el saber lo que nos dijo ¡¿En serio?! Waa, bueno, la verdad es que con ello seguro conseguiríamos algo; además yo confió mucho en él. El partido de nueva cuenta inicio, mientras que Kuroko sacaba el balón yo comía unos panditas

¡Estoy nerviosa déjenme!

Y no ayudaba el hecho de que ejercían una presión increíble, hasta yo lo sentía y eso que ni estoy jugando, si no logramos anotar… ¡Ok! ¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas Akira! Mientras que yo me daba una bofetada mentalmente me quede mirando con atención el partido, ¡La verdad es que uno pensaría que se acabo con lo que paso! Pero para eso estaba mi pequeño amigo

Izuki senpai le lanzó el balón a Kiyoshi senpai, la verdad es que él trato de rodear a Murasakibara lo cuál fue imposible pero le lanzó un pase a Kagami, aunque como sabemos eso no sirve de mucho ya que el titán tiene unos increíbles reflejos, así que ¡Kagami terminó por pasarla a Kuroko quién anoto! ¡SI! ¡Teníamos un punto!

¡Debieron ver la cara del titán! ¡ERA DIGNA DE UNA FOTO! Y es que seguro estaba más que sorprendido al ver que si, efectivamente logró alcanzar el balón, pero esté desaparecía ¡Es como un drible! Desaparece, eso sin duda fue genial, me di cuenta de que no nada más fue él quien estaba impresionado ¡TODO LO ESTABAN! Pff, tomen esa

Aunque no es el momento para celebrar, ya que también su ofensiva es muy buena, así que no me sorprendió ver como anotaban, sinceramente Kagami la tenía difícil para librarse, después de todo estaba ese chico de Yōsen quién tiene cara de… mejor ni la digo porque pobre; me le quede mirando ¡Ese idiota! Sé está dejando controlar por la irá ¡Ugh! ¡Ahora mismo le daría un zape!

Como estaba concentrada no note como Mitobe senpai le hacía unas señas raras a Koganei -senpai ¿Qué? ¿A caso le está proponiendo algo indecente? ¡No es momento para eso senpai!

-Entrenadora, Mitobe dice que no funciona

¡¿Con qué era eso?! Y yo que pensé que entre ellos podría haber algo especial… Bueno no me quita el soñar con que ellos estarán juntos

-¡Lo sé!

Note a la entrenadora algo preocupada por Kagami, supongo que es entendible, después de todo él y Kiyoshi son los únicos que podían hacerle frente a la estatura de Yōsen. Kuroko tenía el balón logro hacer su drible invisible y pareciera que iba a tirar pero en vez de eso hizo un pase a Hyūga quien anoto un tiro de tres ¡GENIAL! (También note como Himuro le advertía, vaya, es muy observador… interesante)

-¡Encesto!

-¡Buen tiro!

Gracias a Kuroko teníamos la oportunidad de anotar, pero el acosador… Con él tendríamos más….

-No tiene caso, no podemos detenerlo

Le quería dar un zape a Koganei pero como mi senpai no podía, en fin, lo que decía era cierto sin Kagami no teníamos esa oportunidad ¡Es un completo tonto! Me calme un poco al notar como Kiyoshi le daba un consejo, o eso parecía… Ya que a juzgar por sus caras eso se percibía. El partido iba bien, teníamos la ayuda de Kuroko con los pases y eso nos ayudaba a anotar

-¡Si, Izuki -senpai!

-Pero… ¡Okamura está debajo de la red de nuevo! ¡Demonios!

Decidí prestarle más atención a los chicos, ya que me llamaba la atención que haría Kagami con ese titán de Yōsen (aunque me sepa los nombres prefiero el término titanes) No les miento, me sentía un poco preocupada con él, ahora es quién actúa raro (con Tōō fue Kuroko) y no sabía que le pasaba por esa cabeza hueca que tiene, pero no me preocupe más al ver como lograba bajar su centro de gravedad ¡Vaya! ¡Al fin logro superar un poco esa enorme muralla!

Al final el senpai pareció presionarse un poco y cuando intento anotar Kagami fue veloz, así que logro quitarle el balón provocando un rebote y parecía que Lui lo iba a conseguir pero Teppei lo tomó con su Garra de Tornillo

Porque todo movimiento tiene un nombre, duh

Así lográbamos un contraataque, Hyūga senpai tenía el balón y como sabemos Murasakibara se queda bajo la red así que obligatoriamente no pudo lanzar pero si dar un pase a Kuroko que con su tiro especial logro anotar ¡Mi pequeño amigo en verdad que es genial!

El segundo cuarto termino ¡La verdad es que nos fue muy bien! El puntaje era de 20 a 17, ¡Era poca la diferencia! Y eso alegraba a todos, pero no por ello bajábamos la guardia, todos descansaban un poco ya que tenían diez minutos para descansar, estaban todos pero todos muy serios. En parte me tranquilizaba ya que significaban que estaban concentrados

Me dedicaba atender a todos que sin querer había escuchado la conversación de mi pequeño amigo con el acosador, es cierto, lo peor estaba por empezar, además no podíamos depender siempre de Kuroko…

Todos volvíamos al vestuario, y cuando llegamos la entrenadora comenzó a decirnos lo que debíamos hacer

-No podemos usar el Exceso de Desorientación de Kuroko -kun contra Yōsen

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno si lo piensas bien, la entrenadora tiene razón, no podemos esperar el mismo resultado explosivo que vimos con Tōō

-Como dice Akira -san, no podemos, ya que el Exceso de Kuroko -kun tiene dos efectos, aumenta el estilo ofensivo del equipo concediéndoles la habilidad de usar el Drible invisible. También aumenta el poder defensivo del equipo reduciendo la presión de los tiros de su oponente

-Entonces… el problema está en el poder defensivo, es muy efectivo contra los tiradores por fuera, pero no tendrá mucho efecto con un equipo como Yōsen que se basa en jugadas interiores

-Exactamente, tenemos que anotar contra Murasakibara -kun sin Kuroko -kun. Para eso Teppei… tu fuerza será importante. Y la defensa, la piedra angular de la ofensiva de Yōsen se moverá en la segunda mitad. El número 12, Himuro -kun, si hay alguien que puede detenerlo es Kagami -kun. Es decir, para que ganemos, Kagami -kun debe vencer a Himuro -kun y Teppei debe vencer a Murasakibara -kun

Al escuchar eso escupí un poco del agua que tomaba (porque sí me dio sed) y es que no sé me sorprendió un poco. La jugada era bastante buena, pero… no sé siento que aún no es momento para que Kagami se enfrente a él… Sigo pensando que su actitud no parece la misma, y creo que soy la única. Además me preocupa mi senpai… no sé si sea del todo buena idea dejarle un cargo tan pesado. Pensaba en ello hasta que me di cuenta de que todos me miraban raro

-¡L- lo siento! Es que me sorprendió un poco eso…

Nadie dijo nada, todos parecían muy concentrados y yo, pues… sólo podía estar preocupada con esto… Sé que dará un buen resultado, pero entonces ¿Por qué me sentía angustiada?... No tengo un buen presentimiento en esto…

* * *

 **Notas: ¡Hasta aquí! xDDD Subiré lo más pronto posible la siguiente parte, sayonara**


	20. Enfrentando a titanes (parte 2)

**Notas: Vale, perdón por traerlo algo tarde e-e digamos que los profesores no dejan de darte proyectos que parece que nunca van acabar, pero bueno aquí está ¡La segunda parte! :D Vamo' a leer :3  
Adevertencia: cap largooooooooo ( más largo que el anterior D: )**

* * *

Capítulo 20. ¡Enfrentando titanes! (parte 2)

El tercer cuarto empezó, todos estaban muy concentrados, pero yo por otro lado…

-¡Bien, vamos!

-¡Sí!

-Kiyoshi -senpai, Kagami -kun, Murasakibara -kun y Himuro -san son fuertes. Pero no creo que pierdan contra ellos. Vayan a vencerlos

-Claro que lo haremos

-Vencerlos, ¿Eh? Suena bien

-¡Déjanoslo a nosotros!

Entonces mi pequeño amigo les dio el puño a ambos, eso me provoco cierta ternura, pero la verdad es que estaba muy seria, y es más que seguro que se me notaba… en fin me centré en el partido, Fukui pareció analizar la situación entonces le paso el balón a Himuro, ¡Vaya tensión tenía con el acosador!

La verdad que no tenía casi nada de información del chico de la linda sonrisa, después de todo es su primer torneo, pero verlo de cierta manera me daba cuenta de que era perfecto, lo que hizo me sorprendió ¡Hizo una perfecta finta! ¡NO LO CREO!

Y es que cuando Kagami y el capitán intentaron acorralar él hizo un tiro que sin duda me dejo en shock, tanto así que no reaccione hasta que escuche el silbato que indicaba que el tiro si conto… ¡Maldición me quede embobada con lo perfecto que fue!

Debo admitir que Himuro es una persona atractiva, y sí, con una bella sonrisa… pero no me imagine que llegará a hacer todo con un estilo tan… perfecto. Pensaba mucho en ello que no escuche nada de lo que decía la entrenadora, además no había que ser un genio para saber que él es una persona que se apegaba a los métodos ortodoxos, que se podría decir que tienen la más alta calidad de movimientos

Como si de un baile refinado se tratara

Volvió a tener el balón, pero ya no parecía que hiciera una finta así que Kagami salto pero el balón lo traspaso ¡IMPOSIBLE! Eso me dejo sorprendida, si no mal recuerdo es el tiro que hizo esa vez… Kagami en un dos por tres fue cambiado por Satoshi senpai, la verdad es que le sorprendió pero sin duda necesitaba enfriar la cabeza ¡Es muy tonto muchas veces!

Noté como los senpai's estaban hablando, supongo de la estrategia que debían seguir, bien, eso me gustaba ver como se centraban en el objetivo y por fortuna lo conseguimos ¡Genial! Y digo eso porque Kiyoshi no es tan bueno en esos tiros, así que sin duda fue muy bueno que anotara ese tiro de tres ¡VAMOS BIEN! ¡SI SÉ PUEDE CHICOS!

¡SE PUEDE PASAR ESA MURALLA!

-¡Eso es Kiyoshi!

A pesar de todo, parecía como si nada pudiera detener a Yōsen; debíamos perforar el escudo de Égida y seguramente con Kiyoshi lo logremos con la nueva alineación, ya que obligábamos al titán a saltar, si así como lo ven, lo obligamos al tirar por afuera, después de todo dentro de la línea de tres tiene la ventaja de casi no saltar, pero hasta él tiene que hacerlo cuando es a una distancia que vendría siendo el caso de Kiyoshi; de igual modo su aterrizaje se atrasa, así que a pesar de saber la jugada no podrá hacer nada

Si, Seirin puede ganar esta batalla con ayuda de Kiyoshi

Siendo sincera estaba muy seria, Kagami ya había entrado, pero quién me sigue preocupando es Teppei… En serio que se sacrifica mucho cuando sabe que no está solo, es un idiota… Me centré demasiado en ello que no supe en qué momento nuestro padre había anotado, ¡Genial otra canasta!

Tan sólo íbamos perdiendo por un digito, el puntaje era de 37 a 28, ¡No íbamos nada mal!

Parece que Murasakibara reaccionó a la provocación de Kiyoshi senpai, el tiempo fuera nos dio un poco de ventaja en planear algo, como la buena mánager que soy (más que nada porque los quiero) ayudaba a que tomaran agua y pudieran limpiar su sudor, claro que también quería apoyar a Kiyoshi pero Furi me gano, es que él está sudando mucho…

En fin, intente relajarme es que en verdad ¿Hubiera estado así en el partido de Kirisaki Dai'chi? Creo que estaría peor. Intente no pensar en eso y concentrarme en la estrategia de la entrenadora, pero una conversión llamo mi atención

-Kuroko, necesito un favor ¿Podrías tirar esto?

Le entrego su anillo….espera ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pensé que era muy importante! Hasta Kuroko estaba sorprendido

-¿Qué? -Tensó su rostro.- ¿Estás seguro? Pensé que era un recuerdo muy importante

-Está bien, guardarlo sólo lo hace más difícil de olvidar. Además, entre mi pasado con Tatsuya y mi futuro contigo, es obvio cuál es más importante

Su sonrisa… ¡Por Dios! ¡Era tan forzada! ¡Es un completo idiota! La verdad agradezco que nadie pudiera mirar mi rostro ya que lo tenía agachado, pero seguro si lo vieran notarían lo frustrada que estaba. Tanto así que mi labio sangraba de lo fuerte que lo mordía. Después de todo yo he sentido como es perder aquella "amistad" que no puede simplemente borrarse con un adiós… Mierda que esté acosador es más idiota que nada…

Pero no pude decirle nada, ¿Qué podía hacer? El consolar a la gente no es lo mío, aunque eso no quiere decir que no me importe, después de todo es mi amigo, suspire, la verdad es que lo mejor es concentrarme en el partido

-Kuroko…

-¿Sucede algo Akira -san?

-¿En serio tirarás eso? -Le dije mientras señalaba el collar que tenía en su mano.-No creo que…

-Tranquila, Akira -san, no podría tirarlo… es demasiado importante para Kagami -kun

Escuchar eso me tranquilizó, y sin duda se podía ver en mi rostro

-Eso me tranquiliza…

Con ello la conversación termino, lo bueno es que nadie escucho por estar centrados en los chicos cuando iban entrando, unos estaban preocupados pero Kuroko les calmo, en verdad que esperaba que pudiera irle bien

Kagami logro superar a Himuro aunque él haya hecho muy buenos movimientos, y vaya que la cosa era seria, ya que grito su apellido ¡Ya no su nombre! O sea ya no lo ama, ya lo supero y escogió a Kuroko (?)

Izuki senpai tomo el balón y de inmediato se lo paso a Kagami ¡La cosa esta aún más seria!

-¡Vamos, Kagami!

Ahora se enfrentaba al titán e intento hacer un tiro especial que ha estado practicando, pero Murasakibara logró detenerlo, lo malo fue que termino cayéndose de sopetón

¡Eso si me causo gracia!

Y bastante, sin duda me burlaría de él de no ser por la situación tan tensa que estaba, pero me preocupe un poco al ver como tres rodeaban a Kiyoshi ¡Vaya que presión le ponían! Al final le robaron el balón y lo pasaron a Himuro, Kagami sin dudar alguna le hizo frente ¡Y por suerte logro detener el tiro de Himuro! ¡Por fin podíamos detenerlo!

Y a pesar de haber detenido el tiro, y que Kagami le haya pasado el balón a Kiyoshi no dejaron esa alineación de que tres personas lo rodearan, ¡Es increíble toda la presión que generaba! Siento que carga con mucho y no me gusta eso. Al final el balón fue robado para hacer un tiro y que Murasakibara estaba tan seguro de tener si no fuera por Teppei que lo tomo y logro encestar

¡ESO FUE GENIAL!

-¡Kiyoshi es genial!

Todos celebraban con ello, y como no si la diferencia disminuía, pero ese extraño presentimiento de antes… No pensé que realmente pasará, ya que Kiyoshi senpai iba corriendo, pero estuvo a punto de caerse de sopetón de no ser por Kuroko que lo sostuvo a tiempo ¡¿Por qué siempre que siento que algo malo pasará pasa?! Además que… por alguna extraña razón siento que esto no es lo que yo esperaba con mi "presentimiento"

-¡Kiyoshi! /Kiyoshi -senpai

El árbitro dio un tiempo fuera por la repentina caída de nuestro senpai, me acerqué a verlo y tenía la respiración muy irregular, por el cansancio era obvio

-Lo siento, Kuroko. Solo me tropecé no es para tanto, no se preocupen

¡¿Cómo que solo se tropezó?! ¡¿Qué no nos preocupemos?! ¡En verdad que!

-Teppei… ¿De verdad…? -Riko senpai lo miraba muy preocupada

-Estoy bien, déjame jugar, por favor. Por fin, llegamos tan lejos, no quiero interrumpir la corriente. Puedo seguir jugando ¡Ganemos juntos!

Ella estaba asustada en cierta manera, pero acepto aquello. No quería dejarlo jugar ¡Y cómo no! Yo tampoco quería que siguiera jugando, después de todo podría pasarle algo más grave, pero no podíamos hacer nada contra él… Aún si le dijéramos que parará no escucharía, lo único que los chicos podían hacer era quitarle algo de presión en la defensa

Aquellas palabras animaron a todos, nuestro querido capitán logro robarle el balón a Fukui, quién parecía dársela a Himuro. Eso provoco que Kiyoshi tuviera el balón, pero esos chicos seguían marcándolo; aún así no fue impedimento para que pudiera pasarla e Izuki senpai la tuviera, él junto a Kagami y Mitobe senpai corrían a la canasta para un contraataque de tres personas, Murasakibara ya los esperaba pero no esperaba que el balón fuera directo a Kiyoshi, quién anoto

¡ASI SE HACE EQUIPO!

Todos (hasta yo) los animábamos esperando que les fuera muy bien como ahora, yo por curiosa voltee a ver al titán sólo para ver su reacción ante la última canasta y lo que vi no me gusto para nada ¡Se veía súper molesto! Como si quisiera matar, aplastar y comerse a todos… (Irónicamente eso hace un titán) Si que estaba molesto porque sin dudar se fue a la alineación, básicamente dejo su puesto para defender, el aura que desprendía de él daba miedo

¡COMO SI UN TITÁN NOS FUERA A TACAR DE VERDAD! ¡HUYAN O TERMINARAN MUERTOS COMO LA MADRE DE EREN! ¡PETRA! ¡MARCO! ¡ERWIN! ¡MARCOOOOOO!

Ok, mucha exageración de mi parte, pero esa aura que tenía… si daba miedo, si el titán fuera un verdadero titán creo que él sería la clase "Sawney" un titán de clase pequeña (imagínate el de 50mts que era el colosal ¡Que miedo!)

Pero dejando de pensar en la serie y centrándome en el partido, todos los chicos estaban sorprendidos, por el hecho de que Murasakibara se moviera

-¿Murasakibara está en la ofensiva?

-Pensé que su especialidad era la defensa

-Murasakibara -kun es uno de los miembros más combativos de la Generación milagrosa. Aunque tiene poco interés en el baloncesto y es flojo, la realidad es que es mejor en la ofensiva. En juegos como este en donde impulsan su ira tiene un récord de anotar cien puntos en un solo juego

-¡¿Cien?!

¡WOW! Eso sí que me impresiono, digo, es muy injusta la vida en ese sentido, pero mira no más que impresión ¡De verdad que es sorprendente saber eso! Por eso es un poco triste que él piense que el basket es un deporte muy… ¿Cruel? ¿Aburrido? ¿Sólo para gente con talento? La verdad es que no opino eso… después de todo. Alguien a mí me enseñó lo genial del deporte, irónicamente esa persona no tiene tiempo para ello… Pienso de más como siempre

Como me quede pensando en ello, no noté como los chicos impedían a toda costa que Murasakibara anotará ¡Lo marcaban tres y ni así! Su altura era mucho, y ni hablar de su fuerza ¡Hizo un tiro que a mi parecer fue muy genial! Claro que es feo que lo haga en nuestra canasta, pus si (?) ¡Pero ese tiro! ¡Ese tiro derribo a los tres! ¡¿O sea qué?! ¡Con qué ese es el martillo de Thor! Pff… el nombre me sigue dando risa… ¡Es que es Thor! Y quién no sepa de los héroes de Marvel ¡De lo que se pierde!

Digo, sé que a no todos les gusta, pero sus películas casi siempre son buenas, bueno ya, ¡Siempre lo son! Cien por ciento recomendable ver una que otra, en fin, me salí del tema

Los chicos intentando contraatacar, después de todo Murasakibara ya no defendía ¡Pero ese hombre es veloz! Que iba detrás de Izuki senpai tan rápido (si por mi fuera yo tendría miedo sintiendo que hay un titán detrás de mí y no tener mi equipo para atacarlos) que termino por superarlo, el obviamente le paso el balón a Teppei pero nadie lo marcaba así que tuvo que ir a enfrentarse con el titán, claro que con su Derecho de Aplazamiento iba a pasarla a Izuki senpai de no ser porque Murasakibara… su nombre tan largo me cansará… que lo evito con solo su mano izquierda

-¿L- lo detuvo?

-Kiyoshi fue vencido

Fukui aprovecho ese repentino bloqueo para poder ir a contraatacar y así fue ya que Murasakibara en pocos segundos ya estaba en el otro lado e iba a anotar de no ser por Kagami quién la hacía lucha, pero no basto. Ya que su fuerza termino haciendo que el cayera y se lastimara con el muro de la canasta

¡Eso me preocupo! Pero me alarmo más el hecho de que la canasta no dejaba de moverse… ¡Se iba a caer y por poco en el acosador! ¡No me jodas con todo eso! ¡¿Qué carajo paso?!

¡ESO NO ES NORMAL! ¡PARA NADA NORMAL!

¡NI SIQUIERA ES GRACIOSO O ALGO ASÍ! DA HASTA MIEDO

-¡De- debido a los daños del aro, el juego se detendrá hasta que lo reemplacen!

Que miedo… esté partido cada vez me sorprende más, estaba tan perdida que no note cuando mi celular sonaba de no ser porque no dejaba de vibrar en mi bolsa ni hubiera contestado...

-E- entrenadora ¿Puedo ir a contesta?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí

¿Por qué me puse nerviosa? Ni yo lo sé, aunque la entrenadora estaba igual que yo, y antes de irme los chicos volvían a tomar algo mientras colocaban el nuevo aro… Cuando estaba en el pasillo conteste, lo bueno es que no había gente

-"No es un buen momento, padre"

No quería que mi voz se escuchara asustada o algo así, después de todo aún seguía asombrada con semejante fuerza (Pobre de Himuro, en verdad le compadezco, debe ser duro cada noche tener a ese "monstro" dentro de ti (?))

-"Sé que no lo es, pero ¿Estás bien, Naomi?"

-"¿Eh? Sí, sí, solo me quede viendo una película algo… rara"

-"Hmm bueno, quería informarte que los preparativos para llegar en unos días se atrasaron y llegaré el día de la fiesta"

-"¿Eh? ¿Me dejaras una semana con esa familia? Padre, sabes qué yo no gusto de ellos y ellos de mí"

-"Lo sé, además seis días no son una semana, quiero que hagas ese esfuerzo, después de todo es la familia de-"

-"Para mí lo son... seis días será una tortura… Ah, está bien, lo haré, intentaré ser "buena" pero no te aseguro que ellos lo sean conmigo"

-"Me alegra que seas obediente. Sabes que no te harán nada"

-"Si bueno, tengo que colgar, nos vemos en unos días"

-"Nos vemos, te cuidas hija"

Colgué antes de suspirar, de lo que uno se entera ¿No? Pasar tiempo con la familia, ugh, ni siquiera sé porque no le hago como mi padre, ir solo ese día… ¿Por qué ellos me quieren tener casi toda la semana? Ni puta idea… En fin, debo volver al partido…

Cuando llegue ya habían instalado la nueva canasta ¡¿Tanto me tarde?! Bueno, si lo admito ¡Me detuve a comprar más panditas! Pero no pensé tardarme tanto, en menos de lo que pensé el juego había iniciado y no sé cómo pero Kiyoshi senpai tenía el balón y lo lanzo pero fue brutalmente bloqueado por Murasakibara

El marcador hasta ahora era de 41 a 32 favor… bueno ya saben a qué favor va

Se veía que hace poco inicio el partido, ¡No puede ser! En menos de lo que uno piensa, el titán hace su tiro del Martillo de Thor, a decir verdad no le prestaba tanta atención al partido, le presté más atención a Teppei, se veía como que afligido, frustrado, impotente, no sé como describirlo, eso no me gustaba para nada

Me centre tanto en ello que solo escuche como gritaban "Rebote" que fue cuando él reaccionó a ir por él balón y tomarlo con su Garra de tornillo, lamentablemente el titán fue tras él e imito su movimiento ¡Era imposible! Pero lo logro… ¡Eso no es nada bueno!

Se fue con el balón hasta el otro lado de la cancha, obviamente los chicos trataban de detenerlo pero era inútil, ¡Nada lo paraba! Kagami y Teppei intentaron bloquearlo antes de que encestara, sin nada de éxito porque termino encestando con una fuerza que ambos cayeron de una manera muy fuerte ¡Me dio miedo de que se hayan lastimado! Y más Kiyoshi senpai… él se ve muy afectado y ¡Oh no!

-¡Teppei!/¡Kiyoshi -senpai!

Al ver la condición en la que se cayó todos se alarmaron, ¡Hasta yo!

Sabía que algo malo iba a pasarle, tal vez no físicamente pero si mentalmente, no sé con exactitud que palabras le habrá dicho el titán pero seguro fueron muy fuertes ya que su reacción era muy… difícil de explicar…

-¡Seirin, cambio de jugador!

Mi pequeño amigo fue a ver como estaba Kiyoshi senpai, duele verlo tan… afligido, no en verdad, no me gustaba verlo así, no sé que le habrá dicho a Kuroko pero sin duda algo importante porque él… Estaba muy molesto ¡Tetsu está molesto!

Como sea, me dedique en atender a mi senpai para que estuviera bien, con ayuda de Furihata, claro, ¡Pero nada más volteaba de reojo para verlos y notaba la tensión que había! Cuando dio inicio todos prestaron atención, mientras yo, bueno solo podía pensar en una cosa, aplastar con todas mis fuerzas algo… ¡Si también estaba molesta por la actitud del titán! ¡No puedo creer todos esos disparates que decía! Como me gustaría jugar ahora para darle su merecido

Aunque de eso se encargaba mi pequeño amigo ¡Que genial se veía! Digo, apenas inicia y ya va con todo, en serio que mi pequeño amigo es alguien increíble ¡Y más ese tiro que no fue tiro porque fue un pase! (?)

¡Me encanta la linda pareja que hacen estos dos!

Los chicos de la banca animábamos a los que jugaban, en verdad que el titán parece enojarse cada vez más; claro que, nadie esperaba que Kuroko marcará a Murasakibara ¡Vaya! De cierta manera siento que ese titán terminara aplastándolo, y ugh, no, ojalá eso no pase

Con lo ligero que es Murasakibara podía pasarle, cuando tuvo el balón en sus manos se volteo para enfrentar a Kuroko, pero este parecía sorprendido ¡Bueno! Es entendible porque puede desaparecer (aunque yo si lo veo) Así que termino cometiendo una falta ¡Ja! ¡Su cara!

La tierna escena de Kagami ayudando a Kuroko no paso desapercibida por mí, y termine tomándoles una foto lo más rápido posible

Volviendo al partido, Izuki senpai le paso el balón a nuestro queridísimo padre quién realizo un salto de barrera que intentaba ser detenido por el otro titán de cara rara ¡Y obviamente no lo logro y nos dio un tiro de tres puntos!

¡Así se hace pa- digo, capitán!

Verlos todos en esa forma, rayos, dan ganas de irlos a abrazar y por lo que note Kiyoshi estaba muy sorprendido, me pregunto porque…

¡Hay! Me emociona ver la nueva formación, ¡Todo va bien! Ninguno del equipo de Yosen lo esperaba, sin duda ver sus caras sorprendidas daba una satisfacción, esta nueva formación es muy buena, ya que le da ventaja a Kuroko de robar el balón con facilidad, es una defensa de toda la cancha de hombre a hombre oculta

¡Sin duda algo impresionante! La entrenadora sí que lo pensó muy bien, por eso y más la admiro

Mi pequeño amigo al robarle el balón al titán, fue corriendo a la canasta para anotar, y así fue con su tiro. Los chicos daban una enorme batalla de velocidad, sin duda que el equipo de titanes no podía descuidarse en pasar. Cuando Fukui tenía el balón, paso a Izuki senpai pero Kuroko termino robándole el balón para dárselo a Izuki, el lanzó el balón para anotar

¿Y qué creen?

¡Entro!

¡Pero no conto!

Maldito arbitro, cuando quiere si las cuenta ¿Verdad? ¡Eso es ser muy mal árbitro! ¿Por qué no contar esta que era la última para finalizar el tercer cuarto? ¡Eso es muy injusto! ¡Hmp!

En fin, el puntaje hasta ahora es de 47 a 43 a favor Yōsen

Todos estaban cansados, la nueva formación cansa bastante por hacerlo todo a mayor velocidad, les ofrecía agua a todos

-Correr en la defensa por toda la cancha es duro ¿Podremos aguantar hasta el final? -Pregunto Izuki

-Tenemos que hacerlo

-Pero ninguno imagino que Yōsen no intente algo

-Entrenadora, respecto a eso… Cuando rompan la defensa de toda la cancha y se muevan a media cancha, déjanos correr en la zona 2-3 conmigo en medio

-¿Qué?

-¿La misa formación de Yōsen?

-Cubriré toda el área de dos puntos igual que Murasakibara

-¿Puedes hacerlo?

-No importa quién llegue, los detendré… Por Kiyoshi -senpai

Iba a decirle que es una completa estupidez pero la entrenadora lo acepto ¡¿En serio?! Vale, vale, ahora sí que me dejo sorprendida esa idea, digo, el acosador no es débil, pero no sabe controlarse bien siento que no sabrá dominarse del todo

-Entendido, en el último cuarto, usaremos la defensa de toda la cancha, hombre a hombre oculta y la zona de 2-3 a media cancha…

Deje de prestar un poco te atención por atender a los chicos, pensar en esa idea siento que es algo riesgosa, pero sería una enorme ventaja si Kagami logra cubrir bien todo, no quería preocuparme por ello, después de todo la entrenadora lo acepto así que debe de ser un buen plan. Tan metida estaba en eso que cuando nuestro capitán hablo para regañar a Kiyoshi, fue mucha nuestra sorpresa ver que estaba llorando

¡¿Qué?!

-¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Teppei?

-Ah, esto… ¿Por qué lloro?

-¡Eso quisiera saber!

-No sé cómo decirlo, pero quizás. Parecen tan confiables que me siento aliviado. Cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba solo, no pude evitarlo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices lo obvio justo ahora? ¡De hecho me molesta!

-¿Qué?~

-Lo siento. A mí también me molesta.-Contesto el acosador

-Y a mí.-Y ahora mi pequeño amigo

-Koga, ¿Puedes sacar el abanico de mi mochila?

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad lo…? ¡¿Lo hiciste?!

-¡Oigan, no es momento para eso!

Y todos (bueno no todos) fueron a atacar al pobre de Kiyoshi senpai, mientras que Riko los intentaba detener ¡Pfff! Jajajaja estos chicos, en verdad que no dejan de sorprenderme a que buen equipo fui a parar ¿Verdad? ¡En verdad que me encariñe con ellos!

Sin siquiera darme cuenta estaba riéndome, y eso porque note como los chicos voltearon a verme algo sonrojados y extrañados… ¿No me había reído antes o qué?

-¿Qu- que les pasa?

-¿Eh? Ah, nada, es que es la primera vez que te ríes de esa ¿forma? -Dijo dudoso Hyuga senpai

-¿Qué forma? -Pregunte algo extrañada

-Bueno, ya sabes, como que… ¿Tranquila? -Ahora fue Izuki

Los demás no dijeron nada solo me miraban sorprendidos, eso sin que me diera cuenta provoco un pequeño sonrojo en mí ¡Argh! ¿Por qué me avergüenza?

-B- bueno, ya, no sé concentren en mí ¿Sí? Estaban molestos de que Tep- digo Kiyoshi -senpai dijera aquello que siendo sincera también me molesto

-¿También a ti?

-¡Bueno ya! ¡Tenemos un partido que atender!

El silbato sonó para que los chicos se fueran, todo eso sin duda fue extraño pero Teppei no dejaba de sonreír, ¡Ya lo había dicho pero tiene casi la misma sonrisa de bobo que mi primo!

Ahora todos estaban serios, nada a comparación con la atmosfera de hace unos momentos, pero antes de que se fueran por completo hicieron un circulo (petición de Kuroko) fue tan lindo eso, ¡Me dará una ataque de diabetes!

Cuando se fueron note como Kiyoshi senpai hablaba con Riko senpai, como no estaban lejos de nosotros (a nuestro lado) los escuchamos

-¿Qué? ¿En serio Kiyoshi?

-Sí, los últimos dos… no, con un minuto basta. Tengo que poder jugar

-¿Volverás a entrar?

-¡No puedes hacer algo tan imprudente!

-De acuerdo…

-¿Entrenadora?

-¿Estás segura, Riko?

-¿De qué hablas? Aunque quisiera detenerte, me obligarías. Tsuchida -kun, Koganei -kun, Akira -san, cuento con ustedes. Denme tres minutos, dirijan al equipo mientras tanto

-Está bien, Riko -senpai

Fue entonces cuando ella se fue junto con Kiyoshi… Ok, intentaré no pensar de más porque no quiero que mi linda familia se rompa. En fin, volviendo al partido note como los chicos de Yōsen se presionaban un poco con la misma formación de ellos, pero eso no les detuvo ya que Fukui le lanzó el balón a Murasakibara, Kagami intento luchar por el alley-oop pero fue inútil ya que el titán termino anotando

¡Argh! Y es que la formación no estaba funcionando, ya que al momento de darle el balón a Himuro los chicos se fueron ¡Querían que fuera un one-one con Taiga!

Sin duda que Himuro está lleno de sorpresas… ¡Ahora era más veloz!

¡Y! Por poco fue detenido por mi pequeño amigo, vaya que es una persona muy observadora, cada vez me impresiona más

¡¿Pero qué rayos?! Esa aura que tiene no me da buena espina, ugh, parece que quiere matar a alguien

¡No sé como lo hace! Pero todos sus movimientos los hace como si realmente los fuera a realizar ¡Y más su tiro del espejismo! Rayos, esa cosa parece que no se puede parar con nada (y no lo piensen mal)

-¡¿Qué hace ese idiota?!

Grite, si, lo sé, es muy raro que lo haga, pero es que ver a Kagami… ¡Me enfurece ver su manera de jugar! Sabía que no era buena idea, ese idiota espera entrar en la zona ¿Qué cómo lo sé? ¡Es tan transparente! Ugh, ¡Me dan ganas de golpearlo!

Preferí ver el partido, no me gustaban como avanzaban las cosas, después de todos los tiros de Kuroko no son cien por ciento garantizados, así que usarlos todo el tiempo no es una opción. ¡Nos estamos quedando atrás! Ellos no dejan de anotar mientras que nuestro núcleo de la ofensiva se iba colapsando

Hasta ahora el puntaje iba de 58 a 49

Quiero ir ahora mismo a golpear a Kagami… ¡En serio quiero ir a golpearlo! No puedo creer que dependa de eso, no es el acosador que conocía… ¡¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza?! ¡¿Qué no el bastardo me hizo una promesa?! ¡Ugh! ¡¿Es qué acaso no piensa cumplirla?!

¡Mis ganas de asesinar a alguien solo aumentan!

Pero me detuve al ver como el balón salió… Ok, respira Naomi, respira, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala

¡Bien!

Mis intentos de matar a mi joven edad disminuían, no sé que le habrá dicho Kise a Kagami que de cierta manera lo hizo entrar en razón ¡Al fin! Qué bueno que fue él y no yo porque en verdad… Cuando finalmente me calme fui a pedir un tiempo fuera, después de todo era necesario

-Tengo un mensaje de la entrenadora, Kuroko, Hyūga e Izuki marcaran a Himuro. Kagami y Mitobe estarán adentro.-Dijo Koganei senpai

-Lo que tienen que hacer es reducir el área de defensa de Kagami -kun

-Quizás podamos reducir la cantidad de ataques de Himuro, pero seremos más débiles adentro

-Si no damos suficiente defensa, debemos concentrarnos en nuestros objetivos aunque nos deje abiertos

-Sí, pero…

-Entendido, no pude hacer lo que Murasakibara, lo siento. En todo caso, me concentraré en el área

-Ah, sí sobre eso…

Le di un buen zape, algo que hizo que se molestará ¡Ja! Para que aprenda a controlar sus idioteces

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Akira?!

-¡¿Por qué crees?!

-…

-¿Verdad? Argh, en todo caso, concéntrense en el plan ¿Sí? ¡Vayan y luchen, Seirin!

Me es raro hacer el trabajo de mami pero… ¡Que divertido! Claro que todos estaban asombrados por la actitud "madura" de Kagami y la mía propia, ya ves, no todos los días animo de esa forma al equipo, como sea, el juego volvió a iniciar, sin duda Yōsen estaba dando una fuerte batalla. Pero Kagami ya actuaba como antes, se veía que iba con todo ¡Lograba detener los rebotes!

Y cuando Murasakibara quería atacar, él lo detuvo

¡Además entro en la zona!

Sí, volvió a ser el mismo acosador de siempre, eso al menos me alivia

-Lo siento. Gracias por esperar ¿Pasó algo?

-Kagami -kun ha entrado en la zona

-Detuvo a Murasakibara

-¿Eh?

¿Qué rayos pasaba con Himuro? ¡SE VUELVE MUY VELOZ CADA VEZ MÁS! ¡Logro pasa a tres de los chicos! Aunque, ahora se está enfrentando con Kagami, vaya cuanta presión ¡Además de que logro detener su tiro de espejismo!

-¡Buen bloqueo!

-¡Detuvo el tiro de espejismo!

En serio que estaba emocionada, el acosador hacía realmente bien todo ¡Hasta hizo una canasta de tres y regreso antes de encestar ¡¿Quién es, Midorima?! ¡WOAH! Eso no era normal ¡Logro parar el tiro de Thor! Pff… Thor, ejem, ¡Logro pararlo! ¡Qué impresionante!

Es imposible decir con exactitud que pasaba, digamos que Kagami cada vez aumentaba su fuerza, lograba pasar a Himuro con mayor rapidez y logro superar a Murasakibara, en resumen era una bestia ahora y nadie que no estuviera en la zona podría pararlo. En menos de lo que pensé Yōsen pidió un tiempo fuera

-¡Increíble! ¡De verdad podemos ganar! ¡Kagami es increíble!

-¡Oye! Es muy pronto para celebrar

Lo que decía la entrenadora es cierto, es muy pronto aunque Kagami ahora parezca invencible, es increíble como el marcador da vuelta por algo así, el puntaje hasta ahora era de 64 a 60 faltando tres minutos para que acabe el partido. Sin querer casi todo el equipo volteo a verlos… ya que parecían que tenían problemas de algo (más que nada por el golpe que le dio Himuro al titán)

El partido volvió a iniciar, y sin duda sus miradas son mucho más serias… ¡Ahora sí que se armo la gorda!

Ok, sé que este comentario está muy fuera de lugar pero Murasakibara se ve bastante bien con el cabello amarrado… le hace ver de cierta manera… ¡Ok! ¡Hay que seguir con el partido!

Estaba muy intenso, ya que Himuro parecía que iba a tirar, pero termino por pasarle el balón a Murasakibara, aun así, Kagami en la zona hacia que fuera veloz así que en un instante lo alcanzo ¡No era nada normal! Pero, ¿Qué hay de normal en estos chicos? ¡NADA!

¡TODOS SON UNOS ALINIGENAS, YA LO HABÍA DICHO!

Lo que nadie esperaba es que Murasakibara pasará el balón de nueva cuenta a Himuro ¿Qué mierda?

Eso no pintaba bien, pero sin duda fue una sorpresa ver que ahora Kagami era la base; ¡Vaya lucha que daba! No sé descuidaba ni un segundo, con la ayuda de Kuroko e Izuki logro anotar dos veces seguidas ¡WAAH! El marcador avanzaba cada vez más ningún equipo cedía hasta ahora era de 72 a 68 a favor Yōsen y con un minuto y medio…

¡Sólo necesitábamos algo para estar un paso adelante y ganar!

-¡Kawahara -kun!

Riko envió a Kawahara a que trajera a Kiyoshi, seguro que con él podíamos vencer esta brecha. De cualquier manera, es impresionante como Yōsen se esfuerza un montón, son muy fuertes, es un tanto raro que ahora nosotros dependamos de Kagami en la ofensiva y ellos trabajen en equipo. Fue entonces cuando Teppei llego y alegro a todos, no en verdad, todos estaban felices de que volviera a jugar el último minuto

Ahora lo único que debían de hacer era evitar a toda costa la ofensiva de Yōsen mientras hacen sus propios tiros, ¡Bien! Sin duda lo lograran, se ven muy decididos pero tienen cuidado de cualquier movimiento. Fue cuando comenzó, la batalla, el pase paso primero por Himuro para pasarse de nuevo al titán, obviamente iban a hacer otro pase así que Kiyoshi cubría a Himuro pero esté iba a hacer su tiro de espejismo

¡Lástima que tenía su falla!

Ya que Kiyoshi senpai logró saber los movimientos, al igual que Himuro, era como una batalla de predicciones al final Himuro iba a ganar de no ser porque la primera liberación de hizo antes de que llegue al final del salto; de una manera un poco más entendible, debido al bajo punto de liberación incluso los jugadores más pequeños podían detenerlo ¡Y así fue! Ya que nuestro padre logro detenerlo

-¡Eso es!

Todos celebrábamos el hecho de que podíamos detener el tiro del chico de la linda sonrisa, ¡Es un momento decisivo! Estaban contraatacando, sin duda que no era nada fácil, pero Kagami logro hace un tiro de tres y como no es su especialidad termino haciendo un rebote

-¡Rebote!

Teppei logro obtener el rebote y la paso a Hyūga, anotando una canasta de tres ¡Genial! ¡La diferencia era de una canasta! Con ello ya ganaríamos, ¡72 a 71!

-¡Por fin! ¡Solo nos llevan ventaja de un punto!

¡Quedan tan solo veinte segundos! Los chicos hacen todo lo posible por anotar, Yōsen logro contraatacar ¡Estaban a punto de meternos un punto con ayuda de Murasakibara! De no ser por Kagami quien lo evitaba, pero hay algo que no me gusta ¡Su clavada es más fuerte que antes! Si no fuera por Kiyoshi senpai que le ayudaba

¡Y lo lograron! ¡Evitaron que anotara!

Ahora nosotros hacíamos el contraataque… ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿En qué momento el titán llego más rápido?! ¡¿No me digas que él…?!

¡Imposible! Pensé que al menos la condición mínima de la zona era amar el basket, darlo todo por él…Murasakibara no… Vaya… ¡ESO ES UNA ENORME SORPRESA Y ADEMÁS MUY INJUSTA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS!

Todo se resumía a que Kagami lograra pasar a Murasakibara ¡Cuanta intensidad! No sé cómo, no sé por qué, pero él… ¡Hizo su tiro! El que ha estado practicando con Alex, un tiro completamente distinto al tiro de espejismo ¡La clavada de estrella fugaz! ¡Clavada meteoro!

¡Habíamos remontado! ¡Sí! A tan solo… espera… el partido aún no acaba ¡Quedan cuatro segundos!

Esto se veía muy mal, Kagami ya no tenía fuerzas para pararlo, Murasakibara ya estaba a punto de llegar, todo iba en cámara lenta para mi, él ya estaba llegando, listo para anotar pero… ¡Sus piernas! Al parecer el haber saltado tanto tiempo hizo que la presión pudiera con ellas, la verdad es que podía tirar desde ahí, pero con ese pequeño segundo que dudo, con ese mismo mi pequeño amigo aprovecho para bloquearlo

¡ESO FUE ESTUPENDO!

¡HABÍAMOS GANADO!

-¡Sii!

Todo mundo celebraba, sin darme cuenta yo también ¡Qué partido tan más impresionante! En verdad que los partidos nunca son aburridos

-¡Con un marcador 73 a 72, la preparatoria Seirin gana! ¡Saluden!

-¡Muchas gracias!

Todo esto ha sido muy emocionante, ¡Sin duda algo muy genial de ver! Cuando miraba a los chicos estrechar sus manos, mire como Himuro y Kagami hablaban… cierto, el trato… Ugh, lo olvide por un segundo. Además de que note como Murasakibara estaba siendo consolado por su equipo, como si de un niño se tratará, es la primera vez que pierde, es entendible, ¡Aww!

-Buen trabajo, chicos. Podemos celebrar después, los otros equipos esperan, vámonos

-Quien gane este juego será nuestro oponente mañana, vamos a arriba

-¡Sí!

-¡Siguen las semifinales!

Todos tomamos nuestras cosas para irnos, justamente pasamos al lado de Kaijō, como iba detrás de mi pequeño amigo y al lado de Kagami logre escuchar lo que le dijo

-Los esperaré en las semifinales

-Por supuesto

¡Ya quiero ver a Kise jugar! A decir verdad antes lo he visto por videos, es la primera vez que lo haré en vivo ¡Muero por ver que tan fuerte es ahora la fotocopiadora! Pero ahora que lo pienso, también juegan Rakuzan con… Shūtoku, ¿No? Es mañana, aún así, vaya, ¡Así que Midorima salvaje se enfrenta con Akashi!

No puedo esperar para ver el partido de Kise, y que llegue mañana ¡Esto se pone cada vez más interesante!

* * *

 **Notas: Ok :v según yo le corte para que no saliera tanta letra pero al final resulto en vano, ahh, espero no se hayan aburrido QWQ y les haya gustado … ewe ¡Como ya hemos acabado la segunda temporada! (ni yo me la creo ;u;) ¡Estoy muy feliz! No pensé llegar lejos**

 **¡EN OTRAS NOTICIAS!**

 **Ya, Kasamatsu se quedará con un OC ewe Pero me estoy pensando en realizar al mismo tiempo un proyecto que tengo en mente, si quieren saber pus pregunten xDDD**

 **¡Bueno chicas nos vemos, bye!**


	21. La entrevista, el gusano(parte 1)

**Notas: ¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo han estado? La verdad es que yo muy ocupada y enferma** **pero bueno, no venimos a hablar de mí, vengo a disculparme y ofrecer un capitulo emocionante ewe… y espero que disfruten de su lectura xDDD ¡Muajajaja!**

* * *

Capítulo 21. La entrevista, el gusano y un accidente inesperado (parte 1)

En los cuartos de finales, logramos vencer a Yōsen donde Murasakibara Atsushi pertenecía, de la famosísima generación de los arcoíris, digo, milagros (mi trasero) Logrando así pasar a las semifinales ¡Es como un sueño!

Ya estábamos en los vestidores recuperando "aire" ¡Aún no creo que pasamos a la semifinal! Los que ganen hoy serán nuestros contrincantes ¡Y espero que Kise no me decepcione! Quiero ver que tanto ha mejorado, después de todo no tengo muchos videos de él. Será la primera vez que lo vea jugar en vivo (La vez con Aomine yo lo vi en video y eso fue aportado por la entrenadora) ¡Qué emoción! La verdad es que estaba muy feliz que casi ni sentí la conversación hasta que la voz del capitán llamo mi atención

-¡¿Un reportaje?!

-Sí, para la revista Getsu-Bas ¡Eso significa que los estamos petando! -Dijo muy feliz la entrenadora

-Ehh, eso suena muy bien. Felicidades chicos

Más que alegrarles parece ponerlos nerviosos… ¡Eso es tierno en cierta manera!

-¿Qué nos preguntaran?

-Sus impresiones del partido, aspiraciones a partir de ahora. Ese tipo de cosas ¿No?

-Tranquilo, Kagami -kun, no es que les pregunten gran cosa, sólo van a querer saber su punto de vista

-¿En serio? Ugh… Me da mucha vergüenza

¡Hoy nuestro querido padre me parece más tierno! ¡¿QUE RAYOS PIENSO?! EL NO PUEDE SER TIERNO, ES MUY RUDO

-A mí no se me dan bien estas cosas

-No deben preocuparse, solo limítense a ser naturales

-Eso, eso. La naturalidad es lo más importante

-Vamos chicos, no es tan malo saben, sólo deben ser sinceros y no estar nerviosos

-Tienen razón, ¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Relájense y vayamos allá!

Intente animarlos lo más posible al igual que nuestro padre pero seguían tensos, en cierta manera me causaba algo de gracia, ¿Y a quién no? Cuando salimos y nos dirigimos a que los entrevistaran nadie parecía estar relajado…pfff. Tan solo veía como les tomaban una foto como equipo

-Aquí no se relaja ni Dios…- Dijo Koganei senpai

-Tienes razón, pero estoy orgullosa de ellos

Y no mentía, me alegraba mucho por ellos, en cierta manera quería estar ahí, que me entrevistaran. Ya saben, como miembro oficial del equipo Seirin ¡Sería genial! En eso me celular vibro, fue extraño ya que dudaba ya haya sido mi padre, en ese caso sería Hiro, ¿No?

De. La fotocopiadora

Para. Okazaki'cchi

Asunto. ¡Hola!

"¡Holaaa, Okazaki'cchi! Hace unos días que hablábamos, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¡Yo estoy nervioso! ¡Tendré un partido muy impórtate! Y me gustaría que vinieras a ver lo genial que soy, ¿Qué dices? OuO"

Saber de quién era el mensaje me dejo muy sorprendida, la verdad es que si planeo ver su partido pero ser ¿Nagisa? Hace tiempo que no veo a Kise así (Desde el viaje a la Universidad) Y aunque hablemos casi siempre (luego se me olvida contestarle) No lo he visto, a pesar de que insista en que nos veamos, no había querido verlo (más que nada porque no se me ocurre cuando decirle quien soy ) HMMMMMM ¡AAH! BIEN, BIEN, IRÉ VESTIDA DE NAGISA

Le conteste que si iría, y de inmediato le envíe un mensaje a mi primo pidiendo un cambio de ropa (porque si, uso el uniforme) las lentillas y la peluca, ¡Sólo espero que nadie de Seirin sepa quién soy! (Excepto Kuroko) Sería demasiado vergonzoso, esa revista donde salí con Kise sigue publicándose y parece que no deja de ser famosa, quiero evitarme un rato un tanto vergonzoso

¿Por qué hago esto? Ugh, supongo que es porque hablando con Kise he notado que es una persona simpática… ¡Pero que a veces es desesperante!

UGHH

Bueno ya, es momento de concentrarme en los chicos, en menos de lo que me di cuenta estaban entrevistando a Kuroko… ¿Eh? ¿A Kuroko?... En cierta manera eso es…

-¿Y usted es la mánager, no? Díganos ¿Cómo le ha parecido el desempeño de los chicos? -Me pregunto el señor del bigote

Eso me tomo mucho por sorpresa, no pensé que me fueran a preguntar algo ¡Que divertido es esto! Aunque debo concentrarme, no puedo verme tan nerviosa

-¿Eh? Pues.- Sonreí al mirarlos.- Ellos sin duda que lo han dado todo en cada uno de los partidos, no estuve con ellos en la Inter-High, pero desde las preliminares de la Winter Cup noté la gran pasión que le ponen a cada juego, sé que su desempeño mejoro de una manera increíble

El señor del bigote anoto algo en la pequeña libreta antes de voltear a ver a la entrenadora

-Muchas gracias por el tiempo, nosotros ya nos retiramos

-¡G-gracias a ustedes por la entrevista!

Entonces ambas personas se fueron, los chicos recogían sus maletas, de hecho todos estaban como siempre, por ejemplo, Izuki no dejaba de hacer sus juego de palabras, no sé si es porque mi humor es muy simple o qué pero es que a mi si me dan gracias ¿Seré la única loca?

-Yo-sen-tía que Yo-sen ganaría, ya no podré usar ese juego de palabras, me va aquedar la espinita

-No desistas. Ya tendrás oportunidad de decirlo

-¡Par de idiotas, vamos!

Sip, estos son los senpai's más graciosos que he conocido. Ya nos estábamos yendo al estadio, pero note que faltaban Kuroko y Kagami. Cuando voltee los vi no muy lejos de nosotros, parecían hablar de algo muy importante, me iba acercar a ellos de no ser por una llamada que interrumpió mi andar

-"¿Hola?"

-"¡Aki -chan! ¿Dónde estás?"

-"Estoy adentro, apunto de dirigirme al estadio ¿Y tú? ¿Ya llegaste?"

-"Algo así… estoy afuera pero no logro ubicarme bien"

-"… ¿Te perdiste?"

-"¿Q- qué? ¡C-c-claro que no!... Bueno tal vez… ¡Sabes que no soy fanático de estas cosas y no conozco un estadio!"

-"Me sorprende, tienes mucho pero mucho más tiempo viviendo en Tokio que yo, ¿Y no conoces un estadio?"

-"¿Podrías no burlarte de mí, por favor? Es vergonzoso…"

-"Pff, vale, mira la entrada esta…"

Le explique a mi primo donde quedaba la entrada del estadio (Es gracioso que no sepa ubicarse) Después de eso, voltee a ver a los chicos pero sólo vi a un Kagami corriendo y un Kuroko sufriendo de que su seme se haya ido con otro que ya ni lo ama para rogarle volver, y que esté le diga que no hace falta que tiene a alguien mejor y Kagami caiga en depresión al darse cuenta de que ama a Kuroko pero este se case con Aomine (?)

¡Jajajaja! Vale, eso no pasará jamás pero sería genial!

-Kuroko ¿Qué paso?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Akira -san?

-Bueno, Kagami se fue corriendo, es raro eso además de que estabas sonriendo

-¿Lo estaba? No me había dado cuenta, lo que pasa es que Kagami -kun fue a ver a Himuro -san

-¿Si? Me alegra escuchar eso

Y no es mentira, en verdad me alegraba que vaya a arreglar las cosas con él. Kuroko y yo tuvimos que volver ya que la entrenadora no dejaba de gritarnos para que no nos atrasáramos, no le gusto mucho que Kagami no estuviera, pero al saber el motivo le dio el permiso, ¿Pero adivinen a quién mando para ir a verlo? ¡A mí!

¡Como si fuera su niñera!

Bueno, fue un trato, yo podía irme un momento (Para ir por Hiro) si devolvía a este idiota

Así que salí corriendo lo antes posible, ¡Ese imbécil se estaba tardando mucho!

-¡¿Dónde está ese idiota?!

Estaba afuera del estadio corriendo como un loca (y debo aclarar que llevo zapatos, no tenis) sólo en busca de mi queridísimo imbécil, Bakagami

Estaba hecha humo cuando no muy lejos de ahí lo encontré, pero no sólo, oh no, estaba, Alex, Himuro, Kise y un chico que desconozco, ok, ok, no me quería acercar pero debía de traer a ese idiota si quería irme, lo sé, el trato fue estúpido

Ya ni modos

Me acerque lentamente, sin ser percibida por nadie, también sin escuchar gran cosa, hasta estar a una distancia considerablemente… conveniente

-¿Podrían dejarlo aquí? Entiendo la situación, pero en verdad quiero enfrentarme con este tipo sí o sí -Esa era lo voz de Kise, claro está.-Asumo toda la responsabilidad y me ocuparé de él. Hace tiempo te dije, Kagami'cchi que no me sentía absoluto vinculado al nombre Generación Milagrosa. Pero tampoco pienso venderle barato el puesto a un tipo como tú, Shōgo -kun

Wow, hasta aquí sentía el ambiente intenso, además debo de ser la única loca que siente que la voz de Kise se escucho…bastante sensual… ¡¿QUÉ ME PASA?! ¡Me está afectando el sol! (No hay sol, es de noche)

-No te lo estoy comprando, Ya te lo he dicho, Ryōta. Lo quiero y me lo vas a dar, imbécil

Entonces el tipo de las rastras se fue, vaya, me pregunto quién es…

-¿Por qué has venido, Taiga?

-Ahh, perdona… Te lo diré la próxima vez… Sin falta… ¡Kise! ¡Ni se te ocurra perder!

-Claro que no…

-¡Ejem! Siento mucho interrumpir esta… extraña reunión, pero Kagami -kun, debemos irnos. ¡Nos vemos, Alex -san, Himuro -kun, Kise -kun espero ver un buen partido!

-¡Espera AKIRA!

Y si, parecerá loco pero a la fuerza me lleve a Kagami ¡Lo sé! ¡Ni yo sabía que podía arrastrar a un tipo de 1,90! Me siento genial, lástima que tuve que dejarlo a mitad de camino porque mi primo ya me esperaba en la entrada. Así que me dirigí hacia allá donde debería estar

-¡Hiro!

-¡Aki -chan! ¡Te demoraste mucho!

-Lo siento, tuve algo que hacer

Tome lo que era un gran bolso donde se supone esta mi cambio de ropa, espero que mi peluca no se haya arruinado… Bueno ya que

-Muchas gracias, Hiro ¿Te quedaras?

-No sé, el deporte no es lo mío, además tengo que hacer algo muy importante

-¿Sí? Es una lástima…

En verdad me hubiera gustado que viniera, sería genial compartir algo que me gusta con la persona que más quiero. Él noto eso y de inmediato acaricio mi cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa

-Te prometo que iré mañana ¿Tendrán un encuentro tu equipo, no? Iré a verlos

Eso sin duda me alegro mucho escuchar eso fue de cierta manera, tierno ¡Por eso se le quiere! Siempre busca la manera de hacerme feliz

-Por cierto, ya está tu maleta para irnos mañana, lo malo es que no podré estar contigo en esa casa ¿Olvidas que me echaron?

-No lo olvide… aún pienso que no deberías ir, después de todo estarás en un hotel y no-

-Ya, ya, voy porque no quiero dejarte sola, podré entrar al estilo ninja, y… hace tiempo que no voy a Kioto, seria genial volver a ver la ciudad en donde nací

-Oye, Hiro, tu… ¿Cómo crees que reaccione tu familia cuando vayas a la fiesta? Después de todo tienes que ir si o si

-Quién sabe… posiblemente mi madre se alegre de ver a su hijo, ella era más cariñosa o al menos no era tan fría conmigo como mi padre

-Sigo odiando a ese señor… no puedo creer que vaya a cumplir 80 años, sin duda algo muy… increíble

Hiro suspiro al igual que yo, vale, tal vez no tengamos una gran familia, pero nos tenemos uno al otro y con eso siempre ha sido suficiente. Volviendo al tema principal, el se tuvo que ir pero se despidió de mí con un pequeño beso en la frente, y dijo que me esperaría hasta que llegará, aunque espero que no entré a mi cuarto… ¡Deje mi Yaoi en mi escritorio!

Ya estaba con los chicos, quienes se sorprendieron un poco por la enorme bolsa que tenía pero no dijeron nada (para no verse tan metiches) Me senté al lado de Kagami y de inmediato abrí una bolsa se frituras ¿Qué? ¡Me las compre antes de venir!

-¡A continuación, el cuarto partido de cuartos de final de la Winter Cup, que dé comienzo el partido entre Kaijō y Fukuda Sōgo! ¡Saluden!

-¡Mucha suerte!

Esto me pone de los nervios, espero que Kaijō le vaya bien. Y tal vez influya un poco el hecho de que me enteré que paso en esa extraña reunión donde saque a Kagami y sí, si se lo preguntan ya odie a Haizaki Shōgo, ¡Después de todo le hizo daño a Himuro y Alex! Pero hay algo muy gracioso, es el hecho de que todos tengan un pasado con todos, en verdad, no lo digo en burla ni nada de eso pero ¿Qué pequeño el mundo, no?

No sé ustedes, pero a pesar de no estar allá abajo como es costumbre mía, si logro sentir la tensión en el ambiente, el equipo del gusano ese no recordaba tener algún dato de ellos, en realidad no los subestimo ni nada, porque si se nota la gran fuerza que tienen, pero no sé… parece que dependen de ese gusano

-A la Generación Milagrosa se idealizó por su abrumadora fuerza, pero no fue así desde el principio. De hecho, eran tan fuertes que muchos les tenían rencor. Eran de los que tenían mala fama, sólo oí rumores, pero puede que la brutalidad de Haizaki contribuyera a crear esa imagen

-Hmm

En verdad me da curiosidad ese sujeto, pero bueno ya no dijimos nada más para centrarnos en el partido, desde que empezó, Kobori tomó el balón para dar un pase directo a Hayakawa, quién se la paso a Kasamatsu

Si que la defensa de Fukuda es fuerte, pero Kasamatsu lo fue más ¡Que veloz! No recordaba que fuera tan rápido

-¡Qué rápido! -Dijo Koganei senpai

-¡Es aún más rápido que cuando lo vimos en verano! - Ahora fue Tsushida senpai quien hablo

A una gran velocidad Kasamatsu le paso el balón a Kobori pero al final le volvió a pasar el balón a Kasamatsu, ahí fue donde anoto el primer tiro del partido ¡Vamos Kaijō, así se hace! (Me siento algo rara animando a un equipo que no es mío) El equipo del gusano saco el balón y parece que el capitán (por el número de su playera) le paso el balón al gusano ¿Mencione que tiene un cabello como de gusano? ¿No? Pues sí, aunque debo admitir que se le ve horrible su cabello, sus perforaciones si me gustan, yo no me haría una, pero sería genial

¡Me distraigo! Tal parece que ahora sí va a jugar ya que se enfrentaba al capitán de Kaijō, pero este era rápido, y aunque Kise intento detenerlo el muy hijo de su mamá fue aún más veloz

Es como un Daiki 2.0…okno

Aunque no hay que exagerar eso, si que fue rápido ya que supero a Kise bastante fácil, ¡Además de que dejo a sus compañeros de lado!

-¡¿Qué hace?! -Preguntó Hyuga senpai

-¿Deja a un lado a sus compañeros? -Preguntó sorprendida Riko senpai

Sip, la parejita de Seirin ha hablado, bueno, es que ellos son muy duros con respecto a la disciplina así que si, supongo que es impactante para ellos, aunque no sé porque me esperaba algo así de parte de él ¡Tiene toda la facha de ser alguien agresivo! Pero ocurrió algo muy genial, ¡Kise lo detuvo! ¡Bien! Van por un buen camino Kaijō, claro que nadie esperaba lo que paso después

-¡Ese sujeto golpeó a su superior! -Dijo o más bien grito el acosador

Por poco me paraba de mi lugar para ir corriendo a golpear a ese maldito de no ser porque me controlé, porque sí, ese pelo de gusano golpeo a un superior suyo por algo tan estúpido ¡¿Qué se cree para hacer eso?! El pobre senpai tenía que controlarse, bueno en sí todo el equipo, porque si señores, puedo ver muy bien como quisieran matarlo, que tu propio equipo quiera destruirte, tch ¿Qué tantas cosas ha hecho ese idiota?

Ya ni Hanamiya, y eso es mucho decir; después de todo nunca vi que golpeara a alguien de su equipo, al equipo contrario sí, en estos momentos ¿Quién es más santo? Hmmm yo opino que ninguno, ambos son tal para cual

El partido continúo, y Kasamatsu parecía querer moler a Haizaki ¡Vamos senpai! ¡Usted puede!...

Ok, no sé porque me alegro tanto por él, ¡Volviendo al partido! Kasamatsu hizo una jugada bastante genial contra Haizaki, él intento detenerlo cuando él se dirigía a la canasta, pero como sé que Kaijō es fuerte, él termino por pasársela a Kise anotando otros dos puntos

¡Muy bien chicos!

En verdad que me gusto esa jugada del senpai… Hizo verlo genial y… Bueno, concentrándome en el partido, el equipo Fukuda contraatacaba, ¡Y si que eran rápidos! El calvito del equipo (sin ofender, no me sé sus nombres) anoto con un tiro bastante peculiar

-Un tiro cuchara, ¡Es el punto fuerte de Kasuga, del instituto Seiho! -Menciono Izuki senpai

-Sí lograron llegar hasta aquí, no fue sólo por Haizaki.-Dijo la entrenadora

-Si…

-Ambos equipos empezaron fuertes. Pero Kise apenas tocó el balón

-No, ahí viene

Todos opinaban mientras que yo comía papas y como dijo Kuroko, al fin Kise hace una fabulosa copia de la jugada del pelón ese de Fukuda, por algo su apodo es fotocopiadora, duh

¡Y la gente se vuelve locaaaaa!

No, en serio, pareciera como si fuera la primera vez que ven jugando a Kise, ya ni yo

Ni de coña sé de que hablaban ahí abajo, pero se ve algo serio a juzgar por sus reacciones, aunque tengo una sensación algo desagradable…

Volviendo al partido, Hazizaki parece tener la misma habilidad de Kise, ya que copio de una manera parecida la técnica de Kasamatsu, en cierta forma es raro, pero Kaijō no nada más hace tiros en zona, así que el capitán le hizo un pase a Moriyama, quién realizo una lanzada poco común pero bastante genial

-Ya estamos otra vez ¿Cómo puede entrar un tiro así?

-Tampoco es que rote mucho, más bien nada

-Debe de ser la forma de tirar que práctica en los entrenamientos por ser la que menos le cuesta. El resultado es un movimiento especial muy difícil de bloquear, convirtió ese tiro en un arma que sólo él puede usar

Ehh, sin duda que este equipo me impresiona cada vez más, bueno, el equipo del gusano contraataco, el capitán le lanzó el balón a uno de sus jugadores pero el muy bastardo hijo de su mamá de Haizaki le quito el balón, ¡Es el colmo! ¡¿A tu propio equipo?! ¡Yo lo mato!

-¿Corte los pases de sus propios compañeros…?

Cuando pregunto Kiyoshi senpai eso, se escucho como alguien tronaba sus dedos, no había que ser un genio para saber que era nuestro padre bastante furioso, sin duda el aura que le rodeaba era de temer

-Si a mí me hiciera eso le daría una lección de disciplina

-No puede ser, ¿ya entró en modo clutch time?

-No, ¿por qué esperar?

-¡Y encima el dúo!

Rayos, siento que la entrenadora se desquitara con los chicos, y como yo también entreno un poco… ¡Pues será mi final!

Deje de ver a mi equipo para concentrarme en el equipo, sin duda que Haizaki tenía la misma habilidad de Kise, sé puede ahora confirmar con el tiro que imito de Moriyama, que por cierto sigo pensando que es muy genial… pero por alguna extraña razón no siento que sea igual, o al menos no exactamente

-No puede ser. Haizaki tiene la misma habilidad que Kise

-No… es algo diferente

¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir mi pequeño amigo con ello? ¡Argh! Bueno, al menos el sentimiento de que no es igual acertó… aunque sigo pensando ¿En qué no es igual? Ya sin estar vagando en mi mente, el partido iba de una manera bastante rígida, tanto así que no me di cuenta de que ya era el segundo cuarto, cuando tome ya solo faltaban cuatro minuto para que el segundo cuarto acabara y hasta ahora el marcador era de 24 a 30 favor Fukuda, sin duda un giro inesperado

Y por alguna razón los chicos de Kaijō no lograban hacer bien sus jugadas, digamos que todas aquellas que imito Haizaki, eso les quitaba ventaja porque tanto Kasamatsu como Moriyama… algo les pasaba que no lograban hacerlo bien. Algo les pasa a los chicos

-¿Es broma, no? ¡Están acorralando al equipo Kaijō!

-¿Qué está haciendo Kise?

-Los demás jugadores parecen sufrir el mismo problema

-Si… es muy raro…

No me gustaba la dirección en cómo iba el partido, y es que a pesar de que Hayakawa haya conseguido el rebote, Haizaki le robo el balón, o sea que perdió el rebote ¡EN VERDAD QUE…!

Ok, calmada, calmada

Kise se enfrento a Haizaki, haciendo lo que parecía ser una jugada que Kagami usó antes (la desconocía por completo) pero Haizaki no tardó en imitarla, insisto, sigo pensando que su forma es bastante diferente a la de Kise pero que tiene una similitud… Es como si de cierta manera…

-Kuroko. Antes dijiste que la habilidad de Kise y Haizaki es un poco diferente

-Si…

-¿En qué sentido, Kuroko -kun?

-Kise -kun pasó a ser de los titulares casi inmediatamente después de Haizaki -kun. Se saltaba muchos entrenamientos, y nunca se los tomaba en serio. Kise -kun nunca lo vio en un partido real, así que es probable que lo ignore. Haizaki -kun, al igual que Kise -kun puede hacer suya una técnica en un segundo, sólo con verla. Pero… él ajusta el tiempo y el ritmo a su antojo. A primera vista parece la misma técnica pero él hace que el oponente la vea a un ritmo ligeramente diferente, entonces el rival, inconscientemente, pierde su ritmo original y deja de usar su propia técnica. No copia las técnicas, Haizaki -kun las roba

-Así que ese pelo de gusano se dedica a robar las técnicas…

Lo que dije sobre "pelo de gusano" les dio risa a varios chicos pero fueron de inmediato reprendidos por mami y papi

Ahora entiendo porque los chicos no podían concentrarse, veían como robaban sus jugadas y ya no podían hacerlas. Vale, no pensé que el pelo de gusano tuviera una "habilidad" como esa, la verdad es que me concentre mucho en eso y al partido casi no le presté tanta atención así que me sorprendió un poco escuchar el silbato que anunciaba que el segundo cuarto había acabado, con un puntaje de 30 a 42… a favor de Fukuda…

¡Rayos!

Los chicos hablaban del partido pero yo… bueno digamos que me quede pensando en ello, no puedo creer que Kise no pueda con ese tipejo, ¡En verdad que me harta que Haizaki le gane!

Después de todo Kaijō no es nada débil…

En menos de lo que pensé el partido comenzó ¿Tan pronto pasaron diez minutos? ¡No puede ser!

El partido sin duda que estaba muy reñido, los chicos de Kaijō no dejaban de luchar pero el estúpido de Haizaki les dejaba sin muchas armas… En fin, el partido fue muy intenso, pases, rebotes, canastas, pasaba de todo pero… llego un momento en el que Kise termino en el suelo, como si hubiera sido derrotado por ese imbécil

-No puede ser… ¿El equipo Kaijō… va a perder?

Nadie en Seirin se creía eso, después de todo esperábamos a ellos como contrincantes… ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿En serio ellos van a… perder?

¡No puedo aceptar eso!

No, no acepto este hecho debo de… ¿Hacer algo?

* * *

 **Notas: Bien, como ya ven el titulo el capitulo se divide otra vez :/ no me gusta hacerlos tan largo porque hay chicas que no les gusta leer tanto, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado y les subiré la próxima ahora mismo, ¡Continúen leyendo! ( / )**


	22. La entrevista, el gusano(parte 2)

**Notas: ewe vale, espero les siga gustando la lectura y por favor leer hasta el final QWQ**

* * *

Capítulo 22. La entrevista, el gusano y un accidente inesperado (parte 2)

Sentía una gran impotencia, quería ir ahora mismo a decirle algo a Kise, pero simplemente no podía, sin darme cuenta el tercer cuarto había finalizado… ¡¿Tan rápido?! ¡Y yo que siempre siento los partidos más largos!

El marcador era de 51 a 63 ¿Con favor a Kaijō? No, ojalá pero a escuela Fukuda iba ganando, maldición, sin duda que Kaijō está en aprietos con el pelo de gusano

Por más que Kise haya luchado contra ese idiota, no lo conseguía, intento hacer la técnica de Kagami pero… sin duda que no lo logro, en cambio Haizaki quien ya la había robado lo hizo de un manera brutal, ¡Definitivamente que Kise no es el mismo de siempre! De nueva cuenta termino en el suelo, rayos… ese idiota…

-Kise se mueve de un modo muy raro, no es el mismo de siempre

-Es verdad, aunque le haya robado las técnicas no me esperaba que Kise se viniera abajo hasta este punto

Es cierto que Kise se está quedando sin muchas cartas, porque a pesar de ser bueno imitando técnicas, no todas servirían contra Haizaki, además de que en cuanto hace una, Haizaki termina por robársela, reduciendo así las pocas jugadas que tiene, pensaba mucho en ello que no me di cuenta de que hablaban de Kise hasta que algo me llamó la atención

-¿Sobreesfuerzo?

-Podría ser, en el partido del instituto Kaijō contra el instituto Tōō de la Inter-High, dudo mucho que Aomine fuera el único que haya salido herido. Probablemente, Kise -kun también. Entrenó demasiado sin haberse recuperado del todo

Al escuchar eso voltee rápidamente a ver a Kise… ¡ESE IDIOTA!

-¡¿Qué dices?!

Eso pareció alterar a Kagami… vaya, a este hasta le gusta Kise, ufff de verdad… Quitando mi lado Fujoshi… es cierto que debe afectarles el hecho de escuchar eso, pero hasta se paro muy alterado

-Eso dijiste, ¿no? ¡No puedes perder ante ese imbécil! Él lo prometió, ¡Dijo que ganaría y nos veríamos en las semifinales! ¡Así que seguro que…!

Haizaki no dejaba de anotar, esto es ridículo ¡¿Cómo es que Kise no puede con él?! Bien lo dice Kagami… el prometió ganar… tal vez no conozca esa estrecha relación que tiene con él pero si me doy cuenta de lo importante que es para Kagami y está de más decir que para Kuroko también, ya solo quedaban cinco minutos y siguen abajo y creo que Kise… parece que su dolor está en su pie y no puede más con ello… O ¿Por qué otra razón se le dificulto el pararse? ¡Además no ayuda el hecho de que el pelo de gusano se burlara de él! ¡ME DA TANTA RABIA!

-¿Vas a dejar que te patee el trasero sin hacer nada? Tú…!

Kagami luce tan afligido con respecto a eso… claro que nadie esperaba lo que sucedió. Kuroko se levanto de su lugar sorprendiendo a Kagami y a mí

-¡Yo confió en ti, Kise -kun!

Y si, grito aquello, ¡Pero hasta el eco se escucho! Y eso que había ruido, no sé como logro eso, pero llamo la atención de Kise y de mucha gente que obviamente no veía a mi pequeño amigo.

-¡Vamos Kise -kun! ¡¿A caso dejarás que ese imbécil te gane?!

Y como mi pequeño amigo me levante de mi asiento armada de valor solo para gritarle eso… claro que a diferencia de él la gente si me podía ver así que varios a mí alrededor me voltearon a ver…ok, supongo que no debería de haber pasado vergüenza…

¡MALDITO IMPULSO DE IDIOTEZ!

¡Tuve que cubrirme mi rostro solo para no mirar a toda esa gente que susurraba a mí alrededor!

Ante ello él se levanto y no sé que tanto le dijo a Haizaki que esté estaba sorprendido o ¿Confundido? No sé, pero el chiste es que Kasamatsu le lanzo el balón a Kise, ok tengo un buen presentimiento

¡ÉL LOGRO HACER UN TIRO DE LARGA DISTANCIA!

No hay que ser un genio para saber que imito a Midorima salvaje, ¡Rayos! No quisiera admitirlo pero además de la sorpresa que me causo me emocione de sobremanera que casi, CASI, grito como una de sus fanáticas locas que lo acosan

-¡Se suponía que a los de la Generación Milagrosa no les podía copiar! -Grito Kagami

Como todos sabemos, el hecho de que pueda copiar a los chicos arcoíris es una carga muy difícil así que sólo podrá durarle cinco minutos a lo mucho, pero vaya puede copiarlos a la perfección cada técnica de los cuatros jugadores. Ahora que Kise podía copiarlos nada lo paraba, ni siquiera Haizaki ya que ese tipejo no puede robarle sus jugadas a los famosos arcoíris

Quedaban dos minutos y medio del partido, y el puntaje de ahora era de 65 a 72 no hay necesidad de decir quién ganaba, después de todo Kaijō va debajo por siete puntos

Ahora parece que ese idiota no tiene escapatoria ¡Mira que robarle la jugada a tu propio compañero! Claro que Kise reaccionó de manera inmediata como lo haría el titán con su bloqueo

-¡Copió a Murasakibara!

-En el partido contra el instituto Tōō durante el Inter-High, Kise -kun, disminuyó su velocidad mínima para reproducir los cambios de ritmo de Aomine -kun. Del mismo modo, con el tiro de Midorima, Kise -kun concentró potencia para lanzar a larga distancia. Para copiar la defensa de Murasakibara -kun, utilizó la potencia del salto y la intuición para recrear su mismo campo defensivo

-Con todo, las técnicas de la Generación Milagrosa no son fáciles de ejecutar. Kise Ryōta, tiene un talento inagotable para el basket

-Lo que quiere decir que… Ahora Kise -kun es imparable ¿No?

Lo que dije era tan obvio que seguro hasta Bakagami se daba cuenta, ahora mismo Kise no podía ser parado. Claro que Haizaki es un idiota y no querrá aceptar eso, ¡Pero el muy hijo de su mamá! ¡No tenía porque pisarle el pie a Kise!

¡YO SI LO MATABA!

Aún con eso, logro detener el tiro de Haizaki, le pasó el balón a Kasamatsu quién de inmediato volvió a dárselo a Kise, ya eran los últimos momentos del partido, así que era crucial que anotara. ¡Corrió y anoto!

¡Kaijō gano con una diferencia de 75 a 72!

¡En verdad que me alegraba por ellos! Dejando el tema de que debemos enfrentarnos, ¡Ha sido un magnifico partido! Además de que verlos festejando… debo admitir que me dio ternura, aunque el senpai parece que quiere matar a Kise, supongo que es amor apache

-El próximo rival… es el instituto Kaijō

Kise antes de irse con su equipo, nos busco con la mirada y levanto su puño a los chicos, ¡Ya quiero ver el partido de mañana! Al fin, ¡Sabemos quiénes son los cuatro finalistas!

Ya nos estábamos yendo del lugar ¡Si que la gente se amontonaba! El chiste es que no me fui con los chicos (aunque hubiera sido genial) Estaba en el baño cambiando mi imagen, ya saben siendo Nagisa

Al salir me quede pensando en que mi primo tiene buen gusto, es mi ropa pero supo cómo conjugarla, en serio. La peluca la tenía atada en una tranza de lado estilo Katniss, y quien no haya leído los juegos del hambre ¡DE LO QUE SE PIERDE!

El chiste es que al salir parecía de nueva cuenta una modelo ¿Si? Con lo vergonzoso que es, bueno así al menos las tipas que les gusta Kise no me pueden matar porque soy otra. Me dirigí lo más rápido posible a los vestidores de Kaijō mientras que le enviaba un mensaje a Kise para que viniera, ugh, me siento como si… fuera…

¡ADIÓS PENSAMIENTOS EXTRAÑOS!

Aunque aún me faltaba camino para llegar no muy lejos vi a Kise quién en cuanto me vio en su rostro se formo una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Okazaki'cchi!~

Corrió hacia a mí y termino por hacer que ambos cayéramos ¡Tremenda fuerza la que uso! ¡Este chico sí que tiene fuerza! Además de que me aplastaba, aunque claro se levanto un poco pero seguía encima de mí mientras me miraba con una enorme sonrisa

-¡K-kise -kun! Oye…

No sé como paso, no sé como ocurrió pero él…

¡TERMINO POR DARME UN BESO!

Bueno, en la mejilla pero FUE CERCA DE LOS LABIOS, eso ha sido lo más vergonzoso de mi vida (casi superando lo que hizo Kagami la primera vez que lo conocí) Sin duda que mi cara estaba completamente roja

-¡En verdad que te extrañe! Además estás más bonita ¿Viste lo genial de mi partido?

Me ayudo a levantarme, pero yo seguía en shock total, no sabía cómo reaccionar y sin darme cuenta la peluca se movió de su sitio, por lo que termino cayéndose (iba ser obvio por la repentina caída que esté idiota provocó) así que él me veía sorprendido mientras que yo no podía moverme, o más bien no podía reaccionar

-Que tú no eres… ¿La chica de…?

Sus palabras hicieron que reaccionará de manera violenta ¡MIERDA! Ahora debe pensar que… ¡SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! ¡MALDIGO MI SUERTE!

-E-eh…pues….yo…yo

Parpadee un par de veces antes de verlo completamente sonrojado ¿Por qué se sonroja? ¿No debe de estar molesto? Seguro que estaba igual que él… bien dicen que las mentiras se descubren tarde o temprano…

¡HUBIERA PREFERIDO TARDE!

-¡D-de-debo irme! ¡Buen partido, Kise -kun! ¡A-a-adiós!

-¡E-espera! ¡Debes de…!

-¡Oí, Kise, debemos irnos!

Kise volteo para decirle algo a su senpai, no pude escuchar que era por estar concentrada en mi escape, pero parecía que le pedía algo de tiempo, aproveche eso para tomar mi peluca (que seguía en el suelo) y salir corriendo, escuchaba los reclamos de la fotocopiadora pero quería huir

¡Eso había sido lo más vergonzoso de la noche! ¡Superando el hecho de que le gritará!

Fui directo al baño de mujeres para respirar, vale, no creo que sea tan malo, tarde o temprano debía decirle quien soy ¿No? Es bueno que se enterara ahora… Ugh, aunque sigo sintiendo nervios, no quería que se enterara así… además de que por poco y me besa en los labios…

¡ARGGGGGH!

Bueno, no debo darme el lujo de quedarme, así que guarde mi peluca solté mi cabello (lo cual no suelo hacer tanto) y me dirigí a la salida… tal vez no es bueno que vaya en la noche sola pero vamos ¿Qué me puede pasar?

-Oí

¡Hable demasiado pronto! Iba caminando apenas saliendo del estadio cuando una mano me sostuvo de mis hombros, pensando que era algún pervertido voltee para darle una cachetada pero la evito, fue cuando noté de quien se trataba

-¡Aomine! ¡Qué susto!

-¡Estuviste a punto de pegarme! ¡Yo debería estar enojado!

-¡Bueno no pasaría si llegarás así de repente! ¡Es de noche, idiota!

-Tch… como sea

Dice eso porque tengo razón… ¡Já!

-¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Y tú equipo?

-Bueno probablemente fueron a entrenar otro poco, o ya irse a sus casas

-¿Y te dejaron sola?

-Digamos que me separé de ellos para hacer algo importante…

-Me pregunto que debió de ser, estás pálida ¿Te sientes bien?

Ok, es raro que el gran Aomine Daiki se preocupe por mí

-Estoy bien, solo me paso algo vergonzoso

-Je… como eso que le gritaste a Kise, ¿No?

-¡N-no lo digas! Fue un impulso de idiotez…

-¿Y no querrás tener un impulso así por alguien mejor?

Me miro de una manera extraña… ¿Qué se trae en manos?

-¿Qué? Sabes, no tengo tiempo debo irme

-Deja que-/ ¡Dai -chan! ¡Pensé que me habías dejado!

-Bueno adiós~

Y sí, volví a huir ¡Es que debo aclarar mi mente! Sabes, no todos los días un modelo casi te besa, sé que es bobo alterarse por eso pero… a mí nunca me han besado y eso de cierta manera fue… aterrador, y no sé por qué. En fin, tome el tren porque no quería caminar, puse mi música e intente calmarme, tal vez después deba aclarar las cosas con Kise, después de todo lo estaba considerando como un amigo (hasta ahora los que los considero así son a Kuroko y Kagami, junto todo Seirin, los demás los considero como conocidos) y no me gustaría perder una amistad con él

Mi mente ahora está muy perdida

En menos de lo que esperé llegue a mi casa, y Hiro me recibió con un fuerte abrazo (agradezco que no me haya notado rara) cene con él y como se hacía tarde me fui a dormir, lo sé, ni yo me creo eso

Antes de que me durmiera, Kise me envió un mensaje para que nos viéramos, obviamente le deje en visto, okno, pero si le dije que ahora no podía hacerlo y que obviamente mañana no

Y con eso ya me fui a dormir

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Me desperté de lo más tranquila, aunque hoy nos enfrentáramos a Kaijō y vería a la fotocopiadora no estaba nerviosa, es más estaba ansiosa por ver qué clase de partido tendrán. Eran apenas las 8:00 a.m. ¡Vaya temprano que me desperté! Pero es que debía ir a Kioto a ver a esa…

Ni siquiera quiero hablar de ella, estaba con mi primo tomando una pequeña maleta que tenía (pocos cambios de ropa) mientras que él tenía una igual, nos subimos a su auto para ir directo a Kioto, tardamos aproximadamente una hora ¡Es más rápido que haber ido en el tren!

Siguió conduciendo hasta dejarme en una de esas típicas casas tradicionales, baje del auto algo seria, sin duda a pasado tiempo que había visto este sitio, mi primo bajo solo para darme mi maleta, el ambiente era pesado a comparación a antes de llegar

-Bueno, aquí estamos

-Cambie de parecer, si mi padre puede llegar el día de la fiesta puedo hacer lo mismo

-Akira Naomi no te recordaba tan cobarde

-Como qué desde ayer lo soy

-¡Vamos! Sé que puedes con ellos, además solo será un momento, vendré por ti después de registrarme, recuerda que tienes que volver con tu equipo y yo al trabajo para mí último día antes de unas merecidas vacaciones

-…Mientras que yo el mismo infierno…

-No digas eso, anda ve, dudo mucho que te hagan algo, conociéndolos te pasarán por alto, como si fueras invisible

-Eso no ayuda pero gracias de todas formas

-¡Animo, Aki -chan!

Y entonces entré a esa gran casa, porque sí era enorme, pero muy linda. De inmediato cuando entre lo que parecía una mucama me atendió, vale es demasiado, ni cuando estaba con mi padre había tanta gente ¡Me siento peor que en Londres!

-Señorita Smith, permítame llevarme su maleta y llevarla a su cuarto

-¿Eh? Claro, muchas gracias

Es extraño pero conociendo a esta familia era normal, en fin, ella me llevo hasta lo que parecía ser mi habitación, a pesar de la extraña situación ¡Era genial el cuarto! No había mucho, si acaso una mesa de madera pequeña y un televisor con una cómoda y en vez de cama había un futón, vaya… era tan genial me recordaba mucho a mi viejísima casa. Antes de irme a Londres yo vivía en esta ciudad sólo que en una casa más pequeña, pero sin duda poco occidental

-Que recuerdos…

Susurre así que la mucama quien se encargaba de dejar mis cosas no me escucho, se veía más o menos de la edad de mi primo si acaso mayor. Tenía el cabello negro, y sus ojos parecían de color marrón pero uno muy oscuro, se veía genial

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-¿Eh? Claro, lo que se le ofrezca señorita Smith

-Primero que nada, puede decirme Akira sin él señorita, después de todo ahora uso el apellido de mi madre. Y ¿Dónde están los señores de la casa?

-No puedo hacer aquello, tengo ordenes de tratarla así, pero cuando estemos solas ¿Puedo decirle Akira -san? Y con respecto con los señores; él señor en un viaje junto con él joven y se supone llegaría hoy pero se atrasó su vuelo, por lo que llegarán mañana y la señora está con unas amigas, tal vez llegue tarde

-Claro que puede decirme así. Oh, ya… ¿Y la madre de Hiroshi?

-Está en el hospital ¿No supo qué se embarazó de nuevo? Ya faltan días, pero como no estaban los señores prefirieron internarla unos días para ver como va

-… Con que está embarazada… bueno, saldré un rato llegaré algo tarde y si llega la señora, dígale que he estado ¿Sí? Por cierto ¿Cómo se llama?

-Me llamo, Fukawa Sora y con todo gusto le diré

-Lindo nombre, en ese caso me retiro, nos vemos

Estaba a punto de irme cuando Sora tomo mi brazo para impedirme salir

-¿Sucede algo? ¿No puedo irme?

-No, no, usted puede salir siempre que quiera, no tengo órdenes para retenerla aquí o algo así, solo quería informarle que tendrá una visita hasta el día de la fiesta

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Lo que pasa es que ese día vendrán muchos inversionistas y proveedores de la empresa y bueno, hay uno en especial que se hospedará aquí hasta el viernes

-¿En serio?

-Sí… no sé su nombre, pero sé que es uno de los más importantes, lo decía por si se lo llegará a topar

Suspire, vaya, ahora debo de compartir la casa con un completo desconocido, ¡Perfecto! Sólo espero no sea un pervertido porque yo si me defiendo sin importarme que tanto afecte a la compañía de ese sujeto

-Gracias por la información, Sora -san ¿Está bien que le llame así?

-P- por supuesto

-Ahora sí me voy, tengo algo sumamente importante que hacer, nos veremos más tarde

Y ahora sí salí de lo que es mi cuarto, mientras caminaba hacia la salida me quede pensando en el lugar, a pesar de no estar tanto si que cambio, además de pensar en ¿Qué tipo de persona será para quedarse en esta casa?

Muuuuuchaaas cosas que pensar y apenas son las diez de la mañana, en fin. Cuando salí de la casa me encontré con Hiro, al parecer ya termino su registro en un hotel a dos cuadras de la casa ¡Al menos no estaba tan lejos! Ya regresábamos, íbamos como a mitad de camino, hablando de cualquier cosa (hasta le conté del embarazo de su madre), Cuando una llamada entró en mi celular

-"¿Hola? ¿Riko -senpai?"

-"¡Akira -san! ¿Dónde estás?"

-"En camino, ¿Por qué pregunta, Riko -senpai? Pensé que le había dicho que la vería ahí"

-"Sí, sí, pero hay un par de idiota que se demoran mucho en buscar un par de tenis, ¿Puedes ir por ellos?"

-"¿Par de idiotas?"

-"Kagami -kun y Kuroko -kun, ve por ellos, y arrástralos de ser necesario ¿Sí?"

Y colgó, ¡Hasta para eso combinan!

Bueno solo tengo que llevarlos, el problema es que no sé donde podrían estar… La única opción que tenía era llamar a Kuroko

-¿Quién era?

-Riko -senpai, al parecer tengo otro encargo de niñera

-Pff ¿Sí? Bueno yo debo irme a trabajar ya, ¿Dónde quieres que te deje?

-Hmm deja llamo a Kuroko

Marqué el número de mi pequeño amigo, espere solo unos segundos antes de que me contestara

-"¿Akira -san?"

-"Que bueno que contestas, Kuroko, ¿Dónde están?"

-"Estamos buscando tenis para Kagami -kun"

-"¿Se demoran tanto para eso?"

-"Es que Kagami -kun tiene un pie inútilmente grande"

-"¿E- en serio? Pfff"

Juro que logré escuchar los reclamos de Kagami al otro lado de la línea

-"¡Bueno ya! Exactamente ¿donde están?"

-"Estamos por…"

Entonces mi pequeño amigo me dio la dirección, Hiro me dejo cerca antes de irse a su trabajo ¡Espero pueda llegar a tiempo al partido! A penas van a dar las doce del día y sin duda parece ajetreado. Camine un poco antes de encontrarme fuera de una tienda donde estaba Kuroko esperando a Kagami

-Entonces, ¿Está adentro?

-Sí, ya no debe tardar

Hablábamos un poco de cómo ha sido casi toda su mañana buscando tenis cuando él en un principio los encontró de inmediato, también le hable de que la entrenadora ya los quería allá, en fin, el acosador minutos después llegó con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Había?

-No… ¿Qué haces aquí, Akira?

-Largaaa historia, pero en vez de concentrarte en mí deberías buscar rápido un par de tenis

-De acuerdo.- Kuroko saco su celular del bolsillo.-En ocasiones como esta, es de gran ayuda

-¿Eh?

Tal parece que le marco a alguien, ¡Me pregunto quién era! Nos dijo que nos esperaría en cierto lugar. Como no quedaba de otra nos dirigimos a donde sería la supuesta reunión ¿Y saben donde era? ¡En una linda cancha de basket! Estábamos hablando de cualquier trivialidad cuando escuchamos un gran grito

-¡Tetsuu -kuuuun!

Y como es su costumbre se lanzó a abrazarlo, hmmm, sigo insistiendo que un día de estos lo va a matar

-Lamento llamarte tan de repente

-¡No te preocupes! Al contrario, ¡Estoy súper feliz!

-Es un gusto volver a verte, Momoi -san

-¡Lo mismo digo, Aki -chan!

… ¿EHHH? ¿AKI-CHAN? Es algo raro que alguien me llame así que no sea mi primo….

-Me alegro que me ayudes a buscar unos tenis de basket, pero…

Entonces su vista se dirigió a Aomine, sí, él también vino~

-¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?!

-¡Eso me gustaría saber a mí!

-¡Dai -chan tiene un montón de tenis, y ha dicho que te dará unos!

-¿Estás loca? ¡Yo no dije eso, no inventes, Satsuki!

-Además, calzan del mismo número, ¿Verdad? ¡10!

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

-¡¿Calzan del número diez?! ¡Tienen pie de payaso! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-¡Cállate, Akira!/ ¡Silencio, mocosa!

Jajaja, gritando ambos al mismo tiempo ¡Da mucha risa! En verdad que son tan iguales pero tan distintos, como sea, Momoi le extendió una caja con un par de tenis ¡Bastante geniales de hecho!

-¡Toma!

-¡Oye, no te lleves mis tenis cómo si nada!

-Son los mismos que uso yo…

-Tenía un par justo igual, lo único diferente es el color. Kagamin, tú eres de los que prefieren seguir usando el mismo modelo, ¿Verdad?

-No, no, no le digas Kagamin, es acosador~

Aproveche que el acosador estaba sorprendido de cuanta información tenía Momoi para decir aquello ¡Aunque aplastaba mi cabeza, valió la pena! ¡FUE GENIAL!

-Pero… este color también me gusta…

-¡Está bien! Si me ganas en un partido one-one son tuyos

-¡¿De dónde sacas eso?! ¡Después tenemos un partido!

-Un partido a tres canastas. Acabaremos rápido

-¡Te digo que…!

-Qué juegues. Hay que aprovechar, te enseñaré un par de cosas

Quería decirles que no tenemos tiempo para esto pero… ¿Qué tiene de malo que jueguen? Además algo de tres canastas, es como aquella vez que reto a Kise y a mí. Que recuerdos (?) De cualquier forma, nosotros (Y con nosotros me refiero a Kuroko y Momoi) Nos sentamos a esperar a este par de idiotas. Momoi nos hablaba de algo que ni yo misma me esperaba ¡Hasta Kuroko estaba sorprendido!

-¿Aomine -kun le dio un puñetazo a Haizaki -kun?!

-Eso es un enorme problema…

-¡Ah, pero…! Es que lo hizo por Ki -chan, no tuvo más remedio

-Si esto se llegará a saber, se podría meter en un problema grande

-Tiene razón Kuroko -kun, esto podría traer problemas muy grandes

-Sí… pero no creo que Shōgo -kun vaya a hacer nada. No sabría decirles, pero creo que en el fondo está aliviado de que Dai -chan le detuviera los pies. Puede que sea un chico retorcido, aún así llevaron juntos el uniforme del Instituto Teikō

-Satsuki, terminamos. Vámonos a casa

-¡Qué rápido!

-Si no se tardaron casi nada

-Te dije que no tardaríamos

-¿Cómo les fue?

-Una victoria aplastante

Kagami con lo explosivo que era le pidió la revancha, pero Aomine sabía que tenía un partido así que más o menos le obligo a aceptar los tenis ¡Esa escena es digna de tomarle foto! Hubieran visto sus caras, a pesar de que el Huckleberry actúo un poco tsundere fue ¿Lindo? ¿Conmovedor? Ver cómo ha cambiado

-¡Pero aún me debes la revancha!

-¡Vete de una buena vez!

-Pff Jajajaja nunca cambiaran ¿Verdad? Jajajaja

Sin que fuera tan consiente estaba riendo, ¡Es que les digo que son tal para cual! Son como dos hermanos peleando por cualquier cosa. Y me da mucha risa, yo no tengo hermanos, me hubiera gustado tener un hermano mayor por eso considero a Hiro de esa manera, siempre me ha protegido pero siento que si fuera hombre, bueno, digamos que las risas nunca faltarían ¿No? Fue cuando me di cuenta de que todos me miraban ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo algo en la cara?

-¿Qué pasa?

Ninguno me respondió, ¡HASTA MOMOI ESTABA CALLADITA!

-¡Bueno ya! La entrenadora nos espera debemos irnos

Y después de eso todos nos fuimos de aquella cancha, nosotros (Kuroko y Kagami) al juego y Aomine con Momoi a quien sabe dónde. Les hice correr casi todo el camino porque ya era muy tarde. Hice lo mejor de mí lo prometo Riko senpai

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Llegamos tarde!

-Muy tarde!

-¿Se compraron los tenis?

-¡Sí! /Si

-Falta muy poco…para el partido del Instituto Rakuzan contra el Insituto Shutoku

Oh, lo que decía Kiyoshi senpai es verdad, en pocos momentos comenzará su partido ¡Estoy ansiosa por ello! Aunque tal vez no pueda ver la primera mitad del partido sin duda que sería emocionante ver como lucha Midorima contra la cereza absoluta

* * *

 **Notas: Vale :D ya volví, mis disculpen por tardar pero tuve problemas (muchos) para subir estos dos capítulos, en fin, ¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto! ewe Ya que a partir de ahora habrán muchas más escenas así como con Kise :v él fue el primero por sorteo ¡LO JURO!**

 **Una pequeña aclaración, como sabrán tengo que subir dos proyectos que tengo, espero hacerlo YA DEFINITIVAMENTE (al menos uno muy especial) el próximo martes, ¿Por qué no ahora? En estos momentos estoy usando la pc de una prima mía y no puedo tenerla todo el tiempo así que no voy a poder subir (porque mi pc está con un técnico) QWQ así que también no podré subir las cartas! ¡Lo siento! En cuanto pueda, lo subiré, están casi listas así que les pido tiempo, y sobre el oc de Kasamatsu eue espérenlo que se viene bueno! En fin, mucho spoiler, spam, o lo que sea :v ¡Nos vemos chicas! ¡Las quiero un chingo! Bye~**


	23. Duerme Oh, poderoso rey

**Notas: ¡Hey! ¿Cómo han estado? ^^ Vale, no planeaba demorarme per ya ven, muchos trabajos antes de salir de vacaciones uvu en fin, espero les guste ¡A leer!**

* * *

Capitulo 23. Duerme… oh, poderoso rey

-¿Qué tan fuerte es el instituto Rakuzan? -Preguntó Furi

-Llevan participando en la Winter Cup desde que se celebró la primera edición. Son unos rivales temibles, es el instituto que más veces ganó el torneo. Arrasaron llevándose los tres títulos más importantes durante cinco años seguidos. En pocas palabras son el instituto más fuerte

Eso impresiono a todos los chicos de primero, bueno, creo que eso no afectó tanto a Kagami y Kuroko

-Además dicen que este año cuentan con la alineación más poderosa que tuvo

-Akashi Seijūrō de la generación milagrosa ¿Verdad?

-Sí… pero no es solo eso ¿Recuerdan a los "Cinco Reyes sin corona"? Dos son Kiyoshi y Hanamiya, y los tres restantes están en Rakuzan

Escuchar hablar a nuestro capitán de esos chicos hacía que mi piel se pusiera como de gallina ¡Es que en serio! Ya sabía que en Rakuzan estaban esos chicos que son como Kiyoshi senpai, "Los reyes sin corona" pero ugh no sé. Me dio un escalofrío de tan solo pensar que tan fuertes son

-En todo caso, quién nos debe preocupar ahora es Kaijō

Lo que dije tensó a todos, ¡De por sí ya lo estaban! Para intentar cambiar el ambiente, estábamos repasando cualquier estrategia que se podría presentar, sin darnos cuenta faltaban tan solo un cuarto para que fuera el medio tiempo ¡Diez minutos sí que se van volando! Además, ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Midorima salvaje?

-Entrenadora ¿Podría salir un minuto?

-¿Eh? Claro, sólo procura volver a tiempo, Akira -san

-Claro, no se preocupe

Salí de ahí sin mirar hacia atrás, ¡La verdad es que quiero una golosina! Ya saben lo glotona que puedo ser, así que no me juzguen. Caminaba por los pasillos, hasta que encontré una máquina expendedora, ¡Había galletas de las que me encantaban! Eso era hermoso, juro que lloraba de felicidad, tan metida estaba en ella que no escuchaba que alguien me hablaba hasta que tomaron mi hombro

-Akira -san

Voltee y me sorprendió un montón ver que era ¡Himuro! ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿No estaba viendo el partido?

-¿Himuro? ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí!

-No planeaba estar aquí, pero Atsushi insistió tanto en su dulce que si no se iría, y aproveche que el primer cuarto había terminado

-Oh, ya veo. Me alegra volver a verte, no te veía dese… ehm… desde aquel incidente con el pelo de gusano. De hecho estabas herido, perdón si no mostré preocupación pero debía de llevar a Kagami con la entrenadora, pero me alegra ver de que ya estés bien

-¿Te preocupaste por mí? Eres muy amable al hacerlo

No sé porque… pero la forma en que lo dijo me puso un poco nerviosa ¡¿Por qué su voz es tan linda?!

-Obviamente, ¿Eres mi amigo, no? -Desvíe un poco la mirada

-Claro, claro -No sonó muy feliz al decir eso.- Estoy mucho mejor ahora, aunque me hubiera gustado darle una paliza a ese sujeto

-¿Sabes? Me alegra que no lo hicieras, así no te meterías en un problema por un idiota que se creía mucho, pero descuida alguien se encargó de él, o al menos alguien lo hará estoy segura

-Akira -san, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Eh? Claro, lo qué sea

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Taiga?

-¿Con Kagami? Hmm pues no sé con exactitud que piense de mí… pero somos amigos ó al menos eso yo lo considero

-¿No sientes nada por él?

-¿Sentir? Supongo que le tengo un cariño… ¿Por qué tanta pregunta rara?

-Por nada, simple curiosidad, es que casi siempre los veo juntos, y esa vez que viniste por él, me dio la impresión de que tenían una relación cercana o algo así

-Pfff ni siquiera sé si Kagami esté interesado en ese tipo de cosas, piensas de más, Himuro -kun

-Tal vez… por cierto, me gustaría que fuéramos a comer un día de estos ¿Qué dices?

Eso me tomo por sorpresa ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿YO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ YO?! Espera… ¡¿QUIERE DECIR CÓMO UNA CITA?!

-C- claro, pero no sé si pueda esta semana… estaré algo ocupada, ¡Ah! Pero, ¿Y si te doy mi número? Podríamos quedar en comer algo

-Me parece bien, con tal de verte de nuevo

Entonces, algo nerviosa le di mi número de celular a Himuro… Diooooos, no quería pensar en nada extraño pero cuando has visto un montón de anime, como que sientes que estas cosas… pues no son tan normales. En fin, después de eso él se fue, porque seguro Murasakibara se iría por no tener sus dulces, y yo debía volver si no quería terminar con un chichón en mi cabecita

¡Pero los nervios no se me iban! Tanto así que cuando llegue me preguntaron si estaba enferma, como no sabía porque lo decían, los mire de forma extraña, entonces ellos dijeron que era porque estaba algo roja ¡Ni siquiera sabía que me había sonrojado!

-Estoy bien chicos, gracias por preocuparse…jeje

-Bueno, si Akira -san está bien, continuemos hablando sobre el plan

Todos volvieron prestar atención a la entrenadora mientras yo tomaba un poco de agua, de repente me había sentido acalorada y sí, no sabía que el chico de la linda sonrisa podría provocar ese tipo de emociones en mí

-Akira -san, ¿Estás bien, en serio? -Me susurró Kuroko

-S- sí lo estoy, tranquilo

Y para que nadie nos escuchara también susurre

-¿Paso algo allá afuera?

-Realmente no, ¿Qué va a pasar? Jaja…

Intente sonar convincente pero… ¡No ayudaba mucho el que no dejará de verme tanto!

-Bien, te diré… me encontré con Himuro -kun

-¿Himuro -san?

-Sí…hablamos un poco, me hizo unas preguntas muy raras de Kagami y me pidió que si salíamos a comer un día de estos ¡Claro como amigos!

Aunque eleve mi voz, no fue tanta porque los demás seguían en su mundo

-¿Te pidió una cita? -Susurro con… ¿Molestia?

-Es como amigos, Kuroko, no es nada especial

-¿Y por qué te pones así?

-B- bueno… sonará tonto pero… no soy el tipo de chica que suelen invitar a salidas así

-Qué raro… si eres muy popular en la escuela

-¡¿En serio?! Pero si no hablo con nadie que no sean Yamazaki, Ideyuki y ustedes, claro, también cuentan los senpai's

-¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta de ello? Hay muchos chicos que quieren confesarse a ti, aunque no sé porque no lo hacen

-Desconocía ese dato…

-¡Oigan chicos! ¡¿Están prestando atención?!

Y bueno, la entrenadora nos regaño un poco por no escuchar nada de lo que nos decía, en menos de lo que pudiera haber pensando el segundo cuarto había acabado, lo que quería decir que los próximos contrincantes pasarían a calentar

Aún no quería ver a Kise… siento un poco de vergüenza… ugh…

Pero como no se puede evitar, todos los chicos se dirigían a la cancha, y a lo lejos noté como Midorima hablaba con Kise, fue raro, no pensé que esos dos fueran cercanos, ya ven, por como son. Pero ¡Vaya mi sorpresa! En fin, yo caminaba aún lado de Kuroko cuando Rakuzan pasaba a nuestro lado, pero justamente ese tipo se detuvo a "saludar" a Kuroko

-Vaya ha pasado un tiempo desde la ceremonia de graduación, Tetsuya

-Sí, Akashi -kun

Mientras estos dos se miraban, noté como los demás miembros se iba, pero hubo uno que me llamó bastante la atención. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí, por lo que pude ver con los pocos segundos que lo vi, tenía los ojos y cabello grises. Fue raro, en cierta manera me recordaba a la baja presencia de mi pequeño amigo… ¡PFFF! ¡Imposible!

¿O no?

En fin, deje de mirarlos porque noté la mirada de la cereza, sí, así es oficialmente su apodo ¡Una cerecita absoluta! Después de todo, veo su cabello y pienso en una cereza por alguna extraña razón… como sea, voltee a verlo pero no pude decirle nada porque el acosador se me adelanto

-¡Tú! ¿Te acuerdas de mí, verdad? Aquella vez me intimidaste de un modo bastante inquietante. Tanto Kise como tú… ¡Los voy a aplastar!

Y sí que quería intimidar a Akashi ¡Hasta yo sentí un raro escalofrío! Pero dudo que eso pueda intimidarlo

-Claro que me acuerdo de ti, Kagami Taiga. Déjame que te advierta una cosa. Los únicos a los que permito hablarme mirándome directamente a los ojos, son aquellos que me sirven. A los que se oponen a mí, no les permito que me miren desde arriba. Así que cálmate

¡¿Pero qué?! Estaba en shock, ¡No podía creer lo que había pasado! Y es que eso no fue fuerza, porque no, ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, de hecho de no ser por el grito de Hyūga senpai no hubiera salido de mi trance

-¡Kagami -kun!/ ¿Kagami -kun estas bien?

Pregunté preocupada al igual que mi pequeño amigo, de hecho ambos nos agachamos para ver si lo estaba

-Déjame decirte una cosa, Tetsuya. Si quieres enfrentarme, más te vale que te prepares. Soy yo quien descubrió tu poder. Algún día te darás cuenta

A decir verdad no presté atención a su mirada desafiante ya que estaba más concentrada en lo que dijo que seguramente tenía una mirada sombría ¡Este tipo ya me estaba hartando! Así que me levante, y no sé de donde conseguí el valor para mirarlo (de nuevo) a los ojos

-Fanfarroneas mucho ¿No crees? -Sonreí de manera burlona.- Creo que tu equipo te espera, no deberías hacerlos esperar

Seguramente un poco más consciente de lo que hacía, no diría todo aquello ¡Pero la idiotez del momento! Lo bueno es que estaba a una distancia considerada, así que no podía tirarme ¡Además no lo estoy viendo desde arriba como le dijo a Taiga! (de hecho… él es más alto) En todo caso, me ignoro (¡Maldito presumido!) pero al menos me hizo caso y se fue, ¡Ja! Eso me hizo sentir bien

Ya los chicos continuaron entrenando, aunque discretamente voltee a ver a Kaijō. Se ven muy fuertes, se nota que quieren "venganza" Es entendible, después de todo ¿Qué equipo después de perder no la quiere? Lo bueno es que no vi tanto a Kise ¡Eso me ayudo a concentrarme! Así que los diez minutos se pasaron relativamente rápido, así pues inicio el tercer cuarto

¡Y ahora si podría verlos! Esto era genial

Me concentré tanto que escuchar sonar el silbato me espanto un poco, pero así pude ver que Akashi ya buscaba a Midorima, ¡Sabía que lo emocionante pasaría en este cuarto! Claro que no me gusto ver como Akashi superaba a Midorima (de hecho al equipo de apoyo es a Shūtoku) ¡Hasta tiro al pobre de Takao! Admito que es un poco bromista, pero me cae bien, claro, no lo conozco mucho. Y aunque Midorima sea tan… ¿Serio? Conmigo, sé que es por su tsunderismo

En fin, el partido iba de manera brutal, ¡Con ver el puntaje hasta te quedas sorprendido! Después de todo, iban 49 a 63 a favor Rakuzan, ¡No puedo creerlo! Y eso que en la mitad del partido iban empatados

No me gusta cómo van las cosas

Después de todo Midorima se intentaba liberal de Akashi, y conociendo la "maravillosa" habilidad que tiene, era muy difícil para él. ¡Sigo impactada de que este chico pueda ver los futuros movimientos de sus contrincantes! Es una… es una habilidad muy, pero muy poco vista

Y ni siquiera funcionó el que Kimura lo cubriera porque este lo esquivo tan fácilmente ¡Vaya campo de visión tenía! Admito que Akashi tiene razones para creerse absoluto, pero no tiene que ser tan fastidioso en decirlo siempre, es molesto sabes. Como el partido no se detiene, Midorima intento correr pero se vio forzado a no poder tirar por su posición ¡Ni driblar! Porque si no la cerecita absoluta le robaría el balón. Takao en un intento de ayuda va a su rescate

Midorima salvaje finge lanzarle el balón, ya que lo que en verdad quería era hacer una finta, lástima que Akashi lo vio venir y termino por robarle el balón. Y no sé como mierda, pero ¡Consiguió pasar así de fácil a Miyaji y Kimura! Prácticamente hizo lo mismo que con Kagami, los dejo tumbados en el suelo mientras que se acercaba a anotar

Vaya, así que este es el famoso "Rotura de Tobillo" sé que la técnica funciona en driblar en gran velocidad, de manera que desequilibra a los adversarios y les hace caer. Con la capacidad que tiene Akashi de su "Ojo de emperador" No le ha de ser muy difícil llevarla a cabo, ya que aprovecha ese segundo en donde el jugador se mantiene en equilibrio de una pierna

¡Argh! No me gustaba nada el rumbo del partido, además ¡Ōtsubo intentó detenerlo! Pero este golpeo el balón con el codo, haber, ¡¿Quién es?! ¡No me digas que es como Aomine y Kagami, un alienígena que es bueno en el basket! (En sí todos en la Generación Milagrosa) Es que no puedo sorprenderme porque de un momento a otro termino sorprendiéndome más ¡A veces la vida no tiene sentido! Está de más decir que Nebuya tomo el balón y anoto, ¡Grrr!

Por lo que pude ver, Kagami estaba igual de impresionado que yo ¡Hasta Kuroko! ¿Pero quién no lo estaría?

Cuando miraba a los muchachos, me perdí de vista del partido, un error, ya que no note en qué momento Takao tomó el balón y corrió hacia la canasta, pero fue detenido por Mibuchi. Eso aprovecho Rakuzan para darle de nuevo el balón a Akashi, ¡Y este estaba teniendo un encuentro con Midorima salvaje! Pero… de un segundo a otro término tumbando a Midorima y así bien bonito el niño (nótese el sarcasmo) anoto, subiendo el marcador de un 51 a 71, no hace falta ni decir a que favor va

¡¿Cómo le harán Shūtoku para hacerles frente con 20 puntos abajo?!

-Veinte puntos de diferencia…

-Esta es la autentica fuerza del instituto y de Akashi

Comentaron nuestros adorados padres al ver como estaba el equipo, de hecho me sentía mal por ellos, pero hubo una escena que me llamo la atención

Como Midorima estaba aún en el suelo, Takao fue a ayudarle…

¡LO SABÍA! ¡SABÍA QUE EL MIDOTAKA ES CANON!

Ok, ok, dejemos mi lado fujoshi para después

Pero esa escena, hay, fue la más bonita de todas, claro que tenía que llegar Miyaji arruina momentos a estropearlo, y no sé que les habrán dicho sus senpai's, pero bastaba con ver el ánimo de los chicos en las gradas, y las caras de ellos para saber que no se darían para nada por vencidos

¡Awww que tiernos!

-El partido aún no está sentenciado. Porque Midorima -kun y los demás todavía no se han rendido

-Kuroko -kun tiene razón, además, solo hay que ver sus caras para saber que algo se traen entre manos

Y sí, seguramente en mi rostro había una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¡Este dúo de primero me encanta! Siento que algo se traen entre manos, además ¿Ya había dicho que Midorima y Takao son como Kagami y Kuroko? ¿No? Pues lo digo ahora, digo, no se les compara completamente, pero si hay algo que tienen en común, y es su excelente trabajo juntos

Ya volviendo al partido, Takao en esos momentos tenía el balón, estaban todos muy, pero muy centrados en cada movimiento. De repente había escuchado hablar a Kagami y a Kuroko

-Entonces ¿No se da por vencidos?

-No. Está preparando algo

Me pregunto que estará planeando Midorima salvaje, después de todo mientras Akashi lo detenga, no podrá hacer mucho por su equipo

-Sólo les quedan 10 segundos de tener el balón ¿No se deciden a atacar? -Dijo Koganei -senpai

-No es sólo eso. Además me da la sensación de que lo que van a intentar es bastante arriesgado

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Kiyoshi -senpai?

-Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que queda y la diferencia de puntos un error más y las consecuencias serían fatal. La inseguridad y la duda generan errores. Así que el siguiente movimiento debe ser canasta

-Hmm… ya veo

Lo que decía Teppei tenía mucho sentido, pero ¿Qué es lo que planea? Tan solo quedaban segundos, y todo parecía ir en cámara lenta ¡Midorima comenzó a posicionarse para lanzar un tiro de tres! ¡Pero ni siquiera tenía el balón! Fue muy sorprendente para todos, pero aún más ver como Takao le hacía un pase tan perfecto y así anotar un tiro de tres

¡¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?!

Lo único que puedo pensar es en la cara de sorpresa de Akashi ¡BUM BITCH! Ejem… volviendo al tema ¡Era sorprendente lo que ambos lograron

-Midorima tiene merito porque fue él quien anoto, pero no es solo eso. Le hizo un pase perfecto a Midorima pese a estar en una posición así. Con una precisión milimétrica

Aunque viéndolo de una mejor forma, lo que ambos hicieron sin duda que arriesgaba las cosas ¿Por qué? Bueno, siendo tan alto, por más que el rival prevea el futuro no puede detenerlo, pero… siendo alguien como Midorima de antes, no hubiera lanzado sino tenía confianza en que iba a anotar, aunque ahora por más preciso que sea el tiro, el tiro en la canasta no será tan preciso como siempre

Sin duda que está dispuesto a lanzar a riesgo de errar el tiro, tan sólo por querer ganarle a Akashi… ¡Mis respetos a AMBOS! Además, Midorima esta detonando una confianza ciega en sus compañeros de equipo. Siento que cambio mucho, pero mucho en verdad

Como pensaba en ello, no me di cuenta de que hubo un rebote, pero ahí estaba Ōtsubo para conseguirlo y así pasarlo a Takao, quien ya corría al otro lado de la cancha ¡Y volvió a suceder lo mismo! Mibuchi lo intentó detener, pero esté en un rápido movimiento se lo paso a Midorima quien ya estaba en posición de lanzar, y bueno, ya saben anotó

¡Vamos Shūtoku! (se siente raro apoyar a otro equipo)

Todo iba bien, sin duda que esa canasta de antes les subió el ánimo porque todos luchaban por ganar, a pesar de que Rakuzan les hacía batalla, no les alcanzaban, ¡En verdad que esto se pone bueno tanto así que no puedo comer mis galletas de la emoción!

¿Has escuchado ese dicho de qué "el tiempo pasa volando cuando se disfruta"?

Pues sí, ni cuenta me di del tiempo hasta esa última canasta tan solo a cuatro minutos y medio del último cuarto (si hasta yo me sorprendo de ello) Los chicos de Shūtoku tan solo perdían con diez puntos de diferencia, siendo así el puntaje de 60 a 71

-No son iguales… pero se parecen a ustedes. Son como la luz y la sombra del instituto Shūtoku, ese par

¡¿Hyūga -senpai piensa lo mismo que yo?! Wow ¡Para que vean que no era la única quien los comparaba!

-Tiene razón…

¡Kuroko sonrió! Bueno… a su modo, pero lo hizo, awww

-Pero mira que atraparla en el aire y meter un tripe así ¡Qué bárbaro!

-¿Pero por qué se lo habían guardado hasta ahora?

-En realidad… creo que todo formaba parte del plan de Midorima -kun. En el instituto Teiko, a los de la Generación Milagrosa no nos permitía demostrarle a los demás nuestra verdadera fuerza. Porque nuestro cuerpo no podría soportarlo, aunque conociéramos las habilidades del otro, nunca las empleamos en serio entre nosotros

-Lo que quiere decir, que es la primera vez que Midorima sufre en propia carne el efecto del "Ojo emperador". Y, por supuesto, comprendió que si no arriesgaba no puede ganar

-Sí, es cierto que ese tiro es poderoso y muy efectivo contra Akashi -kun, pero las probabilidades de fallar también son mucho mayores

-¡Pero valió la pena arriesgarse! Prueba de ello es la hasta ahora impasible expresión de Akashi. Le cambió totalmente la cara

-Lo que dice Kagami -kun, es verdad, desde que Midorima -kun lo arriesgo todo, no ha dejado de tener la misma expresión

Lo que había dicho hizo que todos miraran a Akashi, a decir verdad, esto se pone tenso, ya que de un momento a otro Akashi tenía el balón, y ya sabes hizo caer a Midorima ¡Pero no esperaba que reaccionara de manera que lo alcanzará antes de anotar! Eso fue impresionante, aún así Akashi actúo de forma veloz y dio un pase directo a Nebuya

¡Pero Ōtsubo lo detuvo!

¡Muy bien hecho chicos!

Y lo que pasó después hizo que ganarán otro tiro de tres, ¡Genial! Ya era muy poca la brecha, sin duda que "Los reyes sin corona" No la estaban pasando nada bien, sé podía ver en sus rostros de desesperación

-¡Ocuparon la cancha entera en un segundo!

-¡Y encima a Akashi le marcan dos, Midorima y Takao! ¡Es mucha presión!

¡¿Pero qué mierda?! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Maldito Akashi!

Y es que… no puedo creer lo que hizo, mientras lo marcaba Midorima y Takao él… retrocedió un poco y anoto ¡EN SU PROPIA CANASTA! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio lo hace?! Todo estaba en silencio, fue una enorme sorpresa la que hizo

-Anotó en su propia canasta

-Pero si hasta apuntó ¿Qué tornillo sé le perdió?

Después de ello, Akashi comenzó a dar un "pequeño" discurso a los miembros de Rakuzan, wow ¡¿Quitarse los ojos?! ¡No puedo creer que llegue a esos extremos! ¡Pero quien sabe de lo que es capaz!

-Pero eso basto para motivarlos. A los del instituto Rakuzan les cambió la expresión de la cara

¡Esto en verdad se pone intenso! ¡¿Qué pasará ahora?!

Los de Rakuzan comenzaron a moverse, ahora más centrados en no perder, ahora el marcador era de 65 a 73 a favor de Rakuzan, seguía sin ser tan grande, pero tan solo quedaban tres minutos del partido

-No titubean, este es el autentico ataque del instituto Rakuzan…

-Se recuperaron por completo después de oír las palabras de Akashi

-¡Pero el instituto Shūtoku aún tiene posibilidades! ¡Por más que vera el futuro, es incapaz de detener los lanzamientos de Midorima!

Que el trío de senpai geniales (es un apodo que les puse) hablará seguido me hizo un poco de gracia, pero de que lo hacían no… Lo que dijo nuestro papi era muy cierto, aunque tengo un muy mal presentimiento de que no será como uno quiere…

Como el partido no sé detiene, los chicos seguían jugando, pero algo les dijo Akashi que tensó a todos los de Shūtoku, ¿Cómo qué Midorima no volverá a tocar el balón? Tan sólo con eso todos tuvieron la misma precaución de hace un rato tan sólo un error y les costaría el partido. Entonces fue cuando paso mi mal presentimiento

A Takao lo marcaban dos personas, a simple vista se vería que los subestimaban, aún así el logro liberarse de su agarre y los pasó. Midorima ya había saltado desde antes (lo que quiere decir que confiaba en que Takao se libraría, tch, y luego dicen que el MidoTaka no es canon ¡ESTO ES UNA PRUEBA VIVIENTE) Él ya había lanzado para que Midorima anotará, ¡Y llega Akashi y se pone en su camino!

Fue entonces que me todos se dieron cuenta… de que él ha estado planeando todo esto desde un inicio ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?! ARGH… ¡Y en un momento de desesperación Takao cometió una falta! Haciendo así que el tiro de tres de Mibuchi obtenga un tiro libre

-Que fuerte… una jugada de cuatro puntos…

-…

No sabía ni que decir, obviamente Mibuchi no falló el tiro, ¿Cómo cambia de manera drástica el juego, no? No me gustaba nada como iban las cosas. Hayama tenía el balón y pasó de una manera muy rápida a Miyaji, de hecho, el intento detenerlo, pero no lo consiguió. Al final anotaron, y quien tenía el balón era Nebuya, Ōtsubo lo estaba marcando aunque al final… no tuvo tanto éxito…

¡No puedo aceptar el que Akashi gané! Ugh… de tan solo pensarlo, hierve mi sangre contra él

Al final… el último encuentro, Akashi tenía el balón en manos, como era Midorima quien lo macaba intento detenerlo, pero ya saben esté Akashi lo dejo tumbado en el suelo, aún así Midorima con todo su irá intentó levantarse, aunque al final, no llego a tiempo porque Akashi había lanzado el balón

Lo que daba por terminado el partido…

-¡Se acabó el partido! ¡Gana el instituto Rakuzan por 86 a 70! ¡Saluden!

-¡Muchas gracias!

Al final no lograron ganar, pero sin duda ¡MIS RESPETOS POR TODOS ELLOS! En ningún momento ellos se dieron por vencidos, sin duda que fue genial, un gran partido. Por otro lado, ver a los de Rakuzan tan callados, ugh, era tan… extraño… ¿No están ni un poquito feliz?

Aunque ver a los de Shūtoku ahí… muy impotentes, ¡Me daban ganas de ir y asesinar a alguien! Ok, ok, controla tus impulsos de asesina… Jugar tanto Assassins Creed ha afectado tu mente

Como sea, no es momento de preocuparme por otro equipo ¡Como mánager tengo que hacerlo por el mío!

Y más ahora que nuestro próximo rival… es nada más ni nada menos que Kaijo, me pregunto que tanto han mejorado, y por supuesto, ¿Cómo irán las cosas? Ugh… además que por un momento olvide lo que paso con Kise… mierda…

* * *

 **Notas: ¡He vuelto! :D Se siente tan bien actualizar por fin *^* Espero les haya gustado ya que me partió el alma volver a ver el partido para hacer este capítulo ¡No me gusta ver llorar a Takao ni a Midorima! QoQ**

 **Eeeeen fin, espero actualizar más esta semana, la anterior estuve ocupada siendo chacha y niñera :v pero al menos le avance a varios especiales que iré subiendo poco a poquito ;) Así que no se vayan a desesperar, como sea ¡Nos vemos!**


	24. Perfect copy

**Notas: No merezco su perdón (?) bueno, ya, si leyeron mi última actualización de los especiales, verán que tuve un pequeño –gran- problema, así que perdón pero ya volví y espero no tardar en subir lo que debo, como sea no les entretengo más y ¡A leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 24. Perfect copy

Estaba hablando de unas cosas con Riko senpai, pero el ambiente se sentía súper tenso que ni podía pensar con claridad, además el estar pensando en el suceso con Kise, me tenía algo inquieta. De cualquier forma, me dedicaba a ver a los chicos entrenar un poco antes del partido, todos literalmente todos estaban muuuuy callados

¡Maldición!

En fin, solté un largo suspiro, fue entonces que escuche la voz de Kise llamando a todo Seirin

-¡Hey!

Todos voltearon a verlo, veían como Kise corrió a una gran velocidad para realizar un lane-up

Me quede sorprendida, después de todo la capacidad de su salto estaba a la misma altura que la del acosador, pero no era momento de estar sorprendida más bien me molesté

-¡Les acabó de declarar la guerra!

¡JODER QUE PRESUMIDO! BIEN, SI GUERRA QUIEREN, GUERRA TENDRÁN

Así que me encanto que nuestro padre, al ver que estaban atontados les ordenará a los chicos a "mostrarles el original" y que Kagami junto con Kuroko hicieran un lane-up con una mezcla de alley-oop sin duda algo sorprendente, aunque a estas alturas no debería sorprenderme. De todas maneras era entretenido ver toda la tensión entre ellos. Qué bueno que sé a qué se debe y ver a los chicos emocionados… Me emocionaba (?)

El partido ya estaba por empezar, ya había sonado la campana de inició y sé que como yo todos estaban emocionados porque iniciara sólo que había un pequeño detalle…

¡HABLAN MUCHO Y ACTÚAN MENOS! ¡ARGH! Yo sé que su encuentro es muy importante y todo eso, pero por Dios, se tardan mucho en iniciar y uno aquí impaciente esperando por ver. Ugh, bueno, ya tenía que calmarme, ya todos estaban alineados y después de una eternidad comenzaba

-¡Que dé comienzo al el partido entre el instituto Kaijō y el instituto Seirin! ¡Saluden!

-¡Mucha suerte!

Al fin, el partido dio inicio, primero que nada Kiyoshi senpai logró tomar el balón y de inmediato lo paso a Hyuga y este se lo dio a Izuki, todo marchaba muy bien. Todo de acuerdo al plan de la entrenadora, debíamos de ser rápidos y adelantarnos a ellos antes de que Kise utilizará su mejor arma. La "Copia Perfecta" de Kise, con ella… lo más seguro es que no podamos detenerlo. Sin embargo, si lográbamos aumentar el puntaje, la probabilidad de que se pudieran recuperar sería nula

Así que mi pequeño amigo puso manos a la obra cuando tuvo el balón y realizo dos de sus mejores armas, el vanishing drive y el tiro fantasma

¡Qué genial! Ya me había emocionado mucho, los primeros puntos fueron para nosotros, pero tuvo que pasar… ¡Kise utilizó su copia perfecta imitando el lanzamiento de Midorima! ¡Joder! Parece que todos estaban helados, nadie lo podía creer, pero yo sí… ¡Argh! ¡Me da tanta rabia ver se quería adelantar! Además como estaban muy calladitos, logré escuchar un poco de lo que decía Kise (tengo un buen oído)

-Antes de empezar el partido, Kagami'cchi dijo una cosa que no me gustó… ¿Quién se volvió blando aquí?

Pero claro, como el partido continua los chicos tuvieron que reaccionar para devolver la jugada y en menos de lo que esperaron Kuroko hizo un gran pase a Kiyoshi senpai ¡La cosa se ponía buena! El chiste es que Kobori senpai quiso detener a Kiyoshi ¡Pero no logró porque le hizo un súper genial pase a Hyuga senpai! ¡Oh, por Dios! Él estaba listo para tirar, pero claro, tenía que llegar Kise a bloquear el tiro, hmp

Me impresiona mucho su gran habilidad de copia perfecta, ¡Hizo al titán sin problema alguno! Además, Kasamatsu le pasó el balón y el parecía que iba a lanzar como Midorima, pero Kiyoshi senpai lo detuvo, aún con eso no evito que usará una gran velocidad y cambio de ritmo de Aomine ¡Y no sólo eso! ¡No! Tuvo que usar la técnica de la cereza absoluta, ¡Su maldito ojo del emperador! Ugh, si dé por sí separados es complicado… Sin duda que serán los cinco minutos más difíciles…Aunque, no sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que no usara los cinco minutos completos… ¿Será cosa mía? La verdad esperaba que si…

-¡Están jugando con nosotros! El único que se puede oponer a Kise ahora, es Kagami en la zona. Pero el instituto Kaijō sabe que Kagami no puede entrar en la zona nada más al empezar un partido. Supieron aprovechar el mejor momento

Eso que dijo Riko senpai llamó la atención de todos, sin duda que era muy cierto lo que decía, rayos, odio cuando las cosas salen de esa forma

-Entonces, hasta que el tiempo de ejecución de su técnica se agote, ¡¿Kise seguirá a este ritmo?! –Dijo Satoshi senpai

-No, no creo que la llevé al límite, pero quizá a este ritmo las consecuencias serán mucho peores

Ahora dije lo que tanto he estado pensando, odio tener razón en estas cosas, pero ver como los chicos no se dejarían vencer… Me dio un poco de esperanza, más que nada lo que Hyuga hacía por el equipo ¡Tan buen padre! Que orgullo. (?)

Volviendo al partido, parecía que iba a hacer su tiro de salto barrido, pero no, le dio un pase a Kuroko ¡Muy bien! Mi pequeño amigo podría con ello, después de todo, ese tiro ni Murasakibara pudo detener

Que ingenuos fuimos…

¡Kise logró saber en qué dirección tiro Kuroko! En otras palabras, pudo detenerlo, algo que sin duda era sorprendente, ¡Ni siquiera el titán pudo con él! Todos estaban impactados ¡Hasta yo! Y eso que ya nada debería sorprenderme. Realmente me impresionaba la gran capacidad que tenía la fotocopiadora para hacer semejantes copias… ¡Pues sí! ¡Está copiando a los chicos arcoíris! Digo, a la generación milagrosa

Y mientras yo pienso en estas cosas absurdas, Kise no deja de anotar cada vez más ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué los cinco minutos no pasaban pronto? En serio, apenas han pasado tres y el marcador era de 15 a 2 con favor a Kaijō

Todos estaban cansados, jugar contra Kise era tan complicado… ¡PERO LO QUE DIJO ME HIRVIO LA SANGRE! Al menos no daría un respiro, pero sin duda que nos dejó muy atrás, argh, como quisiera jugar contra él y hacerle morder polvo (aunque lo más seguro es que yo pierda) De todas formas, dejó a todos muy sorprendidos con su decisión

Y es por ello que quería golpear a todos como lo hace nuestra madre…

¡Y es que los chicos dejaron que les afectará ello! El que no pudiéramos ser quienes tomarán la adelantará y que además el marcador haya aumentado tanto, maldita sea a veces pueden ser muy… ¿Emotivos? No sé la palabra, pero Dios, esto no me gusta. Al menos la entrenadora podía darse cuenta de ello y sin duda haría lo que hemos estado hablando días anteriores

-Entrenadora… creo que es momento…

A penas y ella logró escucharme porque los demás estaban muy centrados y frustrados, ella asintió y dio la orden de cambio de jugador

-Furihata -kun, te toca

-¡¿Eh?!

¡PFFF! JAJAJA perdonen, pero es que ver su expresión valía oro, él nunca se lo hubiera esperado de cierta forma era tierno… Me desvío… Cambiaron a Izuki senpai por él y tal parece que nadie lo esperaba. Aww deberían verlo, se ve como una gelatina al temblar tanto, bueno ¡Ya! ¡Deja de pensar tanto en la galletita!

O que buen apodo… Nota mental, a partir de ahora Furi será "la galletita"

-¡Animo, Furi!

¿Qué tiene de malo en animarlo? Él se veía muy nervioso apenas piso la cancha, insisto, se ve realmente tierno. Y no era para menos, al caminar hacía la cancha se veía todo tenso tanto así que parecía robot. Los demás lo apoyaron, hasta mi pequeño amigo lo hizo… ¡Pero fue brutalmente ignorado! Pobre… ¡Se enfrentaba a la intimidante mirada de Kasamatsu! ¡Espero no sea tan duro con él! ¿No ve que no puede ni caminar bien? Pobre, pobre galletita

¿Y saben que es gracioso? Que estoy al menos un noventa por ciento segura de que todos piensan que tenemos un As bajo la manga, si supiera (?)

Me partía de la risa mentalmente, verlo de esa forma… ¡Soy tan mala! Pero no me rio de él… Bueno si, pero no en su cara para no ponerlo más nervioso ¡Es difícil tanto que muerdo mi labio inferior para no burlarme a carcajadas como lo hacía en mi mente!

-¡Aaah!

-¡Céntrate, Furi!

Los de primero (¿Por qué digo eso sí también lo soy?) estaban un poco nerviosos, sabía que ellos no salían mucho y que por fin uno de ellos saliera los ponía así. Oww, volviendo al partido, a Furi se le escapo el balón y lo tomo fácilmente Kasamatsu, pero sin que se diera cuenta Kuroko le quito el balón

¡Eso es!

Al final, creó que le dio un pequeño ánimo o algo… la verdad no sé, porque el ambiente era raro

-Entrenadora, ¿Está segura de esto? Está temblando como una hoja -Dijo este Fukuda

-Más bien como una gelatina -Ahora la que hablo fui yo

-¿Qué hay de malo en ello? ¿Verdad? -Las palabras de Izuki senpai sin duda eran para nuestra madre.- El miedo no es una debilidad. La cobardía puede ser muy útil

-Así es, ustedes sólo observen

A pesar de ya saber el propósito del porque Furi estaba en la cancha no podía evitar sentir ¿Emoción? Sí, era eso, más que nada porque él se mantenía muy nervioso pero precavido

¡Y eso se podía ver cuando evito que Kagami regale el balón!

Hasta me daba un poco de risa lo que le decía, a decir verdad ya las cosas se iban calmando justo lo que la entrenadora quería. Claro ¡Los chicos pensaban antes de actuar como debía ser! ¡Hmp!

-Entrenadora… esto

-Sí, cuando uno tiene miedo extrema las precauciones. Y en ningún caso ataca sin pensar, cuando se quiere cambiar el ritmo del partido no hay jugador más apropiado que él

Las cosas marchaban bien, Furihata se calmaba de sus nervios y eso era muy bueno ya que confió en los demás e hizo un pase que sin duda fue desviado por Kuroko para ser pasado a Kiyoshi, claro que esté no pudo encentar por Kobori así que hizo lo más prudente posible, le dio un pase a Hyuga quien anoto tres puntos

¡Muy bien equipo!

Y además lo felicitaban, ¡Eso fue muy tierno, nuestro padre y Kiyoshi senpai le felicitaban! ¡Aww!

Y como siempre me pierdo en esas cosas… De un momento a otro Hyuga estaba siendo acorralado por Moriyama ¡Pero se la paso a la galletita! Sin duda que hacía su mayor esfuerzo por apoyar a los demás, eso era muy tierno… Ver este tipo de cosas me conmovía como me hubiera gustado antes tener algo así, tener un equipo, una fuerte amistad… Cosas así…

-"Son cosas que envidio"

Pensé de a momento, ¡Ya, ya! Debo estar atenta, las cosas iban bien ¡Tan pronto y quedaba un minuto del primer cuarto! Y el puntaje era de 23 a 15 favor Kaijō

Habían pedido un tiempo extra y eso era bueno, para poder elaborar un nuevo plan

-Furihata -kun, voy a cambiarte ¡Buen trabajo!

-¡S-sí!

-Izuki -kun, vuelves a salir tú, ¿Vale?

-¡O.K! ¡O.K! ¡Toma ya!

-En otro orden de cosas…/-¡Me ignora!

-Ahora saldrán con un plan, contarán con alguien que no estaba en los entrenamientos hasta ahora y que multiplicará la potencia del equipo. Teppei irá en el centro del ataque

-De acurdo, déjamelo a mí

Y así comenzamos a organizarnos, pero me entró una llamada, algo que sin duda me extrañó ya que normalmente no me suelen llamar

-Este… entrenadora ¿Podría?

-Ve y atiende

-Sí

Muy apenada me aleje de los chicos y conteste ¿Será Hiro? Hasta de la sorpresa no me fije en el número

-"¿Hola?"

-"Tanto tiempo sin hablar…"

-"¿Qué necesita?"

-"Tranquila, sólo quiero hablar contigo ¿Puedes?

-"No, realmente no, estoy ocupada estudiando"

-"Hmm… quería decírtelo en persona, pero al parecer tendrá que ser en el teléfono"

-"Estoy ocupada, agradecería si fuese rápido"

-"Bien, así me gusta directo al grano"

Después de hablar con ese sujeto que ni quiero mencionar, volví y oh, mierda ¡Me perdí de algunas cosas! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué uno no puede ver un pu** partido sin que le estén fastidiando la vida?! ¡Si ya me encabrone! Pero bueno… ¡Debo de relajarme o sino golpearé a alguien!

¡Qué frustración!

Uno queriendo emocionarse pero no le dejan, argh!

Bueno, al menos llegué en un buen momento, ya que empezaban las cosas a arder… ¡Por fin una batalla entre Kise y Kagami! ¡ESTO VALE ORO SEÑORES!

No sé como describir todo lo que veía ¡Era un gran enfrentamiento! De verdad, decirlo no basta ¡Hay que presenciarlo para saber que se siente! ¡Además el acosador logró pasar a la fotocopiadora!

Diría que estoy muy feliz de eso, y más que nada por ver lo prendidos que estaban en Kaijō, pero algo no estaba bien… ¡Oh, no! ¿Será que?

Al parecer mi presentimiento fue certero, ya que al jugar, Kise se veía que bajaba el ritmo y no fui la única que llegó a notarlo. Las personas que sean observadoras y atentas lo percibieron, por ello lo querían cambiar, pero el replicaba con ello de que podía y no sé qué tonterías

¡Sí el fuera de mi equipo ya le hubiera dado un buen zape!

Pero sólo pude apretar tanto los puños que se volvieron más blancos de lo normal, oigan, es mi amigo después de todo… Aunque ya no sé con el rollo que se tuvo, sigue siendo alguien al que consideré amigo y verlo así era duro

Al final se fue todo deprimido y yo sin querer lo miré de más, ¡Bueno ya! Debía concentrarme en mi equipo. Una vez inicio de nuevo el partido Kaijō no dejaba de aprisionarnos, ¡Hasta doble marca tuvo Kagami!

Se podría decir que el partido iba "normal" digo, porque a pesar de todo Kaijō no es un equipo débil y daban batalla, pero… Siento que algo se traen entre manos

-Entrenadora, ya es hora de…

-Sí, Akira -san

-¡Ah! ¿Vas a sustituir a Kuroko?

-Sí

-Pero el instituto Kaijō no pude hacerle frente, podría seguir un poco más…

-No, eso no sería conveniente

-Como dice, Akira -san, Kuroko -kun sé está quedando al margen, y lo hace muy bien. Pero las tácticas de distracción no serán muy efectivas contra el instituto Kaijō. Si se nos acaba las sorpresas, solo podremos tirar tácticas conocidas

-Ahora entiendo

-Así que en el próxima balón muestro haré el cambio, Mitobe -kun, prepárate

Mi senpai silencioso asintió ante la nueva orden de Riko senpai, ahora que lo menciona se me hace muy raro ver a Kaijō muy… ¿Sigiloso?

Pero lo entendí cuando lo vi…

¡Kasamatsu estaba muy distante de Izuki! No podía hacerle pase a Kagami ya que lo seguían marcando dos, así que se lo paso a Kuroko… Lo cual no fue bueno, porque mientras él se preparaba para tirar de nuevo, Kasamatsu daba un paso atrás ¡Mierda!

¡Así que eso tramaba! ¡Querían destrozar a Kuroko antes de que se fuera! ¡Había aplastado el tiro fantasma!

Después de eso, Kuroko fue cambiado… Vi que algo le dijo el poste andante de Kagami pero como no le oí no le preste atención, en cambio estaba preocupada por mi pequeño amigo ¿Cómo estará?

-Kuroko…

Todos… no sabían que decir hasta que el hablo

-Lo siento… Me bloquearon antes de que me cambiaras, siento haber truncado el ritmo del partido

-¿Lo qué?

-Sé lo tomo bastante bien…

-¿No te sorprendió ni un poco?

-Claro, fue un shock para mí, pero no importa. El instituto Seirin aún no pierde, y además… Tenemos una estrella en la que podemos confiar

Las palabras de Kuroko me sorprendieron, wow, estoy sorprendida. Así que no pude evitar soltar un suspiro aliviada, a pesar de todo el confiaba mucho en Kagami ¡Y qué bueno! ¡Eso da señales de que el KagamixKuroko es real! ¡No espera! No debería decir eso…Muchas son fans del AominexKagami… Realmente la pareja es buena (?)

¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que no he visto esos foros donde las fujoshis suben sus fan art? Que equivocación la suya ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

De regreso al partido… ¡Kagami se lucía! Realmente era genial ¡Logro sobrepasar a dos!

Increíble poder que tenía, era sorprendente como el acosador podía encargarse de la situación ¡Hasta que usaba la cabeza! No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, cuando menos se terminó el segundo cuarto

¡Eso fue rápido!

Y no solo eso, habíamos empatado ¡LOGRAMOS EMPARTAR!

-¡Volvemos a empezar de 0! -Grito Koganei senpai

Todos estaban felices, o mejor dicho emocionados ¡Hasta Hyuga felicitaba a su manera a Kagami! Y es que realmente lo hizo bien, ahora comenzaba el descanso así que todos nos fuimos a los vestuarios y ya saben, yo siendo la mánager me aseguraba que estuvieran bien y que descansaran bien

-¡Chicos, comienza la segunda mitad! ¡Escúchenme bien! ¡No tengo nada que decir!

-¿Eh? -Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, ¡Que cool!

-¿Qué? -¿A caso soy la única que lo dijo? Qué triste…

-¡No lo hay!

-¡Pero si nos acabas de decir que escuchemos bien!

-Eso quiere decir que todo está bien, ¡sigan así en la segunda mitad! Aunque a Kise -kun lo hayan sacado por esa lesión en el pie antes del final del partido volverán a ingresarlo. Hasta entonces, traten de sacar la mayor ventaja posible ¡Al ataque!

-¡SÍ!

No es por ser chisma ni nada… pero como Kagami estaba sentado a mí lado prácticamente escuché un poco de la conservación que tenía con Kuroko

-¿Tienes algún plan?

-¡Yo también me pregunto lo mismo! ¿Qué harás, Kuroko -kun?

-En realidad… no sé

Con esa respuesta tan simple y seca…juraba que por poco y pienso que mi pequeño amigo tiene fiebre…

-¡Oye, cambia de guión para variar!

-Pero no pienso hundirme por eso. Ya se me ocurrirá algo… No me queda otra

-Sin duda eres sorprendente, Kuroko -kun

Ante eso sólo solté un pequeño suspiro algo desilusionada, pensé que tenía alguna estrategia o algo por el estilo, pero parece que no. Tome mi celular para ver la hora… Mierda… recibiré la regañada del siglo cuando llegué a Kioto, en fin

Pensándolo mejor… ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Kaijō? Debieron haber tenido una caída fuerte por ver que no pueden parar a Kagami sin Kise… bueno, sé que son fuertes, no se dejaran vencer por ese tipo de cosas

Tan sólo espero que la fotocopiadora esté bien

¡N-no es que esté preocupada! N-no… Ahhh, a quién engaño… Qué bueno que nadie puede leer mi mente. (?)

* * *

 **Notas: Holi :'( bueno, quisiera explicarles porque no pude actualizar además del tiempo, pero como sé que a nadie le importa xDD lo explicaré en el siguiente capítulo, espero lo pueda subir pronto ;; (me refiero al viernes) ¡Porque de verdad se viene la cosa buena! *o*)9 No saben lo que nos aguarda… ¡Nos vemos mushashas!**


	25. ¡No nos dejaremos vencer!

Notas: ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! :D espero que como siempre les guste, en especial porque se vienen cosas zukulentosas ewer

¡A leer!

* * *

Capítulo 25. ¡No nos dejaremos vencer!

¡Debo dejar de pensar en el enemigo!

Me concentré más en ayudar en los chicos, y así paso hasta que alguien vino a tocar, eso nos tomó a todos por sorpresa… ¡Nunca nadie ha venido a verlos! Cuando la entrenadora abrió se quedo impactada al ver que era un chico… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Era Hiro! ¡Si vino!

No le di tiempo ni de que se presentará cuando me lance a abrazarlo ¡Estaba muy feliz de verlo!

-¡Hiro! ¡Si viniste!

-¡Por supuesto! T e dije que iba a venir, y quiero decir que tu equipo sin duda lo hace genial, es un gran partido el que he visto

La situación en sí era graciosa ¡Y cómo no! Si abracé a Hiro al estilo koala a su árbol (porque recuerden Hiro mide 1,89) y yo siendo una completa enana (1,64) No me sorprende ver a todos los senpai y chicos sorprendidos, bueno, no todos lo conocen (de hecho casi nadie) Así que avergonzada tuve que dejar de abrazarlo para toser falsamente y ponerme seria

-¿Y quién es, Akira -san? -Preguntó la entrenadora saliendo del trance

-Él es Hiroshi Takahashi, es mi tutor de momento…

-Es un gusto por fin conocerlos a todos, gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña prima

E hizo una reverencia y eso provocó que algunos salieran de su shock, y poco a poco se fueron presentando. No fue mucha la connivencia, pero Hiro se portó muy amable, lo cual para mí fue extraño, pensé qué armaría un alboroto porque había muchos chicos, pero fue educado. Nos deseo suerte me dijo un par de cosas y se fue de nuevo a las gradas

Ya saben… lo normal (?)

De hecho… demasiado… ¡Esto me preocupa!

Pero no podía pensar en ello, ya no había tiempo para distracciones, debíamos de volver y así cada quien tomó de nuevo sus cosas y de nueva cuenta regresábamos

-¡Empieza la segunda mitad, el tercer cuarto del partido!

Y con ese anuncio los chicos se fueron a alinear, bien, aunque como nos dijo la entrenadora y como muchos ya nos imaginábamos, la fotocopiadora no iba a jugar hasta los últimos dos minutos

Por mi bien, hmp…

¡ARGH! Está bien, estoy preocupada por él, ¡Tuvo lo mismo que yo hace meses! Aunque su caso es el pie, el mío era un tobillo, pero entiendo ese sentimiento de no poder jugar. Aún así era lo mejor y mientras pensaba en cosas sin sentido de nuevo el partido ya había comenzado ¡Demonios! En fin, todos jugaban genial

Literalmente, nadie cedía aunque Kaijō no parecía estar en su mejor momento, pues tan rápido como pasa el tiempo, quedaban cinco minutos y el marcador era de 48 a 52 favor nuestro

¡GENIAL!

-¡Anotó!

-¡Ya van varios seguidos!

No podía evitar sentirme muy feliz de que todo vaya bien, los chicos de verdad que se esforzaban mucho y lo digo por ambos equipos

Después de todo ¡Moriyama lo hacía genial! Siempre me ha llamado la atención sus tiros raros que hace, aunque no significa que me guste pues con eso encesto dando puntos a su favor, ¡Pero aún así el movimiento es genial! Obviamente nuestro querido capitán no se iba a quedar atrás, así que de inmediato buscó la forma de anotar, sin embargo, analizó la situación y le dio un pase a Kiyoshi, quien por precaución le dio pase a Mitobe senpai y así anotamos

-¡Súper anotación, Mitobe!

Celebraba Koganei, awww siempre he pensado que hacen una excelente pareja, mi aprobar esta nueva shipp, cofcof volviendo al partido

¿Ven? Nadie cede ante nada

-¡Buena jugada los dos!

Estaba muy curiosa, quería saber cómo le haría Kaijō para detenernos, después de todo conozco mucho sus habilidades y sé que por ejemplo Kasamatsu no se dejaría vencer ¡En verdad que me da curiosidad! Siempre he pensado que es un gran capitán (pero mi favorito es nuestro padre) y ver como animaba a su equipo dio la confianza de que no sé dejarán vencer

¡Eso es muy bueno! Significaba que no la dejarían fácil y así los partidos son aún más emocionantes, ¡Vamos Seirin! ¡Tienen que demostrar que también podemos!

De verdad estaba a punto de gritar esas cosas, pero suficiente vergüenza he pasado gritando (recuerden que paso con Kise) En fin, Kasamatsu estaba por atacar, hizo su tan famoso full drive "Top Gear" Siempre me he preguntado… ¿Por qué les ponen nombre a sus ataques?

Digo, yo tengo movimientos muy buenos que he desarrollado, pero nunca le he puesto nombre ni nada por el estilo

Ahhh, debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas en momentos críticos

Aunque bueno, a pesar de que Kasamatsu quiso pasar a Izuki senpai, él hizo su "Eagle Spear" y logró quitarle el balón

-¡Toma! -Gritaron nuestra madre y Koganei senpai al mismo tiempo

Mitobe senpai estuvo a punto de tomar el balón, pero ¡KASAMATSU REACCIONÓ!

Y no sólo eso, no, logró hacerle un paso a Kobori, con ello el salto para encestar ¡PERO AHÍ ESTABA MI SENPAI! Así que Kiyoshi lo bloqueo, he hizo que hubiera un rebote

-¡Rebote!

…¿Por qué siempre gritan eso?... Enigmas de la vida

Entonces hubo una batalla entre Taiga y Hayakawa donde él encesto

Woh

¡El equipo de Kaijō iba con todo!

A mí me parecía bien, así, como dije hace interesante los partidos, todos en su banca celebraban… ay… me hacen sentir un poco mal

¡PERO YO SÓLO APOYARÉ A MI EQUIPO!

Después de todo, nosotros teníamos un motivo para ganar, y que le hayan ganado una vez no significaba que éramos mejores a ellos. Por más que dijeran que sí, por haberles ganado en un partido de práctica; y como todos sabemos, esos partidos están hechos para que él equipo mejore después de una batalla. Y un entrenamiento solo sirve para prepararse para un partido real, no tenía sentido si ganaban tantos partidos de entrenamiento, si a la hora de la verdad no eran capaces de vencer, por eso y más es que pienso que son geniales

Porque nunca se dejarán vencer

Moriyama sin duda que no le dejaba nada fácil las cosas a Hyuga senpai, ¡Aunque esta vez logró bloquear un poco su tiro! Y así evito que anotará, pero Hayakawa logró obtener el rebote, ugh. En fin, le hizo un pase a Kobori quién sin duda lanzo, pero no esperaba que Kiyoshi al momento de saltar cometiera una falta, eso me preocupo y más por como ver que se quedaba quieto ante lo que le decía Kobori

¡BAH!

No debería preocuparme, después de todo ahí estaba nuestro capitán y… Espera ¿Qué?

¡¿EH?!

Ellos… ¡Empezaron a pelear como niños! JAJAJAJAJA

Estaba que me partía de la risa al verlos comportarse así

¿Dónde quedo el Hyuga serio y el Kiyoshi calmado?

¡Parecían otras personas! ¡Y sus caras! ¡Por Dios! Jajajajaj ¡Eran oro señores!

Además… todos estaban muy calmados, bueno los de segundo ya que los de primero estaban impresionados, en sí… yo me partía de la risa por su "discusión"

Como sea, el partido iba ahora de 58 a 61 favor nuestro a tan solo tres minutos del tercer cuarto

¡Y ELLOS SEGUÍAN CON SU RABIETA!

Eran peor que niños… Aaahh~ pero según la entrenadora, antes de que los de primero entraran se portaban de esa manera, así que no había porque preocuparse, y no sé cómo es posible… ¡Pero coordinaban mejor que nunca!

Además, se veía que Teppei ya estaba calentando motores, al parecer su pequeña discusión le abrió un poco los ojos

-¡Anotó!

-¡Muy bien, chicos!

Aunque no fuera mucho, les animaba, ¡Sin duda era sorprendente como lograban anotar! Y no sólo fue Kiyoshi senpai, también nuestro padre ¡logró detener los tiros raros de Moriyama!

-¡Bloqueó el "Tiro anormal" de Moriyama!

¡AWWWS! Todo era genial, de verdad que ¡Todos se esforzaban! Pero estos dos… jajajaja no podían verse sin querer matarse, pero algo que me sorprendió fue ver que nuestro capitán cambiaba de dirección y Kiyoshi le hacía una pantalla. Eh~ con que esas cosas las pueden tramar con verse así, interesante (?)

Izuki tenía el balón, pero de inmediato se la pasó a Hyuga, quien sin darle oportunidad de pelear a Kobori la paso a Kiyoshi

¡ESTABAN JUGANDO MEJOR QUE NUNCA!

Rayos, hasta ver el gran éxito que tenían me daban ganas de jugar… ¡bueno! Sólo tengo que esperar un poco más, muy pronto yo saldré con ellos

Me encantaba ver como se coordinaban bien, y eso que tenían cara de matarse… En fin, el partido como saben no se detiene y cada equipo daba lo mejor, ¡Hasta Kagami lo hacía bien! Y eso que no ha jugado mucho en estos últimos minutos, sin duda el espíritu de lucha de Kaijō era inquebrantable, pero el de nosotros no se quedaba atrás. Por un minuto me dio curiosidad ver las reacciones de Kise… y sin duda debe dolerle ver que no podía hacer nada

¡No es lindo eso, sabes!

Así que no festeje mucho la última canasta de acosador, sólo suspire un poco, ¡No puedo distraerme por cosas así!

¡Por fin!

El tercer cuarto había iniciado, el marcador hasta ahora era de 58 a 67

¡Íbamos ganando!

Y los chicos no se hicieron esperar, apenas iniciaba el último cuarto y el acosador junto a Kiyoshi ya metían otra canasta ¡Habían 10 puntos de diferencia!

Y no sé qué rayos… pero la entrenadora ya nos estaba hablando de cómo era el desarrollo del partido

-Sí alcanzamos una diferencia de 15 puntos, la historia será nuestra. No es algo cien por ciento seguro, claro, pero con 15 puntos de diferencia será imposible remontar aunque use la "Copia Perfecta" durante dos minutos. Las probabilidades de aguantas hasta el final aumentarán, cinco puntos y jaque mate

¡Vaya que debe ser muy buena para haber calculado todo ello! Ni siquiera podía notarlo por estar viendo a los chicos, pero si tenía su lógica matemática que a nadie le interesa (?)

¡PERO ALGO NO ME CUADRA! No sé, tengo un extraño presentimiento, algo me dice que no será tal y como nos dice la entrenadora y por lo visto este tipo de presentimientos suele ser certero

-Entrenadora…

Me sorprendió oír la voz de mi pequeño amigo, había estado muy silencioso, pero me sorprendió un poco más lo que dijo después

¡Ahora había de nuevo una batalla entre Kobori y Kiyoshi! Y en esta ganó Kobori

Pero los chicos siguieron dando una fuerte batalla, en menos de lo que pensé Izuki le hacía un alley oop a Kagami quién con su fuerza de gorila anoto ¡Ya había 15 puntos de diferencia! A tan sólo cuatro minutos el marcador era de 62 a 77 favor nuestro, pero…

Al voltear de reojo, vi como Kise se levantaba y se preparaba para salir ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? Pero… aún no está listo, aunque al parecer mucho rogarle a su entrenador por fin le dio el permiso… Je

A pesar de que sé que será un dolor de cabeza tenerlo jugando, no podía evitar emocionarme ¡Al parecer lo bueno viene ahora! Además… él no sería el único que saldría ya que mi pequeño amigo le pidió a la entrenadora que le sacará

-Entrenadora ¿No es un poco pronto para sacar a Kuroko?

-Además lograron quitarle su "Tiro fantasma"

-La misdirection ya no sirve contra ellos

Eso fue lo que argumentaban Koganei senpai y Tsuchida senpai al estar un poco preocupados por la situación de Kuroko

Y ahí fue cuando les comenzó a explicar todo, y bueno, lo que decía era verdad, él es quien mejor conoce el miedo que infunde la Generación milagrosa

Después de todo… Tetsu es Tetsu (?)

Y con Kise de vuelta

¡LA COSA SE PONÍA BUENA!

¡¿Dónde chagaos están las palomitas cuando las necesitas?!

¡Ahh! Ya que

Decir que no estaba nerviosa, sería mentir, ¡Lo estaba! Y es que la fotocopiadora tenía una cara que ¡Uh! Hasta me dieron escalofríos… Hasta que no sonará la campana, no había que bajar la guardia

¡PU** MADRE!

NO PUEDE SER…

A penas Kise tuvo el balón, hizo dos de las mejores jugadas del Huckleberry y de la cereza absoluta el estúpido "Ojo de emperador" de Akashi, y el dribleo súper rápido de Ahomine… ¡Argh!

Describir cada cosa que veo, se me hace imposible, la velocidad del partido aumento en gran manera y en menos de lo que podía ver, Kuroko planeaba hacerle un pase que sólo él podía recibir y hacer un lane up ¡PERO VOLANDO (literalmente lo vi volar) LLEGÓ KISE!

¡Oh, por Kami!

Esto me recuerda a Murasakibara y me daba miedo, no es tan alto como él pero ¡Tenía su presecia!

¡No pensé que Kise quisiera ser un tintan! ¡HUYAAAAN!

Okno, me desvío mucho, vaya… así que Kise no quería para nada ceder, era claro de ver cuando veías la gran agilidad de Aomine mezclada con el bloqueo de Murasakibara

¡Pero no puede ser!

¡Copio el pase de Kuroko!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando Kise detuvo a Kagami, el balón lo recibió Kise, pero de inmediato se la paso a Kise y fue cuando realizó el pase de mi pequeño amigo

¡Era muy sorprendente! ¡De verdad que estaba muy asombrada!

Al final, el pase fue para Kobori quién de inmediato encesto…

¡¿HASTA DONDE ES CAPAZ DE LLEGAR?!

Ugh, sólo espero que esto no les afecte mucho a los chicos

-Pero aún quedan cuatro minutos de partido…

-¿Piensa darlo todo nada más salir?

-No… hay otra posibilidad… Quizá quiere prolongar la técnica hasta el final, la "Copia Perfecta" resulta en un gran desgaste físico. Pero por algún motivo, no está rindiendo tanto como en la primera mitad. A este paso quizá pueda prologarla y en tal caso podría dar vuelta al marcador… Fui una ilusa pensando que podríamos mantener las distancias…

-En resumen… Sino detenemos su "Copia Perfecta" no podremos ganar

¡Cada vez se pone más bueno! En fin, pedimos un tiempo fuera para avisarles a los chicos lo que debían de hacer

-¿Es que Kise prolongó el tiempo de ejecución de la "Copia Perfecta"?

-Es muy probable

-Y si es así, el número de puntos que les llevamos no será una ventaja. Si no le detenemos estamos perdidos

-Escuchen… puede que exista un modo de detener a Kise -kun

-¿Eh? ¿Tienes algo en mente, Kuroko -kun?

Entonces… nos explico la manera en cómo podemos detener a Kise, la verdad es que me pareció muy buena idea, podría funcionar si lo hacen de forma cautelosa

-Ya veo, si lo hacemos en el momento preciso, puede salir bien

-Puede que logremos detener a Kise

En eso Hyuga senpai se levantó muy decidido a lo que harían

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora no podemos fallar! ¡Concentración, equipo!

Y entonces los chicos hicieron un circulito y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos… ¡Me sentí excluida! Hmp…

-Aunque el plan nos salga bien, el instituto Kaijō no es un equipo de solo un jugador ¡Hasta que no suene el pitido de final de partid, no se relajen! Cuidado con todo lo que no sean pases y jugadas en equipo, y no lancen a la canasta a no ser que sea un tiro seguro ¡Tenemos que mantener la ventaja a cualquier precio! ¡Vamos allá, Instituto Seirin! ¡Vamos!

-¡Sí!

Y como siempre, su sabiduría animaba a todos, todo lo que decía era cierto, ahora más que nunca debían de estar atentos, sólo espero que no pase nada y que puedan mantener la concentración

Una vez el partido comenzaba otra vez, Kagami trato de enfrentarse a Kise y sin duda ¡Le quito el balón! Parece que su defensa también será usada por él, de nuevo el ojo de emperador de ese sujeto, tch

Hayakawa iba a por el balón, de no ser por Kuroko que de alguna forma llegó antes y le dio un pase a nuestro capitán que de hecho fue muy genial ¡Muy bien chicos! Lanzó, pero Morimaya evito que eso pasara tocando el balón, este se desvió y al final era un duelo por el rebote entre Kobori y Kiyoshi donde por nuestra desgracia ganó Kobori

Tan rápido como pudo el balón ya lo tenía Kasamatsu, quién sin dudarlo le paso a Kise el balón, sólo nos quedaba esperar que mi pequeño amigo pudiera detener lo suficiente a la fotocopiadora. Al parecer ese movimiento ya lo habían usado, pero esta vez era muy diferente

A pesar de que Kuroko lo marcaba, Kagami estaba atrás para bloquearlo, y del lado derecho estaba Izuki senpai con su "Lanza de águila" y Kuroko atrás ¡Era un triple ataque!

Pero…

Al parecer encontró la forma de evitarnos, ya que dio un pase con la misma potencia que Kuroko a Kasamatsu ¡Maldición! ¡Es igual a mi pequeño amigo! Y en un movimiento que fue demasiado rápido, Kasamatsu le lanzaba el balón y tan rápido como el monstruo que era, Kise llegó y bueno… a pesar de que Kagami pudo detenerlo no logro

¡Mierda y más mierda!

Joder, deben de estar muy desesperados los chicos

¡Y el maldito público no ayudaba! Está bien que apoyen a Kaijō, pero… nos ven como los malos, meh, en lo personal no me afecta pero… ¿A los chicos, sí?

¡No puede ser! Me centre tanto en ello que sin querer, miraba el partido cuando Kise imitó el tiro de Kuroko ¡¿Qué?!

¡Un pase te lo paso! ¿Pero un tiro? Realmente… sino supiera que sólo imito la pose del tiro y que además combino el tiro largo de Midorima tan sólo para hacer desaparecer el balón, diría que… es… increíble

No puede ser que solo nos queden dos minutos y el marcador vaya 70 a 77 ¡Están por alcanzarnos!

Rayos… realmente afectaba a la moral de los chicos, ¡Estaban súper tensos! Seguro tenían mucha tensión por saber que el público celebraría las canastas de Kaijō mientras que las nuestras… las abuchean

¡Argh! Esto es tan desesperante, los chicos, cada jugada, cada movimiento ¡No dejaban de cometer errores! Y al parecer la entrenadora noto lo mismo que yo, de que los chicos entraron en un círculo vicioso, cuanto más piensan en no fallar, más errores comenten y la calidad de su juego disminuye

¡Pero no puede ser! A Kiyoshi senpai… ¡Perdió el balón! Aunque lo peor llegó después…

¡Kagami mientras intentó detener a Kise cometió una falta! No me molestaba eso, no, lo que me molestaba era que ¡Son tiros libres!

-Demonios, ¡¿Qué haces, Kagami?!

-¡Ahora si nos verán como los malos de la película!

Debe de haber estado muy desesperado Taiga para cometer ese error, pero… ¿Qué tanto le decía a Kise? Sólo alcance a escuchar lo último y eso porque lo grito a los cuatro vientos

-¡Pero este es nuestro drama! ¡Y el argumento lo escribimos nosotros!

¿Qué?

Espera… ¿Qué?

Pff…. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO PUEDE SER

¿Quería sonar genial? Porque la verdad es que… ¡Que penoso decir todo eso! ¡Y no soy la única que se reía de él! Hyuga, Kuroko le hicieron saber lo tonto que fue eso, e Izuki parecía feliz con lo que dijo y Teppei… bueno, él pensaba lo mismo que yo

¿Escribió el guión de algún drama?

-¡Eres un Bakagami después de todo!

Yo le grite y el avergonzado, resulto más avergonzado ¡Estaba del mismo tono que su cabello! JAJAJAJAJA Que lindo se veía así, sí, sin duda sonrojado se ve… ¿Qué acabo de pensar? ¡No, no! ¡Sólo me burlo! ¡Sí, sólo me burlo!

Pero no le dio ni tiempo de contestarme porque se justificaba con los demás

Je… admito que eso los calmo, ahora se veían más relajados

De todas formas, nos dieron de nuevo un tiempo muerto, ahora Tetsu nos contaba cómo es que quería hacer una brecha en la "Copia Perfecta"

-¿Puedes hacer algo así, Kuroko -kun? -Pregunte estando a su lado

-No sé si podré hacerlo o no, pero existe la posibilidad. El punto fuerte de la "Copia perfecta" consiste en copiar las técnicas de todos los miembros de la Generación milagrosa, y en poder usarlas en el momento propicio, según la situación. Las copias son tan efectivas como las de la propia Generación Milagrosa. Pero nosotros tenemos un jugador que es capaz de hacerles frente a todos

Lo que nos seguía diciendo… bueno, nos sorprendió a todos ¡Y cómo no! Lo que quería hacer ¿Inducir que copia usará? Era una total locura, pero no costaba intentarlo, confió en mi pequeño amigo

-¿Necesitas quedarte un momento en la banca para observarlo?

-No, a partir de ahora quiero observar a Kise -kun más cerca. No puedo aportar mucha potencia al equipo ahora mismo, pero ¿Puedo seguir jugando?

-De acuerdo, me duele admitirlo, pero a Kise -kun no parece que se la vaya a acabar la cuerda

-¡Si queremos ganar debemos detener a Kise! ¡Y para eso sólo podemos confiar en Kuroko!

-¡Adelante! ¡Aún podemos ganar! ¡No nos rendiremos hasta el final! ¡Seirin! ¡Vamos!

Y literalmente todos los chicos gritaron el vamos y bueno, para que mentir también lo hice

¡ERA UN BUEN MOMENTO! Lleno de esperanza

En fin, no haré más largo el cuento, los dos tiros de Kise no los fallo y ahora comenzaba lo mejor de lo mejor, el clímax

Un enfrentamiento entre Kise y Kagami, y sin duda que Kagami fue muy veloz ¡logro sobrepasarlo! Logro esquivar a Moriyama pero con la maldita velocidad del Huckleberry le alcanzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Pregunta que no tiene nada que ver con el momento

¿Qué sienten los chicos al ver como son imitados? ¿Un doble? ¿Molestia? ¿Algo? Yo sentiría "Oe, ese tipo me copia, debe morir" o algo así (?)

¡Como sea! Ahora no hablamos de eso, Kagami con mucha fuerza logró frenar a tiempo y salto lo suficientemente alto, pero como había un titán 2.0 le bloqueo el tiro, al final Hayakawa logró obtenerlo y dio un pase que termino de nuevo en manos de la fotocopiadora

Y de nueva cuenta ahí estaba, nuestro tigre favorito intentando sacarle las mayores jugadas posibles a Kise, al final el hijo de su madre fingió lanzar para luego pasarle el balón a Moriyama ¡WOH! ¡Lo que me impacta es que copio a Midorima salvaje cuando finge lanzar!

A fin de cuentas Moriyama de nuevo, le paso el balón y él corría directo a la canasta

¡Nuestro padre y Kiyoshi intentaron detenerlo! Pero fue veloz y sin duda logro encentar

De inmediato tan rápido como se pudo regresábamos la jugada, pero ¡Él ya había llegado! Y detuvo de nuevo a Kagami

El balón estuvo a punto de ser fuera de no ser por Hyuga que se sacrifico para devolverlo ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Ese si es un hombre!

-¡Hyuga -kun!

-¡Capitán!

Gritamos Riko y yo, awww mami preocupándose por papi, digo. ¡Oh, no! ¿Estará bien?

-Estoy bien, lo siento Fukuda

-N- no…

-¡Capitán!, estás sangrando…

-¿Eh? -Entonces se limpió la herida.- Ah, sólo me corté un poco en el labio, no te preocupes. Tú haz lo que tienes que hacer. Confiamos en ti ¿Vale?

-¡Sí!

Me pareció tierna la escena, no sé porque pero awww que tiernos, bueno, ahora nos toco a los de primero limpiar el desorden que se hizo por la caída de nuestro capitán

De verdad siento que dos minutos… ¡Son como todo el partido! Y no sé, pero todos seguían dando lo mejor para que Kuroko logre saber las manías de la fotocopiadora

Ánimos, jugadas, ataques, contraataques ¡Hay de todo!

Y la última sin duda era para el equipo Kaijō quien ya nos superaba

El marcador era de 78 a 77

Sep, no hemos encestado nada, pero bueno

Quedaban menos de cuarenta segundos y pedimos otro tiempo fuera, los chicos sin duda que estaban muy cansados así que con ayuda de mis fieles amigos, los atendíamos

-Aprendí muy bien las manías de Kise -kun

-¿De verdad? Entonces, si todo va bien…

-Aún falta un poco más. Tengo que rezagarme un poco más y observar mejor a Kise -kun, así que tengo que pedirles algo

Woh… ¿Entonces se hará eso? Bien, me parece bien

Los chicos regresaban de nuevo a la cancha y sin duda su aura… ¡Era muy seria!

Iban de forma agresiva era un correr y ganar lo que hacían todos, parecían desesperados pero realmente todos fueron cauteloso

Kiyoshi cuando tuvo el balón, lo mejor fue pasarla en vez de encestar o dejar que Kobori se lleve el balón, Hyuga lo tenía ahora y sin duda parecía que iba a tirar y Moriyama quien ya había saltado decidió mejor no lanzar. Sin duda corrió pero Kise tan rápido que fue al usar la habilidad de Aomine lo alcanzó y de no ser por la ayuda de mi pequeño amigo hubiera robado el balón

Y Kagami aprovechando la situación tomó el balón dispuesto a tirar ¡Y así encesto!

-¡Uoooh!

-¡Se cambiaron el lugar!

Íbamos bien 78 a 79 favor nuestro, sólo quedan menos de treinta segundos

Y por lo que noto, Kuroko ya vio lo suficiente y el plan del tiempo muerto sería llevado a cabo

Quien marca a Kise era Kuroko y mientras todos calentaban motores, nadie se descuidaba

¡MUY BIEN CHICOS! CONFIÓ EN USTEDES

-¡Defensa, defensa!

Kuroko comenzó a llevar a cabo su plan intentando hacer un robo, pero obviamente fue uno fallido, al final Kise lo paso tan "fácil"con la habilidad de Aomine, Kagami intentaba detenerlo ¡Hasta aguanto el ojo del tipejo ese! Y cuando estuvo debajo de la red hizo el tan famoso tiro de Thor del titán… ¡JAJAJAJA! Sigue siendo genial el nombre

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan que me da flojera decir, pfff

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos… ¡Logramos quitarle el balón! Izuki con su lanza de águila logro quitarle el balón, pero

¡No pensé que realmente fuera a hacer un pase! ¡Wooow! Y se lo paso a Kasamatsu quien sin duda también estaba sorprendido y claro… anoto… todo Kaijō celebraba su "victoria"

¡PERO AÚN QUEDABAN CUATRO SEGUNDOS!

Y ya saben lo que dicen, todo pasa al último momento, todos estábamos serios

¡Y sin que lo esperara! Kagami ya iba corriendo al otro lado de la cancha mientras que Kiyoshi le lanzaba el balón, y mientras intentaban detenerlo Kagami corría pero hubo algo que realmente me impacto ¡Kise le alcanzó muy rápido!

-¡¿Pero cómo…?!

-¡¿Cómo puede ser tan rápido?!

Kagami sin poder driblear no tuvo otra opción más que usar su "Meteor jaam" pero ¡No!

¡No iba a lograrlo! En eso mi pequeño amigo llega

¡Sí, Kuroko! ¡Ayuda a tú hombre!

No sé como chingaos le hizo Kagami pero le pego a la canasta para que botara a Kuroko, el chiste es que la tomó y lanzó el balón donde a mitad de este sonó el pitido que anunciaba el final del partido

¡PERO ANOTO!

¡KUROKO HABÍA ANOTADO EN EL ÚLTIMO SEGUNDO!

-¡Lo conseguimos!

Gritamos todos en la banca mientras los chicos celebraban

Literalmente todos celebrábamos nuestra victoria

¡PASÁBAMOS A LA FINAL COMO NO HACERLO!

Estaba tan feliz que casi lloro, hasta me lancé a abrazar a los chicos aunque estuvieran sudorosos, ugh

Estaba celebrando con Kuroko y Kagami cuando llegó Kise con una sonrisa tan, pero tan forzada que me sentí mal por él

-Kise -kun

-¡Perdí…! -Y entonces estiro la mano para estrecharla, pobre rubio bobo

-Kise…

-Vaya… es la segunda vez que me ganan… Ya no se me ocurre nada que decir, pero me quede conforme. Hice todo lo que podía y no me duele haber perdido

-"Mentiroso" -Pensé

-Kise -kun, fuiste temible, de verdad. Ganamos el partido pero al final no pudimos detenerte

El suspiro mientras que mostraba un rostro… raro

-¿Y eso? -Decía mientras rascaba su cabeza.- No hubiera bastado con ganarme a mí. Hace tiempo hubiese puesto cara de autosuficiencia y hubiera dicho algo así, dándome aires. Pero ahora me escucharía sarcástico.- Y agrego haciendo un puchero ¿Es idiota?

Pero eso impresiono un poco a mi pequeño amigo y con un rostro de lamentación se disculpo

-La próxima vez les ganaré. Hasta el encuentro del año que viene

-¡Sí! -Y ambos estrecharon su mano

-Kise -kun.-Entonces volteo a verme al momento en que soltaba a Kuroko.-Realmente, todos ustedes hicieron sin duda lo mejor, fuiste una gran estrella y de verdad que tienes un buen equipo que te apoya, sin duda la próxima vez que se enfrenten, será difícil vencerlos

Y ya saben que aunque no suelo hacerlo sonreí, y jure que además de ver su expresión de sorpresa vi un pequeño sonrojo. Y con eso me fui para que por fin termine de manera oficial el partido y que todo finalice por fin

Bueno… aún queda el asunto de Kise y Nagisa que luego lo arreglaremos, pero es algo que no se puede mencionar ahora

-¡El Seirin gana por 81 a 80! ¡Saluden!

-¡Muchas gracias!

Y mientras los chicos llegaban, pude ver a lo lejos una escena que me conmovió tanto, a pesar de que Kise no podía caminar bien por su pie, Kasamatsu le ayudaba y por fin lo vi llorar. Me siento mal por ellos, pero bueno, no todo se puede tener en la vida

Al final cada equipo regresaba a los vestidores, los chicos sin duda estaban muy felices

Ahora que ya estamos en la final ¿Qué nos espera?

* * *

 **Notas: ¡Muy bien chicas espero que les haya gustado he aquí las razones de mi desaparición!**

 **-Primero que nada no tenía mucho tiempo**

 **-No tuve un buen** **Internet**

 **-¿Y saben? Me paso una desgracia ;; ¡Mi lap murió! ¡Leyeron bien! ¡Murió! Eso me partí el alma**

 **Ahora publico en la de mi prima, pero no siempre me la podrá prestar y hasta que no sé hasta cuando tendré la mía ;u; sólo lo digo para que no esperen que actualice tanto**

 **¡En fin! Espero hacerlo pronto *3* Por fin sabremos un poco de la familia de Akira y no solo eso ewe cosas muy zukulentas pasarán ¡Nos vemos en otra actualización!**


	26. Es broma, ¿Cierto?

**Notas: ¡MUY BIEN! XDD ¿Me tardé? Creo que no, en fin, espero les guste este capítulo porque en lo personal a mí me encanto hacerlo XDD en fin, ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

Capítulo 26. Es broma, ¿Cierto?

Ya todos teníamos nuestras cosas, nos encontrábamos fuera de los vestidores en forma de circulo muy, pero muy felices

¡Y no es para menos! ¡PASABAMOS A LA FINAL! ¡Un partido más para ser los mejores de Japón!

-¡Uoh! ¡Ganamos! -Festejaba nuestra adorable galleta

¿Qué por qué galleta? Bueno, su nombre es similar al "Cookie" ¿Entienden? Es como un juego de palabras, jajajaja… Creo que juntarme mucho con Izuki senpai me afecta… ¡Pero a mí sí me da risa sus chistes!

-¡No me lo creo! ¡Llegamos a las finales! -Y ahora era Koganei -senpai

-¿Qué pasa, Kuroko?

-Nada… Hasta ahora me había centrado en los pases, no en los tiros a la canasta… No me esperaba ser Buzzer Baster, es la primera vez

Aww que tierno sonaba al decir eso

-Oh, ahora que lo dices, es verdad

-¿Cómo decirlo…? Yo… si muriera ahora, moriría con honor

¡OH POR KAMI! ¡NUNCA VI A TETSU TAN PERO TAN FELIZ! ¡DESEO QUE MI SHIPP SEA CANON! (?)

Jajajaja además, no era la única impactada, todos los de primero estábamos muy asombrados

-¡Nunca vi esa expresión en su cara! ¡No te nos mueras, pequeño!

Kagami… le dijo pequeño… Oh… esta pequeña parte de mi vida se llama felicidad. Volví a reaccionar cuando escuché como se reía Kiyoshi senpai

-Jajaja~ Es imposible no alegrarse

-Normalmente te ven como una sombra, ¡Pero hoy fuiste el héroe!

-Realmente estuviste genial, Kuroko -kun~

-Oye, está bien que se alegren, pero no exageren. -Dijo nuestro capitán llamando la atención de todos.-La lucha todavía no termina…

-¡Pero si tú también te alegras! ¡Molestas demasiado!

-¡Dejen de hacerse los chistosos!

Y así nos veías, una Riko senpai molesta que golpeaba a su futuro esposo y un poste andante que reclamaba, lo de siempre. ~

-Estamos a un partido de ser los mejores de Japón… ¡Debemos vencer por nosotros y por todos los equipos a los que hemos derrotado hasta ahora!

Eso puso serios a todos, pero a mí me llegó un mensaje en ese momento, parecía que Hiro me buscaba para irnos de una vez a Kioto, oh, es verdad ya es noche y deberíamos de habernos ido ya… Bueno, dudo mucho que alguien haya sentido mi ausencia

-¡Bien! ¡Volvamos a casa!

-¡Sí!

E iba a decirles a mis senpai's cuando todos tomaron sus cosas que yo me iría con mi primo, pero algo le pasaba al acosador

-¿Eh? ¿Eh, eh? ¡Oye!

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-¡Perdí mi anillo!

-¿Eh?

-¡Voy a buscarlo un momento!

-¡Oye, Kagami!

-…Al parecer se fue…

Sí, estaba molesta ¡Es que! Vi la expresión de mi pequeño amigo, estaba impactado, yo sé que es porque su hombre fue por su collar, pero bueno. Suspire, fue entonces que nos mando Riko senpai a Kuroko y a mí, no me es difícil ni nada pero…

¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Digo! Kuroko es su sombra, su amigo, su compañero, su lo que sea, ¿Pero yo? Tan sólo soy una amiga que ayuda, ¿Es por qué soy "responsable"? ¿Por ser su niñera? Qué triste que me dejaron en ese plano, ¡Hmp!

Mientras que Kuroko y yo íbamos por el idiota suspire y tal parece que llamé la atención de él

-¿Sucede algo, Akira -san?

-No, realmente no, pero no entiendo porque la entrenadora me manda a mí

-¿Te molesta eso?

-No, no es eso… de cualquier forma, estuviste genial en el partido, has mejorado un montón. -Y sin querer revolví un poco su cabello

A pesar de no notar ningún signo de emoción… ¿Estaba ruborizado? ¿Es que acaso eso era una sonrisa? ¡Qué tierno se ve!

-Gracias Akira -san, sabes… hay algo que-

-¡Oh, ahí está Kagami! Pero… ¿Midorima?

Entonces fue cuando ambos notamos lo raro del ambiente, ambos hablaban de quién sabe qué, pero fue cuando sentí como alguien me abrazaba por los hombros ¡OH! Ya saben, donde está Midorima, esta Takao

-¡Hola! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-¡Takao! /Takao -kun…

-¿Uh? -Fue entonces que vio a Midorima con Kagami.- ¿Shin -chan y Kagami juntos?

-Lo sé, es raro, ¿No?

Entonces se rió ¿Soy yo o tiene una risa contagiosa? Hasta me dieron ganas de reír también

-¡En verano pasó algo parecido! Aunque el partido de hoy no es cosa de risa. -Entonces dejo de abrazarme y se alejo de nosotros. Oh, es cierto ellos y Rakuzan…-Me voy ¡Ánimo mañana!

-Si…

Fue lo único que respondió mi pequeño amigo, ya que yo me sentí mal por ambos, debió haber sido muy fuerte… ¡De todas formas! No tengo tiempo de pensar en ello

-¡Hey, Shin -chan! ¡Te lo pido, andando, vámonos ya!

Fue entonces que Midorima salvaje se iba, pero al parecer tenía que decirle algo a Kagami

-Kagami, te diré una cosa. Hay dos Akashi Seijūrō

Eso le impresionó ¡Hasta a mí! ¿Cómo que hay dos?

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

-Pregúntale a Kuroko. Hasta luego, vamos a darlo todo

Que hijo de su pelona madre… ¡¿Cómo puede irse sin decir nada?! ¡Argh! ¡Odio cuando no me dicen las cosas completas!

Entonces crucé miradas con él y lo mataba con la mirada ¡Sé lo merece!

-Adiós, Nao -chan~

-¿Eh? Ah, adiós Takao -kun

Se me hizo tan raro eso, como sea, los chicos y yo ya íbamos de regreso y por alguna tonta razón… iban ¿Molestos? ¿Pensativos?

¿Qué mosca les pico?

Fue entonces que el acosador por fin hablo

-Escuchaste la conversación, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué quería decir?

Obviamente esas palabras eran dirigidas para Kuroko, entonces ambos se detuvieron y pues… por lógica yo lo hice

-Hablaremos después

-¡Oye, no te hagas el tonto!

-"¿En serio, Tetsu? ¿Tú también?" -Pensé decepcionada ¡¿Nos hará esperar?!

-No lo hago, es que quiero decirlo delante de todos… No es que lo haya ocultado hasta ahora pero, en relación a lo de Midorima también hay algo que quiero que sepan antes de enfrentarnos a Akashi. Nuestro pasado

-Chicos… no es por querer arruinar todo, pero la entrenadora se enojara por tardar tanto

Comenté después de un momento de silencio y como no queríamos un regaño fuimos lo más rápido posible, maldición ¡Yo quiero oír la historia! Pero debo de irme… no quiero hacer trabajar a Hiro tan de noche…

¡Qué importa!

Que lo haga una vez en su vida, cuando finalmente llegamos la entrenadora nos regaño un poco antes de que todos salieran, fue en el camino cuando Kuroko les dijo la situación y acordaron ir a la casa del acosador para hablar de todo. Bueno, eso era una ventaja ya que le dije a Hiro que estaría en su casa con todo el equipo que viniera al departamento si quería o si me esperaba en el nuestro

Al parecer no quiso incomodar y me esperaría ¡Tan lindo que es! ¡Por eso lo amo con todo mí cora!

En menos de lo que pensé ya estábamos en casa del acosador, ahhh que recuerdos

En fin, ya todos estábamos preparados para oír del tan famoso pasado de Kuroko, lo que me sorprende es que todos estaban ¿Qué no tienen padres que se preocupan por ellos? En fin

-Vamos, Kuroko, habla

-¡¿Por qué tiene que ser en mi casa?!

Bueno… el acosador no aceptaba el hecho de que viniéramos, pero como nos vale (?)

-¡¿Quieres que escuchemos una historia tan larga ahí afuera con el frío que hace?!

-¡¿Pero por qué?!

-¡Ya calla, Kagami -kun!

-¡No digas nada Akira que bien puede ser en la tuya!

-¡Paciencia ambos! ¡También tiene que ver con la final de mañana! Vamos a escucharlo atentos

Jejeje al parecer nadie prestó atención a sus palabras, entonces el acosador que era el único levantado se sentó ¡JA! Adoro los finales felices

-Kuroko ¿Comenzaste a jugar basket durante la secundaria?

-No… Yo comencé en quinto de primaria. Veía los partidos de basket por la televisión y me parecían muy interesantes… La verdad es que comencé a jugar por una razón muy normal. No tenía un club de mini-básquet cerca, así que jugaba cada día en un parque donde había una canasta. Un día, se me acercó un chico, en seguida nos hicimos amigos. El era mejor que yo en baloncesto, así que me enseñó muchas cosas, en sexto año, él tuvo que mudarse pero antes nos prometimos algo. Que los dos entraríamos en el club de basket en secundaria y que, algún día, nos enfrentaríamos en un partido…

Básicamente… nos contó la historia de su primer amigo (yo digo que amor) muy bien, comenzamos bien

-Vaya, qué cosas…

-¿Y qué paso? ¿Él siguió con el basket?

-No, lo dejó. Por mi culpa

-¿Eh?

-No creo que vaya a perdonarme bajo ningún concepto

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que…? -Estaba impresionada, ¿Por culpa de Tetsu?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Pues, a ver… Iré por partes… Hice aquella promesa y, en abril del primer año de secundaria, ingresé en el club de basket del instituto Teikō. El cielo era de un azul tan claro que no parecía primavera…

Entonces nos comenzó a decir todo absolutamente todo, diría que presté atención a todas sus palabras, pero sería mentir. Aún así no dejé de oírle y más en las cosas que me impactaron he aquí una lista de ellas

1.-El como se conocieron cada uno, sin duda era sorprendente todo lo que tuvo que hacer mi pequeño amigo para ser aceptado en el club a pesar de que le decían que no servía para ello. Y que además de eso, Akashi fuera quien le haya dado la oportunidad de demostrar si merecía ser de primera categoría

2.- ¡Que en su primer partido oficial Kuroko se haya caído y no solo eso, sino que también sangro! ¡Yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ver eso!

3.-Que tuvieran un senpai que nunca me mencionaron, que, a juzgar por lo que dijo, era como la mami del grupo

4.-Todo el daño psicológico que sufrió Kuroko al ser tan subestimado y no sólo eso, sino por todo el rollo con el Huckleberry, debió sentirse horrible después de ver todo aquello

5.-El saber que Akashi no era tan diferente a mí

6.-Como fueron desarrollando cada uno sus habilidades, tanto así que se volvieron unos idiotas por completo. Como esa vez en que Murasakibara reto a Akashi por creerse "mejor" que él haciendo que se rompa. Bueno, no literal, sino que. ¡Bueno se entiende! Que haya desarrollado una segunda personalidad, esa no me la esperaba (?)

7.-Su estúpido juego de ver quién anotaba más puntos ¡Que hijos de su madre! ¿De verdad tenían que llegar a esos extremos? ¡Yo sí me los andaba agarrando a trancazos!

8.-Lo que le hicieron a ese pobre chico ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Tan crueles pueden ser?! ¡Argh! Debe tener algún trauma, pobre, me sentí mal por él, y más por lo que decía Tetsu de que era su culpa. No era directamente su culpa, claro está…

9.-La promesa que todos se hicieron, oh, así que la cereza planeó todo eso

Me sentí muy mal, debe haber sufrido mucho, que triste que no los conocí antes… ¡Con unos buenos zape todo se podría solucionar! Oh, bueno… en esa edad yo estaba peor que ellos jajajaja así que quien sabe. Tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente si muchas cosas no hubieran pasado, como sea, no hablamos de mí ¡Hablamos de Tetsu!

-¿Qué pasa? Tú eres el culpable -Dijo un "aburrido" Kagami y eso sin duda dejo impactado a Kuroko.- Perdí el tiempo con preocupaciones, lo que me sorprendió es que hubiera dos Akashi. Sí piensas que se equivocan habrá que hacerles morder el polvo. Si todo está bien tras las razones, sigamos adelante. O no pararás de darle vueltas al tema

-Tienes razón, yo no pude hacer nada. Ogiwara -kun dejó el basket por mi culpa

-¡Por eso te dije que pares de darle vueltas! -Entonces le dio un zape

Eww para mí que Kagami se puso celoso del tal Ogiwara

-¿Por qué sigues atormentándote si te quedaste esa muñequera?

-No está muerto, aunque me la haya quedado, yo tengo la culpa

-Shige no pensaría estas cosas. Sólo me da la impresión de que no quieres que te perdone

OK, OK, OK Yo los quiero y toda la onda y eso pero ¿Cuándo es que va a cerrar su bocota el idiota de Taiga? ¡PARECIERA QUE SON LOS ÚNICOS EN LA HABITACIÓN POR AMOR A DIOS YA PAREN!

-¿Entonces qué harás? Seguro que quieres decir cosas como "Yo en realidad soy este tipo de persona" -Entonces se levanto para darle más dramatismo al asunto.-Sí es así, te voy a pegar muy duro

-"Corrección: coger" -Pensé

-Ya somos compañeros ¡Seguro que no lo habías pensado así!

Todos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, aunque sea bobo era lindo lo que decía, pero tssssssss alguien está molesto, ¡Hoy le toca chancla a Kagami!

-Eso es… bien dicho, Kagami. Pero…-Entonces peligrosamente se fue acercando a él.- ¡Hace un rato que sólo hablas tú! ¡Y nosotros nos estamos guardando varias cosas que queríamos decir! –Y entonces no paro de pegarle

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Me entraron ganas de gritarle "Dale con la silla" como la esa viejita de Shrek

-¡¿Por qué?!

Y todavía pregunta el menso este

-¡Kuroko, ven un momento tú también! ¡A ti también te voy a regañar!

Quería defenderle… ¡PERO LA RISA ME GANO!

¡No podía dejar de reír! Y es que así estaba la situación

Hyūga senpai estaba disciplinando a Kuroko con ayuda de Koganei, mientras que por ahí estaba Mitobe, Kiyoshi y Satoshi. Los demás veían; tal es el caso de Fukuda e Izuki, los únicos que veían a Kagami era Furi y Kawahara

Y bueno, la entrenadora sentía pena ajena de todos, pero a pesar de los golpes… Pude notar que Kuroko sonreía. Ya después de tanto alboroto todos se calmaron

-Bueno, ya hemos terminado todos. Gracias por todo, Kagami

-No, no fue nada

¡JA! Dice quien se negaba a prestar la casa

-No, no he sido nada. Anda, no ha "asido" nada. Asido del verbo "asir" -Y ya saben, Izuki con su juego de palabras

-Aunque lo "tomes" es estúpido

Y con eso cada uno se fue, yo por alguna razón fui de las últimas a pesar de tener prisa… ¡Que importa!

-Bueno… nos vemos, chicos

-Adiós Akira/ Akira -san

-Por cierto… ¡Hay que darlo todo en la final! -Y entonces choque ambos puños con ellos, como normalmente lo hacen (?)

Ya con eso, me fui a mi departamento para encontrar a Hiro viendo una película de terror, como soy muy mala, entre con cautela y me fui acercando poco a poco y le espante provocando un grito poco masculino en el

-¡Akira Naomi! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!

-¿Una broma? No sé… ¿Qué haces viendo eso? A ti no te gustan…

-S- sólo quise ver una…

-Sí, claro, seguramente es para ser valiente con tú novia

-¡N-no!

-Que va. ~ -Y si, señoras y señores hice un puchero, no, no son celos

-¿Celosa? Jajaja ~ ¿Sabes que eres la única en mi corazón?

Entonces me abrazo y yo lo hice, en verdad lo necesitaba estaba a punto de sufrir la peor semana de mi vida, pero bueno… ¡Al menos podré huir y verme con Hiro!

Ahhh, también extrañaré a los chicos, en fin

Ambos nos fuimos y cerramos todo, como en la mañana llevamos todo, no había nada que hacer. Hiro estuvo conduciendo toda la noche y cuando finalmente llegamos se bajo conmigo

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, estoy bien, tan sólo quiero descasar. Seguramente la abuela ni se acordaba que llegaba hoy y el señor con tu padre llegarán mañana, no me preocupo por ellos

-Uhm~ bueno, suerte

Entonces besó mi frente y se fue en su carro. Temí por mi vida ¿Qué me esperaría cuando lleguen? ¡Debo de dejar de pensar en el mañana! Tome el valor de quien sabe dónde y abrí la puerta (obviamente tenía a llave) y bueno entré con mucha precaución pero una voz detrás de mí me llamó la atención

¡Por poco y grito del susto!

-¿Akira -san? ¿Qué hace caminando sola a altas horas de la noche?

-¡Sora -san! Me asustó, pensé que era otra persona… No es tan tarde, sabes… Como sea ¿Preguntó la señora por mí?

-¿Eh? No, creó que ni noto que faltaba, estuvo en su cuarto cuando llegó de convivir con sus amigas

-Bien, gracias

-Por cierto ¿Ya se ha topado con el joven qué nos visita?

-¿Eh? ¿Ya llegó? ¿No que venía mañana?

-Nunca le dije eso… Y sí, parece que llegó no hace mucho, llegó cansado así que lo mandaron directo a la habitación donde se quedará, es una al lado de la suya

-…Bueno, gracias por avisarme Sora -san

-Con su permiso, Akira -san

¡PU** MADRE!

¡Dormirá prácticamente al lado mío! ¡¿Y si me quiere violar?! ¡Ni siquiera sé si es alguien decente! ¡Puede ser un psicópata, pedófilo, violador! Bueno… al menos quitamos la imagen de que sea un viejo gordo feo. Dijo que era un joven, debe de ser… "normal" ¿Verdad?

En fin, entré a mi habitación, ya mañana veré como serán las cosas, sólo espero no me vaya tan mal con esta familia

 _ **Al siguiente día**_

Me desperté o mejor dicho Sora llegó y me despertó bastante temprano, ¡Era las nueve de la mañana! Ni siquiera quería salir del cuarto, la cama estaba tan rica que no me daban ganas de salir

-¿Y tengo que levantarme a esta ahora? ~

-Sí, y debe usar esto el día de la fiesta…

Entonces me enseño un bello Kimono de color azul turquesa con detalles floreados, realmente era lindo ¡Siempre me han gustado! Pero no pensé que tendría que usar eso

-Pero eso… ¿Hasta la fiesta, verdad? ¿Puedo usar mi ropa normal, no?

-Sí, aunque le recomiendo que sea la más "elegante" en tres horas tendrá un almuerzo en donde estarán todos, al parecer quieren presentarle al joven

-"Habla como si fuera un arreglo matrimonial, pfff Jajaja imposible" -Fue lo que pensé.- Uhm vale, en ese caso me dormiré más. -Y estaba a punto de acostarme pero Sora me lo impidió

-¡Akira -san! No puede dormir, tiene que desayunar y la señora quiere que conozca el lugar, ha cambiado mucho desde que no ha estado

-¿La abuela? Me preguntó porque… Vale, vale, me levanto dame cinco minutos y ya salgo

Y se fue, me tire a mi cama cuando lo hizo, me he estado preguntando una cosa

¿Por qué todo era tan calmado?

Como sea, me bañe, lave los dientes, me cambie, desayune, todo normal, una mañana relativamente normal, sólo que extraño a Hiro. Recuerdo que cuando era más pequeña jugábamos en el jardín, y montábamos a caballo ¡Oh que buena idea!

-Sora -san, ¿Todavía tienen a los caballos en su establo?

Como ella lo que muchos dirían "mi dama de compañía" estaba a mi lado

-¿Eh? Sí, ¿Por qué Akira -san?

-¡Vayamos a montarlos!

Y tan rápido como lo logré, terminé mi desayuno y ambas nos preparábamos para montar a dos de los mejores caballos, según me dijo Sora

-¡Woah! Hacía tanto que no hacía esto

A pesar de no ir para nada rápido como a mí me gustaría, era emocionante me traía tantos recuerdos

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Sí, claro, adelante

-Yo soy nueva desde hace dos años… a decir verdad no conozco mucho de su familia como otras personas, pero ¿Por qué el joven ya no vive con su madre y padre? A veces… he oído a la señora llorar por su ausencia, lo quería mucho

Entonces detuve al caballo y suspire, bueno, no es un secreto que sea tan difícil de decir

-Es una larga historia, pero… supongo que puedo decirte un poco de ella, eres muy amable y sé que nunca dirías nada

" _Mi familia se resume en una palabra; complicada_

 _El señor de la casa, o sea mi 'abuelo' materno engañó de joven a su esposa al ya no poder dar a luz a un nuevo bebé con una de sus criadas. El hijo fue 'adquirido' y la señorita criada le fue pagada para que nunca dijera nada. Con el tiempo la gente llegó a pensar que el segundo hijo de la familia fue un huérfano que adoptaron, y nos veían con buenos ojos por hacernos cargo de él. Al ser varón fue criado de una forma muy dura, mucha más que su hermana mayor la cuál desde pequeña fue enfermiza. Así que le tenían un trato mejor que él, la chica era mi madre ella siempre obtuvo todo lo que quiso cuando era joven mientras que mi 'tío' tan sólo parecía un empleado más del señor de la casa, así que no es de extrañar que creció sin amor_

 _Mi madre quiso ir a estudiar a Londres y mis abuelos nunca lo impidieron, y mientras ella conocía a mi padre, mi tío era obligado a un matrimonio el cual ni sé si ambos querían. De ahí nació mi primo, mi tío sin duda que fue muy duro desde pequeño, porque no quería que yo pues herede todo. Habían pasado siete años y fue cuando por fin mi madre después de darme a luz regresó a Japón, mi padre por un tiempo trabajo para mi 'abuelo' para mantenernos, así fue como conocí a mi primo… A pesar de llevarnos por años siempre estuvimos juntos, fueron los seis años mejores de mi vida a pesar de detallitos_

 _Nuevamente fuimos a Londres por un pequeño problemilla, pasaron los años y cuando Hiro cumplió los 17 se reveló contra su padre, obviamente paso a ser "la vergüenza de la familia" por no querer seguir las órdenes así que fue echado a la calle sin nada… La única persona que le ayudo con ciertas cosas fue mi padre… En fin, se está alargando mucho, al final, fue por eso que perdí contacto con él, 'porque ya no era más hijo de mí tío'. Fue por eso que la familia no le perdona que sea 'un rebelde' y bueno, no les gusta verle"_

Ufff contar todo eso si que era agotador

Al parecer Sora con cada cosa que decía comenzaba a sentirse mal, oww debe sentirse culpable por cosas así

-Oh… así que el joven nunca volvió por ello

-Así es, hasta que no cambie de parecer, pero tranquila, debe de estar en la fiesta aunque sea un rato. Como sea… ¡Una carrera para ver quién!

-¡Espere Akira -san!

 _ **Unas dos horas después**_

¡Por fin era el momento de la verdad! ¡Conocería a esa persona tan argh… misteriosa! Ya estaba arreglada, oh bueno, presentable, el chiste es que ya estaba saliendo de mi cuarto cuando veo a mi tío…

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Naomi -san

-Lo mismo digo, señor Rinnosuke -san…

Así se llama el padre de Hiro; Rinnosuke Akira, claro si te preguntas, Hiro también utiliza el apellido de su madre aunque cada uno por distintas razones

-Jajaja ¿Por qué tanta formalidad? -Me preguntó con una estúpida sonrisa que me daban ganas de golpearlo

-¿No fue usted qué me pidió que fuera amable?

Y sí, él fue quién me llamó ¿Estaré siendo muy fría? Es que… normalmente era yo de esa forma con ellos

-Pff yo me refería al invitado. Vengo a escoltarte. -Entonces me ofreció su brazo. Y no me quedo de otra más que ir con él.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro…

No sé por qué tanta formalidad con ello, ¿Qué tan importante es ese tipo? De cualquier forma, parecía una eternidad el ir con él de esta forma

-¿Sabes qué debes portarte bien, no?

-Sí

-¿Y qué debes ser educada?

-Ya habíamos hablando de ello

-Bueno, espero seas amable con el hijo de nuestro inversionista más importante, tiene tú edad…

-¿Mi edad? ¿En serio…?

¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO?!

Y bueno, llegamos y claro como me odia la vida… al entrar estaban mis abuelos, Sora, y nuestro invitado especial

¿Es broma, cierto? ¡¿CIERTO?!

De todas las personas del mundo… ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

¡Akashi Seijūrō! ¡La maldita cereza absoluta! ¡Aquí! ¡En donde estaré una semana!

¡¿Por qué me odias tanto vida?! ¡¿Fue por burlarme del acosador?!

Será la peor semana de mi vida…

* * *

 **Notas: ¡Bien! Hasta aquí :3 ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué creen que pase? ewe)r se aceptan sugerencias que no sean para mayores de 18 (?) Bueno, espero actualizar más rápido… pero ya saben las razones del porque no lo haría**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	27. ¿Afortunada? ¿Dónde?

**Notas: Bien :3 aquí la conti ¡AY! No saben cómo me mato haciendo esto ;u; espero les guste ¡Sin más a leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 27. ¿Afortunada? ¿Dónde?

-Por fin estamos juntos como una familia, oh pero Naomi -chan, no te quedes ahí parada, el almuerzo está listo. Tú también Rinnosuke -kun

-Gracias por la invitación

Esa era la voz de mi abuela con mi tío, pero yo realmente andaba por el espacio por la noticia, y es que aún no me terminó de creer que la persona con la cual estaba mi abuelo era la maldita cereza ¡NO PUEDE SER!

De todas las personas del mundo, de todos los hijos millonarios del mundo ¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE SER Akashi Seijūrō?!

-Claro… gracias por la invitación

En verdad agradezco saber controlarme porque de no ser así ya hubiera gritado y huido de esta casa para nunca más volver, cambiarme le nombre y el apellido y vivir como fugitiva de la ley…Okno, exagero tantas novelas policiacas atacan mi mente

Sí tuviera que describir nuestra situación sería…. Incomoda, y es que nadie decía nada, todos almorzaban como si fuera una reunión en donde el silencio reinaba… Como quisiera estar con Hiro ahora…

-Muy bien, Naomi -san.- Esa era la voz de mí tío.- Te presentó al hijo de nuestro mayor inversionista, Akashi Seijūrō, seguro ya debes de haber oído de él

-Mucho gusto…-Hice una pequeña reverencia

Arggggh no sé qué me molesta más que tenga que portarme dulcemente con él o ver de nuevo al viejo que se ha mantenido en silencio hasta ahora. Creo que es más lo segundo

-Akashi -san, ella es mi sobrina Smith Naomi -san

-El gusto es mío…

Frío… el ambiente era tan frío que seguro el polo sur era más caliente

-Mi pequeña Naomi -chan, has crecido tanto ¿Cómo van las cosas? Me enteré de que ahora vives en Japón y ya no con tu padre en Londres. Debes sentirte sola sin él, siempre has sido tan afortunada al tenerlo cerca de ti

Mi abuela… es una mujer complicada, si tuviera que describirla en una palabra; sería hipócrita, en un momento está bien pero en el otro no, digamos que me guarda resentimiento al igual que mi abuelo pero al menos ella trataba o fingía importarse por mí

-Sí… desde hace meses, pero no se preocupe me he cuidado muy bien y además la estancia de mi padre es próximamente, no me siento sola en lo absoluto

No diré que vivo con Hiro… no, aún no, aunque hay algo que dijo que si me molesto ¿Afortunada? ¿Yo? Que se cree

-Uhm… me alegra verte tan positiva.-Me sonrió

Que sonrisa tan falsa…

-Por cierto Naomi -san, me gustaría que lleves a Akashi -san de paseo, tengo entendido que le gusta la equitación.- Claramente lo último era para Akashi

-Así es.-Respondió

-Perfecto, después de almorzar deberían ir juntos y conocerse más

¿Es que acaso esté señor solo quiere ver el mundo arder? Porque siento que algo sabe…

-Agradezco mucho la invitación, señor Rinnosuke

Y otra vez silencio, eso no me importaba, lo que realmente me importaba era saber el porqué él señor de la casa no ha dicho ni pio. Todo era tan incomodo que casi no comí nada, de hecho me molestaba ver tan calmado a Akashi ¡Cómo si no le importará esto! ¿Soy a la única a la que le parece incomodo? ¿Por qué será?

Tal vez sea… porque ayer me entere de toda su historia con los chicos… hmp… si seguro es eso ¿Si no qué más?

En todo caso, la plática se daba de vez en cuando, y eso por parte de mí tío y abuela, porque yo solo contestaba ciertas preguntas que eran para mí y la cereza absoluta hacía lo mismo. Él único que no oír hablar fue a mi abuelo… Algo se trae en manos… no por nada dicen que el que caya otorga

En menos de lo que pensé nuestro pequeño almuerzo había finalizado y las sirvientas recogían todo, esto era malo. Preferiría quedarme así a tener que ir de paseo con Akashi… Cuando todo estuvo listo el señor se fue y junto a él mi tío, parece que ahora irán a sus asuntos de negoción que a mí me vienen valiendo CERO…

Mierda

¡Quiero irme! Pero Sora me acompañaba a mi cuarto para preparar mi ropa… me siento rara con eso… hace tanto que no tenía ese tipo de tratos y más porque cuando cumplí los trece no dejaba que nadie entrará a mí cuarto

¡ES QUE FUE CUANDO CONOCÍ EL ANIME!

Y no quería que nadie revisará nada de lo que tenía en mi cuarto, además en ese momento, sin que nadie supiera aprendí a tocar el bajo

Esa es otra historia que luego contaré, ahora mismo Akashi iba detrás de nosotras y llámenme loca pero siento su mirada sobre mí… ¡Me da algo! ¿Qué no puede mirar a otro lado? ¿Es por esas veces en la que le "rete"?

¡Fueron necesarias!

Además, jamás me imagine que tendría que estar conviviendo con él, de ser así… Nah, ¿A quién engaño? Lo hubiera hecho de todos modos. Como quisiera escaparme para irme con Hiro, bueno, ya estábamos en mi cuarto y ahora que lo pienso… ¡ÉL ESTA A MI LADO! Es cierto, Akashi dormiría en la otra habitación

-Bueno me retiro señorita, espero tenga un buen paseo, cuando vuelva podría tomar una ducha, le tendré el agua lista

-Espera… ¡¿No vendrá Sora -san?!

-Lamentablemente tengo órdenes de no acompañarlos

-O-ok… gracias, Sora -san por todo

-No ha sido nada Akira -san

Entonces ella se fue de mi cuarto… ¿Tengo que pasar tiempo a solas con él? Ugh…

Cuando ya estuve lista salí y al parecer Akashi ya también lo estaba, ambos nos miramos ¿Qué pensará de todo esto?

-Akashi -kun

-No es necesario entablar una conversación ahora. Vámonos

Entonces él comenzó a caminar delante de mí, eso no me importaba, lo que me importaba es que él idiota ¡Me daba órdenes! No tengo problema en ser una persona obediente, lo que me irritaba era el tono que usaba ya que lo hace con tanta arrogancia. Y sigue mirándome de esa forma, tan… fría

Caminamos y en menos de lo que pensé ya estábamos en el establo; hasta ahora Akashi no ha dicho nada y tampoco se veía con ganas de hacerlo. Ambos nos subimos a nuestro caballo y pues nos pusimos en marcha a nuestro pequeño paseo

-Akashi

-Tú nombre era Smith Naomi ¿No?

-Sí, aunque ahora uso el apellido de mi madre, así que es Akira Naomi

¡Aleluya que alguien se acuerda de mí nombre! (lo digo por ciertos equipos que ni me toman en cuenta) Después de eso se mantuvo callado, y es que no íbamos tan rápido como a mí me gustaría era todo tan… pesado, tan si quiera que hablará de algo ¿No? Sería menos pesado el ambiente, creo yo

Bueno, realmente no sabría que decirle, no le conozco y nunca había querido hacerlo, estaba bastante aburrida y aunque sólo cabalgábamos uno al lado del otro él no dejaba de ver enfrente mientras yo miraba alrededor

¡Sí que cambiaron algunas cosas!

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -No volteé a verlo, era mejor ver los pequeños pajarito que volaban por ahí

-¿Qué es? -Y tampoco pareciera que él querría prestarme atención

-¿Por qué tienes que hospedarte?

De hecho he tenido curiosidad con eso, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no él vive en Kioto? ¿Por qué era tan necesario?

-Supongo que puedo ser sincero. No es algo que quisiera, me negaba a quedarme en una casa como la tuya. Es algo que mi padre me pidió, nos invitó tu familia y no quería verse maleducado rechazando la invitación

Que dijera eso me irritó un poco, lo decía como si fuera muy superior a mí, pero no dije nada sólo solté un pequeño suspiro. Bueno, ya comprobé que ambos nos parecemos en ese aspecto, él tiene un padre que le gusta controlarlo como el mío, aunque bueno… Mi padre no gusta de hacerlo, es su forma de… ¡Mejor olvido eso!

-Aunque al final la invitación era para ambos ¿No?

-No pudo quedarse por ciertas cosas

-Hmm…

-Ahora quiero preguntarte algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿No te cansas de tener un equipo como Seirin?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Puedo deducir que eres fuerte, tanto tú como Tetsuya son personas con grandes capacidades, ¿Por qué estar en una escuela como Seirin?

-…

¿Es en serio que pregunta eso? ¡AHORA SÍ LO MATABA! Respira, respira Akira, no puedes matarlo y más ahora que debes comportarte mejor de lo que harías

-Deja te pregunto algo antes de responder a tú pregunta ¿Realmente piensas que a los ganadores se les puede dar todo y a los perdedores se les niega?

-Es la verdad, a la gente que gana no le falta nada

-Entonces no podrías entender porque estoy en Seirin

-¿Disculpa?

-Sí, te disculpo por ser un idiota

Pude jurar que sus ojos se volvieron más fríos cuando volteé a verlo, pero como soy de las personas que no le importa su mirada, me adelante, ¡HMP! ¡Es que fue un idiota por completo! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a menospreciarnos así?!

…De verdad me había encariñado mucho con los chicos, después de todos, son buenos amigos y siempre se han apoyado uno al otro. Sin ellos mi vida sería tan aburrida… iba tan distraída pensando en nuestra hermosa familia que hemos formado que de repente el caballo comenzó a alterarse ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¡Ohh, tranquilo!

Fue entonces que noté el problema ¡Había una maldita serpiente no muy lejos de nosotros! El caballo no dejaba de estar alterado por más que lo calmaba, hacía tanto que no montaba que me costaba controlarlo, al final paso lo inevitable… morí…

Okno ¡PERO PODRÍA HABERLO HECHO!

¡El caballo se altero tanto que termino por tirarme! ¡Nunca me había pasado eso!

-¡Ahhh!

La serpiente con mi grito y los de caballo se terminó por escapar mientras que el caballo sólo corría por su vida ¡QUE MALDITO! ¡ME ABANDONA! Eso dolió, ser dejada por un caballo, auch

Además ¡Me caí de un maldito caballo! ¡Pude haber muerto como Antoni de Candy Candy!

Pero para mi fortuna (si se le puede llamar fortuna) estaba muy bien equipada, tenía buena vestimenta adecuada y un buen casco, por fortuna no me atasque en los estribos del caballo e hice lo posible para amortiguar mi caída… Ahora intentaba moverme poco a poco

Creo que deberían entrenar mejor ese caballo… Mira que abandonarme

…Aún así espero no se pierda y no le castiguen por esto…

Poco a poco comencé a enderezarme pero realmente me dolía mi brazo, dudo que me lo haya lesionado o fracturado pero seguro me dejo un montón de moretones la caída. Al menos el dolor en la cabeza no debió ser mucho… Uff este mundo aún me quiere viva, pero lastimada… bien por mi (?)

-¿Qué paso?

Vale, puede que no me caiga tan bien Akashi pero… era el único que podría ayudarme ahora

-El caballo se descontroló y me tiro

Entonces él se bajo de su caballo y comenzó a examinarme… Ok, era vergonzoso, porque no hace mucho le había dicho idiota. ¡Aunque eso se lo merecía! Ahora… tal vez no lo diría ahora pero agradezco la ayuda. Me cargo y me ayudo a subir a su caballo

-Pensé que sabías montar un caballo

-Sé hacerlo… pero hace tanto que no lo hacía

-¿Eres tonta?

-¡Oye!

-De cualquier forma, debemos regresar pronto, debe revisarte un médico

-…

La escena era ridículamente ridícula… Para llevarme al establo Akashi tuvo que cargarme como una "princesa" y llevarme en el caballo, claro, estaba enfrente suyo, de una forma mejor explicada en su pecho mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y montaba al caballo

¡TE ODIO MUNDO! ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué? ¡Me hubieras matado con la caída del caballo!

No íbamos tan veloces pero sin duda era más rápido que antes. De hecho quería reírme de esto… ¿A quién le pasa esté tipo de cosas? ¡Sólo a mí! Y aunque me digan loca, el que Akashi me llevará de esa forma me hizo recordar a esas escenas donde el príncipe se lleva la princesa en su caballo

¡Creo que si me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza para imaginarme estas cosas!

Nadie dijo nada, ¿Y para qué? En menos de lo que pensé ya habíamos llegado al establo y ahí estaba Sora ¡Cuánto me alegraba verla!

-¡Sora -san!

-¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Está bien señorita?!

-Jajaja, tranquila, no creo que sea tan grave

-¡Debo de ir por ayuda!

De nuevo Akashi me ayudo a bajarme del caballo ¡Si que tiene fuerza! En fin, me dejo en el heno que había por ahí en el establo, mientras Sora sólo se iba por ayuda. Parecía que Akashi se iría en cualquier momento, Ok, ok, ok puede que de todos los arcoíris Akashi sea él más descabellado, pero al menos me ayudo lo menos que podría hacer era agradecer

¡A tragarse el orgullo se ha dicho!

-…Akashi yo…

-No necesitas disculparte o agradecer, en vez de eso, deberías ahorrarle las molestias a tu visita ¿No crees?

-…

Infeliz… ¡Uno encima queriendo agradecer por la ayuda! Ahhh… mejor olvidamos esto, lo bueno es que no pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegó de nuevo Sora y me llevaron a mi habitación

Un poco después llegó el médico de la familia y me revisó, ufff espero no haberme lastimado horrible ¡No quiero dejar de jugar basket!

-¿Es muy grave? -Pregunte

-¿Tú lo sientes así?

-No

-Entonces no lo es, eres muy afortunada señorita Smith, pudo haber sido peor, pero no iba a gran velocidad y el caballo no le tiro con tanta fuerza, además iba muy bien equipada. En resumen, sólo tendrá algunos morenotes y posiblemente dolor en algunos de ellos. Basta con que tomé esto dos veces cada doce horas en los próximos días para aliviar el dolor

-¿Pero no tengo nada grave? ¿Cómo alguna lesión o algo así?

-No, ya le dije que es muy afortunada, el hueso está bien, lo que le recomiendo es que no monte de nuevo en esas condiciones, deje que curen las heridas, y evite tener actividades físicas fuertes

-Sí por ejemplo yo practicara un deporte ¿Hasta cuándo podría volver a jugarlo?

-Dependerá mucho de cuan resistencia y fuerza tenga, pero le recomiendo que descanse al menos dos semanas ¿Alguna otra duda?

-Sí… ¿Por qué tengo la mano y parte del brazo izquierda vendada? Además mi pierna derecha también lo está

-Estaban muy inflamados, es por pura precaución, no te preocupes ya le puse una pomada para que se desinflame pero sólo quería que estuviera bien cuidada

-Muchas gracias, doctor

-No es nada señorita Smith

Entonces el doctor que me atendió se fue de mi cuarto mientras que Sora se quedaba a ayudarme a cambiarme. Ugh… ¿Quién pensaría que estas cosas me pasarían?

-Debe descansar un poco, le traeré algo para que coma y después tome su medicina

-Si…

La verdad estaba triste… ¡Yo me quería ir con Hiro! Pasar la tarde en Kioto y no sé, recordar un poco nuestra niñez, pero no ¡Tenía que caerme del caballo! Menuda suerte tengo… bueno, ahora que debo estar "reposando" Podría no hacer nada y encerrarme a jugar en mi portátil

Hmmmm no suena mal, me gusta la idea (?)

 _ **Horas más tarde**_

Sora se quedo a hacerme compañía un tiempo porque después tenía que hacer otras cosas así que no estuve sola del todo en estas horas, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y sin duda el sol se ve que se escondería pronto

-Ahhh quiero salir…

Y como la rebelde que soy, me levante mientras iba por mi maleta, lo bueno es que tenía algunos libros que traje para distraerme. Tome uno que aún no terminaba y salí de mi habitación con mucho cuidado, aún duele y aunque no lo demostrará. Y con mi librito en mi manita (¿Y porque hablo en diminutivo?) me escabullía por los pasillos, vale no hay nadie alrededor o eso creía yo...

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

¡Por poco y grito! Y es que la voz detrás de mí de Akashi me asustó un montón ¡Podría causarme un infarto! Así que esto sientes cuando Kuroko llega de repente… interesante

-¿No ves? Quería leer algo.-Le mostré el libro que tenía en mi mano

-¿Cien años de soledad?

-Sí, bueno me gusta mucho esté autor y es de mis obras favoritas

-¿No deberías estar descansando? ¿Por qué afuera?

-Me gusta leer afuera…

Me miro como si fuera un bicho raro, ya comienza hartarme mucho que me vea muy encima de él, ¡Soy tan buena como él! Estoy segura que podría vencerlo en cualquier ámbito, sí… si me lo propongo vencería a Akashi

-Naomi

-¿Qué qu-? Perdón, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

¿Soy yo o me estaba analizando? Como sea, esa mirada tan fría que tiene no funciona conmigo, porque para eso dos pueden jugar el mismo juego, cada que me miraba de esa forma yo le regresaba la mirada de la misma o peor forma

¡Como un concurso de quien mira más frío a quién!

Sí… algo así…

En todo caso, no hubo ganador ya que sonrió de forma tétrica algo que me desconcertó ¿Era una sonrisa de malicia? Ya saben, como la de los villanos, fue muy desconcertante para mí, de cualquier forma no me dijo nada y se fue con esa aura de superioridad

¿Acaso es idiota? No, no porque sea un burro como Taiga, más bien… ¡Mejor olvídenlo!

Me fui a un pequeño estanque que había enfrente de mi habitación ¡Eran muy lindos los peces! Y me senté a leer, ¡TAN MARIVILLOSA OBRA! Como siempre, el autor Gabriel García tenía muy buenas obras

Sin darme cuenta poco a poco ya no había luz del sol ¡Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo!

Cuando terminé de leer (sí, lo acabe muy pronto) me iba a mi habitación cuando de repente escucho la voz de Sora quien no muy lejos del pasillo estaba

-¡Akira -san! ¡No debería de haber salido!

-Perdón, tampoco me fui tan lejos Sora -san, estuve ahí un rato

Entonces señale la banca que estaba cerca del estanque, realmente era un bello lugar y se desperdiciaba porque nadie lo apreciaba

-Usted provocará que me salgan canas a mi corta edad

-Jajaja perdón, y mire que no me cuidará por mucho tiempo

-Sí es cierto… quisiera verla más seguido

-Lamentablemente no es de mi agrado estar en este lugar, pero podríamos vernos un día fuera de esta casa

-¿Cree que sea posible?

-¡Por supuesto!

Entonces le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo

-¡Casi se me olvida! El señor quiere verte, está en su oficina

-¿Mi abuelo? Me preguntó qué querrá

No me trae buena espina esto… Como sea, ya no me dolía mucho mi pierna (la pomada sí que hacía su efecto como las pastillas) y sin demorarme mucho (con compañía de Sora) me dirigí a donde mi señor abuelo debería estar. Cuando llegué fue Sora quien anunció mi llegada y me dejaron pasar (esto es tan raro) Sora se fue y pus yo me quede sola con ese señor, nadie decía nada y para mí que esto no me cuadra

-¿Sabes que no debes de molestar al joven Akashi? -Lo dijo en un tono molesto

-¿Eh? -No entendía a que se refería… ¿Se molesto por lo de hace rato?

-¿Entiendes la gravedad de esto?

-Yo no-

Me interrumpió, ay… Hiro… te necesito ya sé que vendrá con esto

-¡No te quiero oír! Sabía que no era buena idea tenerte por aquí ¡Eres una inútil! No sé cómo puedo tener una nieta como tú, no eres más que una cosa inservible, no puedo creerme que mi hija muriera por esta basura. -Lo decía con tanto odio que ya no me sorprendía

Voy a explicar esta situación, mi abuelo es un hombre que no me soporta, desde que he sido una niña (como un tiempo viví por aquí) no le agrade por obvias razones que no diré. Por lo cual siempre me replico todos mis errores, a este tipo de detallitos me refiero cuando digo que no tuve una buena infancia. No pensé que le molestaría lo que paso en la tarde

-Señor…

-¡Te digo que no quiero que hables! Te pido que tengas un poco de conciencia y evites molestar al joven Akashi de nuevo ¿Quieres? No quiero saber que has tenido más inconvenientes ¿Entendiste?

Y volteo a verme, porque sí todo el discursito se ha mantenido de espaldas pero ahora con su "advertencia" volteo a verme ¡Como quisiera responderle! Y lo iba a ser de no ser porque recordé algo… Algo que me detuvo a hacerlo

-Sí, señor.- Contesté lo más seria posible

-Vete de aquí…-Me ordeno

¿De verdad soy afortunada?

Salí lo más rápido posible, tampoco me quería quedar a verlo ¡Es un hombre sin corazón! No entiendo porque es mi familiar, sin duda… esto sólo me hace ver que "él" si me quería

Estaba muy molesta, no, frustrada, por no decirle sus verdades al viejo este ¡ESTOY TAN MOLESTA! Que… que… quiero llorar…

Pero no le daré el gusto de saber que sus palabras duelen, no, ya he aprendido a no tomarle importancia a las palabras de la gente que no valen la pena…

-Soy una idiota…-Seque la pequeña lágrima que derramé

Lo bueno es que no tardé en llegar a mi habitación (tampoco es que fuera tan lento) tome mi celular y salí de ahí para volver a la banca donde estaba el estanque. Los peces bajo la luz de la luna se veían lindos

-Que preciosa vista…

Murmuré, tome mi celular y llamé al primer número que encontré que era el de Hiro, me vendría muy bien su apoyo

-"Hiro…"

-"¡Aki -chan! ¿Por qué no me llamaste en toda la tarde? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué suenas tan-?"

-"¿Triste? Bueno… es una larga historia"

-"¿Te dijo algo? Dime y yo voy y le reclamo"

Se le escuchaba muy molesto… mierda, si sigue así no podré evitar las lágrimas

-"No te preocupes… puedo con ello. Ya esperaba que hiciera algo así"

-"Aún así no tiene por qué decirte algo"

-"Lo sé… sabes te llame para que mañana nos veamos ¿Qué dices?"

-"Claro, podríamos ir de paseo"

-"Sí, me encantaría"

-"Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana a la una. Y una cosa más…"

-"¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa?"

-"Sí quieres llorar, no te contengas…"

Y no sé porque… pero esas palabras bastaron para que las lágrimas que guarde salieran, no quería, porque así mostraba que si me afectaba lo que decía ese señor…. No quería demostrar eso, pero duele, duele mucho que digan que por mí mi madre murió

Porque sé perfectamente que por mí… ella murió…

* * *

 **Notas: ¡HASTA AQUÍ! ewe ¿Qué opinan? Poco a poco se van juntando las cosas con el pasado de Aki :v en fin, espero les haya gustado y a** _ **Tadaki-taisa**_ **gracias por la idea** **Aunque no se perdieron espero te haya gustado *inserten kokoro* ¡Nos vemos!**


	28. Situaciones similares

**Notas: Lamento si tardo ;u; pero bueno, ya saben los problemas técnicos y como siempre espero les guste**

 **¡Sin más que decir a leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 28. Situaciones similares

Y bueno, después de llorar un poco de forma tan patética ahí a la vista de alguien me adentre a mi cuarto para dormir un muy buen rato… ¡Maldición! Odio que esto de verdad me afecte, hacía tanto que no lo hacia

Tan sólo le echan sal a la herida…

Traté de dormir un poco, pero cada que cerraba los ojos solo oía las palabras del viejo esa con otras que solían molestarme antes de llegar a Japón, grrr tan sólo quería dormir… Y después de bastante pude conciliar el sueño

 _ **Al día siguiente, en el comedor**_

Tranquilamente disfrutaba de mi desayuno sola, el señor de la casa se fue con mi tío muy temprano, como mi abuela no era de la gente que disfrutará estar siempre conmigo se fue con sus amigas y yo pus me quede sola con Akashi que raramente no vino a desayunar o al menos no conmigo, tampoco es como si me importará que lo hiciera

Mientras comía (que por cierto muy rico) me llegó un nuevo mensaje

De. Hiro

Para. Aki -chan

Asunto. ¿Cómo estás?

"¡Buenos días hermosa prima! ¿Qué tal todo por allá? ¿Ya estás mejor? ¿Estás desayunando bien? ¿Nos vamos a ver a la una?"

Me reí un poco, a veces Hiro podía ser muy sobreprotector (¿A veces?) Le respondí con la verdad de que estaba sola y medio bien. Así estuve un rato hablando con él hasta que llegó Sora diciendo que dejará de usar el celular mientras comía. Es bastante amable conmigo, se volvió como una hermana para mí en este poco tiempo que le conozco

-Claro, claro

-Por cierto ¿Qué hará hoy con el joven Akashi -san?

\- ¿Cómo que qué haré con él? Nada, yo saldré con Hiro

\- ¿No irá con él?

\- ¿Debería?

Desvió su mirada un poco incomoda de la mía, y es que cuando mencionó a Akashi mi mirada se hace un poco más fría. Ay, juro que lo hice sin querer ¡Yo te quiero mucho Sora! ¡No pienses que estoy molesta por algo así!

-P-perdón, no quería sonar de esa forma. -Rasque mi nuca algo molesta conmigo misma. - Me refiero a que no sé si debería ir con él, no tengo nada de qué hablarle para entablar al menos una corta conversación, siento que no hay nada en común con gente como lo es él

-No se debe preocupar por eso, lo decía porque ayer le ayudo mucho cuando se lastimo y no lo he visto mucho por los alrededores, parece que le gusta estar solo en su cuarto, parece ser una persona solitaria…

-"Es porque él ni quería estar aquí" -Pensé.- Tal vez le sea un poco incomodo estar en un sitio que no es su hogar…- Mencione, pero viendo la cara de Sora, no iba a dejar de insistir hasta que aceptara. -Vale, vale, veré si quiere salir aunque sea un rato

Y ella se alegró de mí respuesta, no sé porque ¿Es qué acaso le gustaba verme con él? Jajaja si, como no

Después del desayuno me dirigí a mi cuarto junto con Sora (ya que ella elegiría que ponerme)

-Debería usar una playera de manga larga para no alarmar mucho a su primo con su herida… creo que esto estaría bien. -Entonces me entrego un lindo conjunto

-¡Muchas gracias Sora -san!

Qué lindo es tener una amiga como ella, sí Misaki no sé cuida la quiero a ella como mi "cuñada" total, tengo entendido que tiene la misma edad que mí primo. Me sonrió cuando le agradecí, se retiró justificando que tenía otras labores y me dejo con un "Buena suerte" Ya comenzaba a extrañarme mucho su actitud…

¿Realmente quiere qué este con Akashi? ¿Por qué? No es tan lindo como parece

Bueno… si es lindo, me gustan mucho sus ojos tienen algo atrayente y su cabello es curioso per… ¡¿POR QUÉ PIENSO EN ÉL?! ARGHHHH

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos, me cambié lo más rápido que pude y fui a su cuarto (que prácticamente queda al lado) cuando vino a abrirme se sorprendió un poco de que fuera yo, supongo que no lo esperaba

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Naomi?

-Qué amable eres. -Claramente era sarcasmo. - ¿Estabas haciendo algo importante?

-No, realmente no

-Bien, en ese caso ¿Quieres salir conmigo? -Traté de sacar mi mejor sonrisa sin verme muy forzada

Me miro un poco incrédulo por mis palabras, ¡Lo sé! Si no fuera por Sora ni le habría venido a saludar, pero no le veo lo malo, a pesar de ser un hijo de su madre me ayudo ayer… ¡Aunque haya sido un grosero con mí equipo!

-… Iré, pero quiero que juegues contra mí.-Más que una invitación, sonaba como una orden

Ahora yo era la extrañada a sus palabras, ¿Qué pretende?

\- ¿Qué quieres jugar?

-Shogi

MIERDA YO NO SÉ JUGAR ESA COSA, ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ES?!

-Lo siento, no sé cómo se juega eso

-Te enseñaré lo básico, si puedes ganarme iré sino tendrás que hacer algo por mí

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga por ti?

-Te lo diré cuando te gane

Y entró a su cuarto esperando que yo le siga… ¡Odio mucha esa actitud! Vale, si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá

Aquí ardera trolla señores

 _ **Una partida de Shogi más tarde**_

¡No lo puedo creer! Quedé empate con Akashi, te preguntarás como, bueno, después de que me explicará cómo se jugaba (que es CASI al ajedrez solo que variaban algunos movimientos y acciones) nos pusimos en marcha a jugar, cada uno hacía de sus movimientos y como sabía jugar un poco al ajedrez pude hacer buenas jugadas. Tanto que paso lo más extraño en el shogi

Porque muy rara vez ocurre un empate

Los dos habíamos avanzado a nuestros reyes en el campo enemigo y ninguno de los dos teníamos suficientes piezas en el tablero o en la mano como para forzar un jaque mate. Esto puede ocurrir debido a que las piezas no puedan devolverse lo suficiente. En tales casos, el empate se decide contando las piezas: cada pieza mayor (torre y alfil) vale 5 puntos, las piezas menores valen 1 punto cada una. Se declara empate cuando los dos jugadores tienen 24 o más puntos: un jugador pierde cuando tiene menos de 24 puntos

Y ambos terminamos iguales, lo sé, ¡QUEDE EMPATE CON EL ABSOLUTO!

-Me sorprendes, Naomi, para ser la primera vez no lo hiciste mal

\- ¿Gracias? Supongo

-Como ambos quedamos empate, es mejor si hacemos lo que el otro quería

-No me parece mala idea

-En ese caso ¿A dónde iremos?

¡Mierda Hiro! Es cierto que hora era… Uff… eran medio día aún y según debíamos vernos a la una fuera de su departamento

-Bueno, quería ir con mi primo por ahí… explorar y esas cosas, pero hace bastante que ambos no estábamos por aquí ¿Quisieras… acompañarnos?

\- ¿Es en serio? -Llevó a su frente cubriendo un poco su rostro, parecía un poco decepcionado, pero asintió

Entonces le sonreí, sí, ¡También puedo sonreír si estoy con Akashi!

Lo deje para que se vistiera (porque estaba muy formal para una salida casual) Y como sería raro esperarlo fuera de su cuarto me fui a esperarlo en la puerta de la salida

Estando ahí me quedé pensando un poco sobre la vida de Akashi, no sabía mucho, sólo algunas cosas que había investigado de él anteriormente y cosas que Kuroko llegó a decirme. Y sigo pensando lo mismo, que no somos muy diferentes en sí con varias cosas…

Aunque bueno, cada persona tenía su pasado ¿No? Ya sea bueno o malo, así que no había que entrometerse mucho en el de alguien más. Mientras estaba pensando mi celular comenzó a vibrar pensando que era Hiro contesté la llamada, claro que me entró una enorme sorpresa al saber de quién se trataba

\- "Buenas tardes, Akira -san"

\- "¿K-kuroko? Que sorpresa ¡Hola!"

\- "¿Cómo estás?"

\- "Bien, es extraño que me llames tan de repente"

\- "¿Te molesta?"

\- "En lo absoluto… A todo esto, me agrada hablar contigo y todo pero ¿Necesitas algo?"

\- "Quería ver si podías ir conmigo… entrenar un poco, ah también irá Kagami -kun, como no tenemos hoy entrenamiento quería saber si estabas disponible"

\- "Deberían descansar un poco, ambos" -Suspire.-"Lo siento, no te comenté que me quedaré en Kioto unos días, no podré… "

¡Rayos! Y yo qué si quisiera ir con él, en serio vida ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

\- "Ya veo, es una lástima…"

\- "Sí que lo es"

\- "Bueno, nos vemos entonces"

\- "Claro…"

Y colgó, no quiero hacerlo sonar raro pero ¿Uso un tono triste? ¡Awww! ¡Hubiera sido genial salir con él y el poste andante! Después de todo, son buenos amigos. Cuando colgué estaba con una media sonrisa, fue cuando noté que Akashi ya estaba a mi lado mirándome con un gesto de pocos amigos ¿Qué le sucede tan de repente'

-¿Estás listo?

Sólo recibí una confirmación de él

Y no sé porque… pero… ¡NO DECÍA NADA! Era raro, pensé que estaba "tranquilito" en el sentido de su frialdad hacía mí por como actuó antes, aunque bueno, no es que me importé mucho su actitud, solo es curioso como cambió de humor así de la nada

Él tan sólo siguió caminando y yo le seguía de cerca ¿Por qué cambió su actitud tan de pronto? Hasta quería preguntar, pero tenía un aura de "No te acerques o te mato" ¡Y no es broma!

Al poco caminar hacia donde se supone esta el hotel de Hiro, llegamos, y cuando me vio se lazó a abrazarme. Esta bien, lo deje pasar por esta vez (solo que por dentro me moría de dolor, tranquila Nao, poco a poco ese dolor desaparecerá) porque también estaba feliz de verlo y además sabía que se quedó preocupado por lo que paso anoche

-¡Aki -chan que alegría verte!

-¡También te extrañe, Hiro!

Sin duda que ya extrañaba abrazarlo, tuve que separarme cuando recordé que no estábamos solos

-Hiro quiero presentarte a quién es nuestra visita, Akashi Seijūrō, Akashi él es mi primo Hiroshi Takahashi

-Es un placer conocerte, Akashi -san. -Dio una pequeña reverencia con una leve sonrisa

¡WOAH! ¿Hiro eres tú? Él… no suele ser tan formal, vaya, me impresiona

-Lo mismo digo. -Inclinó un poco su cabeza

Y Akashi siendo… Akashi

Me reí de una forma un poco nerviosa ya que… se puso un poco tenso el ambiente, al parecer mi primo sabe de que familia viene Akashi (O eso creo yo) En fin, después de este extraño saludo, los tres nos dirigimos a explorar (claro, antes Hiro me bombardeo con preguntas del porqué estaba lastimada, tuve que decirle la verdad)

Lo que me encanta de Kioto son sus lugares tradicionales, y con mi primo la pase super genial, hasta podría decir que el estar al lado de la cerecita no era tan malo, aunque… ¡Estuvo muy silencioso! Me sorprende, no se ve que sea de pocas palabras, más bien, parece del tipo que no le gusta mucho participar en estas cosas, pero ¿Entonces por qué acepto?

Tan extraño…

De cualquier forma, el tiempo vuela, en menos de lo que imagine ya eran las cinco de la tarde ¡¿TANTO?! ¡No podía irme por mucho tiempo! Pero tenía hambre…

\- ¿Les parece bien si comemos algo? -Pregunté un poco avergonzada de interrumpirlos

\- ¿Huh? ¿Tienes hambre Aki -chan? ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho antes! Conozco un buen lugar

-Paso en esta ocasión, tengo otras cosas que hacer. Cumplí con mi palabra, Naomi

¡¿EH?!

Eso nos sorprendido a ambos, ya que se fue segundos después de comentar eso, la verdad esperábamos que nos acompañara, pero… al parecer no, supongo que esta bien, no estaba en un principio obligado a quedarse, tan solo cumplió con lo de hacer lo que quisiera

Sora debería estar feliz de que pasé la tarde con el principito arrogante

-Que se le puede hacer… vamos, Aki -chan

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí

Y sin demorarnos más fuimos a ese restaurante del cual habló Hiro, platicamos como si nada, ¡Hasta vimos las fotos que nos tomamos en varios templos! Que lindo sería ir a un festival y usar un Kimono… de hecho, le dije a Hiro eso ¿Y sabes? ¡Me dijo que me llevaría a un festival! Aunque no me dijo a cuál, sería interesante ir y que los chicos nos acompañen, es más, con todo el equipo ¡También es bueno el descanso!

Estoy segura que Riko senpai no podrá negarse

La comida, hmm, no puedo decir que estaba buena (estaba riquísima) porque… ¡Extraño la comida de mi primo! Tiene tan buen sazón, y no sé si es porque estuve disfrutando mucho esté día que en el tiempo volaba, ya era tarde y estaba anocheciendo… era momento de volver al infierno…

Maldita sea, por un momento olvide a toda esa familia

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta

-¿Y arriesgarme a que te vea ese señor o tu padre? No, estoy bien solo son unas cuadras

-Pero-

-¡Tranquilo! Sabes que sé cuidarme sola

-Argh… vale, pero debes enviarme un mensaje de que llegaste

-Jajaja vale. -Lo abracé por ultima vez. - Te extrañaré

-Oye… sabes que sólo son unos días

-Los más largos… además no podré verte siempre

-Bueno… de ser así, me colare ¿Quién conoce mejor esa casa que yo? ¡Viví 17 años en ella!

-Pfft… nos vemos, Hiro

-Descansa prima…

Y me dio un beso en la frente para luego yo marcharme, a paso lento, no llevaba prisa en volver, de hecho, me quedaba mirando el cielo, me gusta ese tono anaranjado rojizo que tiene cuando se oculta el sol, es… reconfortante, me trae tantos recuerdos…

Solté un gran suspiro, volteé a ver a mi alrededor curiosa de un par de risas que logré percibir… ¡No me acordaba que había un parque tan cerca! Debí estar tan concentrada en la incomoda aura de Akashi que no lo vi, pero algo me llamó la atención y era una madre con su hijo, que tierna escena

-Je…

Solté una vaga sonrisa, ¿Qué por qué? Bueno, al parecer este niño se tropezó y termino por lastimarse la rodilla, como buena madre la señora fue a socorrerlo y hacer que deje de llorar… sentía que las lágrimas saldrían al recordar muchas cosas, pero las contuve

-"Sigue doliendo a pesar de los años… más por las palabras del viejo…"- Pensé

Estaba a punto de irme cuando notó a Akashi a lo lejos, ¿Qué hace en esté parque? Con curiosidad me le acerqué, él al notar mi presencia dejo de mirar a la " _ **nada**_ "

-¿Qué haces aquí, Akashi?

-No son asuntos de tu incumbencia, veo que el paseo con tu primo se termino

¡Este chico como siempre tan irrespetuoso conmigo!

-Sí, es una lástima que no le veré hasta que termine la semana

Por simple curiosidad volteé a ver en la dirección donde Akashi miraba, pero no había nada, me pregunto que hacía aquí, ¿Estaba viendo algo en especial?

\- No es importante

-¿Eh?

-El hecho de que esté aquí, no es importante, tan solo salí

-O-oh, ya veo

¡¿ME LEYO EL PENSAMIENTO?! ¡Muy pocas personas pueden leerme! ¡SIN DUDA QUE ES RARO!

La situación fue incomoda de repente, quería romper el fuerte silencio que se formó, pero no sabía cómo, él soltó un pequeño suspiro y comenzó a caminar yo tan solo le seguí, no tan cerca pero no tan lejos, en un dos por tres ya habíamos llegado a la casa

¿Ok?

Sigo pensando que no tenemos nada en común… tan sólo nuestra situación no es tan diferente

-Bienvenida de vuelta señorita, ¿Quiere que le prepare el baño?

-¿Eh? Sí, claro, gracias Sora -san

¿Qué me pasa? ¡No puedo dejar que nada de esto me afecte! Me fui a preparar para el baño mientras le envié el mensaje a mí primo diciéndole que ya había llegado, y bueno, en mi mente solo se cruzaba una cosa y era la mirada de Akashi, más que nada la mirada que reflejo cuando estaba en el parque

Se veía entre pensativo y nostálgico… me sigo preguntando que habrá visto para tener la misma… Espera, espera, espera ¿La misma mirada que yo cuando…?

Woh

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en todo eso, mejor me fui a bañar, una ducha calmaría mi mente de cosas de más

-Ahhh, que día tan divertido, es bueno tener un primo como Hiro…

Como estaba sola no me preocupaba en comentar al aire ¡Es tan relajante el baño!

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Les habrá ido bien a Kuroko y Kagami en el entrenamiento? Debo de tomar nota de su desempeño… Y Kise… Por Dios, lo había olvidado por un momento, mierda, no sé ni que decirle sin morir de vergüenza cuando lo vea… Maldito baño, ¿Por qué me haces pensar de más? Argh

¿Nunca les ha pasado que piensan más en el baño que estando sin hacer nada? ¿No? ¿Seré la única a la que le pasa?

Como sea, terminé de bañarme, no fue mucho en sí, sólo me lave y enjuague mi cabello, lo demás es historia. Cuando salí, tome la toalla que estaba colgada, la enrolle cubriendo todo mi cuerpo mientras que el cabello lo medio seque con otra; lo deje suelto para que se seque por si solo

Ya estaba lista y todo, pero cuando iba a tocar la puerta para salir… pasó algo sumamente extraño, la puerta se abrió antes y de ella estaba nada más ni nada menos que…

¡AKASHI!

-¡¿Ehhhhh?!

-…

Él no reaccionaba ni nada, es más, seguía viéndome con su cara de pocos amigos. Yo en cambio estaba super roja de la vergüenza ¡Como el no es el que esta casi desnudo no reacciona!, ¡¿VERDAD?!

Se me quedó viendo fijamente y yo a él, estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que quede en shock pero su voz me hizo volver a la realidad

-¿Te quedarás ahí siempre? -Dijo en un tono frío

-¡N- no! ¡P-a-para nada! -Agache la mirada tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo. - "Shit, shit, shit" -Pensé, mientras me movía para que entrara al baño y así lo hizo

Y ya te imaginarás lo que hice, huir a mí habitación (como siempre cuando me avergüenzo) ¡MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que ver ese lado de mí?! Me apresure a cambiar de ropa, mi pijama si queremos ser específicos, cuando estuve lista me tumbe a la cama de modo que ocultaba mi cara en la almohada

-¿Por qué tuvo que verme avergonzada? Joder… es lo último que hubiera querido…ah…

Ya era de noche, literal, estaba tan oscuro todo, pero… no podía dormir, esa escena seguía pasando en mi mente, su cara tan fría, que no podía reflejar alguna sorpresa… ¿Cómo puede tomarlo a la ligera? ¿Qué tal si hubiera entrado unos segundos antes? ¡Me hubiera visto! …des…nu…da…

¡PUTA MADREEE!

-"¡Argh! ¿Por qué tengo que compartir mi infierno con él? ¡Tan solo lo hace más insoportable!" -Pensé mientras rodaba (lo que podía) en mi cama. -Como quisiera estar con Hiro y los chicos, los extraño

Solté un enorme suspiro algo cansada de un día tan agitado, salir y divertirse con Hiro es genial, pero extraño mucho a Seirin, todo por cumplir con mi padre… grrr, ya ni modos, mañana será otro día más que soportar estar aquí y otro día menos para permanecer aquí

Lo que sí me extraña de esté día, es la actitud de Akashi, en un momento estaba tan calmado con su frialdad pero al otro parecía un completo desconocido, digo, no seremos tan cercanos o los mejores amigos ¿Seré la única que percibe esos pequeños cambios de humor?

No lo entiendo

Los hombres pueden ser tan complicados, y con eso en mente terminé por dormir… al fin…

* * *

 **Nota: ¡HEY, HEY! ¿Qué tal va? Porque cada que leo sus comentarios muchas no esperaban que estaría con Akashi xDD en lo personal, me gusto de esa forma, para que pueda relacionarse y conocer un lado que el otro no mostraría tan facil, ¿Y qué tal estas escenas que se han montado juntos? ewé como dije anteriormente, pueden decir alguna situación en donde les gustaría que esté Akashi con Nao, ahora sí, me despido y espero vernos pronto** **¡Nos vemos!**


	29. Reunión social

**Notas: Primero que nada, disculpen la demora** **intenté actualizar lo antes posible. Bueno, en esté capitulo veremos muchas, pero muchas cosas XD y nuevamente, disculpen la demora ;; disfruten la lectura…**

* * *

Capítulo 29. Reunión social

 _-"¿Entonces estás diciendo que no te importa que te manipule de esa forma?_

 _-No es manipulación… él… sólo… me protege…_

 _-¡Lo es! Se está aprovechando de-_

 _-¡No lo digas, Nathan! -Grité, algo que en verdad le sorprendió. -No… quiero oírlo…-Agache la cabeza con ganas de llorar_

 _Sé que no debía gritarle, pero sucedió hace tan solo días que… duele todavía…_

 _-Nao, perdón, yo no quise…_

 _-Descuida…_

 _En eso, el timbre suena anunciando el fin del receso, como ambos estábamos detrás del colegio, no había nadie a nuestro alrededor así que permanecimos en silencio hasta que me levante, Nathan seguía sentado_

 _-¿No vendrás? -Pregunté y al no recibir ninguna respuesta de su parte, decidí irme, de no ser por su mano que sostuvo mi muñeca_

 _-Espera un poco…_

 _-Será mejor volver a clase… recuerda que la asistencia es parte de las calificaciones_

 _-Saltémonos está, ¿Sí?_

 _-Nathan, por favor, no, sabes que no me gusta_

 _-Quiero cantarte algo. Para disculparme… solo está ¿Sí? ¡Además es deportes! No le importará_

 _-¿Qué canción?_

 _-_ _ **Count on me… Para que veas que eres importante para mí"**_

Me desperté de forma muy repentina. Hasta podría decir que asustada, ¡Tenía hasta algo de sudor!

¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?! ¡¿Por qué de repente soñé con él?! Y peor aún ¡¿DE ESA VEZ?!

Ugh, al parecer estar aquí si que ha afectado mi mente y ha hecho que recuerde cosas… que no he querido recordar durante dos años, maldita sea, ¿Por qué ahora que estoy pasándola de lo peor en esté hogar? Además…

¡SON LAS JODIDAS SIETE DE LA MAÑANA! ¡¿QUE VERGA VOY A ESTAR HACIENDO A ESTA HORA?!

Al parecer mi cerebro sólo quiere molestarme más… Tan sólo quiero dormir después de la escena de ayer con Akashi, siento que ya no podré verlo a los ojos por casi haberme visto desnuda, y eso es malo, parecerá que me importan estas cosas y aunque así sea, no quiero dar a demostrar que puede verme como alguien inferior

¡O al menos alguien débil!

-Jódete, Nathan… ¿Por qué ahora tienes que aparecerte en mis sueños? Grrr…-Murmuré mientras rodaba en mi cama. -Pensé que no querrías verme nunca más después de… eso… -Con esas palabras una escena retumbó en mi mente aquella que hizo perder mi amistad con él

 _-"Entonces… ¿estás diciendo que te importó una mierda nuestra amistad? -Dije al instante en que agaché la mirada mientras apretaba mis puños, me sentí como una estúpida en ese entonces_

 _-Yo nunca dije eso, Nao. -Se veía un poco sorprendido por mis palabras. -Simplemente estás exagerando, no es tan mala. -Me había dicho no muy convencido_ _de sus palabras_

 _-¡¿Qué no es tan mala?! -Mis lágrimas terminaron por salir -¡¿El insultarme, maltratarme físicamente, hacerte burlas, esparcir rumores de ti, hacerte de la vida una asquerosa mierda se te hace no ser tan mala?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio, Nathan?!_

 _-Pensé que te alegrarías por mi…-Desvío su mirada, al parecer no podía verme a los ojos. -Sé que no es la mejor, pero cambiará, haré que cambié_

 _-Para mí seguirá siendo la misma…_

 _-Nao…_

 _-Olvídalo, sé feliz con ella. -Me dispuse a ir cuando su mano sobre mi brazo lo impidió_

 _-Sabes que no lo hago por gusto ¿Cierto? ¡¿Sabes que estoy obligado, ¿no?!_

 _-Lo sé… pero siempre andas diciéndome que no me deje manipular, ¿Ahora haces lo mismo? ¿Tan sólo hablas, pero no actúas? ¿Tan secas eran tus palabras? ¡Ya no quiero ni verte! ¡Eres de lo peor! -Y con la fuerza de la ira consumida, me libré del agarre para correr directo a la limusina que me esperaba fuera de la escuela_

 _Esa fue la última vez que lo vi o que permití verlo… y me arrepiento de ello"_

Ughhhhh

Si tan sólo… pudiera verle, pero ¿Qué podría decirle? Yo le dije que no sé acercará, admito que fue muy exagerado de mi parte, no debí de decir todo aquello o al menos en su mayoría, pero tampoco me agradaba la idea de que mi mejor amigo tuviera que ser… novio… de esa arpía

¡Además se la paso humillándome hasta que le puse un alto!

Y sigo sin saber porque me dolió tanto cuando los vi besarse…

En fin, pensar en esas cosas me deprime aún más, de por sí estando aquí me sentía incomoda, ahora recordar todo esto lo hace peor. Mejor me distraigo en mi celular

Jugar Candy Crush siempre distrae la mente

Y así lo hice, hasta vi que tenía mensajes no contestados de las chicas, cierto, no les había dicho que no las vería por estos días, se me pasó por completo

¡A veces puedo ser muy despistada!

 _ **Horas más tarde**_

A pesar de haberme levantado demasiado temprano, no tenía tanto sueño, más tarde llegó Sora, la cuál estaba impresionada de que esté levantada antes de tiempo, me dijo que hoy habría una reunión social de las amigas de mi abuela, y quería invitarme a su pequeña reunión, o dicho en otras palabras presumirme ante todas ellas. Como si de verdad me quisiera…

-¿Y estoy obligada a ir?

-Sí… lo siento por ello, sé que prefieres salir y verte con el joven, pero la señora me pidió alistarte y bueno…

-No, descuida, sabía que algo así pasaría… Sólo que será raro, pocas veces he ido a ese tipo de reuniones, no me sentiré muy cómoda del todo…- Solté un largo suspiro

-Akira -san… ¿Le sucede algo? ¿Por qué está tan… extraña? -Me preguntó con una expresión llena de preocupación

-¿Eh?

Eso me sorprendió, ¡¿Tanto se me nota?! No debo de preocupar a Sora con asuntos que… deje atrás hace mucho tiempo. Respiré para calmarme a mí misma

-No es nada, estoy bien, gracias por la preocupación

-Sabe que cualquier cosa, cuenta conmigo

-Agradezco su ayuda, se ha vuelto una gran amiga

-¿A- amiga?

Eso sí que le sorprendió, rayos, dije lo que pensaba…

-B-bueno, es más como una hermana para mí ¿Sabe? Siempre tan amable y atenta y…

¡JODER QUE VERGÜENZA!

Pero noté que sonreía, algo así como una sonrisa maternal, ay… Sora sin duda quisiera que fueras mi cuñada (?)

-Muchas gracias por el halago, por cierto, olvidé decirle que el joven Akashi también irá. Su familia también está invitada

-Ya me lo esperaba

-Bueno, le dejo para que se aliste, por favor use esto

-Vale~

Y me entregó un lindo conjunto, ¿Qué por qué no un Kimono? Bueno, porque es una reunión social no tan elegante, lo es, pero no como la fiesta del viernes. Así que no hay necesidad de uno, claro las personas como mi abuela que no piensan eso seguro que no le gustará, pero no pueden negar que no es apropiado y que además crecí en el extranjero, no estoy tan apegada a las costumbres como antes

En fin, me bañé, me aliste, me peine y todo (me sentí como Mulán cuando cantan la canción "nos vas a brindar honor" hasta la cantaba en mi mente, para matar tiempo)

¡LISTO!

Ya estoy, y debo decir que me arreglé muy bien, lo cual no hago tan seguido, Sora vino avisarme que ya se irían, así que debía ir. Me di ánimo antes de salir, hoy haré que mi abuela no me humille ya que casi siempre lo hace de una manera muy indirecta; no pude hacerlo con el señor de la casa por obvias razones, pero… no quiero más esté trato, tal vez antes sería fácil, ahora no, la gente cambia y eso demostraré

¡Que no soy aquella niña miedosa a la que podían mandar como su títere!

Muy segura de mí, salí de mi cuarto, me encontré a mi abuela (no muy conforme con mi vestuario) y Akashi, es una lástima que Sora no vaya a estar, así al menos hablaría con alguien. Subimos al auto (más bien a la limusina) y prendimos camino en donde sería la reunión, no voy a negarlo, estaba nerviosa por la mirada de Akashi, de recordar su cara ayer, ugh, aun así, me mantenía al margen y creo que lo notó porque se le veía muy calmado, pero con un aire de superioridad

¡MALDITO!

Eso sí, parece ser que soy la única que percibe eso de él, en fin, no tardamos en llegar y debo decir que era un lugar bastante grande para una "pequeña" reunión de "amigas"

Como sea, los detalles no son importantes, fuimos recibidos por un montón de sirvientes y bla, bla, bla ¡En serio que los detalles no importan! Estar aquí, era algo incomodo, había personas de mi edad o al menos eso notaba, pero de tan sólo oír que hablaban de temas muy, muy poco interesantes, me alejaba…

¡ESTO EN SERIO ME RECUERDA A LONDRES!

Nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía temas interesantes, todos relacionados con su dinero y que han hecho con ello era… aburrido, sí, muy aburrido. Ahora mismo quisiera estar en la escuela con las chicas, Kagami y Kuroko, con los chicos del club….

Los extraño, a todos

Respiré hondo, como estaba en una esquina del lugar decidí salir al jardín donde a lo lejos pude ver a mi abuela con sus amigas, ni vergas de que hablan, pero se les ve "felices" si es como puedes describir sus caras. Me estiré un poco, era muy aburrido todo

-Veo que no soy el único que está agobiado por la fiesta, ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh?

Antes de voltear escuché la voz de un hombre, hasta podría decir que era familiar, ya que sonaba a una voz muy parecida que conozco, eso sin duda me sorprendió… pero no era él, era otra persona a la cuál ni conocía

Podía ver en él una sonrisa algo coqueta, parecía alguien mayor, como de unos veinte a lo mucho, tampoco es que se vea muy grande. Tenía un aura de tranquilidad y podría decirse de aburrimiento por no encontrar algo interesante

-¿Quién eres? -Pregunté algo extrañada por su cercanía

-Oh, perdona, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Kei Takishima -Dio una pequeña reverencia

-"Tiene el mismo nombre que el de Especial A…"-Pensé -Un gusto, mi nombre es Akira Naomi

-¿Akira? -Parece que recordó algo al escuchar mi apellido, eso me dio un escalofrío

-Sí…

-Que interesante, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te gustan las fiestas? ¿No vienes con nadie?

-No, nada de eso…-Negué un tanto cortante

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué pregunta tanto? Normalmente me dejarían en paz por mi mirada tan fría, es algo que suelo hacer cuando veo gente como ellos que se me acercan de repente (suelo hacerlo más con hombres), ya que se acercan con intenciones bastantes desagradables

-Supongo que no eres de las que hablan mucho -Me mostró una gran sonrisa

No sé porque con esa sonrisa se me vino a la mente Kise, es igualita a la sonrisa que les hace a sus fanáticas, de esas para quedar bien. No niego que no sonría bonito, al contrario ¡Era muy lindo de esa forma! Pero no me transmite confianza

-Tal vez…

-Jajaja~ eres interesante, Akira -san, ¿No quisieras acompañarme? -Me ofreció su brazo

-No, no quisiera molestar…

Me daban ganas de gritarle que me dejara en paz, pero no sería apropiado, además no me ha hecho nada malo, por ahora…

-Vamos, no seas tímida -Me tomó de la mano para besarla de una forma un tanto… ¿Delicada? Como si fuese una princesa y él mi príncipe -No te haré nada

\- "… ¿Qué mierda?" -Pensé- Te agradecerías que soltarás mi mano…

Y lo hizo, un tanto inconforme, supongo que ahora sí se rendirá y me dejará sola

-Veo que fui muy grosero, a penas nos conocemos y te trato con bastante confianza, lo siento

… ¿Qué? ¡No esperaba que se disculpará! Sin duda estaba sorprendida, pero no bajaría la guardia, debería ser más gentil, al menos un poco

-Veo que no soy de tu agrado, supongo que me emocioné un poco -Rascó su nuca un tanto cabizbajo -Te dejaré en paz, con permiso

Solté un pequeño suspiro al verlo ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en hablarme? ¿Es por mi familia? ¿De verdad quiere ser amable conmigo? Es difícil conocer a la gente tan solo viendo

-Vale, me porte algo grosera contigo, lo siento por ello, no suelo hablar mucho con la gente que apenas conozco

No me gustaba decir mis debilidades a las personas que a penas conozco, pero si quiero ver que trama será mejor conocerlo, no se ve tan desagradable (de hecho, es muy apuesto) y aunque, como dije, parece ser un tipo mayor a los 16 pero menor a los 20, no se percibe un aura de engreído como otras personas cofcofAkashicofcof básicamente es… normal, y no quiero comparar, pero tiene un parecido a… ugh, Nathan

No físicamente, sino su manera de ser…

¡DIJE PARECIDO NO QUE SEA IGUAL! ¡NATHAN ES SUPER GENIAL, AMABLE Y…!

…

¡¿Por qué hablo de eso?!

Devuelta a la realidad, el me mostró una sonrisa (ya no tan fingida) y me volvió a ofrecer su brazo, no tuve de otra más que aceptar

-Por cierto, eres bastante linda y creo que menor que yo ¿Qué edad tienes? -Me preguntó mientras me dirigía a una de las mesas vacías que había

Pronto habría de comer y estaba feliz por eso, ya saben que me gusta comer, es un milagro que no engorde con tanta chatarra que consumo

-Dieciséis, dentro de unos meses tendré los diecisiete

-Ya veo, yo tengo diecinueve

-No los aparentas -Le sonreí, algo pequeño, pero lo hice

-Pffft… si, eso dicen, supongo que es por mi forma de ser

-¿Así? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, normalmente dicen que no me veo tan grande, pero suelo ser una persona un tanto seria y llegan a compararme con alguien mayor ¿Irónico, no crees?

-Sí, algo

Solté una pequeña sonrisa, odiaba admitirlo, pero… ¡El desgraciado era agradable! Tiene una forma de ser que te hace sentir bien, sí, muy raro, ¿no? Estuvimos conversando como si fuéramos dos grandes amigos, me enteré de que su familia es inversionista de la compañía del señor, que además han hecho grandes negocios con exportaciones y demás, realmente eso no es importante. Internamente me alegraba hablar con alguien, en Londres si una persona así se me hubiera acercado de forma inmediata la "ignoraría"

Normalmente no lo hacían para buenas cosas, ahora que era "más abierta" bueno, le di la oportunidad a este chico, eso sí, todavía hay algo que no me cuadra de él, por eso evitaba ciertos temas personales. No quiero que sepa de mi vida si no lo volveré a ver

-Vaya, así que viviste en el extranjero un tiempo, eso es genial

-No es la gran cosa, Kei -kun

-¡Para mí sí! Quiero terminar mi carrera de negocios en el extranjero y preparar terreno por allá para hacer que mi padre se sienta orgulloso,

-V-vaya si que tienes todo un plan, me alegra

-Sí, bueno… -Dejó de hablar para desviar un poco la mirada

-¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada, simplemente pensé en algo -Me mostró una sonrisa relajada

Después de ello conversamos poco, ya que la hora de la comida llegó, y la mesa que estaba reservada para mí estaba aún lado, tuvimos que separarnos ¡Al menos podré comer algo rico!

Cuando llegué a mi silla, Akashi estaba aún lado… ¡¿WHAT?! ¡¿Tengo que comer con él?!

Ya no deberían sorprenderme estas cosas, en fin, me senté sin siquiera mirarlo, mi abuela estaba enfrente mío hablando con una de sus amigas, solté un pequeño suspiro, no podía decir con exactitud de que hablaban, pero algo en mí me dice que posiblemente de mis "buenas notas"

Ya que es lo único que sabe de mí mi abuela

-Veo que hiciste un nuevo amigo

-¿Eh?

Eso me extraño, Akashi no es de las personas que dicen esas cosas a la ligera y menos conmigo que es… más frío que el Polo Sur, sin duda él supo leer mi cara de desconcierto

-Que no te extrañe, ambos son el centro de atención, nadie dejaba de hablar de ustedes

-Y-ya veo

¡Yo no sabía que llamábamos la atención de la gente! Sin querer eso me provocó un pequeño sonrojo, Dioooooos, ¿Por qué me sonrojaba? ¡Tan sólo era una buena compañía!

De ahí Akashi se limitaba a verme, no entiendo muy bien el porqué, pero… algo en mí me decía que estaba ¿Decepcionado? Claro, quitaba esa idea de mí mente ya que ¿Por qué debería estarlo? La comida llegó y muy felizmente disfrutaba de ella ¡Sin duda una delicia culinaria!

Hubiera preferido comer con Hiro, pero esto no estaba nada mal

-Y dime, Naomi -san, ¿Qué te gustó más de vivir en Londres?

Esa era la amiga de mi abuela, no voy a negar que no era agradable, sin duda una persona muy dulce; pero se me hacían extraña sus preguntas, no es por nada, pero parecía interesada en saber de mí y para que negarlo, tanta atención era extraña

-Bueno, me gustaban muchas cosas que me es difícil decidir por una -Mentí

-¿Sí? Comprendo eso, ¿Extrañas algo de allá?

-Huh… creo que a mis amigos -Volví a mentir

-Vaya, sin duda debes de extrañarlos mucho

-Sí… bastante -Le sonreí

Ok, esos dos últimos no eran por completo una mentira, si extrañaba a mi único amigo y algunos lugares de allá, argh… ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él? ¿Es por lo de la mañana? Porque en verdad no quiero seguir recordando

-Bueno~ veras que aquí en Japón también tendrás grandes amistades y nuevas cosas que ver, ¿Estudias en Rakuzan?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-En esa escuela han asistidos varios de mis nietos, es la escuela más prestigiosa del lugar

-Oh, ya veo

Que irónico, ¿Se imaginan si en vez de Seirin hubiera asistido a Rakuzan? ¡Lo más probable es que hubiera bajado de su nube a Akashi! O al menos enfrentarlo, aunque estaba esa posibilidad de nunca haberlo conocido, como sea, también hubiera hecho lo mismo que en Londres, entonces nada habría cambiado

-Con su permiso

Esa era la voz de Akashi, quién obviamente se había mantenido silencioso en la comida para luego irse a quién sabe dónde, de todas formas, no es de mí interés. De ahí mi abuela tuvo que atender un asunto dejándonos solas a su amiga y a mí

-Por cierto, escuché que estuviste hablando con mi nieto ¿Es cierto?

-¿Su nieto?

-Sí, mi pequeño Kei, ¿A poco no es lindo? Ah~ te diré algo, el es una gran persona, un chico muy dedicado en lo que hace, caballeroso, honrado, amable

Y de ahí me describió tanto a su nieto que siento que le conozco mucho mejor que él mismo, pfff, sí lo sé, mala broma, pero no me decía mucho que no fuera sobre su nieto, lo cuál no entiendo del todo. Después de un buen rato de comer (lo cual amé) bueno, volvió la gente a convivir entre ella o a irse, y no sé cómo, pero me volví a cruzar con Kei, él cuál… bueno, seguía insistiendo en saber de mí, ya lo dije, es agradable, pero hay algo que no cuadra del todo

-Pronto tendré que irme, será una lástima no volverte, te extrañare, Naomi -chan

Vaya, ahora me llama por mi nombre

-Jajaja~ ¿No nos veremos esté viernes? ¿De qué te quejas?

Hizo una pequeña mueca de inconformidad, parecía querer actuar un poco "adorable" no es algo que le quede si queremos ser sinceros

-Yo me refería a después de la fiesta, me gustaría tener tu-

-¡Ah! -Tuve que interrumpirlo -Espera un segundo, debo de ir con un amigo

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, claro, te espero…

¿Qué? ¿No puedo huir de él? ¡No quiero dar le mi número telefónico! ¿Para qué? Preferiría que esto se quedé más como un recuerdo que una amistad, no, no es porque me recuerde a Nathan, ¡Para nada!

Y aproveche que Akashi estaba a unos metros para ir con él, como no había nada de gente por donde estaba fue algo que impactaría a cualquiera. Él no esperaba que le hablara, pero se mantuvo al margen tanto que me puso un tanto inquieta

-¿Quieres algo?

-Uy, qué carácter -Bromé algo que obvio no le dio risa- Ya, ya, no debes de tomar las cosas tan en serio, tan sólo... quería dejar de hablar con, Kei -kun

-¿Huh? Que extraño, parecían cercanos

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¿Cercanos? No, no creo

-En vez de pensar en sí lo son o no, ¿Por qué no vuelves con él? Es molesto tener que hablar contigo sólo porque no quieres hablarle a ese sujeto. Es decepcionante ver que caes ante personas como él

Eso sí que me sorprendió, Akashi se había mantenido tan lejano, como si le diera igual mi existencia y ahora... diciendo eso, no sé cómo tomarlo, siendo sincera ni sé que decirle por lo cual me mantuve seria, fueron los segundos más pesados de mi vida

Akashi dando por terminada la conversación se iba a ir, de no ser porque lo sujeté de su ante brazo para impedírselo, claro, en otro momento no lo hubiera hecho, pero comprendí algo con lo que dijo, y es que ha de pensar algo de mí erróneo

-Mira, me da igual que pienses de mí por haber hablado con Kei, pero no te permito que digas que soy una persona fácil, es lo más detestable que puedan decirme. Sé que es con lo que me meto y sé qué es lo que hago. Preferiría que no digas eso

Valiéndome un bledo con quien estoy hablando me le confronté, después de eso le solté y juraba que en su mirada se podía percibir más frialdad, no lo negaré tuve miedo por un instante ¡Pero no me retractaré!

No quiero que piensen nunca de mí como _ella_ , no soy una persona con la cual se puede jugar tan fácil, engañar o manipular

O al menos no quería volver a ser de esa manera, la niña indefensa de antes no está y si debo ser de esta manera para que la gente lo sepa, bueno... no me importará cambiar mi comportamiento a algo más agresivo

* * *

 **Notas: ¡Hasta aquí! ¿Qué les pareció el final? ¿Muy intenso? EwÉ bueno, primero que nada ¡Hola!** **hace tanto no nos vemos y tengo algunas cosillas que decirles~**

 **Primero ¡Woh! :o casi llegamos al capítulo 30 ¡Eso me emociona! Además** **casi 100 comentarios** **las amo chicas, esto no sería posible sin su apoyo**

 **Segundo, ¿Leyeron mi último one-shot? ¿"Un mundo alterno"? Quería saber si les gustaría algo así, pero con más intensidad, ya saben, yaoi con Aki niño un poco subido de tono(?) uvu ya me dirán en los comentarios si quieren y de ser el caso con quién**

 **Y tercero, perdonen la demora** **en serio no planeaba tardarme tanto, los trabajos escolares fueron aplazando mi tiempo para escribir, pero procurare actualizar al menos una vez por semana, repito procuraré porque a veces no podré ser capaz ;;)9 como sea, ¿Alguna de ustedes notó que estuve editando algunos caps eue? ¡Si fueron capaces se merecen mi loffff 3 sino... también xDDD! Las quiero chicas, ¡Nos vemos en otra actualización se cuidan mushoo!**


	30. Descubriendo misterios

**Notas: De nada me sirve distraerlas por aquí si ya saben a lo que voy, mejor lo dejaré para el final, mientras tanto ¡Disfruten de su lectura!**

* * *

Capítulo 30. Descubriendo misterios

Después de esa "confrontación" con Akashi, ninguno volvió a ver al otro de regresó al hogar del señor ¡Era nuestro orgullo el que actuaba! No puedo decir que me siento mal por lo sucedido, pero tampoco es que me sienta bien, o sea... ¡Debía defenderme! Pero tampoco me gusta llamar la atención de esa forma, agradezco que no hubiera como tal gente porque si no hubiera complicado las cosas

¡Nos verían con mucho asombro!

Más que nada pensarían cosas como "¡Oh la loca que enfrento a Akashi!", "¿Es que acaso quiere morir?", "Pobre, debería saber con quién habla" Y hubiera sido fastidioso de oír

De hecho... creo que me llevaría otra reprendida por actuar tan impulsivamente por parte del señor, ya saben, debo de tratar al señorito como si fuera el mismísimo rey, claro, si se llega a enterar de lo sucedido. Que dudo, porque no recuerdo que nos hayan visto, aun así, no se puede ser tan confiado en la vida

Ahhhh ¡¿En qué cosas me meto?!

¡¿Por qué no aprendo?! ¡Ya me ha ocasionado problemas el actuar de esta manera en el pasado! Ya era para dejar atrás todo eso, maldigo mi suerte de mierda

Como sea, hablar de lo pesado que fue el viaje de vuelta sería contar cosas obvias, mejor vamos a lo bueno. Cuando llegamos ¡No saben lo tenso que fue para Sora el caminar a mi lado y percibir tan pesado el ambiente!

Porque como saben Akashi duerme aún lado mío (en otra habitación), y lo primero que hizo (al igual que yo); fue ir a su cuarto y por lógica yo iba detrás de él, no porque quisiera sino porque debía (¡Lo lamento Sora-chan! Sé que querías que nos lleváramos bien, aunque no sé muy bien por qué querías eso, era obvio que no pasaría) Pobre, aun así, no pregunto nada y me acompaño a mi cuarto. Dónde fue cuando me interrogo y esas cosas

Juro que vi en su mirada ¿Arrepentimiento?...

Lo cual me hacía sentir mal, pero no me retractaré ¡Sí, mi orgullo estaba hablando y me vale un bledo!

Ok, me calmo

-Entonces eso paso...-Suspiró. -Bueno, es una lástima que no podrán llevarse bien...

-A todo esto, no comprendo porque querías que fuéramos "cercanos" -Dije al momento de verla un poco más serena

-Pues...-Desvío su mirada nerviosa, algo que me causó más curiosidad

-Hmm...-Le seguí mirando fijamente. -Vamos, suelta todo

-Vale, vale, perdóneme por lo que vaya a decir, pero para mí se veían lindos juntos. -Le iba a interrumpir, pero me hizo una señal de que le dejará continuar. -Sí, sé que es demasiado, tan sólo es algo que cruzo mi mente, además... me enteré que le buscaban prometido y bueno...llegué a pensar que sería él...

Espera...

¡¿QUÉ?!

¡Lo último que dijo me sorprendió tanto, aún más sobre el hecho de saber que le gustaría verme salir con Akashi!

-Espera, espera ¿Qué estás diciendo, Sora-san? -Reí nerviosamente. - ¿Está segura? ¿No se habrá equivocado? ¡N-no pueden hacer eso!

-¡Akira -san!

Literalmente me hice bolita en una esquina del cuarto, mi mente se hizo un revoltijo de tanta información; estoy segura que no me emparejarían con Akashi, está la posibilidad, pero lo dudo, es más para formar una amistad ¿No? De todas formas, dudo llevarnos bien algún día, pero... ¿Por qué querrían buscarme prometido? ¡Eso es muy estúpido! Digo, ¿En qué año estamos? ¡No estoy para cosas sin sentido!

No, no, me niego rotundamente a aceptar ello, es demasiado, no me necesitan para nada, literalmente me odian ¿Para qué molestarse con ello? ¡Esta familia es una basura!

-Odio esto, quiero irme de aquí, no aguanto estar aquí. -Murmuraba en mi rincón, con ganas de llorar

Sora tan sólo intentaba tranquilizarme, pero no podía, no mentiré, me alteraba toda esta absurda situación

Me hacen convivir con gente que me odia, me hacían pensar que todo es mi culpa, me quieren controlar como una marioneta, me hacen recordar cosas que no he querido recordar, me hacen sentir... basura...

Parece que estoy exagerando todo, y tal vez sí lo sea, pero tengo mis motivos para odiar estar aquí, me hace... sentir vulnerable... tan sólo...

Sora me abrazaba mientras me refugiaba en sus brazos, no estaba llorando, pero se me hacía difícil respirar, me dolía mucho el pecho, sentía algo de mareos y ni hablar de mi calor corporal, pues este aumento de sobre manera

En mi mente venían y llegaban muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, de hecho, me llegó a doler muy fuerte la cabeza, mientras tanto, Sora no dejo de murmurar cosas como "Tranquila, estoy aquí", "Perdona, no quería alterarte", "Respira despacio"

Con sus acciones me indicaba como relajar la respiración y sus palabras poco a poco hacían que volviera a mis casillas, me iba dando cuenta de que la estaba asustando con un pequeño ataque de estrés (ataque de ansiedad), debía ser más fuerte, sí, debo ser más fuerte... Vamos, respira, inhala...exhala... estoy mejor

-P-perdona, estoy mejor...gracias

-No, tu perdóname, no sabía que te alterarías, no debí de haber dicho eso, perdón Akira -san.-Me fue soltando poco a poco, pude notar su rostro de angustia.- Me paralice por un segundo, no supe que hacer

-Descuida, al menos me hiciste volver a mí. -Le mostré una pequeña sonrisa para que se calmará. - Hacía bastante no tenía un ataque de ansiedad

-¿L-le había sucedido antes?

-Sí... hace un tiempo, ¿Desde que llegué a Japón? No tengo la fecha exacta de cuando ya no sufría de ellos, pero solía tenerlos, no eran frecuentes...-Agaché un poco la cabeza, por alguna razón me daba vergüenza decir estas cosas

-De haberlo sabido, me siento muy culpable

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Descuida, me ayudaste y eso es muy importante para mí, estas cosas hacían que de verdad pensará que me iba a morir

-No me imagino el dolor que sintió en ese entonces. -Volvió a abrazarme algo que de hecho me sorprendió

Pero al final...correspondí ese abrazo, no voy a negarlo, tenía ganas de llorar en sus brazos ¿Qué por qué? Bueno, nunca he tenido a alguien que este conmigo cuando tuve un ataque, siempre tenía que regresar por mí misma y a veces sentía que no podría pues el dolor y miedo que sientes es muy fuerte y siempre pasaba cuando menos lo esperaba

-Sora -san, muchas gracias

-Ya le dije que no-

Le interrumpí para separarme de ella y mirarle directamente a los ojos

-No por relajarme, sino por estar aquí conmigo estoy segura que sin ti estar aquí casi una semana sería un infierno

-...No es nada, Akira -san

-Deberías volver a tus labores, no quiero retrasarte y que después te regañen

-¿Está segura de que está bien? ¿No quiere un té o algo así?

-No, estaré bien sólo quiero descansar mañana me veré con mi primo en el hospital

-¿Irá a ver a su tía?

-Sí, lo más probable es que nazca uno de estos días mi primo ¿No? Quiero ir a verle ha sido una "eternidad" desde que la vi y bueno, sería lindo verle antes de ya no verla en un tiempo

Dije un poco sonrojada y con una sonrisa en su rostro Sora se fue, me recosté en mi cama para calmarme...cuando Sora se fue deje escapar unas lágrimas, en verdad que tenía tiempo de no sentir tanto miedo, me dolió muy fuerte la cabeza y el pecho que en serio sentía que moriría

Al menos mañana será otro día...

 _ **A la mañana siguiente (Hiroshi)**_

-¿Entonces se está quedando contigo?

-Sí, pero es secreto

-Qué lindo eres hijo, por cuidarla...-Levantó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla con pequeñas lagrimas queriendo salir

-Mamá, sabes que no me gusta que llores...-Tuve que levantarme de mí asiento para acomodarme a su lado y besar su mano

-Perdona, debe ser la emoción de ser madre otra vez, además...

-¿Huh? ¿Qué cosa?

-No sé qué hice para tener un hijo tan... Amable, bueno, protector, cariñoso... a veces siento que te falle como madre por no poder defenderte de tu padre

-No te ha venido a ver, ¿Verdad?

-Vino hace dos semanas a dejarme internada y solo una vez hace tres días

-¡¿Tan solo eso?!

-Calma Hiro, no te alteres

-¡¿Cómo no puedo si no ha venido a verte?! ¡Si pudiera lo golpearía!

-Pero es tu padre

-¿Y qué? No ha actuado como uno en estos años, dejo que su hijo estuviera a su suerte... Había momentos en los que de verdad fue duro, sin tu ayuda o la de mí tío no sé qué hubiera sido de mí

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti

-Aun así, sabes que te lo agradezco... eres una gran madre ¿De acuerdo? Educarás a mi hermano de la mejor manera ¿Sí? Y sabes que si un día te hartas de estar ahí puedes venir conmigo ¿Verdad? Que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para vengas a vivir conmigo así que no te preocupes en dejar a mi padre ¿Vale? Yo te cuidaré a ti y a mi hermano para que no crezca con lo mismo que yo...

-Hiro... sabes qué me es imposible

-Nada lo es, me aseguraré de ello

-Está bien, si ya no aguanto más me iré contigo

-Lo siento, pero la señora debe descansar un poco, por favor salga joven. -Esa era la voz de una de las enfermeras que atendía a mi madre

-Vendré luego, ¿Sí? Te amo, mamá

-Y yo a ti, Hiroshi

Con eso tuve que salir del cuarto para irme a la cafetería, no había desayunado casi nada por venir temprano a ver a mi mamá antes del parto, al parecer todo estaba planeado para hoy en la tarde si no había alguna complicación, ¿Por qué? Bueno, después de los 30 años es difícil tener un hijo, casi siempre hay mayor riesgo, por eso estoy bastante preocupado...

Y más que nada molesto porque quien se supone es mi "padre" nunca ha venido a ver a su esposa...Ugh...

-Que mierda de familia uno se carga ¿No? ...-Solté en un bajo murmuro mientras le enviaba un mensaje a mi prima diciendo que el parto comenzaría dentro de poco

Comí un sándwich que venden en la cafetería con muchas cosas en mente, recuerdos de cuando era adolescente llegaban a mí, y es normal ¿No?

No sabría que tendría un hermano, me enteré hace días y dentro de poco estará aquí en el mundo, donde crecerá con mano dura y firme y posiblemente sin elecciones de formar su vida como quisiera... Y todo por el egoísmo de mí familia, siento que hice bien en alejarme de todos ellos. Aunque la mitad de mi adolescencia estuve solo y con muchas dificultades, no me arrepiento de mis impulsos

 _ **En la calle camino al hospital**_

Había salido hace poco de esa casa después de todo lo ocurrido ayer, en serio evité toparme con Akashi para evitarme problemas ¡Y tuve éxito! Lo cual agradecía porque con mi suerte...

En fin, cuando iba de camino al hospital donde se supone está internada mi tía, me llegó el mensaje de Hiro, vaya, no sabía que tendría a su bebé hoy mismo ¡Una inocente criatura iba a nacer hoy! Era emocionante, pero a la vez triste porque sé cómo crecerá ese pequeño... Comienzo a sentir lastima por él...

Solté un pequeño suspiro, de verdad me pregunto cómo se sentirá Hiro con todo esto, él siempre me ha ayudado en los malos momentos, tal vez la distancia nos separaba, pero el cariño que siempre nos hemos tenido nos unía de una manera especial

¡VALE QUE ME ESTOY PONIENDO MUY SENTIMENTAL!

Sacudí mentalmente mi cabeza para darme prisa en llegar, quería desearle suerte a mí tía antes de su parto

¿Y si le compraba algo? Tenía algo de dinero en mi cartera y podría darle un regalo por ser madre por segunda vez. ¿Estaría bien eso? ¿No sería raro? Porque digo, no la conozco tanto a pesar de ser familia...

Sí, lo haré

Me parece lo correcto

Entonces buscando con la mirada encontré una tienda de regalos, no sabía si darle algo de joyería o un peluche... ¿Un collar estaría bien? ¿Una pulsera? Algo lindo... Entré y primeramente me acerqué a la vitrina donde había pulseras

-¿Necesita ayuda con algún regalo? -Me preguntó una joven con amable sonrisa

-Sí... quiero regalarle algo a un... familiar, sucederá algo importante dentro de poco y quiero que lo recuerde

-Qué lindo detalle de su parte, ¿Su familiar es mujer?

-Sí

-¡Perfecto! Tenemos una gran variedad de pulseras, mire está. Es bella, ¿no cree?

-Sí, pero quiero algo menos detallo, simple con un grabado de "Felicidades mamá"

-¡Oh! Es para su madre, que linda hija, discúlpeme un momento ahora vuelvo

-...Gracias

Me dejo algo cabizbaja esa señorita... ¿Cuál había sido el último regalo que le di a mi madre? Creo que había sido una flor que arranqué el hospital donde estaba...

Quise llorar, pero ¡DIOS! Desde que estoy aquí no hago nada más que sentirme lamentable, llorar y sentir lastima de mí misma ¡Estoy harta! Me di mentalmente una bofetada, debo de estar bien, sí, contrólate como solías hacerlo antes... bien... mucho mejor

-Listo, aquí tiene

-Muchas gracias ¿Cuánto será?

Me dio el precio por la pulsera con todo el grabado y me lo dio en una pequeña cajita con una bolsa que a mi parecer es muy linda. Aunque había algo que llamó mi atención

-Disculpe, ese peluche de león ¿En cuánto esta?

Me había encantado tanto ese peluche que termine comprándolo ¡Era tan tierno! Aunque, jajaja sonará loco, pero ¿Tiene un aura a Akashi? PFFF CLARO QUE NO

¿O sí?

En fin, ya lo compré así que me lo quedo

 _ **Más tarde en el hospital**_

-¡Ya llegué, Hiro!

-Tardaste, ¿Por qué la demora?

-Disculpa, pero tenía que comprar algo para la futura mamá ¿Ya está en labor de parto?

-Así es, hace poco inicio así que va para largo la espera

-¿Y cómo te sientes? -Me senté a su lado

-Extraño... estoy feliz por mi madre, pero se siente extraño saber que tendré un hermano

-Sí... me imagino que si

Soltó un largo suspiro lleno de pesadez, yo le di unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda mostrándole que estaba con él. Platicábamos de muchas cosas, le conté con más a detalle lo que sucedió ayer, algo que le preocupó, pero lo dije que ya estaba mejor. Me mencionó algunas cosas que yo no sabía de su relación con su madre

Por ejemplo, que se enteró hace meses por mi padre que su madre le apoyo económicamente, aunque Hiro no lo notará. Algo que no sabía, tenía entendido que mi familia lo apoyaba, pero no sabía que su madre también lo hacía

Hablábamos de muchas cosas, con ello llegaron los minutos y así hasta ser horas, no sé cuántas horas habrán pasado ¿Siete? Sí, más o menos teniendo en cuenta la hora en la que es. Un doctor se acercó a mi primo indicando que el bebito había nacido en estupendas condiciones que era un varón saludable y que esperaremos un poco antes de ir a ver a la nueva mamá

Me emocioné, no lo voy a negar, sin duda que mi tía debe de estar feliz por ello ¿No?

Ya después de un pequeño rato entramos a la habitación en donde descansaba mi tía, se veía muy agotada pero no por eso no nos dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, en especial a mí que no me veía desde hace años

-Naomi-chan... cuanto tiempo sin verte...-Me dijo con algo de dificultad

Y siendo sincera no supe que responder, tan sólo le sonreí mientras me acercaba a su lado

-Ha pasado un tiempo, le traje algo...-Le mostré la bolsita en dónde estaba la pulsera.-Estoy segura que mi...el bebé tiene ya muchas cosas, pero es para usted

-Gracias...-Acercó su mano a mi mejilla para acariciarla. -Te pareces mucho a tu madre, nunca pude decirte lo mucho que lamento que se haya ido, pero estoy segura de que estaría orgullosa por ver cuanto has madurado

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no para mí, sino para ella... Parecía abrumada por muchas cosas, ella estaba ahí cuando el señor llegó a gritarme, pero nunca hacía nada, llegó a estar ahí cuando corrieron a Hiro de la casa, pero no hizo nada... Estuvo ahí, pero nunca movió un dedo por nosotros, me imaginó que ha visto cuanto han pasado los años y como ha habido consecuencias con todas sus acciones

Yo nunca le guarde rencor a ella, para mí ella fue sólo una joven que se casó por decisión de sus padres teniendo 16 años, así que no la culpaba, tan sólo es una víctima más del egoísmo de la gente

-Gracias. -Le dediqué una sonrisa sincera demostrando que nunca la había odiado, que hasta entendía por qué actúo así

La enfermera nos pidió retirarnos para dejarla descansar, Hiro le dijo unas pequeñas palabras de felicitaciones y ambos nos retiramos antes de que llegará alguien (entiéndase por el padre de Hiro) a corrernos de ahí o en este caso a Hiroshi

-¿Estás bien? -Me preguntó Hiro cuando salimos del cuarto

-Sí, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? -Le pregunté con una sonrisa

-No lo sé, tenía la sensación de que te hirió un poco lo que dijo

-¿Sobre de qué me parezco a mí madre? Sabes que no me molesta, sé eso...

-Woah~ la pequeña Aki está creciendo y madurando

-Pfff baboso

-Pero así me amas. -Y me abrazó por encima de los hombros.-¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar? Digo, ya es el último día, la fiesta es mañana y no deberías llegar muy tarde

-No quiero molestarte

-¡Sabes que no es molestia!

-Está bien, sólo porque estoy cansada. ~

Y así mi primo en su carro me fue a dejar enfrente de la casa, el viaje se me hizo de lo más corto del mundo, tal vez porque ya me acostumbré a pasar por la misma calle, aunque sólo hayan sido días los que estuve. Llegando solté un vago suspiro

-Tranquila, ya sólo es mañana

-Sí, es que... lo más probable es que vaya mi padre, estará Akashi y no ando en buenos términos con él, y temo que tu padre te corra si vas

-Bueno, no puedo faltar ¿O sí?

-Pero ¿Y sí te hace algo?

-No podrá hacerme nada, además estaré un pequeño rato, luego iré a ver a mi... ¿Hermano?

-Mañana será un día de locos ¿No es así?

-Sin duda, sólo mantente positiva, igual y sólo te preocupas por cosas sin sentido

-Tal vez, ¡Bien! Trataré de guardar la calma, ante todo

-¡Así se habla!

-Buenas noches, Hiro

-Buenas noches, Aki -chan

Y nos despedimos con un abrazo, me bajé del auto y volví a despedirme de él antes de entrar a la casa en silencio, no había mencionado la hora, pero ya casi es media noche y me matarían si me vieran... Con precaución entré y me dirigía a mi cuarto, todo iba estupendamente perfecto, de hecho, me sorprendí de no encontrarme con nadie en los pasillos

¡Genial!

Así estuve, hasta llegar a mi cuarto, cuando estuve a punto de abrir alguien tocó mi hombro, haciendo que casi gritara, por "suerte" esa persona tapo mi boca y no se oyó nada. Ya te imaginarás quien es esa persona

-¡Akashi! -Grité lo más bajo que pude. - ¿Qué querías? ¿Matarme del susto?

-Iba de regreso cuando oigo ruido por los pasillos, pensé que habría entrado alguien, pero sólo fuiste tú. -Dijo de lo más normal del mundo. -¿Qué tienes? ¿Un complejo de ninja?

-No, es sólo que... ¿Por qué te doy una explicación? Buenas noches. -Me iba a retirar a mi cuarto de no ser porque sostuvo mi muñeca, y de una manera curiosa termino por pegarme a la pared

Ok... ¡¿Soy la única que piensa que esto es MUY RARO?!

-¿Q-qué haces?

¡¿Por qué me puse nerviosa?!

-No me dejes con la pregunta al aire, ¿De acuerdo? -Me miraba de una forma tan...¿Fría? ¿Sin emociones? Que daba algo de miedo ¡Y eso que sólo hay oscuridad alrededor como para poder fijarme en eso!

Y es que algo tenía Akashi en sus ojos que no podía dejar de verlos, sonará tonto, pero con la poca luz que llegaba, reflejaban un brillo algo ¿Lindo? No, no es eso, es más como ¿Genial? Se asemeja, no puedo describirlo, pero sin duda es... ¡Cautivante!

-Bien...

Es mejor así, no tengo energías para pelear y todavía me ando recuperando de su mirada tan...argh, tan rara

Y con eso se fue dejándome al fin libre de su agarre, poco a poco iba reaccionando mejor

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Por un segundo me sentí hipnotizada que me quedé en un trance, woah, nunca antes me había pasado eso ¿Pero por qué con Akashi?

Ugh, es molesto

En fin, mañana será un día lleno de emociones grandes, será mejor que me vaya a descansar si quiero ir presentable...

* * *

 **Notas: ¡Hasta aquí! ¿Qué tal?** **¿Les gustó? Porque eso espero ;; no sé porque me costó mucho escribir esté capítulo, supongo que quería plasmar bien a fondo los sentimientos tanto de Aki como de Hiro porque básicamente ellos fueron los protas xD ¿Lo hice bien? ;u; espero que sí. Quise hacerlo para que conocieran un poco más de sus pasados ¿Les sirvió de algo? :o**

 **¡En serio espero les haya gustado! ¡Nos vemos en otra actualización! Bye, bye~**


End file.
